The First Clam's Unladylike Wife
by SecretBook
Summary: Would you believe me if I tell you that I never holded a guys' hand, never hugged a guy, never kissed a guy, and never had a boyfriend? Would you? Well, I don't believe it either when I'll skip all these to steps to get married! And not any random guy in the street! I'll be marrying the man my best friend admires the most and guess what? He's about 150 years older than me! Gio x OC
1. Trip 1: I Am Normal

**Trip 1: I am Normal**

**A/N I had a lot of fun writing this one, please enjoy it.**

**Don't own KHR**

* * *

Hello everyone, I am the heroine. As one of the main characters, I think that it is important to have a self introduction in every chapter. Don't ask me why I am talking in this God like point of view, just read.

I am a very normal young woman that will soon have 21 years old. I have a very normal name, Elleira Evergreen. I don't have any siblings. My parents were deceased when I was 19 years old in a road accident. I am living in the not so normal city of U-S, Chicago, with my not so normal either best friend Violet Stevenson.

My current job is to dress as a hamburger and gives out leaflets on the streets for Burger King. My last job was to sell out handmade cosplay costumes in a cosplay shop (obviously). My before last job was to work as a secretary in a small clinic. Anyway, I did plenty jobs, but always got fired because someone better than me came or the company hiring me just shut down. As I said before, I am normal.

I know that using all the time the word "normal" is no good, but this is an important message that I want to pass. What I want to emphasize is that I am normal… I know, that's what I just said earlier.

But anyway, the only thing that makes me not so normal is my origin. No, I am not the lost child of some royal family, or some illegitimate daughter of some super rich man, or the descendant of some lost secret tributes that have some strange power, or the child of a human and an Alien, or anything that makes me not normal.

My parents are normal humans. They both have one head, two eyes, one nose, one mouth, two ears, one very functional brain, four limbs, and any other parts of body parts that a human have. All of this babbling on my own is just to show you how normal I am… except maybe the last part. I am a mixture (like a cake, hahaha…) of different race.

My dad's mom was a very pretty and gentle Russian woman that married my dad's dad, a super severe but good-looking British man that only shows his kindness toward grandmother. My mom's mom is a very beautiful Indian woman that married a super cheerful and handsome Japanese man, who became of course my grandfather.

Mom was born in China, so she knows how to talk Chinese, Hindi, Japanese, English and don't ask me why, but she knows Inuktitut too.

Dad was born in France, so he obviously knows how to speak French, Russian, English, but also Korean, Japanese, Greek, German, Italian, Portuguese, Arabic and Spanish (he love travelling and is a professor in University that teaches about languages).

Me, I am born in Canada and then went to U-S at 4 years old with dad and mom. So in conclusion of this long story about my origin is that my family members are all married and born in different countries, there is never one country that comes back.

Of course, this special situation leads me inevitably into knowing… all of the above languages (cough! More like it is because of my language maniac father...).

Like I said since the beginning, I am normal… if you would ignore this long list of how I came. So there is no way I am a secret agent or something and have double identities.

Now, I shall re-introduce you the not so normal city I am living in. It's Chicago and it's in the U-S. That's about all. Yeah.

And then, there is my not so normal best friend (I know, I repeat all the time) Violet Stevenson. She is a true rotten girl, and what she loves best is seeing two guys together… kof, kof… well, that's about all that distinct her from me who's normal.

Don't worry people, I am fine, really. It's just that every time she sees a pretty boy with another pretty boy, her eyes would shine like a hungry wolf and drag me with her to the "sacred quest of finding the relation of Handsome 1 and Handsome 2". Or she would bring tons of anime pictures of guys that are well drawn and pairs the characters up. Or she'll talks to me about how cute a guy she saw in the street is.

Sigh… I… am used to all of this. Really, I really am. Don't worry about me, I am not like her.

I, Elleira Evergreen, the mixture of all different kind of race, am a pure girl. Never had my first kiss, never had a boyfriend, never saw any adult rated movies, never go to bars, never… well you get the idea. I am totally the unique kind of young woman that's not part of the hypersexual world we are in.

But right now, I am no longer normal. No, it's not that I just had an arm grow out of me or anything. It's worst, much much worst.

Partly because… I am on the verge of dying in the hand to five eye sparkling female wolves that are dressed in frilly maid clothes around me.

Wait… let me reformulate that. I am surrounded by five eye sparkling hungry female maids dressed in their frilly maid costume that seem to have transformed into wolves looking at me as if I am a huge piece of delicious meat.

Just to put it simple, it is to say that I, the pure girl, the race mixture Elleira, will soon die in the hand of maids that are supposed to serve under me… sigh… no, I am not on drugs. Yes, I am talking gibberish. But that's seriously how it is.

Believe me, maids are scary.

How ironic it is for me to be in this situation between life and death just because I wanted to relax in Italy. I knew that my luck has always being bad, but be it to be this bad… sigh… anyway, that's about how it happened.

After I got fired (again) in my job of doing the walking hamburger, Violet told me to go play a bit. I asked her where, and she said that Italy is super cool. Yeah, she said cool.

Anyway, I went to this country that will change my life forever with Violet. But believe me, if I had known what will happen in about 8 days and a half from the departure, I'll never go there even if it takes my life. Never.

Wait a minute… I am going to die anyway in the hands of these demonic maids, so… whatever I choose is leading me to death?! …Sigh, let's just continue, shall we?

So it's just as they say, there is no medicine for regret in this world.

In any case, when we arrived in Italy, the first thing we did was to eat the delicious gelato, the delicious spaghetti, the delicious lasagna, the delicious cakes, the delicious pizza, the delicious everything, and then go shopping madly.

Now that I think about it… my saving from all the work just went out like water! But it has nothing to do with me anymore now, so never mind.

Back to the topic, Violet and I played like mad women all over the place, and then we decided to visit Sicily. That was the worst mistake I ever done.

I don't know and don't understand exactly what happened, but all I know is that we went to a park there (don't remember the name of it). I lost Violet of sight for a split second, and then it when _"shuuu"_ then, _"shaaa"_ and then _"shiiiin". _

I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's exactly what happened. My eyes couldn't open because of a strong white light that appeared out of nowhere and these noises were all what I heard.

Seriously, this way of describing really resembles Yamamoto Takeshi explaining something.

Haha… Yamamoto Takeshi. How ironic it is. Because here I am, in the world of KHR without knowing why or how.

But one thing I am clearly sure about is… CURSE IT WHOEVER SENDS ME HERE IN THIS SH*TTY PLACE THAT EVEN BIRD WON'T POO! Why?! Why?! Even if I just crossover-ed randomly, at least send me to a place where there is computer, Ipod, games, cars, fridges, electricity, airplane, and all the advanced technologies… WHY IS THAT AFTER THAT FLASH, I AM IN A FOREST JUST LIKE BEFORE?!

Wait… this doesn't describe well my situation. Let me restart. Kof, kof…

WHY IS THAT I GOT CAUGHT BY A BUNCH OF BLACK SUIT WEARING DUDES THEN BROUGHT TO A HUGE MANSION AND AN OLD DUDE TOLD ME THAT I'LL BE MARRYING SOON TO A VONGOLA?!

And not _any _Vongola… it's the Vongola's first family! Not the shounen manga teenagers Mafiosos that jumps all over the place, no! It's the super stern (and super handsome) looking adults Mafioso guys who created the Vongola family. To put it simpler, it's the first generation.

So now, you understand fully why I said that there is no computer, Ipod, games, cars, fridges, electricity, airplane, and all the advanced technologies here, do you?

I am in the handsome Giotto and his good-looking guardians' time, not in the cute Tsuna and his cool buddies' time~~~! QAQ (just to say, I like to read manga and stuff too, but not like how Violet is doing…)

But back to the topic, when I first came to this world, I have no idea where the heck I am, more likely I just thought the light was an optic illusion. Because I thought that I was still in the same forest, I just decided to walk out of it and then join Violet outside.

But after about 5 minutes of walk, a bunch of super macho looking dudes dressed all in black just appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path. Then, I was render unconscious.

After I opened my eyes, I was in a super smooth, comfy, frilly, huge, expensive looking king size bed in a gigantic, shiny, gold everywhere, frill everywhere room that smells of money. Seriously, I could **smell** the money just from looking at my surrounding.

Wait, scratch that. It was so expensive looking and shiny that my eyes can't open fully. I actually needed to cover my eyes with my hands and make shadows so that I won't become blind… sigh… why are they making the room so shiny? I mean, are they using sunglasses everyday just to stay in the room?

Then, just as I am about to explore the shiny room, an old small man with a huge belly came in without knocking first (so impolite) with a bunch of dudes that look exactly like the one I met in the forest.

I stared at them (my eyes adjusted to the shininess due to shock) and froze in whatever position I am in.

The first impression I got on the fast guy is: "wow, that's a human in a pig's body." My second impression on him is: "he's really fat, and hairy… like everywhere."

No seriously, the guy is really fat, and really small, and really hairy.

I know I am repeating myself a lot, but there is no other expression that can fit him! Wait… there is ugly, oily, furry, piggy, spongy, wait, what was that?

But anyway, this man really disgusts me. His curly black hairs are shinnying from all the oil going out of his body. His round face is also shinnying. His hands are shinnying too. His clothes too!

What the heck is wrong with this place?! Why that is everything is so shinny here?! The room first, and now a living human being in flesh and blood (and fat too) are all shinnying like there is no tomorrow! Is that a new fashion sense of something?

Anyway, the fat man approached me slowly (guess he can't walk fast with all the fat on him) and made a smile… that's uglier than a grimace.

I mean, all the fat on his face just stick together and his eyes disappeared. It made him have a constipated look. Seriously.

Then, he said (with the sweet smile, according to him) something that made me almost die from heart attack. "My daughter, how happy I am to see you~!"

"…" haha… is this a live TV show where they would film people's funny reactions? "Who… are you…?"

"My daughter! Don't you remember me?! I am your dear father~!" the fat, small and hairy man squeaks in a disgusting voice.

"…" Am I supposed to remember a guy that I saw for the first time? And daughter? Seriously?

"My darling~! Why are you staring at me like that~? Don't you remember your adorable father~?"

P-please stop! Someone please stop him! I'm going to puke now! No! Don't make that face! Don't make that disgusting face in front of me! Ah! I can see his curly nostril hair! Arggg~! They are curlyyyy~~~! EWWW!

I seriously don't know what expression I made at the moment. But I am almost sure that because of his ugly face, my own one just caught a facial paralysis problem, which leads me to have… a beautiful poker face (no seriously, I can't feel the muscles anymore).

After my long mental puking session ends, I finally manage to squeeze a sentence without vomiting out for real and move my poor numb facial muscles, "W-who am I?"

I know who I am. But I just need to act out the "poor little daughter of this oily gnome that stink like hell until I can understand why I am here" thing.

Yep, it's lame and super often used in those cheesy dramas where the main character would forget everything about his/her past. Then his/her lover would come flying while crying on him/her and then starts tons of fluffy fake plots afterward. Yep, yep. But~~~ it's still a good trick.

I mean, before I can get a clear idea why and where I am, for my own safety, I need to put on an act. Who know if this guy kidnapped me (I am certain that I am kidnapped) because he wants but can't have a daughter (due to his fattiness).

If this old man says that I am his daughter, which won't be the case even in a few millions light years, then I **am**… before I understand fully well my current situation that is.

So, doing as if I lost all my memory is the best thing to do.

"My~ poor~ little~ darliiiiing~~~~!" And he jumps up in an attempt to hug me, which I escaped hurriedly. Hey, even if he really is my father and I love him and all, I would still choose to escape.

No kidding, who could survive this big flesh ball's hug attack? Scratch that. It's more a squeeze you to death until you're flat like a pancake attack than a cute hug attack.

"H-hum… are you saying that you are my father?"

"Darliiiing~~~~!" No! No! No! No! Don't make this tearful voice and face! Im'ma gonna puuuke~~!

"S-sir, can you explain me the situation? I… don't think I remember my past…" ugh… I can't hold back any longer… hurry up and go away… My poor little stomach is doing big back flips right now…

Then an incredible thing just happened tight in front of my eyes. The previous oily man that looked like a total useless rich guy changes his face to an eerie scowl and turns his head to the men in black (lol) behind him. He then barks loudly and made his followers retrieve, leaving him alone with me in the room.

I don't know if it is my imagination, but the temperature suddenly seems to have lowered.

"Woman, do you like this room?"

W-what? Woman? Is he still the same guy who almost cried on me lamely because I don't remember him being my "father" and calling me non-stop "my darling daughter"?

Does this guy have some mental issue? Like schizophrenia or something?

But in any case, I need to answer him, and fast. It looks like he's on the verge of being mad. "Y-yeah… it's… not bad…"

"Heh."

"…" Hey, hey, hey! What's with the smirk!

"Woman, if you want to still be able to live in this luxury, then you need to listen to me and do whatever I say." Fatty (that's how I'll call him onward) says in a way that makes me really want to punch him… but guess it won't hurt him much consider his thick layer of fat under the skin would minimise the damage.

But no seriously, he's looking at me as if I am a lowly being begging for him to give me food or something.

It's not like I don't like this place, but I really need to go back. And to be frank, this room's so shiny that my eyes would definitively go blind one day if I stay there too long.

"Sir, I don't know why I am here, but can you please let me go?" Yeah, I'm not acting now.

"Hu... Huwahahahah!" Eww, even his laugh is super disgusting. "You idiotic useless woman! Do you think you can ask me any condition?! In your dream! Let me tell you. If you want to live to see tomorrow's sun, you're going to marry this stupid Vongola in place of my dead daughter!" Fatty yells with a crazy expression, sending by the way spits flying in my direction. "My daughter… this useless woman just like her useless mother! They are all trash! How dare she run away with this lowly life of a tailor! How dare she revolt against me! How dare she refuse to marry those Vongola trashes for my great glorious career?! How dare her!"

This man is insane. As he yells, his face become more and more cringed together and form an eerie smirk that only those mad men only seen in movies show. His black eyes shine in pure madness.

I need to get away from him, was the first thing that popped in my mind. But my legs and body fail to meet my expectation. I am so terrified that I can't move, only stare at him in horror as he continue to scream.

"She betrayed me! How dare this useless woman betray me! **I** let her live like a princess! **I** gave her all the money she wants! **I **am the most perfect man and father that exists! How dare she run away with this tailor!" Fatty pauses for a second to look at me, still on with his mad man like face, "And you know what? I killed her. I killed them both! I separated her darling's body in parts right in front of her! And then I did the same to her! To this ungrateful little fly! I can't believe she's my daughter! But it's fine now…" He stops and walks toward me slowly just like a predator in front of its prey, playing the cruel mental game of seen its victim suffer before dying. "It's all fine now… I destroyed what I created. Isn't this marvelous? Don't you think this is wonderful!?"

That's it, this guy is definitively insane. But what am I going to do? He'll kill me! "W-what are you going to do to… me?"

"I said before, darling. You are my daughter. You are now Elleira Roven! Elleira Roven of the Roven family! And you!" He pauses in a dramatic way with his face twisted up by hatred and grabs brusquely my left arm to pull me until our nose almost come in contact, "you… are going make him fall in love with you… then kill him! "

I don't know exactly what happened after. Everything seems to move on its own before me, and I am sitting on the ground, still like a broken down doll, unable to move.

My supposed father left, then five maids came in. They undressed me without a word and pushed me to take a bath. After that, it was dinner, and then I once again fell on the fluffy, frilly, nice bed.

But nothing is the same anymore.

This once shiny and extravagant room that smells of money now looks like a gold prison to me, a prison of luxury that's going to push me to the death.

I think that I understand how the real daughter of Fatty felt. After all, it's way better to marry a poor than a stranger, not to say as a tool.

There are currently three choices ahead of me. First, I do as Fatty say, marrying a guy (forgot his complicated name) I never saw and then kill him.

Second, I escape from this place.

Third, I marry the guy and tell him Fatty's plan.

But one thing I know for sure is that I won't be able to live whatever my choice is.

Even if I managed to kill the guy, I'll die for sure too. Consider what Fatty did to his own daughter, I seriously doubt that he'll let me live. Just like they say, a corpse will never sell you out.

If I choose the second option, then it is instant death if I got caught (which will definitively happen) or I'll be dragged back here and everything will just restart.

The third choice seems to be the best one, but I am sure that he'll use me against Fatty, and then kill me too. Just like the first option.

Ah~! Life really suck. I just got kidnapped by a bunch of Mafioso (Fatty said Roven family, and I am in Italy. So it's logic for them to be in the mafia. Not to add that they dress exactly like those Mafioso in movies…), and then got involved in their dark scheme without knowing anything…

Sigh… I know that I am quite unlucky, but to be this unlucky… sigh… I just hope that Violet is fine. (At this moment, I still don't know that I am in another world.)

That was how the first day I arrived in this place passed.

I couldn't sleep that night, and after countless times of flipping and changing positions on the huge bed, I finally managed to fall asleep when the sun raises… but only for about 5 minutes or so, because the five maids who served me last night came in and literally pulled me out of the comfy bed. They once again undress me without my consent and gave me the morning toilet.

And just by the way, the clothes they made me wear looks so… so… I don't know… old fashioned? Naw, it's more like those super frilly (hey, everything is frilly here), heavy, and complicated long dresses that women in 18 or 19 century wear.

Who knows, maybe Fatty like those clothes? Eww!

"Miss Roven, please have your breakfast." Maid no. 1 says in a monotone way after I finally sit down in front of a table.

"…" You guys pulled me out of my hard found sleep just for this stupid breakfast?! And why the heck it is this early!

"Miss Roven, Sir Roven would like to see you after your breakfast." Maid no. 2 says in a... equally monotone way.

"Okay." What can I say other than this?

After the breakfast (I really don't want to admit it… but… it was good. Seriously.), the five maids lead me to a grand room that almost made my eyes go blind instantly.

It was 10 times worse than the room I stayed. There is gold stuff, silver stuff, diamond stuff, precious gems stuff, and anything that sparkle stuff everywhere.

I seriously don't understand what the heck is wrong with Fatty. I mean, does he want to become blind or something?

Why does he always put things that hurt normal human being's eyes the most as a decoration? I know that he's rich and all, but can't he at least be a little more discreet?

Altough I only dare think this way. Who's going to say this aloud in this insane dude's face? And not to add that this insane dude is probably the boss of a powerful mafia family.

"My dear daughter, do you know why I summoned you here today?" Fatty asks in a fake tender voice.

"…No…" What am I, your brain? How can I know what's going on inside this fat filled head of yours?

He (tries to) smiles tenderly once again (and failed) in my direction and waves off other people in the room.

Still the same reaction from me, ewwwww~~~~!

As the maids and black suits wearing guys back off outside and close the door, the (failed) gentle expression on Fatty's face disappears.

At this moment, there are two things that I am certain of.

1. Fatty seriously has schizophrenia.

2. No matter how I look at him, he still looks like a big pig to me…

I know! I know! You were surely expecting some really awesome deduction or foretelling. But that's really what I thought just now! Seriously! I swear!

Actually, my own calmness really surprises me too. I didn't know that I could still have these kinds of ridiculous thoughts.

But it's just as Violet described me, I am a cockroach… in a good way…

I know you guy are all like "how can you be described as a cockroach by your best friend and still be so proud of it" kind of attitude.

I was really pissed too when she said that. But what she said next made me quite happy though. So I let it pass.

Violet said: "Jeez El! How can you still be so cheerful and all after being fired I don't know how many times. If it was me, I'll already be on the verge of depression."

And I was like: "But I can't do anything about it right? So why should I be sad about it?"

Violet: "…since when did you become a philosopher?"

Me, proudly: "since I was born."

Violet, hitting me with a cushion: "Yeah right! Dr. Cockroach pleased to meet you!"

Me, hitting her with another cushion: "Go die! You're a cockroach too!"

Violet: "What I am saying is that you can adapt to almost anything and your life force is insanely strong. You remember the small cockroach with WALL-E? It is still kick and jumping all over the place after being crushed flat by its master. I mean, it got up with a _'boing'_ as if nothing happened. And that's exactly how you look to me, girl. You just don't give up at anything. And that's just awesome!"

So that's how I became a cockroach… yeah.

But anyway, Fatty turns into his madman state and tell me roughly about my (supposed) past, my (already decided) present, and my (unfortunately already decided too) future.

That's what I learned:

1) My name will now change to Elleira Roven.

The deceased girl has the same first name as me! I wonder if it is a coincidence. I just noticed now even thought Fatty told me his daughter's name yesterday. Well, I was under shock when he said it so guess it's understandable.

And by the way, the last name just sucks! Who would have a family name that means "take something away by force or without the consent of the owner" in Dutch?

Just to say, I don't know how to speak Dutch, but dad once told me this word that he learned from a Netherland friend. And I just remembered… yeah…

2) Just like I thought, the Roven family (really lives up to its name, to literally rob the life of someone) is in the Mafia.

It is the strongest mafia family in Sicily right now. The second strongest family is the Vongola.

I don't know what's wrong with people these days, but why the heck are they giving strange names to their family? Isn't the name one of the most important things to decide?

I mean, who would name their family as "clam"? Seriously, clam. It is not a supermarket to buy clam to eat!

3) I'll be marrying in the place of the dead Elleira (wow, for the past 21 years of my life, I never got in relation with any guy. And now, I'm going to skip all the steps to get married… lovely, just lovely!) to the Clam family and then kill the boss.

Fatty said that they are progressing way too well. If they continue to level up (that's my own word), it'll be a problem to the Robber family.

I really don't know what I am going to do now. I mean, kill someone? I don't think I can do that. Arghh! So troublesome! Guess I'll just see what happens and then move according to the situation.

4) Fatty told me that his daughter almost never goes out, so there is no way that the clam family would know I am a fake.

The last and none the least, 5) I meet Elleira Roven's mother, Annabeth Greenhill.

She was the daughter of a noble family of England. Mrs. Greenhill (I don't want to call her as Mrs. Roven) married Fatty for her family's purpose just like how I'll be.

I can see that she was once a very beautiful woman. But because of how Fatty mistreated her for years, all that's left to the once beauty is only bones and sickness. But her sky blue eyes are still shinnying strongly with a burning will to live on. And this is what I love the most about her. It's not like the light emitted by the decorations in this huge manor. Her eyes are clean and pure, nothing like the sly eyes of Fatty.

Her place is nothing like the other extravagant pieces of this castle. It is very simple; a one person bed, one small window, one tiny table and an almost broken chair. The whole room smells of poverty, but I like it way better than any place of this huge gold cage because it makes me feel at home.

From the moment I looked into Mrs. Greenhill's eyes, I know that she will be the only person I can thrust in here. I just know.

* * *

A few weeks passed since I came to this world. That's right; I now know that I am not in 21th century anymore. It seems that I somehow came to the 19th century.

I discovered this shocking fact when I got the permission to go out in the streets for the first time. Guess that I don't need to explain how it looked, you can just imagine.

But anyway, it took me quite some time to accept this horrible realisation, but as a human cockroach, I am totally fine now.

Every day, I go to visit Mrs. Greenhill. We really get along well together. She's just like mom, always so gentle and caring for me. I really love it when she hugs me and pat me on the head.

But this day, just as I am about to go to her place, the five maids (yeah, still the same ones) came and pulled me away without a word… so… CAN SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HECK THEY NEVER TALK?!

Anyway, that's the beginning of my long gibberish talk before when I said that five maid are transformed into hungry wolves and stuff, remember?

Well, that's about what happened which leads me to be surrounded by the five eyes sparkling wolves…

I screamed something like: "Noooo! I don't want to wear this!"

And it happened. Just like that. It happened.

…Yeah… just because I refused to cooperate…

But hey! It's not my fault! They would usually give me clothes that are not going to kill me to wear. But this one, just from looking at it makes me tremble. I know that women in this time would do anything crazy to make their waist look thin, but… this… is definitively going to kill me!

"ARGGGGGGG!" That was me, when they pulled the strings to tighten the demonic corset on my waist. To be more precise, only one maid is pulling the strings, the other four grabbed my four limbs as if there is no tomorrow… which is totally the case for me. "AAARRGGGGGGGG! I CAN'T BREEEEAAATHHHHH~~~~!"

After interminable minutes of tightening to cursed corset, my waist now looks like a stick… I so wanna dieee~~~! I think my ribs are broken… seriously.

And that's not all, they are still not finished. Maid no. 1 took a huge pack of clothes and made me wear it. It was my dress.

"Miss Roven, this will be your clothing for meeting your fiancé tomorrow." Maid no. 3 says in a flat tone.

"…" So… are you guys saying that… I'LL WEAR THIS THING AGAIN?! I really wanted to scream again. But my ribs hurt so much that I can't move.

After a few moments, they undressed me and let me go. Because of this dress incident, I instantly hate my future husband.

It is all because of him that I'll suffer again! I curse him to chock to death by drinking water, to slip and die walking on a banana skin, to get followed to death by his fan girls (if he have any), to get drowned to death in his bath!

I curse you Mr. Whatever-your-name-is-dude!

...

In the streets, a blond man just sneezed, making one of his friends go in a panic state.

"I'm fine G, really; maybe it's just the dusts."

"Tch, you better not get sick, your dear fiancé is waiting for you. Are you going to make her become a widow before even marrying?" the red hair man beside the smaller blond snorts in reply.

"Maa~ maa~ G, don't say that." An Asian man smiles and pats gently his friend's shoulder.

"Tch. Anyway, take care of yourself, Giotto."

…

Boring. So boring. I can't go see Mrs. Greenhill because Fatty doesn't allow me to. What can I do now? I can't explore the mansion either.

Sigh… I'm bored. Hey! Maybe I should go out and play a bit! After all, I'll only meet that guy tomorrow… hum… Yup! It's decided then! I'll go out to the town!

"Maria! Let's go play outside!" I scream loudly in a very unladylike way to the door.

Then, a small maid opens the door with a blush, "s-sorry for the intrusion…"

Awww~ so cute! Well, that's Maria, my personal maid. She's only 16 years old. I meet her when she was bullied by other maids in the garden one day, and I asked Fatty to make her my personal maid.

Actually, I don't need someone to serve me. I just need someone to talk to apart from Mrs. Greenhill. And Maria is just perfect! She's my first friend here.

Maria is an orphan. Her eyes are emerald green just like me! And even though she said that she really hate the brown little spots on her nose, I think that it makes her even cuter! Her curly brown hairs also make her really, really cute! But that's not all, her round face always have a blush whatever the situation is gives her an _adoooorable_ look that I absolutely _looove_~~~!

All in all, she's my cute little angel. Even Mrs. Greenhill really likes her.

I like to bring Maria with me whenever I go. Just like now, we are going in town to go shopping. But before that, I'll need to tell Fatty to get his permission.

After a while, we finally manage to get out. In this town below the small hill where the mansion is, there is nothing interesting.

I know that you are expecting some really extraordinary description from me about this place. But seriously, there is nothing that can catch my attention here.

Okay, I admit, when I first visited this place, it was hell for the maids. No, I didn't try to run away or anything. It's just that everything is new to me, so I kind of ran all over the place like a kid… yeah…

But now, I know every corner of this town, so there is no reason for me to get exited again.

Still, I love here much better than the suffocating huge mansion (except Mrs. Greenhill's room). This place makes me feel free, even if it is temporary.

I walk hand in hand with Maria in the streets of this small town. Then, a guy bumped into my lovely little angel and almost made her fall, and that rude guy didn't even excuse himself! He just side glanced at Maria and gave out a "tch" before walking away.

Tch my ass! Me being… well me, Elleira Evergreen, will never tolerate anyone hurt my friend without paying back!

There is nothing beside me, so I take one of my shoes and throw it at him… It didn't hit… It didn't hit because that guy caught it at the last moment… And he looks royally pissed now.

"You stupid woman! What the heck do you think you are doing?! Do you wanna die?!" The guy yells loudly with my shoe in one hand.

He's looking quite… I don't know… strange? I mean, his hairs are flashy red and his face have a weird tattoo that's dark red.

I don't often see any person here with tattoos. Actually he's the first one. So I just stared at him without any word, and this makes him even more pissed off.

Just as he is about to come at me, a hand grabs his left shoulder and pulls him back, "Maa~ maa~! G, you shouldn't act like that. This lady will be scared." The guy that holds Reddy back is an Asian man. And he's really tall. His black hairs are attached loosely and he is wearing western clothing. But his face clearly shows that he is a pure Asian, not like me who's a mix.

Maybe he feel my stare on him, that man lift his head and gave me a sweet reassuring smile.

"Scared?! Her?! She just throw her f*cking shoe at my head!"

"Stop G, everybody is looking now." then, a blond man comes and gently pats the red head's right shoulder.

Now that I look at them… they are really good-looking. Even if their clothes are not fancy like mine, they still gives off an "I'm cool, I'm man, I'm attractive so you girls come at us" aura.

Beginning with the red head. He seems to always have a scowl on his face, but just as the 21th century's women's logic says: "Women love bad men." I don't want to admit it, but he really is quite good-looking. The proof is that since a while, there are girls all around us who have their eyes transformed into heart shapes and are all almost drooling.

The Asian man has a really gentle look contrary to his red haired friend. He's the kind of guy that can make people feel comfortable just by staying near them. If he is born in my time, I am 100% sure that he'll be super popular as a movie star or whatever he chooses to be.

Then, this blond guy. I don't know why, but the first thing I thought by looking at him is:"he's even prettier than a girl." I am not joking! He's really pretty! I am sure that if he knows how I described him, he'll be really angry… I mean, which man in his right mind would like to be described as "pretty"?

But that's exactly how I see him! His face is so white unlike his two friends, his eyes are also quite big compared to other males I know of, and his skin just looks so smooth~!

Aww~ I am sure that he'll even look gorgeous in women's clothes, and that tons of male would run after him.

If Violet is here right now, she'll definitively shriek like usual and begins with her theory of who's under who… kof, kof…

It… seems that I am still quite a bit affected by her.

But seriously, if Violet sees them together like that, her rotten girl system would definitively go to the maximum level and she'll literally transform into a living recorder.

And if I am not wrong, according to my dear friend, the blond guy is surely the one under. Yep, yep. Definiti- wait… something just popped up in my head… no… I don't think that it is something I would like to know… I seriously don't think that this is time for me to remember this… no…

"_My darling El~~~! Look at what I just found~~~!"_

This… is Violet's scream…

"_Look! Aren't they super handsome! Kyaaaa~~~!"_

"_What's the name?" _This is me…

"_Eh? You don't know? This is the newly super popular Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga!"_

"_Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Oh yeah, I already read this one. The name is interesting, so I remembered it. It was My home tutor the assassin Reborn. The story is not bad."_

"_Who cares about the name and the story?! I mean, look at them! Look at these handsome guys! They are just _soooooooo_ good-looking!"_

"_Hum? Yeah, they are not bad drawn."_

"_What?! How can you say this! They are the master piece of humankind! How can you just say they are not bad?!"_

"…_T__hat… is what you said at the guys in __Nurarihyon no Mago__ a few weeks ago."_

"…" _Violet's face got bright red. "So what?! Nura is goo looking too!"_

"_Yes. Yes."_

"_Hn! Anyway, which guys do you like the most in KHR? I like Tsuna and Giotto the most! They are sooo x 1000 cute~~~!"_

"_Well, I don't know. I think that Chrome is good."_

"_Whuuut?! Choose a guy! A guy!"_

…This is definitively a nightmare. Impossible, impossible! There is no way that this can be true! It is impossible that these three guys in front of me are _them_!

Wait… Fatty said… Vongola, didn't he?

"Von… gola… family…"

He also said that I'll be marrying a Vongola, didn't he?

"Gi… o… tto…"

NO WAY! Fuuu~ need to calm down my poor little brain. Inhale, exhale.

"Miss, did you call me?"

Freeze.

"Miss?"

As I look up, a pair of golden iris comes into view. I look a little bit higher, and see a bird nest like golden hairs that sticks up into the air. Then, before my brain can gives out the order, my body moved on its own.

I grab the man in front of me by the shoulder and looks right into his eyes, "Sir, what's your name? Don't tell me you're Giotto, don't tell me that you are a mafia boss, and above all… don't tell me that you are of the Vongola family. I'm begging you, please, don't be the guy I just told you of."

"Miss?" Yes! He's confused! He don't know what the heck I am talking about! Yes!

Before this lovely gentleman can say another word, I quickly kiss him on the cheek with a big "MUA" sound and run off with a petrified Maria while yelling something like "Yahooo! I am not in the KHR world!", and also something like "he's not Giotto! He's not Giotto!"

I have no idea how these three looked after I left, but I don't care either way.

That's right, I am not in the KHR world, it's just that they resemble some of the first generation's guardian in the manga, that's all there is to it. There is no way that fictional characters can be real.

I was so happy that I didn't notice I ran all the way from the town to the mansion with one bare foot. But who cares? I am happy right now, so everything seems to be just fine. Even Fatty looks less disgusting than usual to me.

This night, for the first time since a while now, it is a dreamless night for me.

But… just like they say, this is the calm before the storm.

The next morning, I woke up just as the five maids entered my room. This time, I didn't say anything when they put the corset and the heavy dress on me. After all preparation finished, a butler looking guy comes in and leads me to the meeting room.

In the corridor, I can faintly hear Fatty's voice and another man's smooth voice. I guess that he's my fiancé that I am going to kill.

But… why is that this voice seems so familiar? Naw~ it's just my imagination. I guess that I am a bit nervous at the idea of meeting that man that I am going to marry to, that's all there is to it. There is nothing to be afraid of.

"Toc, toc. Boss, my Lady is here." The butler says in a monotone voice while bowing down lightly to the door.

I seriously don't understand. Why is he bowing down when Fatty can't even see him? Jeez, I know that you guys are all loyal to him, but to this extent… sigh…

Anyway, the door opens slowly, revealing… him! And him! And him!

I don't know what happened after our gaze meet for the second time, but what I know is that my heart stopped for a few seconds until he opens his mouth and introduces himself with a faint smile that clearly didn't reach his eyes, "Nice to meet you, Lady Elleira Roven. I am Giotto Vongola, the boss of the Vongola family, your future husband."

Then, Fatty say something to him, and he replies, still with the smile on his lips. I can only see their lips moving, but no sound seems to reach my ear. I don't care either way. After a few seconds, everyone in the room turn around to look at me.

I don't know what happened exactly next, but the light suddenly closed and I felt into darkness. It was cold and my head hurts like hell. Just I am about to scream for help, something warm pulls me up and nudges gently my cheek.

Violet, she's still playing the annoying game of poking me until I wake up. Sigh… she's such a kid! As for this long nightmare where I dreamed that I'll be marrying her favourite manga character, that's all in the past. There is no way this kind of absurdity can happen.

Slap!

Serves you right Violet! Who told to bug me when I sleep? Didn't you know that I hate it when people wake me up before I naturally wake up?

I open my eyes slowly, expecting to see a sulking Violet drawing circle in a corner. But what I see make me want to faint again.

"Did I just slap you?"

"Yes." The blond man replies me calmly with a red hand mark on his left cheek, making a huge contrast with his unhurt pale skin around the slapped area.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." That's what I managed to slip out before darkness pulls me down once again. But this time, I really want to thank Mr. Darkness to have saved me from this awkward moment.

That's how I know for sure that I just crossover-ed to the KHR world.

* * *

**A/N Review review review pleaseeeeeeeee~~~**


	2. Trip 2: First Night With Giotto

**Trip 2: What's Supposed to Happen With Your Husband the First Night of Your Marriage?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR**

**A/N That's… quite a long title, isn't it? Anyway, I am sorry if the beginning is not very funny (it's actually a bit dark and psychological… yeah).**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

I am sorry Fatty, I didn't know that it was my "dear fiancé". If I did, believe me, I would never, never, never dare slap him even if you say that you'll give me your entire fortune.

Oh and by the way, your spits flying just made a new record. Congratulation sir.

"What were you thinking? You just ruined your perfect acting of being frail in front of him by fake fainting! _(I didn't act, I really fainted.)_ Why did you slap him afterward!" Fatty yells once again in my face with his loud high pitched voice. His face all twisted up with anger.

But in my eyes, he looks as if he's having a hard time trying to squeeze his poo poo out of his butt hole. Eww! I think I just disgusted myself…

"Woman! Are you listening to me?!" maybe it is because of my 'I am in Lala land' face, Fatty grabs me harshly by the collar and shakes me wildly.

"I am sorry." My dear God, I think I am going to puke now. His breath smells just so… so… amazingly monstrous.

"Hn! If you aren't going to marry this Vongola bastard, I'll already have you taste my special torture combo!"

"Yes, I am sorry…" -as if!

"Tch! And don't you dare mess up the marriage, you hear me? Wait, never mind this one. Don't you dare mess up the first **night** of your marriage. I want you to hold him tightly in your palm."

"Yes, I won't make any mistakes again." Old pervert! You want me to use my body?!

"Good, now go away. I don't want to see your face."

Well that's convenient, because I am the one who don't want to see your face the most, old geezer!

Tonight, images of a slapped Giotto (by me… =_=|||) keeps appearing in my dream. The worst about it is that whatever the scene is, he always shows me his swollen red cheek (what?! I hurt him that bad?!) and then looks at me with a hurt expression and his eyes would be all teary.

For example, there is this time when he is talking to G and Asari, showing me his back. Then as I approach them, a dramatic background music (WTF?!) plays up and everything seems to move in slow motion.

He slowly turns his head to my direction, making his golden hair fly up in the air, drawing a beautiful arc under the sun light that appeared out of nowhere.

You know, the typical shampoo ads where the girl or guy turn his/her head to look at you and make her/his hair fly all over the place? Yeah, that's how he looked.

And that's not all. Just like I said earlier, he has teary eyes, trembling lips, and the red left cheek that I slapped him.

Now, just imagine him like this combine together with the shampoo ad thing. Yeah, now you have it, that's how it looked in the first scene of my dream.

There is also this one, still with a Giotto back facing me talking I don't know what to his two buddies.

Then, the light suddenly goes out and it is pitch black.

I know you can guess what happens next. I know you can! Because this is so common in every movie, drama, anime, ads, whatever that everybody should know what will happen when the light goes out! That's right! A ring of heavenly glow shines from… I don't know, the heaven maybe, upon the teary young man who turned to face me with feathers coming down and a sad piano melody playing as background music.

He closes his eyes and sighs out softly (heyyy! I'm the person who wants to sighs the most, okay?!). Then, a drop of tear slowly rolls from the corner of his left eye and trace a shiny line on his… red swollen left cheek that has a clear hand mark… with this, he looks up at the light with a pained face.

At this precise moment, Fatty dressed as a judge appears and points at me with his fat finger. He screams in his high pitched voice: "OMG you just hurt that pretty boy's face! Now he can't find his true love anymore! You'll need to take responsibility! I condemn you to stay with him until the end of your life to repay the damage you caused!" As for Giotto, he just looks straight at me smiles sadly.

There are still plenty scenes like these two afterward. What I want to say is that… dude… I know that it is my bad for slapping you… but… YOU DIDN'T NEED TO APPEAR IN MY DREAM LIKE THIS MAKING ME ALL GUILTY!

The next morning, I wake up at dawn, which would never happen at normal circumstance. But after this long dream filled with teary Giotto everywhere, I just want to escape it.

"Fatt- I mean, Father, I would like to apologize to Mr. Vongola for yesterday." At dinner, I tell Fatty my plan to escape this horrible feeling inside my chest called guilt. I know that this dream is because my subconsciousness is feeling bad. So the only way to feel better is to go and apologize.

See? What a good polite girl I am.

"No." Fatty says between a cup of wine and a big fat chicken leg (I now know where his fat comes from).

"Why not? I mean, he would have a better impression about me, right?" Did I hear wrong? Fatty just let go a chance to make me seduce Giotto?

"Because you'll be marrying him in two days."

"…" Oh, I see. So that's why he refused my proposition, because the marriage is in two days. Awesome! Simply marvelous! And how come I don't know about it? This is **my** marriage! Wait, that's not the point… let's me restart… I AM GOING TO FREAK*NG GET MARRIED IN TWO DAYS! AHHHHHHHH~!

In these two days, I don't know how I passed them (but I am very clear that every night is my time to meet the frail little Giotto… every night!).

Everything just seems to go _whoosh!, _and here I am, dressed in this frilly, puffy, luckily very light and super beautiful white dress with a white veil hiding my face, waiting to be called by the priest (maybe it's Knuckle) and go meet my dear husband whom I slapped days ago. Kof, kof.

Anyway, it was quite a surprise though when I saw myself in the mirror this morning after all the preparations done.

I don't want to be like those cheesy drama where the main girl character is going to get married and she's all 'OMG I am so pretty, I didn't know I can be this beautiful, I can't even recognize myself'. But I really do think that I am beautiful at this moment… scratch that, I need to admit that never in my 21 years of existence I was this good-looking like now.

This morning, I seriously didn't recognize myself. In the huge mirror in front of me, the reflection of a woman (sigh… yep, no longer a carefree girl now…) in a white wedding dress stands before me (with a very stupid face, you'll know why later).

A golden sparkling (not the 'I'mma blind you to death' type of sparkle like Fatty's house does) band around the wideness of my hand wraps up my hips diagonally and forms a big rosette with its two long ribbons going down till my feet level. I don't know what others think, but this bow is my favorite part of this dress. It looks like a big butterfly resting on me, and I like butterflies. It is as simple as this.

Then, my second favorite part of this dress is how the ribbon separates the lower part made of white veil that would reflect lights (if there is any). The reason why I like it is also because the veils are arranged to look like a blooming flower… inversed of course. If not, that would be a disaster.

Because of how the front is made, the behind is composed of different layer, which is just of my liking. A white smooth satin is made as the lowest layer of the dress. In the front, it reaches till my toe if I wear a high-heeled shoes, but at the back, it is long… very, super, duper, extremely long to the extreme (hi there, Ryohei!).

The satin is mainly used as the trail with some veils on top too. Personally, I think that this is just a waste of money. I mean, using satin as a wipe cloth?

But this is not using my money, and these Mafia dudes are full of money, so never mind.

The only part of this dress I don't really like is the top. I don't know how to say this, but I always get the feeling that it might actually fall down. I mean, it is a décolletage! And not to say that I never dressed a décolletage before!

My chest and shoulder don't like being exposed like this! They don't like it! They seriously don't like it! And what'll happen if I trip and walk on the dress and then pull it down?! What'll I do?! That's what I told Fatty, but he only said "no", and that's the end of discussion. Sigh… anyway, this part is made of satin too.

I need to admit, this dress is really to my liking… although I would like to change the upper part.

Anyway, the maids pulled me down right after I put on the dress to put lot of makeup on my face. I am telling you, when I say a lot, it is seriously a lot. They literally buried me alive in the powders.

Then, because I constantly sneeze non-stop, they washed it off a little bit. Only a little bit.

When they finished, I looked at the mirror and almost fainted. There is a dead white faced woman with two bloody red cheeks and also blood red lips dressed in a beautiful wedding dress.

Wow, that was a pretty good Halloween disguise, a dead bride, perfect to scare people off. But in an actual wedding, all it will do is to make the groom run away screaming like there is no tomorrow… or literally make him have a heart attack.

Believe me, I am convinced that Giotto would definitively run away screaming bloody murder if he see me like this. No kidding there. Screw the peace making with the Roven Family, he's going to marry a ghost!

So to prevent this from happening, I told the maids to get this monstrous makeup off my face. Of course, they refused.

Then, I said that they sucked and that I am way better. After a while of nagging them non-stop for I don't know how long, they finally got angered and accepted.

Of course I am good at makeups. I worked about 6 months in a beauty shop… as a janitor… But that's fine. Even if I never put on makeup on anyone, not even myself, I can manage. Like they say, even if you never saw a pig, you should have already eaten one. I definitively believe that I can do way better than these five maids. And it proves that I am right.

After I finished, they all stared like idiots at me as if I have three eyes or something. Then, one of then finally showed sign of being a human after I don't know how long that I thought they felt asleep with open eyes and mouth: "Miss… you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen…" And I replied her with a smile.

Then, I stand up and put on the shiny high-heel. Just to say that I never put any high-heel on in my world before. I find them extremely uncomfortable and I can walk in them. It's literally like I walk one step and fall twice.

Anyway, when Fatty knew this, he immediately sent me two tutors to teach me how to walk in these demonic shoes. After about 2 weeks of intense high-heel walking training (with lots of 1-2-3 1-2-3 shouting in my ears), I finally manage to walk in them without falling miserably… that is, if you would ignore the speed. It takes my about 2 minutes to walk a 10 meter distance. But it is just fine for the wedding, so Fatty let me go.

Anyway, I stand up on a small chair like thing and look in the mirror. What I saw in it made completely speechless. And that's how the stupid face came… yeah…

I guess that a normal bride would now be really happy. But I am not a normal bride. I am merely a tool. So I can't say that I am happy about this wedding at all. Hey, I am going to kill my own husband, do you really think that I would like to do this?

Actually, I thought about telling all Fatty's plans to Giotto, but it seems that I can't do that anymore… Yesterday, this damn old geezer called me to go see him. Then, he told me with his smirk that almost froze my blood: "don't you dare try anything funny against me like telling your dear husband my plan. If you do, I'll make your dear 'Mother' suffer the consequence. And don't worry; I have my own way to keep an eye on you, my dear daughter."

He really knows how to manipulate people, doesn't he? Knowing that I would never let Mrs. Greenhill be in danger because of me, he used this to completely control me. And he also knows how to control me well too, for he added another line: "If you succeed in killing him, I'll let you go with that woman that you love so much. So if you want to be free, then finish the job." So now, I am merely his living puppet.

"Dadada~ Dadada~" the wedding song begins, and the door before me opens. For an instant, my feet almost tried to turn away and make me run away from this place, but I stopped myself in time.

I can't do this. Mrs. Greenhill is waiting for me to save her. I breathe in silently, and slowly give my arm to Fatty, to my supposed "father", to the man who pulled me in all of this.

The marvelous melody continues to play, and I set foot on the red carpet, leading me to Giotto Vongola, my soon-to-be husband, the man that will create the strongest Mafia family of the world, the ancestor of Sawada Tsunayoshi… and also the guy I slapped by mistake who appeared in my dreams constantly in tears making me all guilty for it.

Well anyway, I just hope that his face is fine, because I certainly don't want to be accused to have hit my husband.

But back to the topic, I arrive below the stairs to the altar, Fatty lets go of my arm and go to take a seat. I look up, but can only distinguish the back of the man I am going to kill, enveloped in the soft light of the afternoon sun.

I stare at this silhouette for a moment, but just as I think I need to go up now… I just notice my legs are shaking so hard that I can barely stand. Whatever I may say in the past few weeks to brainwash myself, when the real thing comes, I still can't bear it. This is bad…

I look nervously at my surrounding to try to get any possible help. But it only make it worst. There is Mafioso everywhere!

Never mind! I'll just run up to the altar and finish this stupid wedding as fast as possible!

But this proves to be a mistake, because on the last stairs, I tripped…

I trippeeeeddddd~! No~! The dress's gonna fall and everyone here will see my naked butt~~!

No, actually that didn't happen. Giotto caught me just in time. And he caught me in such a position that it looks like he is turning to greet me like a good loving husband to others.

But his guardians who are present all muffled down a giggle… even Alaude, who's in the shadow, had a smirk on his lips. And it seems like that they are not the only one who noticed. Right now, I can feel a murderous glare pointing directly on my back. It is Fatty's.

I think that I am blushing right now… scratch that, I am definitively blushing right now. And how Lampo is trying to hide his laugh is not helping me. How I want to smash him in the face! Inhale, exhale… girl, violence is no good~ he's just a brat, ignore him, ignore him.

Anyway, Knuckle begins the long ceremony.

I don't know, but I am kind of sleepy at a certain moment.

You may ask how come she can sleep when the most important ceremony of her life is going on?! If you really want to blame someone for it, go do it to the guy beside me. It is all because he won't let me sleep a proper sleep that this is happening right now!

But luckily, the sun guardian notices this and suddenly exclaims something with a loud voice, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Giotto Vongola, do you want to take Elleira Roven as your wife, to cherish her…" not good, my eyes are getting blurry again… ugh… I want to sleep… my feet hurts… Knuckle-san, Knuckle-sama, all mighty priest Knuckle, please hurry up…

"Yes, I do." I hear Giotto says calmly without even looking at me. Sigh… Giotto, I don't know why you are doing this, but lying is no good, and above all you are lying to God.

"Elleira Roven." Oh! It's my turn now. "Do you…" OMG… again with the long text? I am sorry, but this is just taking so long… I… am so sleepy…

"Elleira Roven, would you swear to stay beside Giotto Vongola until death set you apart?"

"Yes, I do." That… was what I would like to say so that I can finally go to sleep. But the moment Knuckle asks me this, something in my brain just went _crack _(and my sleepiness ran away screaming with its arm wavering all over the place).

The church is so silent now that I can only hear birds signing outside.

No, actually, I can only hear my heart beating like a crazy automatic hammer hitting on my chest. It is beating so hard that I fear it might jump out of me.

Usually, when your heart is beating fast, the body should radiate heat too. But right now, the extremities of my limps are all freezing as if they were in icy water moment ago. And to make it worst, I begin to shake uncontrollably once again and it is harder to breath for me with each passing second.

Fatty, your killing glare stabbing at my back is not helping either.

That's right; I am going to literally marry a stranger, and not to say that this stranger is right now the Mafia boss of the second strongest family in Sicily. And even he will be kind at me doesn't mean that his guardians will… the proof of this; Lampo is still trying not to laugh out! What the heck is wrong with this dude! What's so funny?! My face?! You wanna a photo of me you damn brat?! Kof, kof… calm down, calm down.

It seems that Giotto noticed my uneasiness, because he just holds my hand now… I mean it, like right now.

That was the first time a male that's not of my family hold my hand... and he's my husband. OMG-OMG-OMG! My head is gonna explode now! My whole body is trembling so hard now that I think I seem to be jumping to others.

But… *squeeze*

That's right, Giotto will definitively protect me. I'll need to find a way to tell him Fatty's plan without the latter knowing and get him lent me help to rescue Mrs. Greenhill. He is not a cold-blooded person. I know that I can trust him, and I will. And this is just because of his little reassuring squeeze on my hand.

And… thanks for stopping my shaking, I appreaciate it that you made me stop looking like a psycho to the guests.

"Miss Roven?" Knuckle asks me in a whisper.

I turn my head to the man beside me. To my surprise, he is already looking at me with his comforting amber-gold eyes. But anyway, I give him my sweetest smile and turn back to Knuckle.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

I am _sooooooo_ x infinity + 1 time **tired**! It's taking like forever to end the wedding.

No, actually it ended with me throwing the flowers, but what's long is the party after. And believe me, it is boring as hell, annoying as hell, useless as hell, fake-smiling everywhere as hell, buy one get one free as… wait, what was that?

But anyway, luckily Giotto let me go sleep first when he see my eyes close a bit. Aww~ that was so sweet of him~!

Don't be mistaken! I am not in love with him or anything! It's just that I am a bit moved by how he cares for a stranger like me.

And speaking of Giotto… you guys know about what is supposed to happen when we finish to say "I do", right? Yes… it's _**kiss**_! Kyaaaa~~!

Just kidding. There is nothing to kyaa about at all. He just kissed his own hand. Yep, you hear it right, he kissed his hand.

When I said the "yes, I do" thing, Knuckle smiled at me and told us to kiss. Well, this is the normal pattern for this type of wedding, but for me, it felt like a thunder just truck my head.

That… would be my first kiss…

Then, before my mind can actually recover from the shock, Giotto put his hand on my face and approached me in slow motion. Just as his lips are about to touch mine, he whispered in a low voice that only we can hear: "Don't worry."

In an angle that the audience can't see, he put his thumb on my lips and kissed it.

Yep, that's how it happened.

So now, Maria and I are going to my bedroom guided by a butler like guy. We walk in silence in the huge mansion of the Vongola HQ. Then, arriving in front of the designed room, I wave off the butler without saying thanks. That was really rude in my opinion, but Fatty told me to act like a lady… which means to look down on the servants. Seriously, how's that supposed to look like acting like a Lady?

Well anyway, after he left, I went into the washroom and took a long relaxing bath. After, Maria and I go in the sleeping room, and… "WAAAAA! THAT BED LOOKS SO COMFYYY~~~!" Yes, I am sorry. That was me.

Anyway, the moment I see this huge, sparkling, magnificent, best suited for jumping on bed right in front of my eyes, my previous sleepiness are all been kicked out by me with them screaming "ahhh~!".

I look in a suspicious manner at my surrounding. Good, nobody is here except my darling little angel Maria.

In the hallway… nobody either. And I think that Fatty, Giotto and his guardians should all still in the party right now… which means that… nobody will come and surprise me now… hahaha… muahaha…. MWUAHAHAHAHA~!

I quickly pull up my nightgown till my tight and attach them in a way so that they won't fall down. Then, with a loud "BANZAI" scream, I pounce on the bed in a very ungraceful manner. But who cares? It's only me and Maria here!

"Yahooooo! THIS… IS THE… BEST BED…FOR… JUMPING… I HAVE EVER… SEEN IN… MY LIFEEE!" I scream loudly to my obviously petrified cute little angel between my mad jumps, making the bed creak.

"M-miss… I-I mean… Mrs. V-Vongola… please don't do this… If Mr. Vongola comes in and see you like t-this… he-" Maria says nervously with teary eyes while trying to stop my movements.

But who am I? Why would I be scared of someone who's not even here? And not to say that **not** jumping on this adorable bed that literally screams to me "miss! Please jump on me!" is a crime! How can I cruelly refuse to this invitation?!

Back in the Roven family, I couldn't jump on my own bed because Fatty and his buddies are constantly watching me, and I don't want them to see me like this.

But now! I am in the Vongola! So there is nothing to worry about! Even if the Guardians accidentally found me in this crazy woman state, I still have Giotto to help me!

"Who cares about him?! Maria! Come jump with me! Wuhooooo~! Ahahaha! Banzai!" My hair is flying all over the place, but I don't care either way! This is just so fun! I jump so high!

Then I suddenly stop all my mouvements much to my cute little Maria's relief. But how wrong she is! That's right! I want to sing and dance now, and that's exactly what I am going to do!

"Ole! Ole, ole, ole! Ole! Ole~! Wuhooo!" Ah~ this is just so fun! "I want nobody nobody but you! *clap, clap* I want nobody nobody but you! *clap, clap* Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo, I want nobody nobody, nobody nobody~!"

I spare a little glance at Maria, and I see her looking at me with wide open mouth and disbelieve eyes. She just so cute like this!

Well then, what am I going to sing now? Oh yes! "I believe I can FLY~~~~~!" My jumpy session once again begins, "I believe I can touch the SKY~~~!"

Actually, the "I believe I can touch the SKY~~~!" part is how I would like it to be. But in reality, it became "I believe I can touch the SKAAAAAA~~~!"

Yes, it ended with an ugly "skaaa!" sound from me just like the squeaks of ducks.

But this is not what's on my mind right now. What is on my mind at this moment is… Giotto is standing at the door and staring at me with disbelief.

Yes, you guessed it right; the reason why the beautiful "sky" became "ska" is because of the sudden intrusion of my dear husband.

Good evening everybody. I am Elleira Evergreen, the newlywed wife of Giotto Vongola, the super handsome man who has tons of fan girls on his trail in my world. My current situation consist of me being frozen like a statue in a weird Egyptian dance pose on the bed that's going to be the place where my husband and I will do XXOO. But that's not important, because right this instant, my soul is flying away from my mouth.

This… is just so embarrassing!

"…" That's him, still staring at me.

"…" That's me, in the "soul escaping the body" state and in the Egyptian dancing pose.

"…M-Mr. V-Vongola…" that's Maria, who managed to wake me up.

"Dear~! What are you doing at the doorway? Don't stand there like this! Come in! Come in!" I jump off the bed and run to the blond man and pull him in with me, all the while detaching my nightgown.

Is it too late to try and turn away his attention?

"Sir, my lady! If you would excuse me!" Maria runs off after I blink my eyes like crazy at her. Good, she managed to escape.

"So… hum… eh…" OMG, what am I going to say now? That I am sorry I jumped like a mad woman, danced like a psycho and sang like an idiot on the bed? No way! Ahhh! That was just so embarrassing!

I feel my head sink lower with each passing second.

"It's fine. But try not to be this loud next time." Giotto strokes gently my head with a smile as I lift up my chin to stare incredulously at him.

It is not the kind of polite yet distant smile he showed me at our first official meeting. This one is a warm one.

"Okay, sorry for the disturbance." Aww~ he is just so kind and understanding!

"It's fine, I didn't hear much in any case." He stops stroking me and remove his white wedding jacket.

"Really?" Does that mean he didn't hear me scream like an idiot?

"Yes. I arrived here when you told your maid to jump with you." He turns around to smile at me before walking toward the washroom's direction.

It is me or… I just saw an amused glint in his eyes?

"…" But wait… when I told Maria to jump with me… that was… the very beginning… sigh… you know what? Never mind all of this. I'll just see what happens next and do.

This time, I wait for him calmly on the bed without further craziness of mine. No kidding, I don't want him to see me like this ever again.

After a while, he comes out of the washroom while drying his hair that is still dripping wet with a white towel.

One drip of water falls down and lands on his collarbone, then it rolls down under his shirt. This… is a very beautiful handsome guy after bath scene. Arg! I think there is something trying to come out of my nose! Wait a minute… this sounds so wrong! Just to clear up something, it is not my snot that's trying to come out, it blood.

Anyway, I cover my nose with both hands and force myself to look away from him. Violet will certainly kill me if she knows that I just saw one of her favourite anime male characters in blood and flesh coming out of his bath.

Now, there is only the two of us in this huge bedroom. In normal circumstance, I would be really nervous and afraid. Like mom said, men become wolf when they are with a woman in a closed space, especially if there is a comfy bed beside them.

But this is Giotto we are talking about. I seriously don't think that he'll jump on me with his tongue out and screaming something like "I want you" like those pervert.

But it seems like I am mistaken, because seconds ago, he approached me and grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me close to him until our face are merely inches apart. This happened so fast that I didn't have time to scream. And when I realise what the heck he just did, he made my head go "Kaboum!" with only four words: "Elleira, I want you."

That… was so ironic. Mom was right! Men are all the same! So without thinking further, I kick at his knee the hardest I could, punch his stomach then to add a final touch, I slap him once again.

Just kidding, who do you think I am? A karate master? I can't even manage to make a puppy listen to me. So how do you think I can actually do all of the stuff I imagined above to a real Mafia boss, and not to add that this boss have an inhuman hyper intuition?

The reality is that I am staring at him like he just had another head grown out. Sigh… if he want to XXOO me, I can't even manage to hurt him. And here I am, thinking so naively that Giotto, the ancestor of the Dame-Tsuna, would be just like the latter and blush whenever he touches the opposite sex.

Obviously I am terribly wrong. Giotto is a true Mafioso, not some **to-be** Mafioso kids playing around naked while screaming "Reborn!".

So I just close my eyes and sigh in defeat, waiting for whatever is going to happen to me.

"I am sorry."

Ha? What did he just say?

"I am sorry for scaring you."

What does he mean by this? Isn't he going to attack now instead of talking nonsense?

"You see…" Giotto releases my shoulders and scratches his head in a nervous way with a deep red face. That's the first time I see him like this. "T-they told me to say this. I was against it, but Daemon said that if I don't, then it'll make me look like a wimp. And G said that it is what must be said. And Lampo said that it is man. And Knuckle said that it is more extreme. And Asari said that it is more romantic. And Alaude said that… actually, he didn't say anything... sorry..."

I stare at him in disbelief. Is he explaining to me? I mean, he didn't do anything wrong, but he is apologizing to me. And his blushing face is just so cuteee~! But wait, there is something really important I need to confirm.

"You're a virgin?"

"…Yeah…"

Perfect! Wait no! That's not how you think it is! I am not going to jump on him or anything! It's just that I think that we can make a deal like this. But first, "Hum… can I just call you Giotto?"

"Ah? Sure! And… can I call you Elleira?" He looks surprised for an instant before going back to his calm mode as if the previous incident didn't happen at all. As expected of the founder of Vongola.

"Yep!" well then, let's begin with the deal. "Giotto, you see, we are both… virgin." Ahhh~! That's just so embarrassing to say~! "And whatever others may say, this is a wedding without love. I don't know what you think about it, but I don't like it." I pause for a second to see his reaction. So far so good, he is not angry. "What I want to say is… It'll be better if we… you know… d-d-do _it_ a-after we… f-fall in l-l-l-love..." I am blushing, I am definitively blushing! "R-right now, we are like complete strangers. So… you know…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." He continues for me with his usual smile on the face. "But your father is right next to us, and I think that he want to hear us doing… _it_."

"What?!"

"Don't scream! This room is not very soundproof."

Ugh! This fat perverted old pig!

"So what are we going to do now?" don't tell me that we are actually going to do _it_ just because Fatty is here?!

"We fake it." Giotto replies me with a small sneaky smile on his lips, and then drags me toward the bed.

That's… a super good idea! Why didn't I think of it earlier?

"Elleira, we are fine as long as we whisper like this."

"Oh! Okay!"

"And… feel free to… moan if you want…" Arriving right in front of the huge bed where I made a fool of myself on, Giotto mumbles with bright red cheeks.

"What? What are you- hyaaa!" Before I can ask him what he means by that, he pulls me down and gets on top of me, extinguishing at the same time the candles provide the light.

And it proves that he is absolutely right, because right now, I am "Nnnnn… G-Giotto… ahhh~! L-lower… nnnngh~!" making these not Elleira like at all noises.

I can't believe that he managed to make me moan like this. Seriously, his hyper intuition is just awesome!

"You like it?"

"Yeeeeshhhh~! A-ahhh! Fuuuu~"

I know you guys are thinking perverted things! I know it! But you are not the only one who needs to go reflect on your no-pure thoughts, because between my moans and Giotto's comments, we can barely hear other noises from outside the room. Barely, but still audible.

Yep, you guessed right, it is my perverted "father" who's eavesdropping on us. But Giotto said that his guardians are also here, somewhere outside listening to us acting. I can't hear them though. This just shows how better the Vongola is compared to the Roven Family.

Anyway, just to clear something up, I am moaning because dear hubby is giving me the best massage I ever know of. No we are not doing XXOO, so those of you who actually thought that… please go and reflect yourself facing the wall.

"Elleira, they are still there." He lowers his head and whispers near my ear.

"Hum? Who? Father or your guardians?" I manage to whisper back without moaning again.

"Both."

Why aren't they going back already? Seriously, what's wrong with people these days? Well anyway, complaining is a matter, but we still needed to convince them what we are doing now is really XXOO and not a massage.

"Okay Giotto, let's go to the next step."

"Next?"

"Yes, next, we jump!"

Everybody understand, right? Jumping will certainly make the bed creak, which is a simulation of XXOO-ing. And just to make it look even more realistic, I screamed something like "no! I don't want this anymore~!" or "I can't take it anymore" or "It hurt! Please stop!". And then Giotto would in his turn (fake) console me.

And so, that how I lead the composed, serious, very boss like Vongola Primo into jumping on the bed just like I did previously. It is not as crazy as I did before though.

What's supposed to happen with your husband the first night of your marriage? We jump high! That's what's supposed to happen!

* * *

**A/N I am**_** sooooooo**_** happy I got this many reviews that I had the energy to write fast (it takes me usually months for one chapter). So here it is, the second chapter. And just by the way, if any of you who read this have fun ideas, please feel free to tell me so… because I am really, seriously short on fun stuff. Anyway, I don't really like this chapter, it's not faunny at all.**


	3. Trip 3: OPPA VONGOLA STYLE!

**Trip 3: OPPA VONGOLA STYLE!**

**A/N I got this many reviews that… I think I can die without regret now… I love your guys! Mua! Kiss, kiss, kiss! **

**PS if anyone of you doesn't know of Oppa Gangnam Style… then please go to youtube or whatever to see it, because if not, you will not understand the story.**

**PPS and thanks for bearing with my grammar mistakes~!**

**PPPS love you guys for the reviews! Muuuua!**

_**Warning! This chapter might permanently shatter your image of the handsome First Generation. You have being warned, so don't blame me later on!**_

* * *

"Mmm…" It's so warm, so soft and so comfy… my whole body is at its most relaxing state now… *nudge at the warm and soft spot* That's strange, but it feels like I am hugging somebody right now. Naw~ impossible! Violet would never let me hug her.

Oh wait, I forgot I am in the KHR world now. So let me start again, my darling cute little Maria never sleep with me and I don't have any big cushion that can emit heat in this world, so what am I hugging and nudging on right now?

But first thing first, why that is my legs are all sore, numb and they hurt so much that I'll even believe that I just ran around Italy twice. Did I do some intense exercise yesterday? I don't think so… wait, that's right. Yesterday was my wedding with Giotto, and we jumped on the bed to simulate XXOO-ing to fool Fatty.

Yep, and I remember to have told him to sleep first to repay having slapped him days ago. So I jumped on the bed till almost 2 O'clock of the morning non-stop. Now I understand why my legs are like this now!

But… this doesn't explain how come I have this warm feeling in my arm… scratch that, I think I know, but I really, really, really do hope that it is not as I imagined it…

"Giotto?" I ask in lowly without opening my eyes. Elleira, you're just scaring yourself. There is no way that he's sleeping with you. The first reason of this is because your sleeping pose is so bad that you always kick off whoever sleeps beside you. And the second reason is that he has no reason to stay with you instead of going to meetings, or whatever he should do. He is a busy man, you know. He doesn't have time to stick with you, you know. It can't be him, you know.

"Yes?" to my horror, there is actually a reply.

As if on cue, my eyes flip open and stare incredulously at the man beside me.

His face is just inches apart from mine, and I can clearly feel his tickling hot breath against my neck. His amber clear eyes stare at mine, reflecting by the way my stupid expression in them. The sun illuminates his pale skin, giving it a golden coating of light.

My God… this guy is seriously part of the best made human being of the best. If mom would see him, she'll definitively describe him as… a man prettier than a woman.

But that's not the point. The point is that right now, I have a few very simple questions I want to ask him.

"Giotto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really Giotto?"

"You still don't believe I am Giotto Vongola?"

"Then… is that your leg my legs are curling around?"

"Yes."

"And did I just hug you? Like now?"

"No you didn't." Phew! Thank God! "You hugged me the instant you felt asleep."

That's it! I think my heart just stopped beating… there are nurses, and doctors all around me hitting my chest with a defibrillator trying to reanimate me.

"_The heart is still not beating!"_

"_Raise the level!"_

"_1-2-3! Pom!"_

"_Again! 1-2-3! Pom!"_

I am sorry everyone, but nobody can reanimate me again. My poor little heart can't sustain such a great shock.

Mom and dad, I'll soon join you guys in the heaven, so please do wait for me a bit longer.

Violet, I am sorry I ate cakes without you countless times and thought of you as a mentally ill patient that escaped from a psychiatric hospital.

Mrs. Greenhill, I am so sorry for putting you in danger, but I am so glad to have met you.

My cute little Maria, I am sorry to leave you alone here in the Vongola mansion.

Fatty… I have nothing to say to you.

And finally, it was nice meeting you, Giotto. But unfortunately, we won't be able to see each other again.

Good bye everyone… I will miss you- "KOF! KOF! KOF!"

My "I will die now so I am giving the long sad speech to everyone I know of making them cry like there is no tomorrow" internal mumblings gets interrupt by a hand patting gently but firmly my back.

"Elleira! Breath!" I see Giotto's worried face enlarged right in front of me.

"Hah, hah, hah." That's me, breathing in air with wide open mouth like a fish out of water.

* * *

"Giotto, can I ask you something?" in the corridor, I ask my "dear" husband with my face buried in his chest.

You may wonder why. Well, that's because he is currently carrying me bridal style walking calmly like a gentleman to the dinning hall, and I am in my "I am an ostrich burying my head in the dirt refusing reality" state.

Wow, such a huge contrast of grace and idiocy we have here.

But anyway, I am using the feared second in rank of powerful mafia family in Sicily's boss as my personal free automatic transporter. And this transporter is warm and comfy, perfect for people who did too much exercise and can't walk without screaming bloody murder at every step like me.

"Yes?" why? Why does he always answer me with a "yes" first?! I know that you are polite and all, but you don't need to be like this you know! I can get annoyed of your "yes?" you know? I really can get annoyed at it, you know?

"Why didn't you stop me from jumping on the bed yesterday?" What I really mean is, why didn't you stop me if you were there since the beginning? You did it on purpose, right? It was on purpose, right?

"Well… I wanted to see what you would sing next." I knew it! You waited for me to make a fool out of myself on purpose you… you… mean person!

"Then why did you enter just when I am about to sing my favourite song?" I ask him in a sulking way. Hey! It's normal for me to get angry, okay? He did it on purpose!

"Because I sensed you father's presence."

I can tell my mouth is twitching… wait, my eyes are twitching too. This guy, this man prettier than a woman, is definitively a humanoid radar. I tell you, he's not normal, definitively not normal. And I am his wife. So does that make me abnormal too?

Wait, scratch that. I am the most abnormal human being ever existed. I mean, remember? I am literally a mix of races that know tons of languages, did so many different jobs and got fired that I can't keep count of them, have a super addicted manga/anime yaoi lover as best friend, and I just crossover-ed to a supposed fictional world, marrying a supposed fictional character only yesterday.

Hey, talk about me being normal. I am **way** beyond what the word "abnormal" can actually means.

Sorry Giotto for thinking that you are strange, it won't happen again, I promise… or maybe not.

"Woo! They're here!" As we approach the entrance to the dining hall, I can hear the loud and immature exclamation from a certain grass-green haired… I don't know, teen? Or maybe adult? But in any case, it is this damned brat that dared laugh at me during the marriage.

Grr… you brat… I'll make you suffer real good when I'll play pranks on you, just you wait!

"Lampo, stop this." Giotto says calmly as he enters the dining hall. Actually, he always seems to be in the "I am calm, I am cool, I don't speak much, but you listen to me 'cause I'm your boss" mode. Why?! Isn't he supposed to be all friendly to his guardians and friends?

Or is it because I am here…

"That's right Lampo, sit down. You'll scare Miss Roven." Asari Ugetsu also says with a composed expression while eyeing me carefully.

Just for your information, sir, I am **not** some kind of fragile item that'll break at any contact. I might now seem like a frail little missy like those girls you know of in this time, but believe me, I am **not** like them! I repeat, I am **not** frail, and I **hate** being considered as a useless flower pot. So please, don't say that this brat called Lampo can scare me just with his screams.

"Nufufufu… I see that Vongola Primo really felt for his bride isn't he, carrying our little Missy Roven in his arm so tenderly to breakfast… Nufufufu…" Daemon chuckles playfully at us.

Hey buddy, I know that your mind is all twisted and weird, but don't look at me like that, it gives me goose bumps.

"Daemon, stop this." I see a visible frown on Giotto's feature. Hu-ho, he's mad~! Wait… why am I in this happy tone?

"Nufufufu… fine. But just one question, why isn't our little Missy Roven walking by herself?"

"…" Good question Daemon. This is a really good question. It is so good that I don't want to tell you the answer, so figure it out by yourself.

And by the way, I am **not**_** yours, **_I am **not**_** little, **_and I am **not **a_** Missy**_!

"She can't walk right now." Giotto… I think that you just gave your dear guardians some very, very adult rated possibilities of what might happen last night to their perverted mind.

You readers (hahaha… I am once again talking in this Godly like POV now, aren't I?) ask me how I know that what they are thinking is perverted?

Well let me ask you a question. What would you think when you see a bunch a men in front of you looking at your husband bridal style carrying you to breakfast the first morning of your wedding with him saying that you can't walk, not to add that the same men eavesdropped you last night? Heh, don't tell me that you don't know, because I won't believe you.

It is obvious that they are thinking that the XXOO-ing last night was too intense for me to bear. And it is really not difficult to read their mind consider how their facial expression changes from (slight, medium, extreme) shock, to an unidentified kind of "I understand what you are talking about" smile, or a "good job pal! I admire you!" kind of expression with eyes sparkling like the sun, or simply back to a poker face depending on the guardian.

I think I just sprained my facial muscles due to extreme mouth twitching. And this would probably result in me having have a facial paralysis for a hours, that is to say to have a complete poker face as good as Alaude's.

"Giotto, you better explain to them. And you better do it right."

After the breakfast (and countless time of having the guardians travelling their gaze between me and Giotto and my neck, or hearing their annoying sniggers), I **try** to walk with the help of Maria (sorry and thanks Hubby, but I really don't want to be laughed at again by your guardians) to meet Fatty who wants to see me (why don't he just eat with these laughing maniac? Why is it me who need to walk to him? Life is just so unfair!), his "adored daughter" (ha-ha-ha! I am so happy I might actually die from disgust right now!) for the last time before going back to his shiny castle.

Note the highlight, I try.

Well, that's because I can't even put my feet down on the floor even if I am almost sprawling all over my cute little angel. So this result in having me once again… curled up in Giotto's warm embrace with the giggles or his guardians as background music. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

We slowly walk… scratch that, Giotto slowly walks down the corridor to Fatty's guest room with me being the parasite.

When we finally arrive there, I think I already managed to sleep a round. Why is that people of this time love to build such huge houses? What's the point of going from one side of the world to another just to eat? Are they so free that they need this transaction to pass time?

Well in any case, Maria opens the door for us (what do you think? That Giotto would kick open the door?) and steps aside.

My husband thanks her with a small nod of the head and walks inside, making my angel blush madly (aww~~~~ so cute~~~!).

"Sir Roven." Giotto says calmly with a faint smile and holding me in his arm, which is just plain ridiculous. I mean, he's currently in his "I am in a serious meeting" mode and acts all formal to Fatty. Have you ever seen a meeting with a tense atmosphere between two powerful Mafia bosses, and one of them is holding a woman in his arm. Not the in perverted way, but acting as the personal transporter of the said woman, aka me.

"Just call me father, no need for formality now. We are a family, remember?" Fatty says in a (fake) paternal love way while eyeing us with his small sly eyes hidden behind all the fat.

"Yes, father." OMG, Giotto, I admire your capacity to call this pig like guy "father" with such a composed face. If it was me, I think I'll call him while puking out yesterday's supper.

"Well, I see that you guys had a lot of fun yesterday, aren't you?" Fatty then spare me an approving glace.

Old perverted fat pig.

I act out as if being embarrassed, and then look up to see Giotto's reaction. Much to my expectation, he is… still having this faint yet impassible smile on his lips.

I don't know, but isn't he tired of faking all the time? Or maybe he has some kind of facial muscle issues that make him always have this kind of expression?

"I am sorry for making Elleira unable to walk today." Nice one Giotto! It is a good idea to say this to Fatty, but a very bad one to your guardians, which you already did and still didn't explain.

"Oh~ that's fine! I am sure that my dear daughter doesn't mind at all." He turns his head and looks straight at me, "isn't that right, my dear?"

"Y-yes…" Like hell! I jumped on the bed for like 4 hours just because you pervert is staying there to eavesdrop us! You think that I don't mind?! I know that doing exercises helps me to lose weight and that jumping on a huge bed is super fun, but this doesn't mean that I like to jumps on it for such a long time! Who do you think I am, the Tigger guy of Winnie the Pooh who needs to jump instead of walk?! And not to say that he uses his tail to bounce, not his legs!

"Well, Elleira, your mother wants to see you, and I want to talk a bit to your husband." No, you just want to speak to Giotto about Mafia business, so don't use me as an excuse.

And just like that, why are you talking to me but staring at my neck? Now that I think about it, the Guardians too seem to spare a glance at me neck from time to time. Just what's wrong with my neck?

"Yes father." I reply, but it's actually Giotto who moves. Ah~ life with a personal transporter sure is nice~!

After he puts me on the sofa next to Mrs. Greenhill, Giotto nods politely at her and walks away to talk to Fatty.

"Mrs. Greenhill~~~! I miss you _soooooo_ much~!" I squeak at the lowest level I can manage and literally sprawl on her.

"Oh dear! We met only days ago! Not even one week passed!" Mrs. Greenhill strokes my hair affectionately with a tender smile.

"Uhhhh! No! I want to see you every day!"

"Dear~ you are no longer a child! You are now Mrs. Vongola, so you need to act according to your statue. What if other people laugh at you?"

"…" Mrs. Vongola… I so don't wanna be called "Mrs. Clam"! Oh no! No way!

"And you should also listen to Mr. Vongola. I can see that he is a great man. You'll be in good hand with him." Mrs. Greenhill still doesn't give up in trying convincing me to act more ladylike. But… I've being like this for 21 years now. I can't just change with a "poof" and become the super graceful, elegant Mrs. Clam! I can't! For a short while, yes, but to stay in this tense mode for the rest of my life? That'll kill me in no time!

"I will try…" Despite not wanting to be like those frail yet elegant flower pot of this century, I still want to make Mrs. Greenhill happy by listening to her.

I know that she wants the best for me sincerely, and that's exactly what I am going to do… or more like try to do to an extent that would not put my life in danger. That'll be so lame, being killed by trying to act elegant.

Seeing that I am listening to her, Mrs. Greenhill's smile widen and opens wide her arms to hug me. "My little angel, I will miss you so much…"

"I… will miss Mrs. Greenhill too…*sob*" I think I am crying. Uuuu~! I am crying! I won't be able to see Mrs. Greenhill every day from now on! Uuuuuu~ I am so sad! "Uwaaaa~!"

"Now, now. Don't cry. My cute little Elleira is best when she smiles. Yes, that's it, smile for me."

"Uuu… snif, snif, uuu… snif…" I hate crying! Every time I cry, I would have a huge problem with my runny nose. You guys ever read One Piece and ever seen the characters cry? That's how I look like right now, with my snot and tears running down everywhere.

"Now, now, it's fine. We can see each other again, so don't cry anymore." Mrs. Greenhill gently pats my back, not even disgusted by my snots and tears on her.

*nod* "snif, snif…"

"Elleira, can you tell me why Mr. Vongola carried you here?"

I think I just froze, like right now. What am I going to tell her? That I can't walk because I jumped nonstop for hours yesterday to fool Fatty? No way! What if Fatty suspects us and interrogates Mrs. Greenhill? That'll be dangerous! I can't put her in danger because of me anymore, so I'll need to hide the truth… but…

I don't want to lie to Mrs. Greenhill who's so nice to me…

No! I can't say anything to her! It's for the best! But… what should I say now?!

"My~ it seems like I asked a strange question, didn't I?" Before I can come up with a good excuse, Mrs. Greenhill smile with a faint blush while looking at my neck. Why? Why my neck again? Then, she strokes gently the skin of my neck and signs lowly, "It must be hard on you yesterday… the first time is always very painful… but it seems like Mr. Vongola doesn't know, so I guess it is his first time too. Fufu… I think I understand why he needed to carry you now."

What? What was that?

I want to ask Mrs. Greenhill what she means by those words, but a knock on the door interrupts me, "Elleira, can I go in now?" It's Giotto.

"Yeah!" oops… it was supposed to be "Yes dear husband" or something like that. But by habit… it just slipped out of my mouth… =3=

"Did you have fun with Mother?" Giotto nods at Mrs. Greenhill again before coming right at me and pulls me up to sit on his lap, encircling my waist in his arms and resting his head on my left shoulder. His body is slowly transmitting heat to my back.

Why… is my face this hot? Am I blushing right now? I am right? I don't know, is there a mirror somewhere here? Oh, there it is… my… face… is so red that the colour is close to blood red now… AHHHHH! SO EMBARASSING! If I could, I'll dig a hole right this instant in this room and never come out!

"Hahahah! How I envy the youngsters! So young and full of life!" At a certain moment, as my ears can finally distinguish noises (you know when blood come up too fast to the head, it cause the ear to have a buzz, that's what's happening to me right now) I can hear Fatty's ugly laugh.

Grrr! Giotto! Why are you… are you… hugging me like this?! Didn't you know that I get embarrassed really easily? Ahhh! I don't want Mrs. Greenhill to see me like this! Quickly hide my face!

And so… that how a new row of Fatty's laughter begins seeing me sitting my Giotto's lap, gripping tightly around his neck and burying my head as deep as possible in his chest. Hello my "I am an ostrich burying my head in the dirt refusing reality" state once again for the second time of the day.

* * *

Mrs. Greenhill left with Fatty days ago. Giotto finished explaining clearly what really happened to his guardians on the same day Fatty left, and since then, they would look at me strangely, or with amusement or simply a poker face.

As to why they are always staring at my neck, I got my answer pretty fast. That because… kyaaa~! I am so embarrassed to say this~! It is because during the first night of the wedding, when I was sleeping soundlessly, Giotto bit on my neck and left marks on it… kyaa~~~! In his saying, it is to be more realistic. I know that it is true, but still… this is just so embarrassing!

Well anyway, my legs are all recovered now (as well as my facial muscles I sprained that day due to some annoying Guardians' fault. Actually, it healed as soon I saw Mrs. Greenhill). So the lively, jumping all over the place Elleira is back!

But you know what? Scratch the jumping part. I don't want to jump again for a while, not after experiencing how horrible it can be just days ago.

And about the lively part… you can scratch that too. I am definitively not lively in this state.

You ever see someone rolling from one side of the bed to another side in a totally "I am bored, gimme something to do, anything is fine" way as lively? If yes… then please stop reading this story immediately and call a psychiatrist. I am sorry to say this, but you might have a serious case of mental illness that makes you unable to distinguish "boring" from "fun".

"Mariaaaaa~~~! Let's go out and playyyyyy~!" I yell loudly after finishing rolling on the bed.

"M-Mrs. Vongola…" Maria begins in a shaky voice, but was quickly silenced by a glare I am sending her. "I-I mean… miss… w-we can't go out…"

"Then let's go explore the house!"

"H-hum… I am afraid we c-can't do this either…"

"Then… let's go out in the garden!"

"B-but we need Mr. Vongola's permission… a-and for that… we need to… go… to his office…"

"So let's go!"

"B-but Master G defends a-anyone that's not part of the highly ranked t-to go t-there…"

"…So where are we going now? Wait, let me restart this. Where **can** we go now?"

"Hum… I-I don't know…"

"…" This just means I can't go anywhere! It is even worse than at Fatty's.

I mean, before, I could go out and play in the town if I get the permission from the old pig. But now, all I can do is, sleep, wake up, go to the dining hall, eat, do nothing, go to the dining hall, do nothing, go to the dining hall, wash myself, sleep, and the cycle begins again the next morning.

What the heck?! Are they raising me like a pig?! Scratch that. They **are **raising me like a pig. I can't go anywhere other than the bedroom, the washroom, the corridor, and the dining hall… AHHHHHH! I can't take this anymore! Imma going to revolt!

"Bang!" I kick harshly at the bedroom's door, making it flying away to reveal me with a glorious shining background.

…Just kidding. The reality is that I really did kick the door, but it only sent **me** flying back, landing ungracefully on my butt.

"ARGGGGG! THAT HURT!" and so, I wait another few minutes for my poor little butt to recover enough to open nicely the door and walk to Giotto's office.

"Mrs. Vongola, you cannot come to this section of the mansion. Please go back or give us your message. We will pass it to Boss." A guard stops me as I am about to go into the "forbidden" section with Maria. His attitude is very polite, but his eyes are full of disgust and mock toward me.

"I want to say something to Giotto." I say with the best poker face I can pull off to him. Trying to give off an authoritarian aura… but it failed miserably.

"Mrs. Vongola, you can tell me the message, I will pass it to Boss." In other word, it means "go away you b*tch! Our boss doesn't have time for idiots like you!" Nice, very nice.

"Are you saying that a wife can't even see her own husband?" Hn! Playing words with me! You are one hundred years too young! I am not employed this many time for nothing! Job interviews can definitively make one become a great orator!

"…This is not what I said, Mrs. Vongola. But Boss is in a meeting with the Guardians right now. So I am afraid I can't let you pass." A glint of anger flashes in the guard's eyes, but disappears as soon as it appeared.

"…Okay, that's fine." I smile brightly at him and walk away.

When we are turning the corner, Maria approaches me and asks me in a whisper, "Miss… are we going back?"

I pull her close to me and rub our cheeks together, making her squeak with a blushing face "Aww~ you're so cute! Well of course we are not going back! I am just going to take something." Heh, small fry, when I say that you are one hundred years too young to fight me, then you **are **one hundred years too young!

Moment later, I come back to the same place. But this time, I have in my hand the ultimate weapon against this kind of blockheaded guards.

"…" He looks at me in disbelief. I think his mouth just twitched, but who cares?

"Maria! Say ahh~!" I smile brightly at my cute little angel and offer her a cube of apple I just got from the kitchen.

"H-hum… miss… I… UH!" that's me, putting the apple in her mouth when she's speaking.

"Aww~ Maria you are just so cute!" I pat her hair like a master patting his pet. Then, turning my gaze to the sweating guard as if I just noticed him, I beam at him and offer him a cube of apple too, "Oh! I am so sorry I didn't notice you! Do you want apple too? It is very good!"

"…No thank you, Mrs… Vongola…" This time, it is his eyes' turn to twitch.

Hn! What did I say earlier? You. Are. No. Match. For. Me!

I know that you all are wondering what the "weapon" is. No, it is not the apples. It is a common invention of men that in every family, whether it is poor or rich has. Guess what is it? I know that you don't know so let me clear it up for you. It is a chair. Yes! A chair! This, is the most powerful weapon ever existed in human history against blockheaded guards who won't let you go see your husband (in name only though).

So the situation right now consist of me sitting in a totally relaxing state with Maria sitting nervously right beside me. Between us is the dish containing the cut apples. Where are we sitting? Where do you think? Of course it is right in front of this blockhead!

Currently, in the Vongola mansion where the most powerful guys of this era are living, I, Elleira Evergreen, am sitting with my dear Maria right in the middle of a corridor feeding each other apple cubes, ignoring the sweating guard in front of us as if he is made out of thin air.

"Hum… Mrs. Vongola…?" Hah! Here you go! Take the bait! Take the bait!

"Yes? What's wrong?" I smile gracefully at him, but beware! I am right now a smiling wolf! Rarhh!

"Can you… please sit somewhere else? I mean… this is in the middle of a corridor… and…" he doesn't continue the sentence, but all of this is just to blame me for being unreasonable. But that's exactly what I want him to say! Good boy! You took the bait!

"Well… where do you suggest I sit then, if not here?" Hohoho! Go on! Bite into the bait harder!

"Hum… in… your room perhaps?" Yes!

"I am sitting in my room for almost a week now."

"Then… in the garden? It has many beautiful flowers there, you can admire them."

"That's the problem. I can't go because I'll need Giotto's permission to allow me to. So, where can I sit other than here?"

"…" Hahaha! See?! You are way too young to fight with me!

"And I am merely here to wait for **my** husband to come out." I add an accent on the "my" part.

"…"

"Ah~ I can't go in, and that's the only way I can think of, allowing me to wait for him and not get tired at all. Isn't this wonderful?" Yesh it ish! You arrr thy best my dearrr Elleirarghh~!

"…"

"Ah~ If only I can go in~!"

"…I am afraid I can't do this, Mrs. Vongola."

"I know! You are doing just fine with your job! That's good! So that's exactly why I am sitting here on my own, not hindering your work."

"…" I know that he's screaming "you are hindering my work now!" in his head. So? Not my problem.

"Well then, please work hard~!" I beam again at him and turn my attention back to Maria. "Maria~~~ say ahh~!"

Time passes as the guard stand there, looking at us eating while he is starving. Then finally, the door opens and Giotto comes out first.

"What… is this…?"

"Giotto~! I was waiting so hard for you~!" I squeak and run to him. "This guard is doing such a good job! He didn't even let me go see you because he was ordered not to let anyone pass! Even I can't pass~! He's doing such a great job, isn't he! So I am just waiting in the corridor for you to come out! But I am sitting though, because it is exhausting to stand up. And you know what? During my _looong_ time of waiting, he didn't even budge once on the order to not let me go in! Isn't he just amazing?"

Suck to you, Blockhead. Who told you to go against me? You should know that what I am doing now on the surface is praising you, but the real message is to blame you! Hah! Serves you right!

"…" That's the entire Vongola guardians as they see me doing my little performance. And that's the face of some of them: =_=|||

**-Sometimes later, at the entrance of the stable-**

"Really?!"

"Yeah! And then, those women literally **throw** themselves **on** Giotto! I mean it! It was like _'swoosh'_! And they all jumped on him. If Giotto didn't have his flame activated fast, he'll already be squashed flat! Really really really flat." Lampo exclaims loudly while gesticulating with his arms all around the place, trying to picture the scene of Giotto being pursued by fan girls.

I knew that fan girls can be destructive, but to this extent… sign… girls these day… why are they making such a big fuss over one guy? I know that Giotto is very handsome, have a good background and is super rich, but seriously? Breaking through a whole army of Mafioso just to be able to touch him?

I don't even know what to say anymore. Wait, I do. That is… I think I'll be targeted by those extremely dangerous females… and very fast at that. I mean, I am literally their dream breaker. I am the **wife** of Giotto. Uh-oh… I think I'll be more careful around girls from now on… just in case.

But anyway, I know you guys are wondering how come Lampo and I are going along so well. Only days ago, I said that I'll play pranks on him and get my revenge. Well, I still do moments ago in the mansion when Giotto asked him to accompany me out to play after hearing me complaining about how I can't go out and all.

Of course, Lampo's first reaction was pretty intense. He was like: "No way! Why me?!" And Giotto said that he is the only one available right now. So the green haired teen leaded me to the garden, but we changed direction when I saw the horse stable. That's how we are here now.

In any case, I changed my idea on him now. He's just like meee!

He loves to eat sweets but can't because Giotto and his buddies forbidden him to, saying that it is bad for his health.

That's totally my case too! Mom, Dad and even Violet robs the sweets I got from Halloween or those I bought as soon as they see them. I need to hide them real good, or else… they'll be thrown into the horrible trashcan! Nooo!

And he also likes to play pranks to others, and he can get really energetic unlike how he looked in the anime when something interests him, and he loves to gossip around, and go out to play.

Anyway, he's just like me except maybe the part where he really loves to sleep. I just need to sleep normally then everything will be fine.

So now, we are in front of the horse stable, chatting like old friends about the Vongola's guardians' funny things.

"It's just so fun talking with you, Ela (he gave me this nickname because he said that 'Elleira' is too long)!" Lampo says with a wide smile on his face, "Giotto is like an older brother, he always says that this is bad for your health, this is dangerous. G is mean to me. Ugetsu-san is nice, but he's too calm and that's boring. Deamon… creepy old guy. Knuckle… too loud for my hearing. Alaude… scary… Ela, you don't know how I passed my days with them. It's just so boring! So I pass the time by sleeping. But seriously, I love to play. It's just that nobody is as fun as I am… but now, I finally found someone fun to play with~!"

"Aww~! You're so cute (he's like 18 years old)!" I squeak and rub his light green hairs.

"Hahaha… No seriously Ela, I am really glad to meet you."

"Yeah right!"

"No seriously! I am not kidding there!"

"Then what's with that face when Giotto told you to show me around? Hum? What is it?"

"But that's not my fault! Nobody likes you here because you are from the Roven family! G said that you're send by that big belly old guy to seduce Gio…" Lampo screams in his defence, but stops as soon as he realised what he just said. "I-I mean… that's not what… I… it's just…"

"It's fine Lampo. I know how you guys think about me. I mean, I am an outsider, and the daughter of your Boss' biggest enemy at that (can't believe I just said that). It is normal for them to not appreciate my presence here. Even Giotto, I think that he doesn't like me at all. I mean, he looks so tense when I am around… I may look ignorant and careless, but I know. I know it all." I pat gently his head in an attempt to ease his uneasiness.

"Sorry Ela… But don't worry! I'll tell them that you are not like how they thought you are!"

"No way! I don't want to bring you guys any unnecessary troubles." Ugh! The atmosphere is just so tense now. Quick, try to ease it! "H-hum… just by the way, did something happen? I mean, Giotto is always in meeting these days."

"Oh, that. Well it's nothing, really. Just an ancient family invited him over to a party or something." Lampo answers me casually with a bored expression, "I mean seriously, what's the point of being so serious about it? Just because they are powerful doesn't mean that we'll need to have meeting everyday!"

"Eh? What do you mean? Are they a Mafia family too?" Oh! This might be interesting~! I'll have to dig deeper~!

"Naw, it has nothing to do with Mafia. They just have influence all over the society, that's all. Well, that family is said to be able to predict the future or something, so I guess that's why they can get so powerful. And as the legend says, one of them was especially good at it. It seems that before this guy died, he told his children to give a certain book to 'the chosen one'. And this party is supposed to find this 'chosen one' or something? I mean, what's with this story-like plot?! And Giotto is making such a big fuss over it."

…I am sorry to say this, Lampo, but in my world, you are a character created for the divertissement of readers…

Although what he said is true, this invitation to find 'the chosen one' sure seems like the story-line of some fantasy books. Well, this has nothing to do with me, so I don't mind.

"Well, suck to you." Yep, definitively. Who wants to have meetings when it is the perfect day to go play outside?

"Jeez! Can't you console me?" Lampo signs in defeat to my gloat comment.

"Hahaha… well anyway, now that you are free, teach me how to ride a horse."

"Ah~! Why would you want to learn something so troublesome?" He complains a bit, but still gets up from his previous sitting spot and prepares the necessary equipments.

"Wait, shouldn't you teach me how to sit or something before actually going **on** the horse?" You kidding me?! I am not like Tsuna who learns by getting hurt! I am a normal human being! I hate pain! And I don't have this crazy hyper intuition thing to help me!

"…Good idea." …Lampo! Did you confound me with those macho guys Mafioso you see every day?!

Even though I am not graceful, not elegant, not ladylike, really not frail like, hate perfume, hate to wear complicated dresses, hate to put makeup on, and everything that women of this time love to do, I am still very much a female!

Maybe it is because that he saw that I am beginning to boil in anger, Lampo quickly pulls the distance between us a few good meters.

…Am I this scary? Why is he making this freaked out face? I am not mind-twisted like Daemon or simply scary like Alaude, am I? So why?

"Sigh… just show me how to do it."

"Yeah… so… basically, you do this. And when the horse is walking or running, you need to move according to its movement… like… this!"

He did it. He really did it. He seriously did it. It is so alike that I don't know what to say anymore.

Hello everybody, I am Elleira Evergreen, the 21 years old newlywed wife of Vongola Primo of the KHR. My current situation consists of me looking at my husband's lightning guardian, Lampo, who is also my new made friend with a stupid expression. Meaning having my mouth half-open, my eyes wide open, my body freeze in one place, and my brain playing the MV of Oppa Gangnam Style over and over. I still remember the time when Violet showed me the MV for the first time, and I also remember the times we laughed together as we re-watch it. I don't know how you guy see it, but in my eyes, the Oppa Gangnam Style's dance looks like the movement of riding a horse…

And right now, Lampo is showing me how to ride on a horse. Precisely, he is moving just like how the people in the MV are dancing. So basically, my brain is playing the MV with the slight difference of replacing PSY with the young adult in front of me.

Stare.

"H-hum… Ela? Why are you looking at me like this?" Between the constant _**"op-op-op-op Oppa Lampo Style"**_ screams in my head, I can faintly distinguish Lampo's worried face. Hum… I think he stopped jumping, but my body still wouldn't budge… and the song is still playing in my head.

"Nufufufu… what are you doing here, Mrs. Vongola, Lampo?" a smooth voice rings behind me.

I turn around in a robotic way to see Daemon standing at the stable's entrance.

…_**Op-op-op-op Oppa Daemon Style!**_

This… is bad… I think I am seeing things… This is really bad… Daemon… he is also… dancing with his cane high in the air doing some cheerleading moves while screaming "Oppa Daemon Style!"

"Ah~? Elleira-san, are you taking riding lesson from Lampo?" this time, it is Asari who comes in…

…_**Op-op-op-op Oppa Asari Style!**_

Is it me or… the composed first rain guardian of the Vongola family is also dancing the Gangnam dance with his swords out and waving them everywhere like a mad samurai?

"Wahh! Extreme! Miss Roven, are you trying to ride the horses to the extreme?" Oh no… I think my head have a few problems right now. A few very grave problems…

_**Op-op-op-op Oppa Knuckle Style to the Extreme!**_

Haha… this can't be true… this can't happen… so how come… I see Knuckle rips off his priest cloths in a Hulk transforming way, and screams "HEY~ SEXY LADY~!"

"Hey, what are you guys all doing here?" another person comes close. My hands are all shaky with big beams of sweats rolling off them.

_**Op-op-op-op Oppa G Style!**_

…That's it. I am definitively seeing things. There is no way, I repeat, no way in hell that G, the powerful, serious, manly right-hand man of Vongola Primo would do this frail, ridiculous, girly move! How can he blow me a kiss and wink at me like those girls in the movies while dancing the Gangnam dance?! That's just plain horrifying!

"What are you weaklings gathering here for? I'll cuff any crowd to death." What's this? A special Guardians gathering or what? Why is everyone coming to this small horse stable?! Why are they giving me the opportunity to make them dance Gangnam Style?! That's right… the new arrival is the feared…

_**Op-op-op-op Oppa Alaude Style!**_

But what a relief, Alaude only sang, not dance. He then freezes with a poker face without further movements. Fiuf! I thought that he would dan- …no… no… this is not happening. I am not seeing Alaude dancing the Gangnam dance with a poker face! I am not!

"Eh? Why is everyone here? Elleira, are you okay? Why do you look so pale?"

Thank goodness! I am not seeing Giotto dance, because if I do, that'll make me go crazy! As I am slowly relaxing with the fact that Giotto is the only one who's not dancing, the light suddenly goes out.

Is it me or… this scene really resemble my dream of the tearful Giotto (ch. 2)? No… this can't be…

"Chak!" a cone of white light lit up the blond man who's back facing me in a theatrical way.

Then, the music starts, making him move his leg following the melody, still showing me his back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, G jumps out and starts dancing weirdly waving his limbs like an octopus right beside the leg-dancing Giotto, winking and blowing me kisses all the while.

At this moment, Asari comes flying with a vine like Tarzan, and pulls out his swords to dance like G, but in a much more manly way. The trio dance for a while on their own before having Alaude joining them with a poker face and doing the horse riding dance.

Now it's a four person dance. Then, when the music is in the part where they would scream "Oh~ sexy lady~!", Knuckle fells from the ceiling and lands on the ground, rips off his cloth and screams what he has to scream. Followed of the now half nude priest is my new green haired friend. He comes in while twisting his butt and doing some strange wave motions with his whole body, a bit like a twitching octopus.

The last one to appear is Daemon. He materializes with a pink pouf and starts dancing cheerleading moves with his staff.

As they are all assembled, the music pauses for a moment, then restarts louder as the Guardians dance in unison the horse-riding movement.

Then they scream together "Hey~ sexy Lady~!".

Then they sing together.

And as the song approaches to an end, they all jumps up and make a pose different from each other as they land.

Giotto is in a neutral pose with his head tilting slightly over the right.

G is in the pose of blowing me a kiss.

Asari is standing on one foot while pointing his sword at me.

Alaude is staring me with his poker face and have his arms crossed.

Knuckle is doing the "show off my muscles to the ladies" pose.

Lampo is having his hands on his hips and a twisted standing position.

As for Daemon… he is pointing at me like how Sailor Moon is doing when she is exorcising monsters.

Then, they scream loudly at the same time "OPPA VONGOLA STYLE!"

"Elleira, are you alright?"

"…" I walk out of the stable aimlessly. As I walk on the lawn, a sudden wave of strong urge to laugh strikes me. "Haha… hehe… hihi… hoho..." I start with a small giggle, but it soon turn to an uncontrollable laughter. "PFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OPPA VONGOLA STYLE?! WAHAHAHAHA~~!"

For as long I can remember, I think at a certain time, I felt on the grasses and start rolling on it, hitting it, pulling it out, and doing anything possible to try to ease my mad laughing.

-Five minutes later-

"Hahahahaha!" I am still laughing.

-Ten minutes later-

"Wahahaha! Pff!" Yep, still laughing with the guardians looking at me as if I have gone crazy… which may be the case.

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Hah… Hah… haha… hahaha…" can't… laugh… any… more… or… I'll… die…

"..." Giotto, who was standing beside me not know what to do, slides his arm under me and lift me up. I think that he is carrying me back. Well, that's convenient, because I am really tired right now. As we pass before the petrified Lampo, I manage to slip out a "thank you for giving me this much fun" under my breath.

The next morning, the rumor of me being a psychologically ill woman spreads across the whole Vongola family. I think… that it'll take some time before this true rumor disappears completely, because almost all servants saw me laugh madly yesterday, including my cute little Maria. I think I traumatised her...

* * *

**A/N Just like that, the invitation of this family I didn't gave name to is actually very important. It isn't just any random excuse I found for Giotto.**


	4. Trip 4: Disaster Caused by Milk

**Trip 4: Disaster Caused by the Innocent Cup of Milk!**

**A/N I know that the story is not moving forward much, but it will after I finish making Elleira and Giotto's bond bigger. And just to say that this story will gradually become a bit dark (but still with humour), like how the KHR is (at first it's humour then becomes serious). **

**And just like that, the chronology of the story is like this:**

**1- Elleira came to the KHR world in July.**

**2- She stayed in the Roven Family's HQ for about three weeks.**

**3- Got married in August.**

**4- Is staying in the Vongola Mansion. A mouth already passed, so it is September right now.**

**_PS She had her birthday the 7 July, so technically, she passed her 21 years old birthday in the KHR world._**

* * *

Boobs.

There are boobs everywhere.

I turn to the right; there is a huge pair of boobs right in front of my eyes.

I turn to the left; there is a pair of boobs bigger than the one on my right.

I look in front of me… there are three pairs of boobs almost touching my nose consider their size.

I look down at my chest…

…What a beautiful airport it is compared to what I have before me.

Hello everyone, I am Elleira Evergreen, the now no longer newlywed wife of the infamous Giotto Vongola who has tons of fan girls on his tail for we have married about one month ago. Usually, I would give the introduction really late, but right now, consider my current unexplainable situation surrounded by boobs everywhere, giving a self introduction and then explaining is the best way I can manage to tell you clearly and without you misunderstanding anything as to why I am in this state.

First of all, I am still in the Vongola HQ. No I am not in some brothel, and no I am not lesbian. I am still very much a pure 21 years old woman thank you very much.

Hey! Believe me! Since the first night of my wedding, Giotto never once slept with me. In his saying, it is because he needs to get up real early. So he's sleeping somewhere else to not disturb me.

Well, not like I mind or anything. I actually beamed at him when he told me this (and it got me some strange glance from others... =3=).

I was pretty scared that we'll need to sleep together onward. I mean, even though we are married and stuff, I still can't consider Giotto as my husband. He looks just like a big brother to me, not to add that we were kind of like strangers. And we never have any physical touch or anything in normal circumstance. The only moment we would act as lovers who always stick together is in front of people (except the Guardians).

So when he told me this, my system just went "Yay!" on its own before I can stop it.

Well then, with the matter of me still being the innocent woman cleared, I shall now explain as to why there are boobs all around me…

"Dear~! You don't know how **lucky** you are to be married to Mr. Vongola~! I envy you _soooo _much~!" Ms. Big Boobs no. 1 on my right says exaggeratedly with a strong smell of jealousy in her tone. So for the envy part, screw it. I think that she would've killed me if she can right this instant.

"That's right~! You are so lucky~!" Ms. Big Boobs no. 2 on my left also says while fanning herself wildly. I think that this is because her corset is too tight…

Muahahaha! Sucks to you! I managed to make Giotto tell off the maids who wanted to put a corset on me this morning, so no risk of me dying due to the lack of oxygen. But it is still super heavy, have tons of layer and uncomfortable to wear. Still, that's what those "elegant, graceful, rich" ladies wear. So… I am dragged in too.

The three teenagers (yeah… they are way younger than me, like 15 or 16 years) in front of me also approve Ms. Big Boobs no. 1 and Ms. Big Boobs no. 2 nodding their head and then telling me how fortunate, lucky I am to be married to Giotto… even though… all you guys actually want to say is that… I am a lowly life parasite not fit to be with your idol.

As for me, I can only smile in reply without irritating them the best I can.

Sigh… what did I do to merit this torture? Wait, I know that answer to this question, which is nothing. I did nothing. I didn't organise some random party and invite those annoying gossip jealous girls to come over to throw me their sarcasms about how unfit I am to be Mrs. Vongola.

Just for your information, I wasn't the one who wanted to marry him, it was Fatty **and** your beloved Giotto's plan. And I so don't want to be called Mrs. Clam, oh no.

As for why they are here… curse the Mafia's diplomatic talks and meeting!

Wait, that's not really the problem here. What I want to say is that Giotto and his Guardians are having a meeting with three different families right now.

Well I don't mind not being able to participate it, really. But what I mind is that the bosses of these families brought their daughters here to "meet" me, or more like to try to seduce Giotto and make us divorce or something.

That's probably why the five girls around me are all dressed in some very pretty (and certain kill… for them though. I mean, the corset is so tight that their waists totally look like a stick, seriously. How can they breath like this?), fancy and expensive looking dresses of this time, trying to show off their beauty to the extreme… which might be true if they don't put so much makeup (like the time the five maid literally buried me in powders to prepare for my wedding), perfume and make their waist look like a stick.

Anyway, this morning after breakfast (with only Maria to eat with me… I don't know where the heck are the others), just as I was about to go find Lampo for some fun outside, a butler came and told me to follow him, alone. I did as I was told, and he led me to Giotto's office leaving Maria alone in the bedroom.

There, my dear husband said with an apologetic tone to me that he'll have a meeting with some families. My first reaction was of course to make a WTH-are-you-apologizing-for kind of expression.

I mean, a meeting has nothing to do with me. Then, he says something that leads me to my current awkward situation: "Well… the bosses of the three families brought their daughters here…" I stare at him with a slight fear. "And… it seems like they… like me?" My slight fear turns to absolute horror as I hear him say this. No fan girls… no… they are **so** going to kill me! "And… could you please be with them while I manage the meeting? Please?"

…My answer was of course supposed to be a clear no. But… consider how helpless he looked at me…

"Yes… leave them to me…" Elleira you idiot! How can you back down so easily just from seeing his lost puppy eyes?! You dug your own grave!

And so… that's why… Giotto… hurry up with your meeting and make them go away~! I can't bear with their hypocrite voices, their nose destroying perfume, the powder of their makeup all flying toward me anymore~! My whole body can't hold on anymore~!

"Mrs. Vongola! Are you listening to us? Why are you looking as if your mind is not here? Is it because we annoy you or are you looking down on us?!" Ms. Big Boobs no.1 screams in her high-pitched voice at me in a very close distance.

Oww~ my right ear is ringing... it hurts so much! But I can't even show it on my face. Life sucks!

"That's right! You seem to be day dreaming all the while we were speaking to you! How rude!" between my stupid smile session and my right ear that won't stop ringing, I can barely hear someone say this in a accusing way.

Arghhhh! I need to say something or these idiots would maybe ruin Giotto's business! What can I say? That you guys really are annoying me? Argggg! My head hurts! Okay! Calm down Elleira! First of all, apologize! "I-I am sorry… It's just that…" what?! What can I say?! "It's just that… I didn't got… to sleep much last night…?" This… is the lamest excuse I have ever made.

I am so sorry God of Liar, I have failed you even though I don't think you do exist.

…

Somewhere in an unknown place…

"Atchoo!" a certain someone that's not important sneezes loudly. "My~ is someone talking in my back?"

All of this just to say… Elleira made two people (first Giotto then this… God of Liar guy…) sneeze by her internal complains.

Anyway, back to the topic with the fuming teenagers…

…

"What do you mean by this!" One of the three boobs facing me yells in a frustrated voice.

"This isn't Elleira's fault. It was mine." Then, just as I am about to go insane by all the screams beside me, a smooth gentle voice that belongs to none other than my "dear husband" cuts in.

Ah~~~ Giotto~~~ you finally heard me and came~~~! But wait… _why_ is it your fault? And… _what_ is your fault?

Uh-oh… I have a bad feeling about this…

"Sir Vongola~!" As if on cue, the previous five pissed off to the extreme teenagers immediately turn to Giotto's direction, replacing their scowl with cute/timid/seductive smile.

My god, talk about Fatty has schizophrenia. These girls are way worst than him! Their faces were all twisted in anger moments ago, and just from seeing their idol enter the room made them beam like there is no tomorrow!

What the hell is wrong with these people?! I know that you guys are all in love with him or something, but to be this… freakishly addicted… girls really can be scary…

"Sir Vongola~! We are pleased to meet you~!" Ugh… the girly whine of one of the big boobs is so… nauseating that I want to puke right now.

"I am pleased to meet you too." Giotto flashes one of his typical polite yet distant smiles to the speaker, making the girls around me almost faint from the view… but of course they didn't. They just fan themselves frantically to try to cool down. I can literally feel the heat flowing out of their body. Is it _those_ hormones' doing?

"S-sir Vongola… we… hum… we were discussing with this id- I mean… Mrs… V-V-V-" You wanted to say idiot, right!? And what's with these V-V-V-s?! You hate me such much for being his wife that you can't even say a simple _Mrs. Vongola_?!

"…Mrs. Vongola! We were having so much fun with her! Right?" another girl whom I forgot the name continues for the other one, and then she grabs my arm in a friendly way… using way too much force than necessary though.

Ouch… I think this place will be bruised after… sigh… what did I do to merit this?

As if noticing my "OMG this hurts!" face behind my smile (can't believe I am this good at acting…), Giotto approaches us, meaning the circle of girls around me casually. Then in a swift yet slow movement, he gently pulls me toward him and hugs me… in normal circumstance, I would blush furiously at this… but right now… with these girls stabbing their sharp eye-daggers at my back… the only colour that can possibly appear on my face is plain white.

I am telling you, don't ever, ever, ever make a girl in love jealous. Especially not to a whole crowd of love hungry, mafia involved, strong girls. Believe me, they'll gossip about how I am abusing Giotto's kindness to every female population they would see, and together, they would plan their revenge on me…

I don't know when or what they'll do, but I sure know that it won't end up pretty for me… that I am sure…

"Ahahaha! So the rumor about the young Vongola boss falling deeply in the tender sea of love really is true! Well, my congratulations!" A man then enters with a huge smile on his face from the door (well duh! He can't pass through walls like Gasper, can he?), followed by two other men who are equally smiling.

But wait… the rumor about… Giotto falling in love with someone? Who is he in love with? Why didn't I know about this?

Mmm… maybe… OMG! Is this a case of adultery? OMG! I am hyperventilating right now! I never saw anything like this!

Ahhh~! I am so gonna tell Lampo about this! Then we'll go spy on them together! Fufufufu… My~ I didn't know that the calm gentleman Giotto would do this kind of thing… Fufufu…

_(Readers: what… the heck is this stupid woman thinking!? How can she be so happy that her own husband might have a case of adultery?! Is she insane?!_

_Book-san: …she's just an idiot._

_Reader: Yeah… =_=|||)_

I look up to stare at Giotto intensely, trying to find out what he might be hiding (this is just so exiting!) from me, his official wife. Of course, I don't mind him going out and play and stuff, I am purely curious, that's all.

As if noticing my burning stare _(Book-san: I don't even know what to say anymore regarding this idiot)_, he too looks down gently at me with his soft amber iris.

Then, the unexpected came. He rubs my hair tenderly with a warm smile and kisses my forehead.

…He kissed my forehead…

…Kissed my forehead…

…My forehead…

…Forehead…

"KABOUM!" I think my brain catches a fire, like right now. And I seriously doubt that anyone can extinguish it.

It seems like looking at a fast-motioned movie where everything just seems to go like a blur. And me, as the spectator, I am excluded from the movements. All I can do is stare at it, and stare at is again without moving.

Well, that's how I fell now. Between the loud and annoying of the fire alarm I am hearing in my head, I can barely distinguish some loud laughs, a smooth voice right above me, and the feeling of receiving curses of all sorts with my back.

I absolutely have no idea what's going on anymore, but when my brain finally manage to put out the fire and stop the alarm, the scenery all changed.

I am no longer in the huge living room with those annoying jealous girls destroying non-stop my ears, but in Giotto's office I came this morning. And… I have Lampo right in front of my face…

"Lampo… what the heck are you doing? I can see your nostril hair you know. And consider your hair colour; it is only natural for them to be g-" I state calmly, teasing the boy (yeah, still a boy to me) as always. But he covers my mouth before I can say the word "grass green".

What's wrong with him? Usually he would wait for me until I finish, then start screaming how wrong I am or just bawl and roll everywhere. But stopping me so abruptly? That's a first time.

Then, I hear a small muffled giggle from behind the young adult.

…Crap…

…Seriously crap…

The guardians, including Giotto are all standing or sitting right behind Lampo whose head hid them from my view… So this means that… what I said about the little guy's nostril hair…

"Pff…" someone let slip a small _pff_ out, and all hell broke loose. "Pwahahahaha!"

I wait for some of them to stop laughing their lungs out with a perfect impassive face. But on my inside… I am just like how Lampo is right now with the slight difference that my reaction is way stronger than his.

The green-haired boy is currently running between his fellow guardians while blushing madly from embarrassment and trying in vain to convince them that people can't see his nostril hair.

As for the little inner Elleira, which by the way is me, I think that my soul became a stone. And that's probably how my face can stay this blank.

I look at Giotto… he is still having this gentle smile as a front, but I can see that he's trying hard not to burst out like others.

Hey, you ever see anybody smiling kindly with his whole body trembling as if being in an earthquake?

If so, then that means this person is trying hard not to make a fool of himself by avoiding to roll on the ground like a crazy while laughing like there is no tomorrow.

Gosh Giotto! Why can't you at least make a fool of yourself just once in front of me?! Why do you always keep this "I am cool, I am calm, I am** so** not like you" kind of attitude whenever I am around!? This is just so unfair! Why am I the only clown here?!

There are also the guardians. Lampo, who's kind of like a victim, is still running everywhere like a lost fly.

G is the most… loud and exaggerated one of all. His HAHAHA-ing technically covers others', and he is now banging madly the ground with both of his fists and laughing his head off.

Asari, the usually calm rain, is facing the wall, hiding his face to all. But I can clearly see his whole body trembling non-stop with sometimes a few stronger shakes.

Knuckle is surprisingly smiling instead of laughing like G… although… I think that he's really in pain from trying to suppress his laugher.

Jeez, here is another guy who wants to keep up his composure despite the risk of being killed.

Daemon is… chuckling loudly his "nufufufu"… creepy old guy.

As for Alaude… his mouth is only slightly curving upward a few millimetres… such a cool dude he is.

After a while, as all the guardians stop whatever they were doing, I decide to carry out my little plan to save whatever pride still remain of me, "Why am I here? Wasn't I with those girls in the living room?"

"Oya, oya? What's with this sudden change of topic?" Daemon smirks in an amused way at me.

"What are you talking about?" I reply him with my best innocent oblivious pure girl look.

That's right; I have no idea what he is talking about. I don't know why the guardians all suddenly started laughing so hard moments ago. If it is about some comment of green nostril hair, then don't ask me, I have absolutely no idea what it is about. And it certainly wasn't me who made this comment. No, no, no.

"Of course it is about what you said about Lampo's green nostril hair earlier." Daemon' smirk widen a bit and a strange sparkle appears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say such ungraceful thing, Sir." I look at him right into the eyes.

That's good, Elleira. Pull out your refined ladylike attitude even if you don't have any.

"…" I think that creepy old guy's mouth just twitched.

"Lampo, did I said such thing about you?" I turn my attention to the youngest guardian calmly with a faint smile.

But my eyes… Heh… Lampo… You better do what I want… or else…

"A-ah?!" He looks surprised for a second there, but as soon as he see my eyes… "T-t-that's right! There is no way Ela would say something like this!" he screams loudly in a nervous way.

Am I this scary? I am just warning him telepathically that's he'll suffer from my pranks if he's not cooperating…

My pranks are not that scary right? I am just going to mess or hide his stuff or put things in his food. It's not that bad, right? So why does he have such a huge reaction? It's not like I am going to skin him alive. But anyway, it's good that he understands my message.

Then, I start asking the other guardians if they did hear me saying things about Lampo's nostril hair. The result is quite satisfying. They all shake their head or simply stay silent.

"Well then, I think that Sir Spade heard wrong." My smile still intact, I turn my head to that guy's direction.

"…" I think a vein popped on Daemon's forehead.

O-oops… This is going to be dangerous… I don't need to know why I arrived here. I just need to escape from him, and fast.

"Well then, if you would excuse me." I stand up and bow slightly in their general direction before walking toward the door… and of course to signal Lampo to follow me with a glance.

"A-ah! I'll be going now too!" Ohehehehe~! Such a cute little boy he is, this adorable Lampo. I've a good follower here~!

In the corridor, I walk with Lampo trailing beside me as we chat about… random stuff.

Then, it happened suddenly.

My lower abdomen starts to throb in pain. It… hurts so much that I am starting to sweat hard. And I think that my face have a sickly green and white now.

This… is bad… this is seriously bad…

I slowly crouch myself on the ground with the help of the wall beside me.

"E-Ela?! W-what's wrong with you?! Hey! Can you hear me?! E-Ela! Somebody! Help! Help!" Lampo screams loudly in fear.

I want to stop him so much… but I don't have any strength. Arghhh! Curse it! Why is that my PMS-ing is so irregularly painful?! One time it passes without pain, and then maybe the next one is a hard blow.

"L-Lam…po…" I grab weakly the boy's shirt weakly with a trembling hand.

"E-Ela… don't w-w-worry! Giotto'll know what to do. K-K-Knuckle will h-heal you. S-so… p-please…" I can't distinguish clearly the boy's feature, but I am sure that he is really scared right now.

But… I don't want others to see me like this! And mainly not Giotto. This is going to be so embarrassing!

Few seconds later, footsteps indicating that someone, or maybe a group, are running toward my direction.

No… it's already too late… I am so going to embarrass myself again! And just after the nostril hair thing! Why that is my luck sucks like this?!

"Elleira!" I see Giotto running toward me with wide eyes, showing a panicked expression on his face for the first time since I have known him. Lampo immediately moves away to leave place for Giotto as soon as the latter came. The blond man gently yet quickly pulls me up from the ground and lifts my head to meet him in the eyes, "Elleira! What's wrong?!"

Why… is that I want to cry so bad when I see him? It's just like that time when I broke my arm and didn't even cry once until Mom came, and I soaked wet her clothes.

AHHH~! Curse the PMS symptoms!

"Hey! Don't close your eyes! Knuckle! Hur-" Before he can manage to call on Knuckle, I use the remaining of my strength to push down his head and whisper in his ear.

"I am having PMS…" Jeez… so embarrassing! But this is better than having all the guardians know.

"What?" Giotto looks at my with confused eyes, but his expression still isn't relaxed.

So… let's just say that… DAMN YOU GIOTTO! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME REPEAT SOMETHING THIS EMBARASSING TWICE?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I GET EASILY FLUSTERED BY IT?! I AM STILL VERY MUCH A WOMAN YOU KNOW?!

"I… am… having my period…" My complains is one thing, but I still needed to pass the message to him.

I mean, seeing how terrified Lampo was and how un-cool Giotto acted, I think that they might get the wrong idea that I am poisoned or something.

"…" Giotto stares at me, confusion still visible in his amber eyes. I **so** want to punch him right now.

Actually, I would if I am not having this #%$# period cramp.

Fortunately, a flicker of understanding flashes in his eyes and he looks incredulously at me.

What? You never saw a PMS-ing woman? Well here you have one now, right in front of your eyes you idiot!

Are you going to make me stay in this position forever or what? Get going!

"G-Giotto! What are you doing?! E-Ela is…" Lampo almost yells at the more or less petrified blond man.

Good boy, you just woke this guy up. I'll give you a reward later.

"What's wrong?" At this moment, Knuckle and the other guardians all came running.

Before the priest can light his flame to try to heal me, Giotto gets up and carries me off (with a suspicious blood red face), "She's fine, don't worry." He pauses an instant, "don't follow us."

"What?!" Lampo screams and tries to block out path, but a glance from me tells him to obediently move aside. Well, Giotto had to order him too. Anyway, he let us pass.

The other guardians just stare with… I don't know, curiosity or maybe worry as we walk away.

Arriving in my own bedroom (remember? We sleep separately), Giotto gently puts me on the bed and stands beside, not knowing what to do.

Hahaha… he looks like a lost kid now.

"Giotto…" well, first thing first. "w-where is… Maria…?" Ouch… it hurts less, but I am still feeling terrible.

"Eh… I don't know…" he looks at me (still blushing) and scratches the back of his head, trying to ease the awkwardness. "Hum… what… can I do?" Is it me or… he's having this Tsuna-ish kind of aura around him?

Oh well, it'll be him who helps me this time instead of Maria… even though it would totally be embarrassing as much for me than him.

So I start by giving him instruction to prepare bath and fresh clothes for me. He did as told. I also give him a special instruction to make me warm milk. So he went to the kitchen after helping me take my bath.

No, don't get any wrong ideas. He just carried me there and left. He didn't undress me or anything.

After the hot steaming bath, the pain is slowly dying down, but still not entirely.

I know that other girls can be fine after taking a hot bath, but for me to recover completely, I still need one crucial thing. That is milk. People, milk is good for your health. It contains tons of calcium that'll make your bones strong and healthy. It is also good for growing up kids.

As for me… it is my irreplaceable candy substitute.

Remember when I said that my parents and Violet would always confiscate my poor little adorable candies (in chapter 3)? Well, those days were quite harsh.

But I made my way out with the discovery of milk… and I kind of got addicted on it. I drink at least everyday a cup of milk. And when I am having my period, like now, I drink even more than usual. That is to say I replace water by milk. And when I can't drink it… I can get… quite… berserk…

Well that's how Violet described me. But I don't think so. I mean, me going berserk? No way! I might get a little bit tempered, but berserk, hahaha… no way that can happen.

"Elleira, I have your milk." Giotto comes in as I am about to climb up the bed. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just don't want to speak right now.

Hum… they say that girls are weird when having their period… maybe it is because of this that I suddenly don't want to make any sound?

Giotto raises one eyebrow in confusion while carrying the bowl of milk to me. "Elleira…"

"…" I am so sorry for the rudeness, my dear husband-sama, but I really don't want to speak right now. I don't mean to offend you in any way by taking the milk without thanking you though. Seriously, it's just that I so not want to speak that my mouth are kind of like sealed.

"Are you angry?" Giotto asks me.

"…" I shake my head with the bowl hiding the lower part of my face.

"Oh…" He doesn't look too convinced.

"Well… It's diner time now. Do you want to eat something?"

*Nod*

"Do you want me to bring it to you or we go to the dining hall?"

"…" I stand up and go take a cloak in the huge wardrobe, then look at Giotto sending him the message of "I am going to eat where I am supposed to eat".

No duh! I am not that stupid as to make this powerful Mafia boss specially bring food to me.

I mean, maybe it'll do if I am really sick and can't move an inch, but right now, I am alive and kicking (thanks to the milk). I wouldn't ask Giotto to go bring me food in this state.

No, no, no. I am still young. I don't want to be cursed to death by this overprotective G.

And so, we walk in silence. After a while (allow me once again to complain about the hugeness of the mansion), we finally arrive in the dining hall.

There, I first see a still panicking Lampo as Asari and Knuckle both try to calm him down. Then, a serious faced G smoking with narrowed eyes comes into view. After is the forever poker face Alaude, with the difference of his aura being colder this time. The last and none the least… this old creepy Deamon… still chuckling like a recorder.

"ELA~~~!" I can only see a flash of green before being hugged tightly by a teary eyed Lampo.

*Pat, pat* Yeah, I am patting this head right now. Don't want him to wet my clothes so that I'll need to go back and change again, right?

"E-Ela… are you okay? Are you still hurting somewhere? Do you want something?" the young adult throws me tons of questions.

I merely stare at him and continue to pat his head in a comforting way. Hey! It not my fault that I don't want to speak, okay?! I want to say something too, but I just can't my mouth just won't open! Damn hormones!

"Lampo, Elleira is fine. I think that… she just doesn't want to speak right now…" Giotto cuts in while assuring his Lightning guardian in a smooth voice. And I nod to give him a point.

Well, after almost all the guardians coming to ask me if I am fine, we finally get to eat.

_"Giotto, just what is wrong with her?" _at a certain moment, I hear a slip of Japanese question between the Italian one-sided chat Lampo is having with me. I look at Lampo, but pay attention to the Japanese conversation.

_"…She… is having… her… period…"_ And I hear Giotto reluctantly answer his Rain guardian with a faint blush.

Oh, I see. So he can speak Japanese. Not bad, my husband.

_"Tch, this woman, always causing trouble for us." _G growls lowly as he sends me an accusing stare. _"And the cook even told me that Giotto went to make her milk personally! Who does she think she is? Tch, idiotic woman abusing Giotto's kindness. And what's with her attitude right now? Acting so high and mighty."_

Just for your information, I don't **want** to have PMS, okay?! And it's not like I know that Giotto would go make the milk by himself. I thought that he would ask a maid or someone to do it. And it's not my fault if I have an attitude right now! I can't speak, okay?! I know that it might sound strange to you, but that exactly how I am right now, so bear with it you red head!

_"Calm down, G. This kind of thing can't be controlled… and I heard that women in… their times of the month are… always a bit strange… so maybe that's her case…"_ Knuckle tries to reason his fellow guardian.

Knuckle-sama, you have officially gained the title of saint in my heart.

_"…Weak."_ Alaude says monotonously without according me any attention.

I am sorry for being weak, Alaude-sama…

_"Nufufufu… and here we thought that she's being poisoned."_ Yeah, that's Daemon, still in his playful voice while eying me with a side-glance.

Hn! Old idiot! I ignore you!

_"Shut up Daemon!"_ That was a shock. I mean, up until now, Lampo's always talking to me non-stop as if he can't hear what the others were saying. But as soon as Daemon finished speaking, the usually "I am afraid of the creepy illusionist" Lampo stands up harshly, knocking over his chair down and yells loudly at the said sinister guy, almost having a outburst aura as good as Gokudera when protecting Tsuna. _"Don't you strange haired geezer dare jinx Ela!"_

_"Nufufufu… little shrimp, what did you call me? You want to die?" _the illusionist smirks dangerously, eying with narrowed eyes Lampo.

_"I said what I said!"_

_"Hahahaha!_ _Strange haired geezer?! That's a good one!" _G laughs loudly despite the murderous aura Daemon is emitting right now.

And with this, all hell brook loose.

Daemon, unable to allow anyone ridicules his hair style, makes an illusion of zombies coming out of the ground right behind Lampo.

As for the young green haired adult, he also takes out his weapon (I wonder just where is he keeping that...) and electrocutes the zombies to ashes.

Then, Alaude join in the fight, making his target the Mist guardian.

By accident, a thunderbolt of Lampo hits G's drink, making it spill over the latter's clothes. And this leads another member to participate in the fight, swearing loudly all the while.

Asari and Knuckle, being the peacemakers they are, try to stop them, but to no avail.

Giotto is now in his boss mode, trying hard to stop the already begun disaster, but it seems like it is not working either.

As for me… I am the freest person right now. No projectile directing at me, no illusionary zombies behind me, no handcuffs trying to squeeze me to death, no thunderbolt to burn me. I am just sitting there eating my steak and looking at the 3D "Vongola Guardians' Fight During Diner" movie.

Oh! Awesome! Alaude just handcuffed a zombie!

But Daemon is making more.

Cool! Lampo is so strong too!

And G, it seems like he is hitting at everything he sees right now. Wow, so the rumor of him never missing his target is true.

But then… they did it. They might fight all they want, but they shouldn't have done this… no… they shouldn't have done this…

"PIN! Crash!" Everybody stops at whatever they were doing, and turns their head to the sound's direction… only to find… broken shards of mirror with a fork piercing a piece of steak lying innocently on top of the mess.

Then, they stare at me.

That's right; I throw the fork and broke the mirror on the wall on my left. In normal circumstance, I would never interrupt their fight. But this time… "Who… made my milk spill…"

I don't know how I look, but I am sure that it is pretty scary, but I wouldn't care less.

_Someone _broke my milk! They broke my **milk**! My **Milk**! How dare him!

"E-Ela…?" Lampo looks at me with terrified eyes.

"Nufufufu, I see that our-" I didn't let him finish his sentence that I sent flying my dining knife in his head's direction with exceptional precision that I usually would never be able to do.

Of course, he evaded, thus making the knife stab deeply in the wooden wall behind him while shaking.

"I repeat… who is the guy who made my milk spill?" I tilt my head over the side as my bangs shadows my left eye, revealing my widened right eye and my crooked smile.

"Shut up you woman! How dare you demand us! Don't think so highly of you just because you little father is Roven family's boss!" G snaps and points his gun at me.

This guy participated into the fight too… maybe it is him… maybe he spilled my poor innocent cup of milk… And… I've have enough of him accusing me.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOSS LOVING MANIAC!" I scream even louder than him, making obviously most of the people present flinch except Alaude.

"Elleira calm down." Giotto pulls me back as I struggle to get free while kicking my legs everywhere, but he is just too strong.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! They f*cking spilled my **milk**! Can't they fr*cking aim better?! What did my milk do to them?! You m*ther f*cker son of a b*itch who spilled my MILKKKKK! ARGHHHHH~!" I scream madly and kick at the table, also sending anything in front of me go flying toward the four once fighting guardians' direction.

Crash, crash, crash! sound of things breaking down.

"Gilbert! Go get warm milk!" Giotto yells at a butler looking guy while restraining me.

"LET ME GOOOO! APOLOGIZE TO MY INNOCENT CUP OF MILK! BOW DOWN TO THE GOD OF MILK YOU PEASANS!"

"Nufufu, I would like for you to excuse yourself, even though I am sure that it wasn't _me _who spilled your milk. Such rudeness toward us is not accepted, dear Mrs. Vongola." Daemon chuckles eerily, but I couldn't care less. Normally, I would immediately do as he says, but right now… impossible. So…

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERTED INDIGO MELON HEAD!"

"Boss! Here is the milk!" Whilst I scream my head off, the butler comes back almost running.

"Lambo, come help me!"

"Yes!"

And so together with the help of Lampo, Giotto manages to make me drink the milk.

As the last droop of it falls down my stomach, I have also found my sanity…

But… Uh-oh… this is not looking so good…

I look around the room, trying to remember what happened here… and… I slowly catch glimpse of me doing… all sorts of thing I would never, ever, ever in a million light years do in normal circumstance…

Oh gosh I am so dead. I am **so** dead!

1. I broke the mirror, but that's trivial.

2. I send flying my dining knife to Daemon! THE Daemon Spade! And at his head none the least.

3. I insulted G… as a "boss loving maniac…"

4. I insulted pretty hard and kicked dishes or whatever at the fighting group… which includes… Alaude (I am dead)… and Daemon (I better be dead than alive)… and G (scary guy)… and Lampo (he's my follower, so it's fine).

5. It also seems like… I insulted Daemon as… an… old perverted indigo melon head…

Oh my Gosh I am _soooooo _dead! This creepy dude is the guy I offended the most! He'll kill me! No, he'll torture me until death! ARGHHH!

"…Giotto? Can I squeeze with you tonight?" Sorry husband-sama, but you are the only one who can protect me now.

Moral of the story: next time, try to stay calm without milk when having PMS... if I still have a next time that is... TT_TT

And so, that's how I know for sure that Violet saying I go berserk without milk isn't a lie.

* * *

**A/N I know that Elleira's character is not very clear, but I want you guys to know that… she's a kid like adult + idiot. No, she's definitively not a super dense girl… only a bit, but mostly idiot and loves to play. And when she's in an awkward situation, she'll do as if nothing happened. **

**And it seems like I am making the story serious a bit too soon. Don't worry, it'll probably take me till 10 or something chapter before going into the main plot. **

**Well anyway, please review~!**


	5. Trip 5: Time for Romance!

**Trip 5: Time for Romance~!**

**A/N Giotto and Elleira will have a big boost at the behind on their relationship in this chapter. **

_**For the reviews: **_

**Nyanana:**_** thanks for telling me this! I really appreciate it. I searched in Wikipedia (I know, there might be mistakes on it, but consider how lazy I am… so yeah…) and found that "fuck" actually appeared at around 15**__**th**__** century! And here I thought that it is an insult created in the 20 or 21th century… for it to be this soon… I can only say that we human really are… vulgar… **_

**Princessofpancakes:**_** thank you so much for all of your reviews~! I am glad you like it! ~**_

**kuroyume126**** : **_**I am glad you liked it! I got the idea of bed jumping… while looking at me bed… yeah… =.=**_

**I Know I am A Dreamer**_**: Kufufufu… bad kid. Go reflect your non pure thought facing a wall!**_

**Maso-chan**_**: thank you~~~~~~~~! x infinity.**_

**Leena456: **_**What can I say other than thank you? Yeah, I know, I am saying this all the time, but I seriously don't know what other thing I can say other than this~! So thank you~~~~!**_

**XSkyeStarlX**** :**_** thanks! I didn't think that the story can be this funny as to make you… have this much reactions. Well in any case, I appreciate you taking your time to tape the review. You have no idea how happy it made me~! (I had almost the same reactions as you when I read the reviews…)**_

_**And thanks to every other people who read this and take their time to review it! I love all of you!**_

**Here's the update! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Thanks to Giotto, I managed to escape the sinister demonic Daemon, the unusually calm G, and the movable ice bloc Alaude's invisible certain kill grip on the frail little me… although… it is only temporary…

But right now, what's preoccupying my mind is…

"…" I stare at the giant bed in front of me. Nothing too different from what I have in my room, still very expensive looking.

But… I turn my head to look blankly at the washroom door at my right… am I supposed to sleep with Giotto?

I know that's not the first time, but it is the second time! And not to say that the first time I was so tired from jumping that I didn't even think about sleeping next to a guy. So I just felt asleep as soon my head touched the pillow.

As for now… I seriously don't think that I can manage to fall asleep like this with Giotto right beside me. And this kind of situation will still continue until the DDHMT, aka Dangerous Demonic Hell's Messengers Trio, forgets about what I have done to them…

I think that they will not hunt me down every time they see me in maybe about… one year or two? Well that's in the best scenario, but maybe it'll never come, who knows. Consider how… offending I acted toward them earlier today, the possibility of it being forever is very high.

"Click." The washroom's door opens and Giotto walks out. "Elleira, what are you doing?"

"…" I am currently lying on the comfy bed, sleeping with closed eyes. There is nothing strange about me right now that can make Giotto asks me this question.

No, I am perfectly normal right now.

"Elleira… you are sleeping on the cover." _Crap._ "And please don't sleep horizontally." _Double crap._ "And don't lie on your stomach; it's not good for the breathing." _Triple crap._

I roll on my back, sit up, crawl to the right side of the bed, pull up the cover, hide myself under it and go in my "I am an ostrich refusing reality" state.

This is definitively the worst day ever of my life! How many times I have disgraced myself?! How many top dangerous guys ever existed I have offended?! How many dignity do I still have left?! I am not brazen! I can get flustered easily!

"Sigh… Elleira…" I hear Giotto sighs helplessly, and seconds later, I can feel the bed sink under another weight. Then, before I can pull tighter the cover that's hiding my whole body so that the "intruder" won't be able to pry it off me, it has already disappeared… And Giotto is obviously culprit.

"Ahhh! Give it back to mehhh!" I scream and try to grab my cover, or more likely fighting to have my hiding place back.

I know, I know. This is an extremely childish behaviour. And consider how old I am… it just doesn't fit. But… "Gimme! Gimme!"

If Violet was here to see me, I know that she'll face-palm for sure. Wait, scratch that. She'll more likely be drooling over Giotto. Yeah, that sounds more Violet-like.

And thus begins my "trying to snatch the bed cover away from the mean dude called Giotto" operation.

This "mean guy" is just sitting on it as I frantically try to pull it out. Every time I manage to snatch a large corner, he would put his hand, or feet, or simply move his sitting place on it. The worst about it is that after a while, he just lies down on the cover with wide opened limbs in a way as to make the four corners pressed down, and then look up at me with a faint smile.

"Mnghrr!" Yeah, I made that strange sound.

"Elleira, can we sleep now?" Giotto simply looks at me like a good caring father (still on with the smile) trying to smooth his bad kid who's always making life a living hell for him. To put it simpler, it is just to say that I am an immature 21 years old married woman.

I glare to freeze you up!

He is smiling again, and even softer than before.

I glare again!

His smile is now making a sparkling background.

I am still glaring! I glare! I glare! I glare, glare, glare!

His smile widens and… OMG! Impossible! This is the final form of Godly shiny sparkling certain fan girls kill's ultimate pretty boy flashing smile! How did he manage to do **this**?!

And so, with the… long titled kind of smile out, I back down with lowered head.

Moral of the story, don't ever fight with good looking guys. They'll always win by using their ultimate weapon.

"Elleira, come here." Giotto waves his hand at me, signaling me to come closer.

It is me or… I see it as if he is telling a dog to come near its master as to bring the newspaper? Especially the waving the hand part, it looks just so… so… sigh, you know what? I won't get bothered by it. I'll just get angry by myself if I discover the truth and will not be able to vent out my anger. So why bother with something so trivial? Right?

See? I am such am open-minded person! Ahahaha! But this doesn't mean I am not revengeful. That's why… as I approach Giotto, I made sure to kick him hard!

AHAHAHA~! Haha… hah… Just kidding. I know that I won't be able hit a guy that has this hyper intuition. So why waste my energy? The only thing I can do is to… imagine me sitting on top of a defeated Giotto triumphantly.

I know, that's low, but this is the only thing I can do.

"Are you angry?" As I crouch down with my back facing Giotto, this guy asks me this stupid question.

"…" Hn! I ignore you!

"Why are you angry?" …Good question. Actually… I don't know either… well… let's just say that- "it is because of the hormones."

"Hormones?" Giotto asks me with a raised eyebrow… actually, that's how I imagine him to be.

"Yeah."

"I see." No you don't see anything! I even doubt you to know what I am talking about! Hormones where discovered in 20th century! There is no way that you would understand what I am talking about! Hn! Trying to act smart…

"Good night." I pull up the cover and twitch a bit as trying to find a more comfortable position.

Ah~ so cold~ curse this PMS making me always freezing to death at night if without any heating device.

…Ah~! Cold!

Ah~! So cold!

Ah~! I am freezing!

Ah~! I- hmm? What's… happening?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Why is he hugging me so tightly?! And… "Hey! Where do you think you are you touching?!"

"I am just warming you up." Giotto replies calmly to my outburst as if it is the most normal thing in the world, which, believe me, isn't! That guy's putting his hand my lower abdomen! I know that you want to warm me up, but don't act so… so… obscene…

ARRGGGGG! What the heck I am talking about?! I am talking gibberish!

"Y-y-y-you… d-d-d…" Ahhh! Speak up! Don't stammer!

"It's alright. Just sleep." And with this, his puts his other hand on my stomach…

So the current situation is that I am totally cornered in Giotto's arm. And I can't move either. Not because he is hugging me too tight, but because… IT'S JUST SO EMBARASSING!

I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Definitively not. I thought of many different possibilities of what can happen tonight including:

1- Giotto sleeps somewhere else like on the sofa or something.

2- I sleep somewhere else.

3- We separate the bed in half. No we don't cut it, but put something in between my territory and his.

But none of these happened. Instead, the most improbable thing is taking place right now.

Arghhh! Elleira! Self control! Imagine him as a doll! That's right! A super big Giotto-like doll that can emit heat and move!

…Impossible! Ugh… I just can't ignore his hands even though they are not moving! And his chest too! And his legs too! Arghh~! His whole presence is making me uneasy!

"Elleira, calm down." He gently caresses me and leans even closer.

I don't know why, but this time, my body just feels like jelly and all my nervousness got kicked away by the mere image of a smiling Giotto.

"*Yawn*…" so tired… well, I guess that's normal consider how tiring today was… mmm… actually, it may not be that bad to sleep with Giotto. At least, I am not freezing up right now and I am not having any insomnia.

That's strange… I really am not nervous at all. Oh well, guess it is because of the tiredness.

Still a bit cold… *nudge toward Giotto*… ah~ that's better.

The next morning, I wake up alone. Well that's to be expected. The last time why Giotto was still beside me was probably because I am holding him too tightly… =3= So this time, it is without doubt that he'll be off somewhere to do paperwork.

I don't mind it at all, really. It's just a bit… cold. That's all…

"You are awake?" Oh dear, I am having hallucination things right now.

Yeah, that must be it or else how come I see Giotto at the door step with a bowl? Yep, yep. I am definitively having a delusion. So why bother minding a mere optical illusion?

Without saying anything, I pull up the cover and lie back down to sleep.

*Nudge, nudge* Who's nudging me?! I hate it when people try to wake me up when I am sleeping! Don't they know at least a bit of respect?! Can't they leave me alone?! Not to say that I didn't have any milk! I can get easily pissed off you know!

The more I think about it, the more I feel a burning sensation inside me trying to burst out.

No good, no good. The world is so peaceful, yet you are so violent. Girl, this is no good, no good.

You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself and almost getting killed again like yesterday, do you? So…

Inhale, exhale…

*nudge, nudge*

That's it! I've have enough! What the heck is wrong with this person poking me non-stop?! I sent the cover flying high and sit up harshly. "You wanna a photo of me?!"

"…No, I don't really want a photo if you… but if you really want one to be taken, I can call the photograph here." In front of me, is the ever smiling Giotto with a bowl I saw earlier.

So… it wasn't an illusion?

Oops… I think I made a blunder… again.

Quick! Say something to catch up! Um… eh… ah… I know! "T-tonight's sun is so dark! Ahaha!"

Sh*t… I screw it up… what's with this "tonight's sun is so dark" thing? There isn't even a sun at night, and not to say that the sun is **so** not dark.

If ever my science teacher heard me say that… I'll get seriously buried under a mountain of science related thing for sure.

"…Do you want some milk?" I see Giotto's perfect smiling face crack up a little before it auto-repaired itself.

In any case, I am glad that he decided to ignore my lame comment. And I am even gladder for the milk.

So I take the bowl without a word and begin to drink. Usually, I don't eat nor drink anything before having my morning toilet (yeah, I am a bit obsessive on cleanliness), not even in my period. But right now, I fear that I might have another berserk session if I don't take my "tranquilizer" this instant.

I nod slightly at Giotto as a thank you. See how polite I am? (_Book-san: …I will not make part my comment about this =.=|||_)

After I finish my milk, Giotto takes the bowl and put it on the nightstand. Then, he turns toward me and carries me off…

He's carrying me off…

In his arm…

Bridal style…

And thus resulting having me- "AHHH! What are you doing!" while blushing madly.

"I am carrying you." Giotto looks back at me innocently.

"W-what… I know that you are carrying me! But I can walk, so let me down!"

"You can walk?!" Oblivious shock from him.

"…" What? Is he thinking that I can't walk or something? "Of course I can."

"But…" Giotto frowns uncertainly, "they said that women… in… their… period… can't walk…"

"Who's 'they'?" I can feel my eyebrow twitch. I bet it is his guardians.

"My guardians." See? I guessed it right! This bunch of men is just talking non-sense! The first time it is to tell Giotto to say "I want you" to me the first night of our marriage, then this! They are so going to transform this pure little child, aka Giotto, into a full evolved pervert!

"Giotto," I stare right at his eyes seriously after he let me down while putting my hands on his shoulders in a "kid, listen to what this good old mama have to tell you" state, "don't listen to them anymore, or you'll get corrupted by their impure thoughts. Save your innocence before it is too late."

"…" I can almost see a big sweat rolling down his face.

"Don't worry; I'll protect your pureness from their corrupted minds." With this said, I pat his shoulder in a "count on me buddy!" way.

"…"

"I'll protect you real good!" And with this final touch, I give him a thumb up and walk off to the washroom. Time for my morning toilet~!

After everything is ready, Giotto and I walk in silence to the dining hall. As to why it is in silence… I side-glance at him discreetly. Good, he is still thinking over what I told him about his guardians' corrupted mind matter. Such a good kid he is!

_(Book-san: I just want to clear up for the poor little Giotto. No, he is not thinking about how his guardians might be perverted. It is more likely he caught a facial paralysis because of our dear little Elleira and can't currently show any other emotion other than a poker face.)_

As we enter the dining hall, the previous quite loud room quiets down into a dead silence.

Almost immediately, I feel tree sharp glares directed in my direction. Guess who? Yeah, it is the infamous Dangerous Demonic Hell's Messengers Trio. And what should I do in this situation? Hide behind Giotto of course, what can I do other than that?

Despite the tense atmosphere, I managed to eat a very good breakfast, which means no knife flying in my direction, no zombies coming out of nowhere trying to eat me, no bullets trying to pierce me in holes, no handcuffs trying to hit me until I go in a coma. So I consider this meal very, very, extremely good.

For the next few days, Lampo is still as cheerful as usual, Asari is as cheerful as usual, Knuckle is as extremely cheerful as usual, and the Demonic Trio is as cold and murderous toward me as I expected.

As for Giotto… he's just so nice~~~~~! Because I fear that the Demonic Trio might come and get me, I stick with Giotto everywhere he goes at anytime. And surprisingly, he let me! So nice! If it isn't because of him, I really do think that my body will already be left rotting somewhere in the wild. And because of this, I can feel that we get closer than before. Don't get me wrong! We are not in love! He looks more like a big brother to me right now.

The best example of our strange "sibling relation between a married couple" situation is because of my cute little Maria.

She went missing for almost two days, and when I told Giotto this, he immediately sent his subordinates on the search. In no time, they found her in the forest behind the mansion with a twisted ankle.

That what so close! I was so relieved to see her that as soon as she walked in with the help of a guy, I jumped on her and cried until I felt asleep… so embarrassing… but anyway, Maria is fine so everything is okay! And all of this is because of Giotto!

I can't even imagine what would happen if he didn't find her! Anyway, when I asked Maria why she was in the forest, she told me that it is because she remembered that there is a plant that can relief my period cramp around there. She didn't find any and twisted her ankle during a fall. So she couldn't come back.

I feel so bad! It is because of me that Maria is hurt! But thank goodness that she's fine now. I am really grateful toward Giotto for this!

Time passes, but the killing intent toward me from the Trio is still as fierce as ever… or even more… what did I do?!

Well in any case, one day, Lampo tells me that almost every guardian (except Alaude and Daemon) will go to the slum. I don't know why they are going there, but it looks so fun! Unfortunately, I can't go. Why?! That's so not fair! I wanna go too!

So this result inevitably having this scene takes place…

"Pwuleaseeee~~~!" I whine loudly with my four limbs warped around Giotto's waist, and when I say four limbs, I **am** using my four limbs. And thus result having a very strange picture of me hanging on the blond haired man like an octopus.

"Elleira, please. I told you that I can't you bring there!" Giotto tries to pry the octopus me off with a deep frown.

"But why! I want to go too! It looks so fun~!" I ask back with teary eyes.

Oww… it hurts to pinch myself! Well, let's cross the fingers and hope my little act pass before this guy's inhuman hyper intuition.

"…" Giotto stares at me intensely.

"…" I look back at him while trying hard not to flinch under his calm but very piercing eyes.

"…" He is still staring at me.

"…" You want to have a staring contest?! Well I'll give you one! "I am sorry…" No actually, I back down as soon five seconds passes. But hey! It wasn't my fault! That guy's eyes are so clear that it makes me feel all guilty on the inside!

"*Sigh*… Why would you want go there?" Giotto finally manages to pull me off.

"Because it is fun?" I answer back uncertainly. I know that there isn't anything fun at a slum, but is might be related with Giotto! I mean, that guy's born in a slum and created the Vongola **because** of the slum. Who wouldn't want to visit this place?

"No." he frown with a stern face at me and pulls out fully his boss mode.

Oops… I think that he's not happy right now… better come back later…

"Okay…" And so, I back down. But don't even think that I will let go this chance! No way in hell! I'll go there by myself if needed or just ask Lampo fore help! Yeah! That's it! I'll go there in secret!

That's how it leads me in front of one of the Demonic Trio, the most dangerous one at that, Daemon Spade's room.

I know that this doesn't explain anything, but you will understand after I tell you this simple sentence…

Lampo got dragged away by G to the slum before I can even catch a glimpse of his green hair.

Yep, and so, that's why I am standing before this dark-brown wooden door that looks like Hell's gate ready to open up and swallow me entirely.

"…" What should I do? Knock the door and prepare to get tortured to death? Or just stand there like an idiot gaping at a door? Ahhh~~~! But I want to go to the slum so bad~! And I absolutely need his help or I won't be able to go~! (Alaude is off somewhere I can't find cuffing people to death. And even if I do know where he is, I really don't think that he'll help me.)

"Nufufufu… what do we have here? My~ if it isn't our little Mrs. Vongola in person~" a creepy laugh emerge right behind me. I know that the word "emerge" is not used in the right context here, but that's just exactly how I felt.

Imagine a swamp of water in front of you in an eerie place that makes you have goose bumps no matter how courageous you usually are. A wind blows quietly at your back and makes the trees creak slightly. Then, a head **emerge** from the swamp and its black orbs stare right at you… Yeah, you got it. That's exactly how I feel right now… with the huge difference of it about ten times stronger.

Oh gosh how stupid I feel! Just how did I get this idiotic idea to actually ask help from Daemon?! I'll be long dead before even being able to actually say a word!

"Hmm… hi Daemon…?" Wow! I actually got the chance to say 3 words. Maybe he already forgave me?

"Nufufu, are you here for me to torture you?"

Never mind the forgiving thing. He'll definitively make me live hell!

"…" I turn around in silence, trying hard to make my presence as little as possible. Then, I sprint for my life.

One minute later…

"Nufufufu…" I am once again in front of the creepy Daemon. But this time, it is with the slight difference of us being inside his room. And it is exactly this **small** difference that'll decide whether I will live to see tomorrow's beautiful sun or not. Yes, you guessed it right. I tried to run away, but because of some very complicated illusion made by a certain sadistic twist minded pervert, I ran directly in this said pervert's room. "Well~ what does our little Mrs. Vongola wants with me?"

"…" Nothing. I just want to go somewhere you don't exist.

"Nufufu…" I am sorry Daemon-sama, so please don't materialise your scythe and polish with your creepy smile on!

"I… want to… go to… the slum…" I squeeze these words between my teeth. Ugh… this is the last time I am going to ask help from this dude! He's just so creepy!

"Why?"

"…I want… to see how it looks like…?" such a lame excuse. Actually, I don't know why I want to go to the slum this bad to the point of actually asking Daemon for help… maybe because of curiosity? …So the thing they say that curiosity can kill is true! Ah~! I feel so… stupid!

"…" He stares at me in silence, then smirk.

…

"…" This is Daemon.

"Wahahaha!" This is me… inwardly thought. I am not that idiot to laugh out loud like this when I am supposed to sneak out of the mansion.

"Dae- I mean, sir! Where are we going now?" I ask the illusionist beside me in a manly way, meaning making my voice low and husky.

"…Just drive straight."

"Yes sir!"

Yes, I know that you all might wonder what's wrong. Well, let me tell you about what happened after the dude's suspense smirk:

He accepted to take me out of the mansion.

Yep, as simple as this. I know! I was, and still am really surprised that he would actually accept. Well anyway, it's the result that counts, right?

This is why I am currently dressed as a driver driving the carriage of Sir Daemon. And guess what? We managed to pass! Yesh!

But just one little problem… I don't know how to drive a carriage…

"ARGGGG~! DAEMON! HELP ME WITH THE HORSES~~~!" Yes, this is me after we are out of sight from the Vongola guards.

"…" Two hands materialise before me and grab the rope.

Guess what my reaction was. Of course, that is a long, not manly, high-pitched, girly shriek.

After much struggle with the two hands, we finally arrive to destination. There, I still go around in my disguise as the lackey of Daemon.

We walk on the quite dirty street in silence. Are we going to meet up with Giotto and everyone or are we just going to walk aimlessly? Umm… I don't know… I want to go and join others, but I am afraid that Giotto'll know I sneaked out without permission… Scratch that, he'll definitively recognize me. But… I still want to join them~! I mean, it's so boring with Daemon! We just walk in the streets in silence and do nothing.

"Nufufu… well then, I'll see you later~!" Daemon suddenly turns around and chuckles. Then, he just vanishes into thin air, making his body dissolve in indigo particles.

A gust of wind blows past me.

A bird flies above me while chirping loudly.

Another gust of wind blows past me.

I am alone now.

I am alone in this unfamiliar place with nobody around to ask direction.

…AHHHH! CURSE YOU DAEMON! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THIS! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE DOING YOUR REVENGE NOW, BUT DON'T LET ME ROT HERE!

"Hurry up Bill~! We are already late!" Just as I am lamenting on my sort inwardly, a figure run past me in full speed.

"Ah~ wait up for me Anna!" a black haired teenager boy then run past me, but much slower than the first one.

I look at them for a while blankly before my brain can function correctly. People. There are actually people here…

"Ah~~~ wait for me too~~~!" I quickly run on their trail while yelling in my usual voice, forgetting all about my supposed identity of being a man.

After a while of chasing behind the two teens, we finally arrive at a place… full of people! What is this? Some kind of community party or what? Why do I have the impression that almost the whole slum habitants are gathered there? Oh wait! I get it! That's why there is nobody on the road earlier. They are all here!

"Sir Giotto!" One of the girl shrieks… well girly in an obvious fan girl state.

"Kyaaa~ Asari-san~! Over here~!" Another girl beside me shrieks just like the previous one.

"Lampo, Lampo, Lampo~"

"Priest Knuckle~!"

"Ah~~~ Sir G is just so cool~!"

"No~ Sir Giotto is better~!"

"I prefer Asari-san~!"

"Aww~ I would like if sir Alaude is here too~!"

And so on with the super heated chat between the fan girls… with me squeezed in between awkwardly and a twitching non-stop mouth.

Yeah, I found them. They are being surrounded by a whole army of girls. And here I thought that what Lampo told me about how much problems they have with fan girls was exaggerated… I am sorry Lampo for thinking like that. I totally believe you right now.

"KYAAAA~! Look! It is sir Daemon~!" with this one shriek, all the girls turn their head in a synchronized movement to roof top of a house quite far from me.

It is quite a spectacle, really. It almost seems like they have practiced this for a long time just to show me this scene. There, I see Daemon sitting crossed legged eating calmly an apple.

Wait, let me reformulate this. I **saw** Daemon sitting crossed legged eating calmly an apple on the said roof top. You wonder why I use "saw"? Well, that's because as soon as his hiding place is discovered, he vanishes like before and… ran away…? Yeah, that must be it. He's running away. I am definitively sure about that.

I mean, that guy's face literally turned from a healthy red to a dead corpse like white.

My God! I didn't know that the infamous Daemon is afraid of fan girls~! Can you imagine? **The** Daemon Spade that will live for generations, then possess Chrome, fight against almost all the strongest guys of the KHR world, will win, and almost kill the super strong Tsuna… is afraid of mere girls! Can you? Well I don't know what you think, but I just can't believe it. This just shows how powerful fan girls can be.

I look at the females (yeah, I just noticed that some ladies and old mama are also mixed in the crowd) around me in admiration.

…Scratch that, never mind that admiration thing. They are scaring me out of hell too! They have literally transformed into love hungry female wolves! I think I understand why Daemon has such an extreme reaction now. And…

Uh-oh… it seems like some of them really do like Daemon a lot. They are now rushing in the direction where that guy was resting. I seriously don't understand them. That guy is dangerous! He's a pervert! So why are you guy rushing toward him like he's a big piece of delicious sweet meat?!

Anyway, that's just a small part of the girls. The larger group is still cooing, beaming, flirting, and shrieking around where there are more handsome guys, meaning Giotto's group. Poor them… they can't even move. I guess that they'll be stripped in seconds if being separated…

I look at the surrounded pieces of sweet meat called Vongola Guardians in pity.

Oh well, I can't do anything about it, right? I'll just stay somewhere and watch the show. Yeah, that's it. I'll watch how the usually super cool and never got embarrassed men getting a hard time trying to pry off their fan girls… Hohehehe… such a bad girl I am… And guess who I'll pay more attention to? Of course it is Giotto! This guy never made a fool of himself in front of me! This is my unique chance to see him make an embarrassment! Hohehehe~!

OH! G is being grabbed by two girls!

K-Knuckle is a priest! Don't touch his chest so flirtingly!

Asari-san too?! He's going to get crushed flat by the girls!

OMG! Lampo's… what's he doing holding his pant like this? Um? Eh? Ehhh?! The girls are trying to strip him?!

And… Ahahaha! Giotto's so funny! His face is all flustered! And… he's being stripped too! Ahahaha!

"DAEMON!" Then, I hear G scream loudly over all the noises made by the girls. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Eh~? That's just so boring! Daemon made them disappear~! Aw~ and here I wanted to see more what the fan girls will do to them…

Okay, I admit it. I am totally in a gloat mind right now. But hey~! It is not **my **fault that it is so funny to just see how the usually super cool guys make a fool of themselves! Okay, it **is** my fault. But I still want to see it… so… shhh~!

Moments later, as the crowd of fan girls has totally dispersed into their search for their beloved handsome guys, I walk once again aimlessly in the streets. I had my fun, but… I m lost again! I don't know my way home! What am I going to do now~! Uuu~~~! Maria~! I can only count on you now for telling Giotto that I am missing… Wait… I let Maria go on a vacation…

NOOOO~~~! I don't want to die here~! This cursed Daemon would never tell Giotto about my whereabout!

Ugh… So hungry…

"Glouglouglouuuuu~!" Stomach, I know that you are very empty and don't like it, but please don't sing so loudly, it is super embarrassing~! "Glouuuu~!" Yes, yes… I will try to find something to eat now, so please don't protest again~! "Glouuuuuu!"

Hello everyone, I am Elleira Evergreen, the now almost dead from hunger 21 years old wife of Giotto Vongola. I can almost imagine what will be written about me in the family's history: _the wife of the first generation boss, died from hunger after spying her own husband getting almost crushed by fan girls. _Yeah, I bet that'll be how it will be written. 'Am totally sure 'bout this. Sigh… that's just so… lameeeee~~~!

"Hey, are you alright?" after a certain time, I feel someone shake me gently on the shoulder.

I open my eyes and observe my surrounding. Mm? Did I fall asleep? Then, I look up to see a pair of worried eyes. For a split second, I thought that is Giotto… But it isn't him. Uuuu~! Giotto! Where are you? I want to go back now… uuu~

"Uwaaaa~!" I can't help it, I really can't help it. I just feel tears well up in my eyes, and before I know, I am already crying loudly, unable to stop. My period is already finished, and I know that it isn't because of my hormones. It's because… I want to see Giotto right now. I want to see him so bad! He's always the first to comfort me whether something is wrong. He would always hug me and pat me, and that can always calm me down. But he's not here now. I am alone now… I… really became dependant of him… aren't I? But I don't care! I just want Giotto right now! "UWAAHHHHHHHHH~~~~!"

"Ahh! P-please don't cry! I-I-I…" I see the blurry image of a teen in front of me go in a panic state, but I couldn't care less.

"What's wrong here?" then, in the midst of my sobbing and hiccupping and the boy's desperate attempt to calm me down, a feminine voice rings above us. "Umm? What's this? Hey you!" I feel someone pushing my head, "Stop crying already! Are you a man or not?! Stand up and do whatever you need to do! Don't just sit there and wait for death, you hear me?"

But I am **not** a man! I am just disguised as one, but I am really much a woman! 100% sure and guarantied!

"A-Anna! You s-shouldn't s-say this…" the boy tries to hold back the girl from her obvious strong desire to punch me.

"Shut up Bill! Let's go! This kind of weak man just can go and die!" As I lift my head up, I see the girl named Anna walks away while dragging Bill with her.

"B-but… she's not a man!" Bill protests and tries in vain to get off from the solid grip of the girl.

"…What?" She turns around sharp, and then observes me intensely. "…Holy… God… that's a woman in a man's clothes!"

What?! You never saw a woman in a man's clothes?! Well here you have one, right in front of you in blood in flesh!

"H-hum… are you… do you need help?" Bill asks me carefully. Now that I look at him, he has a long pointy face, a tall nose, thin lips and raven black hairs that cover his pale face, creating shadows on it. All in all, he looks somewhat a bit dark, like a hit man or something. But his dark-brown eyes that show evident worry toward me… which remind me of Tsuna… and speaking of Tsuna…

"Uwaaa~!" Here I go again. Bawling like a child. But… "Uuu~~~ G-G-Gio… uuu~ sob… hic, hic… snif… uuu… sob…" I immediately think of Giotto when Tsuna popped up in my mind. And just when I finally manage to slightly calm down too…

"Ehh! P-please don't cry!" the boy begins to panic again. "A-Anna! What should I do?"

"STOP CRYING FOR LORD'S SAKE!" As the very gently looking girl Anna that's not gentle at all screams on top of her lungs, I stop abruptly with a hiccup. She's… scary… Really scary… If she doesn't move or speak, she looks exactly like a harmless refined polite miss from a distinguished family. Not to say that she's very pretty too. Her amber hairs that reach pass her shoulder is loosely hold in place with a brown used ribbon. Her skin is really white and looks really smooth too. Her big sea blue eyes match perfectly with her oval face. Her cherry lips shine in the afternoon sun light. She's seriously a beauty. But… "GET YOUR ASS UP AND WALK!" if you would ignore how… brute she is…

Dear, that boy… what's his name again? Oh yeah, Bill, he looks just like those handsome cold antagonists in movies. But his character is really, seriously soft. In contrast to him, the very soft looking Anna is a true demon hiding beneath this gentle mask… I… will not, from now on, judge people by their mere appearance ever again! Never! Go the trashcan all the thing about how you can identify a person's character by his appearance! That's just bullshit!

"WHAT 'CHA LOOKING AT?! GET UP!"

"Y-yes!" scary… she's really scary. Uuu… Giotto… where are you… I won't disobey you anymore… please come and get me… uuu~

"Walk!"

"Yes sir!" I almost did an army salutation to her by reflex… she's just so… so… boss-like… TT3TT

We walk in silence in the almost empty street. Usually, I would glance and run all around the place, but with Anna right in front of me… I don't just don't dare… Lame… and she's only 16 years at that (Bill told me between our whisper-chat, as to why it is a chat in whisper… we both are too afraid of Anna to actually talk aloud behind her = =|||).

After a while of walking, we finally arrive in front of a small house.

Anna walks in first without even glancing at me. It is actually Bill who gently pushed me inside as I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Miss Elleira, if you wouldn't mind, we have some guests today." He says softly as we approach the door.

So polite! "Of course! Don't mind me! Just see me as thin air or something, I won't bother you and your gue-" My supposed "guest" got cut off as soon as I step in. Not because of how the house looked, no. The house is small, but tidy. It isn't because of the constant dark aura Anna is emitting at me either. It is because… "GIOTTOOOOOO~~~! Uuuuu~!" Yeah, Giotto and everyone are inside.

And so, I jump very unladylike to the tall blonde haired boss with big bands of tears flying out of my eyes and making arcs in the air.

"Elleira?!" Obviously, he's in shock.

"Uwaaa! Giotto! I won't try to sneak out anymore, I promiseee! Uuuu… snif… sob… hiccup…" I am once again hanging on Giotto for the second time of the day now. "So… can you give me things to eat? I am hungry…"

And as if to prove how true this statement is, my lovely little empty stomach choose this time to growl loudly, "glouuuu~!"

"…" This is everyone's face. (=A=)"

After the dinner being served and me eating until my stomach almost explode, we chat about… or more like interrogate me.

"How did you come out?" G asks me calmly. But this is the calm before storm.

"I asked help from Daemon…" I whisper back. Ugh… this illusionist is so going to kill me later for denouncing him…

"How did you manage to come here?"

"G!" Giotto exclaims with a frown.

"…I got lost, then fainted, then Bill found me, then I followed them here…"

"Hn! Spoiled rich kids." Anna snorts in disdain.

"…" I am not a spoiled child! I can feel a vein pop up from my forehead, but I don't dare yell back. No kidding, that little girl is really scary. She looks just like my sec. 2 math teacher, so severe.

But Lampo doesn't care much about Anna being scary or not, 'cause he just yelled head on, "Ela is not a spoiled child!"

"Hn! Another spoiled child." And that's another disdain snort reply from the gentle looking but rude acting Anna.

Lampo is obviously angry, but Asari helds him back firmly and covers his mouth, so he couldn't do anything other than glare.

All the while, Giotto… he is still looking straight at me~! His gaze didn't even wave once even when he interfered G earlier or when Lampo made a sudden outburst. Uuuu~! I know that it is my fault, but please don't look at me like this~! I am very sorry! Uuuu~ please don't get mad at me~~~!

"Elleira, don't do this anymore." He then says after a brief but heavy silence.

"Yes, I am sorry…" oh no… he's really angry… w-what should I do now?

"Hey you! The spoiled woman over there!" Anna cuts in my self-made awkward silence. "Go do something to repay me. Are you just going to freeload?"

"Yes…" I stand up, really glad that I can finally get away from the heavy atmosphere in this small enclosed space. "Um… what should I do?"

"Umu! UMUMUMU! UGUGU!" Lampo twists his body in an attempt to get free, but Asari is hold him good.

"Lampo, it's fine. I can do housework." I give him a reassuring glance, and then look carefully in Giotto's direction. He's still looking calmly at me! Uuu~ I am so scared right now… But I still need to work. I walk out after getting instructions from Anna.

...

Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of the dishes. It reminds me of my time working in a sushi shop washing non-stop dishes.

Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of a wipe clothe in my hand. It reminds me of my time working in a business building as concierge.

Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of a broom in my hand. It reminds me of my time working in a school as… a concierge again.

Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of hand washing clothes. It reminds me of… Violet who always makes a big mess at home.

Speaking of Violet… I wonder if she's alright. I hope that she isn't too worried about my sudden disappearance… Violet… what might she doing right now. Haha… she's surely drooling at some handsome guys. Is she eating fine? I hope that she'll stop eating fast food. She always does this if I don't cook. Will she be alright all alone at home? What would she do with the clothes? She doesn't know how to use the washing machine.

I… want to see her. I miss her terribly…

"Don't cry." Just as I am about to wipe off the tears that are already on the verge of falling down, a smooth hand wipe them off for me. Then, the next second, I am already in a warm embrace. "Don't cry…"

"Giotto…" he is the only one here that can give me this much comfort except for Mrs. Greenhill. He is so warm… I slowly close my eyes and breath out, letting my hand that are still covered in bubbles from washing the clothes fall down to my sides. "Are you still angry at me?"

"No." he pauses a bit, then put his head on my left shoulder. "I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you-"

"Hey you two love birds! Stop flirting already!" Anna suddenly appears out of nowhere, almost making me fall in the clothes pile in front if not for Giotto holding me back in time. "And you!" She glares at me with her big eyes, "did you finish what I told you to do?"

"I just need to finish washing the clothes." I reply while trying to get free from Giotto's arms, but he's not letting go.

"What?! You kidding me?! How can you finish so early?" Anna then walks away to examine my tasks, "…are you specialised in house work or something?" She then comes back and stares incredulously at me.

Girl, if you are constantly working for your life at this kind of small things every day, then you'll be able to become as good as me. I guaranty you.

But well, I still need to pull up a lie. Hey, can't tell her something like: "Hi girl! I come from a different world from yours! So bear with it!" No, that'll surely make me look like a witch or something. I don't want to be killed. So… what can I say? "Um… I… like doing this kind of things? Ahahaha…" Pathetic! Even a two years old brat knows I am lying.

Cue sweat drop from Anna and Giotto who's behind me.

* * *

Finally finished doing the works… Yawn~ I am tired…

Oh yeah, just to say, Giotto, Lampo and I are going to stay in the slum. Why only us? Because there isn't any place for Asari and Knuckle to pass the night, that's why. And why are we staying? Because I found out a secret here and need to finish this "secret" for the sake of love, and Lampo wants to help me, and Giotto is afraid that I'll cause more trouble. Well anyway, you guys should all be like "what's the secret?! Tell us girl!"

What's the secret? Well… huhuhuhu… This… should be related to when I finished taking my bath. I saw Bill walking suspiciously around the house. No, he's not peeping on me. No, he's not a pervert like Daemon. He's still very much an assassin like 17 years old pure teenager boy.

Well anyway, I got curious, so I followed him. And guess what I found out? That guy's looking at Anna in secret! He's in love~!

Love~!

L~O~V~E~!

So I tapped his shoulder, and almost made him scream out loud.

"_Bill… what are you looking at Anna for…?"_

"_I-I-I… y-y-you…"_

"_Fufufu… no need to be embarrassed. You like her, right?"_

_*BLUSH! Nod*_

"_Well then, I'll help you get her."_

And so, that's what the secret is. Then, I talked about this to Lampo, and his eyes shone just as bright as me. Giotto passed by and heard us, so he's staying just to make sure I won't do anything too… exaggerated? But why?! I am not a troublemaker, am I? I am a really good domicile little girl~! Okay, scratch the domicile and little girl part. But I am still very good~!

Well anyway, It's now time for romance~! I'll get preparations done in no time~! So prepare yourself, Anna! I'll make you fall in love with the cute little Bill in no time!

Hah! Please call me… Cupidon~!


	6. Trip 6: I Became a Powerful Leader!

**Trip 6: I Became a Powerful Leader!**

**A/N here's the update even though it is a bit late… And sorry if Giotto isn't appearing much in this chapter.**

**And… I know that I am really greedy, but just like that… reviews make me update fast… [sinister smile-ing]**

* * *

_**Current location:**__ a dark room where no sunlight can reach, lighted by a mere candle, secret HQ of the ELB facility._

_**Current members: **__L _(Lampo)_, B. Boy _(Bill)_, Eleven _(me)_. _

"B. Boy, what does the target like the most?" I whisper quietly, my eyes locking on the teenager boy before me without wavering.

"Um… first… can we-"

"No we can't. Answer my question!" I cut off his attempt to change the ELB facility's rules. "L, get ready to write!"

"Yes, commander!" Lampo do an army salutation that I taught him and pull out a pen and a notebook out of nowhere.

"Now, B. Boy, you can begin." I say in my most serious tone and face to Bill.

"…" Bill looks at the serious me, and then turns his gaze to the equally serious Lampo who's holding the notebook as if hanging on his life sitting up straight and tense. "…Can we not do this?"

"Heh! L! Take out the ELB facility rule book!" I give the command to Lampo, who immediately takes out… another notebook. But this one has our facility's emblem on it: ELB in gothic writing.

"Yes commander!" Lampo does another army salutation. As for me, since the beginning, I didn't spare him a single glance. My attention is all on the sweating bucket Bill.

I need to train him into a fully evolved attractive, virile, gallant… teenager boy. The goal? It is of course to make him obtain the lovely maiden heart of the pretty (and scary) Anna.

"Read the rule!"

"Yes commander!"

"Um… can we-"

"No we can't! Now silence! L, go ahead."

"Yes commander! B. Boy, Listen well!

Rule 1- Never speak to others about the existence of the ELB facility.

Rule 2- Always be careful not to give others people the chance to know the ELB facility and its headquarter.

Rule 3- Always listen to Commander Eleven's orders.

Rule 4- Always do whatever Commander Eleven asks of.

Rule 5- Always address the members in their code name if no outsiders are around.

Rule-"

"Yes, yes! I know all that! But can we…"

"Rule 6-" Lampo continues without even paying attention to the now mouth twitching Bill. "In any circumstance, never tell the Target about the missions.

Rule 7- The ELB facility will be disbanded when the ultimate goal is attained.

Commander Eleven, L have finished. Please give me your next orders!" Lampo closes the notebook and put it away before giving me once again a salutation.

"Very good, L. Now B. Boy, You'll need to do exactly as I say… or else… L! Give him the consequence!" I smile threateningly at Bill as the flicker of the candle make shadows dancing on my face.

"Yes commander! If by any chance a member of the ELB facility breaks a rule or makes an irreparable act, then… the 'secret' will be delivered to the target!" I see shadows created by the candle's weak light also dance on Lampo's face, giving his usual useless look an almost perfect evil expression.

"…" Bill's mouth twitches harder then exclaims loudly as he abruptly stands up, "You guys are cheating!"

"What are you all doing here?" Before I can open my mouth to threaten Bill once again, an emotionless voice is heard accompanied by the sudden burst of light and wind into our HQ, making the candle's flame dying out instantly just like how we will be.

Not good. Definitively not good.

Anna is here!

"Oh~ what do we have here~?" the pretty girl looks at the petrified us one by one with a soft but very dangerous-like smile, "are you slaking off?"

"No we are not! I-I will go clean up the house right now!" I immediately stand up and dash outside. No kidding, I seriously don't want to feel Anna's wrath. So… I look back at the two horrified boys who are giving me the pitiful eyes and are still trapped in the room, unable to come out because they are one second too late.

I sent them a sympathizing look as I glance back to the poor frozen boys fallen into despair.

Sorry guys, but you'll have to sacrifice for your dear commander. I will forever remember you guys and will often visit you, so you can rest in peace now. Snif, such a sad moment this is… _(Book-san: You are the cause!)_

But still, the unfortunate fate of me having to clean up the house is still very much on… so…

*Wipe, wipe*

*Brush, brush*

*Sweep, swe-*

"Atchoo!" Aw~ why is it so cold? Yesterday the sun was so bright and warm, but today the wind is blowing so hard! Ugh… I guess it can't be helped… it is September now after all. "A-a-atchooo! Snif." But I really hate it when my nose starts running non-stop, "Atchoo!", and that I start sneezing non-stop!

Ugh… and on top of all, I am wearing a dress Giotto borrowed from a slum habitant and gave me yesterday as he confiscated my manly clothes. Not that I mind this is a used dress or anything, it is just that I hate dresses in general, especially this kind of long ones that can make me fall if I am not concentrated.

Wait, every clothes for women here is a long dress… Argh! Why should I wear dresses if I can wear men's clothes? "Atchoo!" Not fair! The wind is always coming in from the bottom and the top! Ah! So cold!

I'll hurry up with the cleaning then go in the covers. Yeah, that's what I'll d-

"…" Is it me or someone is hugging me from behind? It's Giotto right? I'll take a peek… Uh… He's looking at me…

"…Giotto…"

"Hum?"

"Thanks…" Ugh! Stop blushing! There is nothing to be flustered about! He's just warming you up! Just like… a big hot water bottle!

C-calm down! Heart! Stop beating so crazily! F-face! Stop heating up so hysterically! B-body! Stop trembling!

Uh… I am no longer cold now, but… instead… I feel like I and being in an oven like a chicken that's slowly being roasted! Speaking of chicken… "Glouuuu~!" why is that I always make a fool of myself in front of Giotto?! Why?! God! That's so unfair! I object!

"Here, I didn't see you since the morning, so I figure that you didn't eat breakfast, right?" Giotto makes me turn around to face him and give me a round thing that looks like a cake with a smile. But… he's only distanced enough to let me see his face, meaning that he's still hugging me.

"T-thanks…" I can't imagine how red my face looks now, probably about the same as a tomato. Yeah, that must be about how it looks like.

Ugh… why is he doing this kind of thing… hugging me and all. Not like I mind or anything, but… it's just so embarrassing…

_Wait, we are husband and wife right? So… what's embarrassing about that? _A voice inside me objects.

_But it's an arranged marriage!_ Another voice objects to the first one.

_So ahat?! We are still husband and wife! _

_We were strangers before!_

_One-sided stranger just for your information! _I_ already know about Giotto!_

_So do _I_!_

"Just shut up you two!" I scream out loud as my last straw of patience runs out. I didn't know that my inner voices can be so annoying.

"Elleira, who are you talking to?" Giotto lowers his head and looks straight at me with a raised eyebrow.

Woops… I think I just made a blunder… for the _n_ time before him.

"To… myself…?" That's it, he'll definitively look at me like I am crazy or something.

"Is that so…? Well, finish eating your breakfast." Fiuf~! It seems like Giotto won't send me to some mental hospital or something.

"But what about the chores?" No kidding. I am hungry, but I still don't want to die from the icy aura emitted by Anna. No, no, no. That'll be way too scary.

"I'll do them." Giotto pushed me to sit down on a chair, them takes the broom and starts sweeping the floor, "You just eat."

I look at him blankly for a moment before sniffing. No, I didn't catch a cold, I am moved! Jeez, you guys always make me look like a complete idiot. Wait, who am I talking to? …Could it be that… I am really crazy…? You know what? Never mind. Wait! Who's the "you" person?

…Okay, let's just say that I am talking to my imaginary friend, yeah.

After I finish eating as well as dealing with the complicated matter of who I am talking to and all about my mental state, Giotto also finished the chores in my place (I didn't know that he can do them this well).

"Thank you so much, Giotto!" I beam at him. Hey, that's normal, he helped me a lot. Now, I can do my secret mission of coupling up the two little birds together and… Ohehehe~ who knows? Maybe they'll get married in no time! And I'll be the one who created this future for them~! Ohehehe~! Please call me… Cupidon!

"No problem."

"Well then, I'll get going now~! See you later Giotto!" I wave back at him as I run outside to… see if my two underlings are still alive. They should be, right?

I run all the way to our now not secret anymore HQ. Then, out of nowhere, a green thing come flying at me so fast that I can only see a blur in front of me before sensing something, or more like someone, grabbing my dress' sleeves. "Ela~~~~! Why did you leave us behind~~~! Uuu! Anna was so scary~!"

"…" Poor little fella… he got a terrible blizzard session from the scary Ice Queen Anna… Poor him… sigh… but I can't do anything, can I? I seriously don't want to be one of the victims who almost had a meeting with a Death Lord drinking tea saying "oh, what a nice day we have here." Wait, what the heck I am talking about?

Well never mind. All I want to say is that my two underlings' current condition isn't very good. I mean, they just received a full blast of icy storm.

Mmm… I get it! I'll fix them up in no time! And to do that, we'll need milk! _(Book-san: Hey! Don't push your preference to others!)_

Followed by the trembling Lampo, Bill shows up, paler than ever, "M-miss Elleira… Please… can we not do the missions? I don't think that-"

"Yes?" I smile dangerously. Not do the missions? Oh! No problem, but I don't have anything to play now, so in return, I'll use the cute little Bill as my personal prank tester.

Hmm~ if you want to know what it is… well, go ask Lampo. He'll surely answer you with a dead white face, empty eyes as if remembering the pranks, and a desperate expression. So… "Bill… are you sure you want to stop?"

From the corner of my eyes, I see Lampo tense his body like a stick, then makes tons of gesture to try stopping Bill which consist of blinking madly, mouth twitching, eyes rolling, nose winking, eyebrows furrowing, etc. Let's just say that he's moving every facial muscle possible.

"…" Bill looks at Lampo blankly, then at me, then back at Lampo. His mouth twitches a bit and replies uncertainly, "I… think that I'll continue… the missions…"

"Good boy!" I smile and pat his head. "But… I wonder how Anna did to find our HQ… I mean, that abandoned small storehouse is so far away from the house! How can she know that we are there?"

"Who knows…? She's just scary like that…" Lampo answers my question with an uncontrollable shake.

"That's… true…"

"…"

"Well anyway! For the first mission, that's what we're gonna do!" I cut in our short deep thought about how scary Anna is with the announce of the beginning of the "Capture the Maiden's lovely Heart by Using Several Methods Operation, Mission 1: Give Flowers to the Lovely Maiden to Add a Lovely Touch of **Romance** in the Air"!

* * *

"Mission 1, start!" In the street, I say in a hurry in Bill's direction as Lampo and I are running on top of our speed to hide in a dark alley to peep on the progress of the mission.

Seconds later, Anna comes in view as she turns up the side of a house.

Bill walks casually toward the Target with both hands behind him. And guess what he's holding? Flowers! That's right! _(Book-san: you already told us before… = =|||)_ We went to that hill where tons of savage but super pretty flowers are growing and I arranged them (skill learned when I was working in a flower shop). And Bill is going to give Anna flowers!

Don't you think this is romantic? Which girl wouldn't be moved if a boy gives her flowers? Ohehehe! I am a genius! This is going to be the certain girl catch trick that'll make Anna fall in love!

Ohehehe~ I can already imagine the scene…

_Bill approaches the Target with a faint smile, the sun above him gives off its usual soft radiance, making the boy even more dazzling than ever. "Anna, I picked up these flowers for you, do you like them?" _

_Anna looks at the teen before her in shock before blushing madly and looks down shyly, "B-Bill… I-I… t-thank you…" She lifts up her head and quickly places a light kiss on the teen's cheek, "T-that's my thanks…" then run away in a hurry with her hand covering her mouth and a neon red face._

"Ohehehe~"

"Commander Eleven, please stop laughing or the Target will notice us." Lampo pokes my shoulder then points to Anna's direction.

Oops… I think I got too absorbed in my daydreaming.

Well anyway! Focus on the current battle of love!

"A-A-Anna…" Bill runs up to the girl and almost tripped on a small, tiny, miniscule rock…

I face-palm.

Lampo face-palm.

Lame looking guy…

"U-umm… I-I-I g-got you s-some… f-f-flo…" Go on! Say it like a man! Stop stuttering like a kid!

Anna looks at him blankly.

I am biting a handkerchief, trying hard not to jump out of the hiding place and whack the hell out of this idiot.

Lampo is doing his mouth twitching.

"FLOWERS!" He finally manages to make out the word and show the flowers to Anna… but… WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SHOUTING IT SO LOUDLY AND LITERALLY BURRYING ANNA'S FACE IN THE BOUQUET?!

Lampo is now covering my mouth and pulls me back with all his strength to avoid me going to beat the crap out of this stupid Bill.

"…" Silence from Anna.

"…" Bill is frozen and (fortunately) pulled back the bouquet back from Anna's face.

I stop my struggles and peek over the wall with Lampo.

"Flowers…" Anna takes the bouquet from Bill's hand gently, making the boy stare at her in surprise then smile widely.

Yes! Mission accomplished!

High five with Lampo and soundless cheering on Bill's success.

…Or not. I think I spoke too soon.

"Whack!" Anna suddenly whacks Bill on the head using the flowers as a weapon. "If you are so free as to go pick on flowers, then go do the chores! Did you cut the woods? Did you fill the water? Did you go buy foods?! Answer me!"

Oh my dear God… I think we just awakened a fully pissed off demon. I can literally see the red flames and erupting volcanoes behind Anna.

…Scary…

And so… mission 1: FAIL.

* * *

"I don't believe it! How can she be so insensitive on flowers?! Isn't she a girl?" In our ELB facility HQ, I scream loudly in frustration while bandaging to poor beaten up Bill. "And why is she always saying things like do the chores here, do the chores there?!"

"…" Lampo pats in condolence Bill's back. "Commander Eleven… Anna is a girl… only biologically though."

I look at him blankly. Yeah, he's right. That girl can only be called "female" biologically. Her destructive power is so great that… I don't want to imagine.

"Well in any case, we still need to continue the missions." I announce loudly trying to chase away the image of a seriously pissed off Anna kicking me in the ass. "Let's do mission 2, B. Boy will-"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to get beaten up again! It hurts you know!" Bill screams in protest with a totally horrified expression.

"B. Boy…" I look at him with a faint smile and put my hand on his right shoulder, "didn't you know that a woman in love is super gentle? So… please do sacrifice yourself for the well being of our future."

"…" That's Bill, looking at me as if another head just grow out of my neck.

"Yes, please do sacrifice yourself for our well being." Lampo also do like me and puts his hand on Bill's left shoulder with a "we are counting on you pal, so don't disappoint us" kind of expression.

"NOOO~~~!"

After a while…

"B. Boy! Mission 2, start!"

"Good luck!"

Lampo and I run away and hide ourselves behind a small bush.

What's our "Capture the Maiden's lovely Heart by Using Several Methods Operation Mission 2"? Well… I name it: "Mission 2: Helps the Lovely Maiden in All Sorts of Works so That She'll be **Moved** By The Boy's Cares!"

"A-A-Anna!" Bill runs up to Anna who's holding a basket of clothes. "L-L-Let… me… h-help you!

I face-palm again.

Lampo face-palm again.

This guy is seriously so… no-good! Now, I won't delusion on him being able to actually pull off any cool, attractive aura. Sigh… such a waste of his handsome face…

"Um? Oh." Anna looks up at Bill then nods her head.

Good! This is working!

…Or not…

"Well then, wash the clothes for me. After you finish, hang them on this line there. Then go to Aunt Polly's house to get the due money for washing clothes. But while the clothes are drying, you go pick up eggs for Big Da, we already make a deal. Then blablablabla…"

No, Anna didn't say blablabla. It's just me who's too much in shock to know what she's talking about.

That girl… she's not moved at all! Instead, she's giving tons of works to Bill with a poker face as if it is the most common thing in the world!

What can I say… poor Bill…

Well then, mission 2: FAIL.

We are once again in the HQ, but the atmosphere is just so heavy. Nobody have any strength to neither move nor say anything. In the end, we did all the things Anna said plus those she said in mission 1 too. I am dead tired…

"Commander… do you think it is… still a good idea… to… continue… the operation?" Lampo asks me as he lies on the floor limply as if he doesn't have any bones.

"…I… think… that we should… stop…" Bill continues for Lampo. He's also in the half-dead state.

"…I…" Lampo and Bill look up at me from their position, "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'S SO THICK HEADED! LET'S TRY AGAIN!"

"Ugh!" Both Lampo and Bill fall back as I scream this.

"But we are going to rest for today." Cue eyes sparkling from the two boys. "Well then, let's go home and eat. I am so hungry~!"

"Yay!" And so we walk home to replenish our energy.

* * *

"Hey smarty! Give us your damn money! We all know that you're the riches guy of this place! Hurry up or you'll get hurt!" On our walk home, we hear the shouting of a teenage voice from a dark alley.

Out of curiosity, I peek at it. There is a small boy cornered by 5 taller teens. This is obviously a case of taxing.

"Tch! These guys… I'll teach-" Before Lampo can even set foot in the small alley, I stop him and pulls him back. "E-Ela…? What are you-"

"Shh~" I look at him with a smirk and a finger on my lips, "Let me try something…"

"M-Miss Elleira…?" Bill tries to stop me, but I easily avoid his trembling hand.

"Just watch." Hm~ I wonder if what Oz (Pandora Heart) did would work. I am going to try that~! "Hey guys~!" I run up to them with a huge smile and waves widely at the big ones, "Can I play with you too~ this looks so fun~!"

"Hah? What the heck is this woman talking about?" one of them snarls at me in disdain.

"Eh~ why are you so mean~ I just want to play with you guys~" I fake a pout. "You guys are playing together, right?"

"Shut up woman! We aren't playing! If you don't want to get involved then scam!"

"Oh~ that's not nice… I… just wanted to play with you…" I tilt my head to the side with my smile still intact, and then makes it turns into a mad grin. My bangs fall down a bit to cover half of my face and create shadow on the other half. "I… just want to see some pretty colours… in preference… blood red. Hehehe… blood red, such a beautiful colour, don't you think?"

I see the teens tense a bit in shock seeing my little act.

"Hehe… aren't you going to pull off this cute little boy's nails? He has such fine hands… I wonder how he'll scream went I do it… hahaha~ isn't it wonderful? The terrified scream of a child in pain! Hahaha!" I laugh loudly and hold my cheeks with my hands as if I am admiring how cute the boy is. "Aww~ and he has such a cute eyes~ Mmm… maybe I'll pluck them out to add them in my collection~!"

The teens are now looking at me with horrified eyes. One of them is even trembling like a leaf in wind now.

"Ah! His hairs too~ such a beautiful colour it is~! I know! I'll cut down his head with it~! It'll be one more of my cute little collections~! I am so happy~!" I pull out a small pocket knife from my dress' pocket and advance toward the now terrified group slowly with my smile still on. "Mmm~ the sweet scent of blood~ how I miss it~! Well then, you guys, please help me~! I'll share some of his body parts with you~!" I turn my head to the bigger ones while waving the knife in my hand.

"N-NOOOOOO! Don't come near us!" And so, they run away while screaming bloody murder.

Oh yeah~ this trick sure is effective.

But… "D-don't… please don't hurt me…" I think I traumatized the small boy.

"Hey… it's alright… I won't hurt you… I am just scaring them away." I lower myself to the kid's eye level and pat him gently on the head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you… hey… look at me."

"Y-you… really…" the small boy carefully looks up with big teary eyes. So cute~!

"Yes, I promise." I hug him and easily lift him up in my arm.

"Wahh!" He screams in absolute terror. I ignore his struggles and walk out to the street.

"Where is your house? I'll bring you home."

"Mmm… eh… I-I-I c-can… go back… by myself…" the small kid stutters weakly. His body is still trembling. Well, if that's what he wants. I let him down, as soon as he touches the ground, he sprint for his life and gets away from me in a flash. I think that he's still afraid of me… oops…

"…" Lampo and Bill stare at me with twitching mouths.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"You… it was scary…"

"Really? Oh well, let's go home now, shall we?" I ignore them and walk away first. "Ah~ I wonder what we'll eat~!"

"Hey you three, hurry up and help me set the dishes." As soon as we enter the house, Anna stares at us with an annoyed expression. "Tch, that idiot Giotto, going out for a whole day and not even coming back for supper."

"Eh? Did Giotto go somewhere?" I look around me, no trace of Giotto. "Should I go search for him?

"And then get lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere? You idiot, if Bill isn't with you, you'll already be starving somewhere to death here. Not to say that Giotto went out as soon as you left this morning, you retard." Anna snots at me in contempt.

T-that's true, but… you didn't have to say it so bluntly… TT3TT

"Ela, it is fine. Giotto has some business here, so we probably won't see him so often these days. He'll probably come back a bit later." Lampo reassures me.

"Oh… is that so…" but I kind of want to see him now… w-wait! What am I thinking about?! It's not like he won't come back or anything! Elleira, you are way too dependent of him! That's no good!

We eat in quite an ambient atmosphere, and just like Lampo said, Giotto did come back… in the middle of the supper though.

That night, as usual, I squeeze with Giotto. Why as usual? Well… let's just say that since my PMS incident, I am always sleeping with Giotto. Reason 1- mainly because just in case Daemon, Alaude or G try to kill me while I am sleeping, although that'll be more like that sadistic illusionist's style. 2- Giotto's so warm~ just like a hot water bottle. I am so used to his presence now that I might get insomnia if I sleep without him. 3- Right now, I could've sleep with Anna, but… you understand, right? I am too young to die.

At first, it was quite awkward between us as I constantly struggle and move and get nervous and can't sleep and all, but after a while… I just got used to it.

Yeah… I got used to sleeping with a guy even though that guy is my husband… but still!

Well anyway, I got used to his presence, and like I said earlier, I might have insomnia if he's not with me.

In the bed, I talk non-stop to Giotto about my day, which he listen to me quietly. "…And then, the guys ran away while screaming. It was so fun, I tell you!"

"Really?'

"Yeah!"

"But… isn't the 'collection' thing a bit too much?"

"Eh… maybe… but those things just popped out of my mouth like that." And I made a gesture of something jumping out of my mouth.

"Haha…"

"Heh…" I smile back at Giotto.

"But Elleira, do you really think that the 'missions' can get Bill and Anna together?"

"…Well… I am not sure, but I'll try my best!"

"Haha… I support-"

"SHUT YOU TWO DAMN LOVE BIRDS AND GO TO SLEEP!" Giotto didn't even finish his sentence than we hear Anna screaming loudly making me flinch and unconsciously nudge closer toward Giotto. She's so scary… TT_TT

"Well, let's sleep now." Giotto pats my head and whispers instead or talking normally like he did moments ago.

"Hum-um." And so, I close my eyes with a smirk while thinking how tomorrow's missions will success.

But… it seems like I am wrong. Because the next day…

"Okay! Let's begin mission 3: '**Impress** the lovely Maiden by Dressing Properly Like a Fine Gentleman!', start!"

And with my loud shout of "start", we begin Bill's complete transformation.

First, I cut his hairs like those models in TV. I know that the style isn't of the same century, but still, they looked so handsome~! And it proves that I am right, because Lampo praised the hairstyle.

Hn! Of course! After all, I worked in a super popular fashion store… as manager… But I saw how the guy did to cut people's hairs! So I just copied him a bit and used Bill as my guinea pig… hehe…

Then, I sorted out all Bill's clothes. But that guy… he just have 3 shirts, 2 pants, one pair of shoes, 4 pairs of socks. That's all he has! So I made Lampo go buy the clothes I told him to buy while I cut Bill's hair.

Of course, the result is a totally fresh Bill. He's wearing a black shirt with two buttons of the top unbuttoned to reveal a bit of his chest, a white pants and new pitch black shoes. He's hairs are cut as to show his deep black eyes. All in all… that guy's just so handsome! I am 100% sure that he'll be recruited as an idol if he's of my time. I am so proud!

But… Mission 3: FAIL…

Because as soon Anna saw Bill… it was hell for the poor teen…

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU SPEND MONEY ON BUYING THESE USELESS CLOTHES?! HUM?! ANSWER ME!" Anna pulls at Bill's ear and screams right at him…

"A-A-Anna… uuu~ I am sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT'S WITH YOU HAIR, HUM?! YOU BLABLABLA…" And thus begin Anna's about ten minutes long scolding on the poor Bill all the while pulling on the latter's ear mercilessly.

I am sorry Bill… I didn't think that this demon can be this violent…

* * *

"Bill, don't get depressed, I am sure that it'll work out somehow." I pat his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"…Haha…" A barely audible self-mocking laugh answers me instead.

"B-Bill… don't worry, I am sure that you'll get Anna…" Lampo also tries to cheer up Bill.

"Hmm…Bill?"

"I… I want to try once again! If… if this time it doesn't work… then… I-I'll forget about my feelings!" Bill suddenly looks up at us with an evident strong will burning in his eyes.

"Y-yes! Let's do our best!"

"Well then, the next mission will be…" I hesitate a bit. After all, this is going to be the most important mission we have done so far. Hmm… what does the usual dramas do? Hmm… I know! "Guys! Mission 4: Arrange 'Coincidental' **Meetings** With the Lovely Maiden Everywhere! So? How's that one?"

"I think it is good." Lampo approves me with a nod.

"I… think so too." Bill looks up at me with a confident smile. "I-I'll definitively success this time!"

"Yeah!"

But… it didn't happen.

"Stop following me you idiot! Go do whatever you need to do!" that was what Anna's furious scream to Bill.

Mission 4… fail.

"Bill…? Are you… alright…?" Lampo asks him with worry. He looks at me asking me for help, but what can I do? I didn't think that it'll result in this way… I just wanted to match-make them…

I bite my lower lip, and then decide to do a last thing for them. "Lampo! Stay with Bill!" With this, I run away to search for Anna.

I'll make her understand Bill's feeling. Even if she doesn't want to accept it, at least Bill won't have any regret.

I run in the streets of the slum without knowing where to go. Anna's right… I'll definitively die without Bill's guidance… =A=||| What am I going to do now? Ugh… and I am a bit hungry now… I just ate breakfast, it's near dinner time now…

"Ah! Leader! She's the woman from last night!" just as I am going in circle in a quite abandoned looking place, a familiar voice rings behind me.

I look back and… OMG! It's the 5 teenagers from yesterday! And the worst is… they are now heading toward me while leading about 10 or something people group. I think that they understood that yesterday was a bluff. U-uh… am I… going to die…?

"Leader! It's her!" One of the 5 looks at a certain slightly muscular black haired guy and points at me.

"…" The said "leader" looks at me with a complete poker face and cold deep brown eyes, which remind me of Alaude.

Just as I am about to turn around and run for my life, the "leader" addresses himself to me in a cold steady voice. "You…"

So… why are you talking now?! Just when I am about to run away?!

"I challenge you to a duel."

Yeah right! Like I'll let you catch- wait what? A… duel?

"…" This is me, currently having my facial muscles screaming "gimme a break dude!". Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of catching a facial paralysis due to too much shock… What was the last time? I think that it was quite a long time ago, something happening with the Guardians, right? Wait, am I having Alzheimer? I mean, it shouldn't be so long ago, right? This is bad… I am aging so fast at the age of 21… This is bad…

Bad my ass! I am going to get beaten up by a guy younger than me! Although he's taller than me… But that's not the point! The point is that I can't fight! I don't want to fight!

"Here I go." That said calmly, the "leader" charges toward me in a surprisingly… slow speed… what's that? Why is he walking?

Isn't the usual thing that's going to happen in this kind of situation is that the winner (unfortunately, my opponent) disappears in a flash and before the loser (me) can actually know what happened, gets beaten up to a pulp, unrecognisable, as the winner is kneeling on one knee on the ground with closed eyes and a confident expression looking super cool? So why is he strolling toward me so leisurely?

Oh wait, I think I understand… that's because I am way too weak for him to actually get serious. I feel so depressed… TT_TT

"AH!" As I am lamenting on my pathetic-ness inwardly, the "leader" suddenly charges at me in great speed.

I close my eyes on reflex (_what are you doing closing your eyes?! Are you waiting for death?!_- by my inward self) and duck under. At the same time, I close my right hand in fist and sent it upward, hoping that it would hit. And…

It actually did! OMG! I hit the guy!

As soon as I feel my fist hitting something, my eyes immediately flip wide open. My fist that's hurting like hell now but I couldn't care less is connected to the frozen teen's once white chin that is now a visible swollen area.

My mouth twitches. I look at the group of gangsters… they are looking at me as if they just saw Satan coming of the ground saying them "hello" while waving cheerfully. I look at the immobile teen's profile face due to my hit, then travel my gaze on my fist, then back at his face…

Is it too late for me to run away?

Answer, yes.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere in the slum where there isn't much people circulating, three figures hiding in the shadow discuss in low voice.

Suddenly, one of them tenses before relaxing his body.

"Boss?" One of the other two shadows asks in worry.

"Don't worry about me. I just felt something unusual, that's all." That man that the previous one called as "boss" replies in a smooth voice.

"But Boss," the third shadow says in an equally worried tone, "maybe it is your super intuit-"

Giotto raises a hand and stops him with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it is nothing serious."

"…" The two men look at each other before reluctantly nodding.

"Well then, please continue your good work. It was really helpful to have you two get informations here." Giotto closes his eyes, and then opens them to look with gratitude at the two men in front of him, "thank you."

"No boss, we are willing to do anything for the family!"

"Don't be too reckless though."

"Yes boss!"

"Just as we said earlier, keep an eye on the Roven Family. As for Elleira… I'll keep an eye on her too, so don't worry."

"Yes boss!"

…

"Leader!"

I feel my mouth twitch harder with each passing second. Can someone explain to me this unexpected situation?

One moment earlier those badass teenage gangsters are looking at me as if I am a monster, the next moment they rush to me and all kneel down on one knee screaming "leader"!

But the real leader, I means the black haired guy, isn't kneeling down though. He's still standing in his previous position even if I retried my hand back since quite a long time. Oh wait… scratch what I just said. He is now kneeling too!

With one hand on the ground, the other on his chest, both in fist, then looks straight at me with his calm deep brown eyes before inclining his head at me in a totally respectful manner followed by the group behind him.

"…" That's me, staring at them with a stupid expression.

Okay, Elleira, calm down. You just have quite a large group of teenagers showing their outmost respect at you. It's fine. Don't worry. It's not like you are going to become their leader or anything just because you hit the **real** leader on the face. That'll be so ridiculous.

"Leader, we pledge our complete submission! Your desire will be our command!" They declare this in a totally booming voice.

Crap. Curse my big mouth.

"Leader! Please do not feel frightened! This is our rule; the one that hits the previous leader first gets the place to command us!" One of the guys lifts his head and explains to me with a solemn voice.

Double crap. Curse my big mouth again.

And so, that's how I ended up in become the new leader of a street gang… wow… I am so impressed by myself… oh wait, actually I shouldn't be impressed at all. I mean, my hubby's the boss of a powerful mafia family, so me being the leader of gangsters, and not to say that it was purely by chance or more likely an accident, is really nothing, like comparing an ant with an elephant.

So… Hello everyone, sorry for the late introduction, I am Elleira Evergreen, the now leader of a small group of extremely loyal gangsters. My current situation consist of me sitting… on a quite big chair with cushions on it and my "subordinates" right in front of me telling me things about them and the group. By the way, the group's name is Black Avengers. I know that's a super lame name, a bit like those cheesy films with muscle superheroes jumping all over the place wearing full body length swimsuit. And so, I listen to them quietly. The former leader, Adolfo (meaning 'noble wolf' just like him) is standing right beside me, doing his job as my right hand man.

I… feel so much pressure right now…

"Leader, we have never seen you here, are you from the town?" At a certain moment, one of the youngest members asks me out of curiosity. He got smashed on the head by an older one though for his "rude" manner toward me… = =

I… feel much more pressure now…

But first thing first, "Are you okay?" I go up to that child and gently rub him head. He blushes to me in reply just like those around him… what? You never seen someone rub someone else's head?

"T-thank you leader… f-f-for… c-caring about me… I-I am fine…" He lowers his head and blushes harder. Aw~ so cute~ what's his name again? Eh… eh… I think it is… never mind, I'll ask later.

"Guys, I don't like violence, so don't hit people, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts!" I cut in sternly.

"Y-yes!" Is it me or… they seem even more pumped up now? Maybe it is because I finally look at bit more… not-pathetic?

"Well anyway, it is true that I am not from here. Let's say that… I live in quite a big house in the middle of nowhere." Yeah, the Vongola HQ really is in the middle of nowhere.

"Then… does that mean… Leader comes from the town?" the child asks me with prudence lowly.

"Why you little-" the guy that hit the boy previously raises his fist once again.

"Kof!" I fake a cough and glare at the guy.

"Pardon me, leader."

"Hm, don't repeat it again." I fake an authority look on him, "to answer your question, I am not from the slum, but I am not of the town either." -I am from another world. Not that I'll say it out loud though. "And please don't act so tense around me… I…" feel so pressured "…prefer you guys being natural to me."

"Then… will Leader be mad at us or leave us if we are not polite?" the kid asks me.

"Of course not, why would I?"

They all look at each other before breaking their serious face to huge grins.

"Leader~!" and they almost all jump on me to give me bear hug. Fortunately, Adolfo quickly comes and stops them by a mere freezing glare.

"E-eh… hehehe Leader, we are very glad that you are so kind to us even though we are from the slum." One of the boys smiles sheepishly at me while scratching the back of his head. "I-I mean… you are not like those girls we saw few days ago."

"Which girls?" I ask with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's those town or rich girls that came here because of those Vongolas." Another one answers me in a slightly annoyed tone. Not annoyed at me, more at those "girls" though.

"Are you are talking about those fan girls who almost stripped Giotto and others?"

"Eh? Does Leader know of those Vongolas?"

"Well… yeah… kind of…" No duh, the boss is my husband. "Hum… I am just asking out of curiosity, but… you guys don't like the Vongolas, right?" Ugh, it's so strange to call Giotto and the others as "Vongola".

The teens look at each other before answering my question a bit reluctantly, "It's not that we don't like them. They didn't do any harm to us or whatsoever. It's more because every time they come here, their followers, those annoying women, would gather here and make a big mess of the slum. Just a few days ago, those women only left because they thought that the Vongolas aren't there anymore."

That's right… since the stripping incident, I have never seen any fan girls in the slum. So… does that mean that the large female group I saw that day was because of the gathering for seeing Giotto and his Guardians? Now that I think about it, their dresses sure look expensive, nothing like what a slum habitant should have.

Well that makes sense. I mean, I didn't see any girls crowding around Lampo these days even though we encountered quite a few during the missions. They all respect him instead of trying to strip him.

Hey! Speaking of missions… I look at the teens around me. I thing I just have a good idea~!

"Hey guys? Do you want to have some fun?" I ask them with a mischievous smile.

They look at each other in confusion, but quickly nod their heads anyway.

"Well then, we'll make…" I pull them in a circle and begin to tell them the next mission.

Ohehehe~ Anna! You better get prepared! This one is going to be a little bit rough, but is still the most yet best cliché thing that can ever happen to advance you relationship with Bill! Ohehehe! I am a genius!

"Leader… your laugh is a bit creepy."

"…Kof, kof. Go prepare for the mission!"

"Yes Leader!"

* * *

**Okay, so here's a small preview of next chapter~**

Thinking this way makes a bitter sensation rise in my chest, and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Elleira…" I think that he saw me sulking, and that's most likely why he's now walking toward me with a slight frown.

Hn! I turn my head to the side. Who wants his concern? It's probably a fake one anyway, just to smooth me and act like the good guy. But… first thing first. Can somebody stop this stupid thing in my chest that's making me all uncomfortable! I don't like this bitter twirling sensation that's hitting me! I really don't like it!

"Sigh… why would you want to come?" Giotto sighs after a brief session of staring at me.

"Why **can't** I come?" I turn back my head to look straight at him with crossed arms. "Is it because this place has some kind of secret?"

The atmosphere suddenly seems to get heavier, and… Giotto's eyes seem to harden as he fixes his usually soft amber orb on me. Who's scared? Not _me_! I sure ain't scared of how he looks at me! Nor how the aura he's emitting now is very cold! I-I am not scared! I-I-I… am… he… h-he's scary…

"Pit, pit…" W-what's this sound…? "snif…" who's sobbing? It is not me… right? …I just cried a few days ago for Lord's sake! There is no way that I, Elleira Evergreen, the so called human cockroach by Violet Stevenson, is crying in so frequently in a single week's time! N-no way! "Uuu…" Okay, I admit it, I am crying. And both times are because of this blond furred guy over there. I don't even know why I am crying! It's just that… I feel a bit abandoned… only a bit! _I_ am not this weak just to cry because he's a bit mean to me. _I_ am strong. _I_'ll just stay there if that's what he really wants. _I_ won't mind nor cry over something so trivial.

"Don't cry Elleira… I didn't mean to… I am sorry…"

* * *

**A/N Okay, so the clear things up, Giotto is in the slum because he has two agents placed there to get information of other families. So basically, he came to the slum just to retrieve those informations but also to visit his friends who are in there. Because he is known in the Mafia as a kind hearted boss that often helps people, it isn't suspicious that he goes to a slum. That's why.**

**And I recently joined in as a staff in a community called **_**BUSTED Mafia secret revealed**__**. **_**There are many cool stories there, so if you have time, please go visit it. And if you follow it, my Boss will be super happy about it as well as me. So please take a bit of your time and visit this community. Thanks a lot~**

**Once again, reviews are always welcome~!**


	7. Trip 7: Never Get Drunk or You'll Regret

**Trip 7: Never Get Drunk, or You'll Regret It**

**A/N Ohehehehe~ Giotto and Elleira are going to have their first fight in this chapter~! And Giotto is going to make our little Elli cry~! Ohehehe!**

**And… WARNING: may contain some really serious stuff here… yeah, I am beginning to write the serious part now… only slowly though.**

* * *

"Leader, we are all ready!"

"Good, now all we have to do is to way for the target to come."

"Yes, Leader!"

"Where is B. Boy?"

"Leader, B. Boy searching for the Target now."

"Does he know that it is false?"

"No, leader."

"Good."

"Hey, Adolfo, how do I look?"

"…Very manly, Leader."

"Yesh! Okay everyone; let's practice the fighting scene again!"

"Yes Leader!"

Huhuhu… I knew that I am a genius, but for me to be this smart… Kwuahahaha~~~!

"Leader, please stop laughing so loudly." Adolfo comments calmly with his usual pocket face beside me. Oopsie… I didn't know that I laughed out loud…

Hello everyone, I am Elleira Evergreen, the supreme commander of the Black Avengers. Mwuhahaha~~~! It is just so _**awesome**_! I absolutely **looove** this sort of introduction, makes me seems super strong and all.

Well anyway, I am now doing the most sacred mission ever existed with my new underlings. We are definitively going to match this block headed Anna with this wimpy Bill together. Yes this is the fifth mission of the "Capture the Maiden's lovely Heart by Using Several Methods Operation". No, Lampo isn't with me right now, neither is Bill. But the Black Avengers are more than perfect for this mission though.

What is this mysterious fifth mission? Well… I name it "Mission 5: Save the Damsel in Distress from the Evil Grip of Perverts and Become the Latter's **Ultimate Hero **to the Rescue!" And yeah, the boys and I are going to act as the bad guys while Bill will jump in at the critical moment then save her.

I know, I know. This is a super cliché scene seen in every cheesy cliché dramas. But anyway, what counts is the result. Who cares about the way? So, as to how I am going to act… well, Anna didn't recognize that I am actually a woman when I disguised myself as a man that day, so I guess that she won't recognize me this time either. I am just going to dress up and act like the most mean one that will touch her and all (can't let my boys to actually do that, can I? That'll be way too mean to Anna, and since I am a woman, then it's alright… I guess).

I know that the consequence of this might result in me being frozen to death by Anna if she finds out that I am behind all this, but… still! I just can't leave Bill alone.

That's why, since I told my cute little subordinates what we will do, we have being practicing.

One of the guys, acting as Bill, throws a punch at another, making the "beaten one" fell on the ground in slow motion all the while doing as if he's seriously beaten up.

"Uwa! NO! He is just too strong, let's retreat!" One of the guys screams lowly while holding his "injured" cheek to the others. Then, they all scramble away in "fright".

"Good. But fix the wrong falling direction, would you? I mean, you ever see someone falling on the opposite side the fist is directed? Go on, practice more!"

"Yes Leader!"

After they manage to correct the falling act, "Now, let's patiently wait for the Target now." I smile mischievously at my subordinates.

"Yes Leader!"

And so we wait. Suddenly, one of the rangers I sent out comes stumbling in panting harshly in the dark alley the large group is hiding. "L-Leader! T-the Target, she… she…"

"Calm down and speak slowly, tell me what happened. Is she coming?" I ask excitedly. Yes! Finally!

"N-NO!" He screams while waving his hands frantically and shaking furiously his head. "The Target got cornered by about 7 or 8 tugs!"

"What?!" I scream loudly with widened eyes.

"T-they are in the west side of the slum. There is almost nobody living there!"

"Leader, I know them, they don't only steal! I once saw then beating up a town folk almost to death! They are actual grown men!" Bonaventure, the youngest of the Black Avengers **(A/N the boy that asked where Elleira came in the last chapter and got hit by another guy)** exclaims in fright with teary eyes, "T-they are very strong!"

This is bad, even if Anna is strong and scary, she can't possibly fight against 7 or 8 men. And not to say that she's only 16 years old!

"Guys, go find whatever help you can manage to, I am going to search for Giotto! Bonaventure, come guide me! Remember, don't fight them head on! Take at least some thing to hit with you!" With this said, I run out of the alley dragging the smaller boy.

"Yes Leader!" And so, they all disperse in different direction.

"Bona, guide me to Anna's house!"

"Yes Leader!"

And so we run back home as quickly as our legs can carry us. Just as I expected, nobody is home. Lampo is probably off somewhere to search for me. Giotto just seems to have vanished. Bill… I don't know where he is. This is bad! This is seriously bad!

"Curse it!" I hit the door frame in frustration. What can I do? What should I do?

I look around me in search of anything that can help. Then, I set my eyes on the kitchen utensils. Who cares if they aren't destructive? I can still hit people with them! "Bona, go get anything that can hit outside in the backyard!"

"L-Leader…?" The small boy looks in fright at me.

"Just go!" And with this, I charge in and grab the unique frying pan and the unique sauce pan, one in each hand.

"Yes!"

Seconds later, after we are fully armed with "weapons", Bona and I run to where Anna is.

"NOOO!" Before we can even enter the alley, Anna's terrified scream makes its way clearly to us.

Then, an orange blur flashes before me right into the alley followed by the falling down bodies of the men accompanied of their painful yells. There, Giotto stands back-facing me surrounded by the bodies of the tugs.

I stand there in daze gazing at Giotto before being pulled out of my reverie by Anna's tearful scream, "B-Bill! Wake up! Bill wake up! WAKE UP NOW! P-please… Bill… uuuu…"

Following the noise, I see Anna kneeling on the ground holding a beaten up Bill in her arms and crying loudly like a lost child. The teen's face is all swollen and trays of fresh blood are still visible coming from his nose and mouth. The new shirt and pants Lampo bought him are all torn and dirty. Giotto tries to hold Bill up, but Anna wouldn't let him no matter what.

I run toward the trio and slap at Anna, "If you want him to die, then continue to hold him!"

This earns me a lost look from Anna as she turns her head back to my direction. Fortunately, she loosen the grip and lets go. Giotto and I both place gently Bill to the ground and start to treat him.

It is a relief that mom taught me some first aid technique and that I worked in a small clinic as secretary but often needed to help the doctor because they are too short-handed.

At first, Giotto was reluctant with me treating Bill for the norms doesn't really allow a married woman to touch another man other than her husband and family, but I just told him that this is an emergency and that norms can all just go die. It is very lucky that he is Giotto; I bet that other men would just refuse me whatever the circumstance is.

"He have about 4 ribs broken, right shoulder dislocated, broken left forearm, broken tibia… of his right leg." Giotto gives out Bill's state after a quick examination as he touches the latter's body. I think that he shouldn't be so far off from the actual state. I mean, Giotto should be involved in fights quite often to know well injuries.

"Bona! Go find the others and come here with medicaments, bandage, whatever thing you can find that can heal! Wait, screw that, just go grab a doctor here!" I scream to the small boy that's standing behind me not knowing what to do.

"Y-yes Leader!" And off he goes.

"Anna, come hold his hand if you are so worried." I say without looking at her. No kidding, we are trying to replace Bill's shoulder right now, I can't get distracted.

"Elleira, are you ready?" Giotto asks me calmly, unconsciously calming me down.

"Yes."

"Ready? 1… 2… 3… crack!" With this, the shoulder is replaced.

"Hah… u-uuu…" Anna whimpers lowly while trying hard not to cry out.

"Leader!" "Ela!" the Black Avengers and Lampo all come running with different items on their hands with Adolfo leading them, dragging forcefully a frightened looking middle-aged man. "We brought the doctor!"

"Bring him here!" I give out the orders as Giotto continues to treat on Bill's other wounds. "Doctor, please help us. We won't hurt you."

"A-Ah… y-yes…"

"Lampo, go help."

"Y-yes!"

"Ngg…" From the corner of my eyes, I see one of the fallen men stir a bit before opening his eyes slowly.

You think that I am going to let him make more trouble for us now that we are so busy? So of course, I give him a big "PANG!" with my frying pan, full force, at his head and once again render him unconscious. This very brutal act earns me without doubt flinches from my subordinates, Lampo and the doctor. Giotto is still as calm as ever, or that's how I see him to be. The place's too dark for me to see clearly.

"You guys pulls these guys out and dump them somewhere." I point at the unconscious men lying on the ground. "Oh wait, attach them first and sent someone to guard them, don't let any escape."

"Yes!" And the tugs are dragged out.

"Anna, come here!" And she comes at me wavering slightly, "Bona, go comfort her."

"Yes Leader!"

"Adolfo."

"Leader." He appears out of nowhere before me in his usual composed expression.

"Bring some boys with you and go find foods, warm water, and clean clothes. And don't steal. Go find them in Anna's house."

"Yes."

"Doctor, do you need anything in particular?"

"No." The doctor answers me calmly. I see that he's calmed down now. "Giotto, I am going to see Anna now."

He looks up at me and nods in approval.

"Anna… are you alright?" I ask as I approach her. Her right cheek a bit swollen at my slap and her eyes hollow.

"Bona, go help others."

"Y-yes!"

"Anna…" I walk up to her and hug her cold trembling body, "Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

"E-Elleira…" Anna looks up at me with her big teary eyes, "Bill… he… he just ran there like an idiot. He just ran right in front of me… He… he… he got hit because of me… I-I… uuu~" With this, she cries on my shoulder. For the first time, I see he act like a girl. "H-he protected me even if… he's so weak… He said that… he said that he'll protect me no matter what… He always protected me, even when we are chased by those guys back in England… H-he… almost died… if Giotto didn't come… we… we wouldn't be here now. Elleira… I am really horrible, aren't I? I… even though I knew perfectly well his feeling for me… I choose to ignore them… because I don't want to be weak… I… want to be strong… I hurt him so badly… always saying that he is useless… But I am the one that useless without him… what will I do…? Uuu… What should I do…"

"It's alright." What can I say, these two children, seriously, so messed up. "Sleep and everything will be alright after you wake up. Sleep."

I pat Anna on the head as she slowly drifts in a deep slumber, but tears are still rolling down from her closed eyes none the least.

* * *

After everything is settled, with the help of the Black Avengers, we transported Bill home. There, Giotto begins to question me about the Black Avengers group as my followers went back to their usual hideout.

"Elleira, can you explain to me what's with these boys are calling you as their leader?" Giotto asks me in his rare authoritarian tone.

"Eh… Well… I kind of got lost and…" Ugh… what should I say? "…I got challenged in a duel and won? Yeah… that's about all…" Such a pathetic answer I have here…

"Giotto, Ela is not-" Lampo tries to ease the tense atmosphere, but got silence by Giotto.

"Lampo, go look at Bill."

"But-"

"This is an order."

"…Fine."

Then, Giotto looks straight at me with his calm amber iris, "Elleira, from now on, stay here and don't wander in the slum anymore, is that fine with you? We'll leave tomorrow." this is a question, but his tone is obviously an order.

I pout in discontentment. Why is he always leaving me alone?! That's so not fair. It just like before, always excluding me from whatever his family do. I just want to go with him and play a bit. If he wants, I can very much stay behind him and say nothing. I'll just look around. It's not like I'll hinder him in his works or anything. And what can he work in a slum anyway? That's not all, now that Anna realised her feeling for Bill, they'll always be together. Plus I have my own buddies here now; I can't just leave them alone like that.

Thinking this way makes a bitter sensation rise in my chest, and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Elleira…" I think that he saw me sulking, and that's most likely why he's now walking toward me with a slight frown.

Hn! I turn my head to the side. Who wants his concern? It's probably a fake one anyway, just to smooth me and act like the good guy.

But… first thing first. Can somebody stop this stupid thing in my chest that's making me all uncomfortable! I don't like this bitter twirling sensation that's hitting me! I really don't like it!

"Sigh… why would you want to come?" Giotto sighs after a brief session of staring at me.

"Why **can't** I come?" I turn back my head to look straight at him with crossed arms. "Is it because this place has some kind of secret?"

The atmosphere suddenly seems to get heavier, and… Giotto's eyes seem to harden as he fixes his usually soft amber orb on me.

Who's scared? Not _me_! I sure ain't scared of how he looks at me! Nor how the aura he's emitting now is very cold! I-I am not scared! I-I-I… am… he… h-he's scary…

"Pit, pit…" W-what's this sound…? "snif…" who's sobbing? It is not me… right? …I just cried a few days ago for Lord's sake! There is no way that I, Elleira Evergreen, the so called human cockroach by Violet Stevenson, is crying in so frequently in a single week's time! N-no way! "Uuu…" Okay, I admit it, I am crying. And both times are because of this blond furred guy over there. _(Book-san: blond furred… = =||| he's not an animal you know…) _

I don't even know why I am crying! It's just that… I feel a bit abandoned… only a bit! _I_ am not this weak just to cry because he's a bit mean to me. _I_ am strong. _I_'ll just stay there if that's what he really wants. _I_ won't mind nor cry over something so trivial.

"Don't cry Elleira… I didn't mean to… I am sorry…" Now, I am curled up in a ball on the chair, biting my lower lip as to muffle down my sobbing. Once again, my typical "I am an ostrich hiding away from reality" face comes up. "Hey… Elleira… Look at me." Giotto's warm hand pats my head and then tries to slide in my self-made human barrier of limbs. Obviously, he wants to lift up my head. But I don't want to see him right now, so there is no way that I'll let him. No way!

And thus result having me burring my head as low as possible close to my chest as any time before and hugging my head with as much strength I can manage to pull off… without squeezing myself to death of course. "Ngg… No!"

"Elleira…"

"No!"

"Elleira."

"No!"

"Elleira."

"No!"

"Fine."

"…" I hear fading footsteps, signaling that Giotto is walking away. Hn! Who cares about this guy! I-It's not like I am sadder than before or anything! No! I-I-I… why is he leaving me alone… "Uuuu~~~ snif… sob…" I don't even know why I am crying for God's sake! "Uuu… uu…" He… is really gone, isn't he…?

After a short while, I can faintly hear between my sobs footsteps coming toward me. Who is it? My first reaction is of course to look up. And I see… Giotto…?

"Elleira, I got you some milk. Do you want to drink some?" Giotto closes the distance between us in a swift movement.

The morning ray envelops him in its soft radiance; almost make him looks like he is the one emitting this godly like light. His slightly messy blond gravity defying hair that always sticks out in every direction even though he doesn't use gel glows like gold under light. His lips curve upward to form a faint smile and his amber eyes stares softly at me. The cheap plain white shirt and the equally cheap plain black pant he changed into can rival without problem to those expensive fancy clothes. Some people can just look good in whatever they wear, can they?

All of this is just to say… why is he so good looking?! I am so envious!

But I am not angry against the innocent milk though. So… I take the bowl of milk and drink it... I know I know! That's like bowing before your enemy! But… the slightly warmed milk is emitting such an irresistible fragrance~ I can't resist it~ I seriously can't~ /(=3=)\

…That's why I took the bowl and am currently drinking. Okay, I admit my defeat. This guy is just too strong. I can't possibly win. He always knows how to smooth me. I lose. _(Book-san: everyone can do that, they'll just need milk.)_

"Elleira, why would you want to go in the slum? There isn't anything fun here, you know?" After I finish the milk, Giotto takes the bowl off and lifts me up to sit on his laps, putting his hand on the side of my face and staring right at my eyes.

_(Book-san: Just want to clarify something here, Giotto isn't a pervert that likes to touch Elleira at every occasion he has. No way. He's doing this so that he can get her pulse and see the dilatation of her pupils. This will show if she's lying or not. And yeah, I read this trick in Detective Conan.)_

"…" I feel my face heat up at the sudden contact and try to turn my head, but he's holding good. "Mm… well I think that the people here are nice." Well yeah, of course they are. Like Bill, Anna, the Black Avengers are much better than those rich guys looking down on other people and acting all high and mighty while faking their generosity and gracefulness to their alike. I hate these fake people (Hi there Fatty and Giotto's fan girls).

"Is that so…" Giotto puts his hand down and hugs me tighter, hiding his face from my view. "Elleira, I am sorry to make you cry, but that's because I don't want something similar happens like that time."

"?" What does he means by that? "Did something happen here?"

"Yes."

"…" You know… if you explain to me instead of a mere "yes", I can understand better the situation.

"There was a girl," Ehhh?! Is that girl his lover or something? "Her father was a very rich merchant. They came here for business with my family. At that time, I was about to go to the slum, and the girl wanted to tag along. I refused her of course, but she insisted. Her father also said that it'll be a good experience for her. So I accepted. At first, she was kind to everyone. I was glad to see that. But then, a small child tripped and accidentally ripped a part of her dress, she hit him on the head and insulted everyone. From then on, everybody here have a pretty bad opinion on town's people."

"So basically, you think that I'll offend them?" I ask him bitterly. Doesn't he know me better now that we are living together for almost 2 months? Does he still think that I am some spoiled ladies of those rich families that just don't care about poorer people? It… hurts so much to know that he still doesn't trust me.

I see… after all, I am the "daughter" of his rival. Why should he be nice to me? I bet that all his kindness toward me from the start was all an act.

"Elleira, that's not-"

"Giotto, can I go walk a bit?" I cut in quite rudely his try to explain, but I couldn't care less. It… just hurts to know how he really thinks about me. I get off from his arms and walk out before he can add anything else.

"Ela!" Lampo runs toward me as soon as I set foot outside, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

I look at him carefully, trying to find any fake worry. He's not acting. "Don't worry about me, I am fine. I just want a small walk."

"E-"

"Go to Giotto, Lampo." I push him in and walk away.

Once again, I am strolling aimlessly in the streets. I don't have any money with me right now, and most of all… I am lost again, "Glouuu~!" and hungry too.

"Ah!" a child's yelp catches my attention. I stare at that the noise's source and with surprise, find the little boy I traumatized yesterday. I think I better go away or he really will be scared. "W-wait! B-big sister!" Hah?! I look around me in search of anyone that can be called as "big sister" by this cute little boy, there are only a few passengers and they are all men. I point at my nose and look at the boy in question, "Are you calling me?"

"Yes! U-um… I-I wanted to thank big sister f-for saving me… yesterday…" The little guy answers me with a cute blush.

"Ah… that was nothing, really… hahaha…" Yeah, can't let him know that I am now the leader of those guys who bullied him, can I?

"U-um… I-I don't recognize big sister. Are you-"

"Lucio! Where are you?" the booming voice of a man can be heard from behind a small house. "Lucio!"

"Papa! I am here!" the little boy answers with his hands clasped around his mouth. Oh, so his name is Lucio… such a good name it is, "light" just as bright as he is.

"Lucio, where- …Miss." The father of Lucio appears from behind the small house and runs toward us. As soon as he sees me, he gently pulls Lucio behind him in a protective way and eyes me carefully.

Heh… I see… I really am not welcome in this place. "Sorry to bother you, I will get going now."

"W-wait big sister!" A small hand pulls me back. "Papa! She is the big sister I told you about!"

"A-ah?! She is?!" The previous all serious man almost jumps from surprise. What? What's this situation? "B-but she looks so weak!"

I feel a red vein pop up on my forehead, well mister, I am sorry for being weak.

"Papa!"

"Ahhh! I am very sorry miss! It's just that Lucio… before he told me that you… and I kind of thought that you'll be someone very macho… well anyway, would you like to eat supper with us?" The father looks at me with an apologetic grin while rubbing his son's head with affection.

"Umm… no it's all r-" "Glouuuuuuuuuuu!" Dear stomach… I know that you are carving for something to fill you up, but… why growl so loud?! Why embarrass me like that?!

"Ahaha! No need to feel embarrassed Miss! Let's go eat! Mama prepared something good for us! Oh! And by the way, I am Vico Bazzaro, and this is my son Lucio Bazzaro. It's nice to meet you, miss…" Vico Bazzaro grins widely at me.

"Elleira Ever- I mean… Elleira Roven." That was close; I almost said my real name.

"Well, if Miss Roven would give us the honor to treat you." Vico bows exaggeratedly at me while doing as if taking an imaginary hat off his head to salute me. It makes me laugh out loud at his funny stance.

"Sure!"

* * *

Ugh… my head hurts like hell… it's like someone hitting me with a huge hammer non-stop. Ah… it hurt! My head's gonna split open!

"Mngh…"

"ELA!" "Miss Roven!" "Big sis!" "Miss!" "Miss Elleira!" "Hey you idiot!" "LEADER~~~~~!" Arghhhh! Who are the idiots screaming! Imma gonna hit them until they're a puddle of squashed flesh!

"Don't scream!" suddenly, I feel a pair of warm hands gently rub my aching temples, pressing down my unbearable headache. "Elleira, are you alright?"

Who's that? I'll need to thank him later on, 'cause right now, I just want to drift in another sleep.

* * *

_It is a cold September night, the wind blows harshly, making the trees creak in sinister sounds. In the dark, the-_

"Wait wait wait! What the heck are you talking about?! Just tell me how I got this #$%#$ hangover!… ouch… it hurts… A-ah… my head…" I yell loudly at Lampo on the bed, result having the pain that died away comes back waving me widely with a huge grin on its face.

"B-but Ela, I need to tell you this so that you can fully understand what happened last night…" Lampo whimpers weakly looking at me with his innocent teary eyes.

"Never mind, just go on."

"Yes! So…"

_In the dark, the fuzzy shape of a house can be seen. _

"Mr. Bazzaro, your turn." Lampo stops and looks at Mr. Bazzaro who's standing in the room as I look at him with a blank face. These guys are enjoying this, aren't they?

"Sure! So…"

_In this house surrounded by darkness, people are gathered there for a drinking contest. Only a few hours before, it was a peaceful supper between the masters of the house and the guest. _

_How it became like it is right now… well let's say that some teens who are searching for their leaders came and after making quite a fuss and a long session of apologizing, it lead to a drinking contest. Of course, the first to have leaded that is the Leader. At first, she was reluctant on drinking alcohol for that's her first time, but because of some private problems that she wants to forget, she drank down, followed closely by her subordinates._

"WHAT?! Ah~ my head!" I scream loudly once again hearing this shocking new.

It's true that the Black Avengers came searching for me last night and barged in the Bazzaro's house quite rudely. I made them apologize for both time (scaring Lucio and barging in) then, we ate together. And then… Mr. Bazzaro offered me to drink because he saw that I am troubled or something. And… I drank.

…Curse it! I hope I didn't do anything too… excessive…

"Umm, Mr. Bazzaro? Please continue." I need to know what I did last night. This concerns my pride!

"Ahaha… I passed away in the middle of the contest. Ah~ that was such a shame~!" He replies me with his usual huge grin, not at all embarrassed like he said.

"Is… that so… then guys, go on."

"Yes leader, so…" One of my subordinates says.

"_Rock, Paper, Scissor! I win!" a loud exclaims can be heard._

"_Ahaha! Leader! You lose!"_

"_Drink, drink, drink, drink!"_

"_OH GOSH! You guys, hic, are goooood~! I… hic! Imma gonna drink now! Hiccup!" With a leg on the chair, Elleira waves the cup of strong vine in her hand, her face bright red from the effect of the alcohol._

"_Yeah Leader! You are the best!" _

"_Mwuahaha! Of course I am!"_

Shit… that was… so embarrassing.

"_Hic… That idiot Giotto! Who… cares about him?!" Elleira stumbles a bit as she tries to walk. _

"_Leader, you are speaking non-sense right now, please stop drinking." Adolfo states calmly with a slight frown as he holds on the cup of vine in his Leader's hand._

"_Hah?! Hic! Hey pretty boy~ wanna play with me?" _

"What?! I said that?!" I widen my eyes in horror. No way… I… didn't flirt with Adolfo, right…? I look at the latter, hoping that he'll at least shake his head. But… no. He looks merely closes his eyes and nods slightly.

"…" Arghhhh!

"_Eh~! Cute little Adolfo is already drunk? No way~ that just so boring~!"_

"…" Holy sh*t… I made an under aged boy drink alcohol… Even though we are now in 19th century and I highly doubt that people don't drink from a young age, I still made a 17 years boy drink! Ahh! I am a criminal!

_At that time, the half of the Black Avengers already passed out. The remainders are…_

"_Hey~~~~ Sexy Lady! Op-op-op-op Oppa Elleira style!" …they are dancing some very strange dance and singing some very strange lyric with their leader._

"…" I so want to die right now.

"_Wuhooo! People, let's party!"_

"_Yes Leader!"_

"_Hey, what are they doing?" Slum habitant 1 asks with evident curiosity._

"_I don't know, but it sure looks fun~!"_

_And so, the previous small group of dancing teens become a large herd of partying people dancing in the street. Almost all the slum habitants are out in the street to celebrate for no apparent reason; after all, they love the most to have fun. On the lead is the very drunk Elleira._

"_HEYYYYY~~~~ SEXY LADY!"_

"No." I shake my head trying hard to convince me that this is not the truth.

"Yes Miss Elleira, I saw you prancing from the window with a lot of people behind you." Bill says in a matter-of-fact tone from his rolling chair a slum habitant made for him.

"Me too, I saw you. You guys were dancing and singing and screaming quite loudly in the streets." Anna adds to Bill's description of last night's event.

"That's right Mrs. Elleira! Everyone had so much fun yesterday! Ahahaha~!" A random man pops out of nowhere from the window and peeks in the room to smile excitedly at me.

"Yeah, it was super fun!" Another man pops from behind the previous on and exclaim loudly, "We also sang something… what was the name already…? Eh…"

"Move like jagger!" Almost all my BA (Black Avengers) yells loudly in joy. "I really loved that one!"

"Ahaha, right? It was **so** fun!"

Well good for you, but I **so** want to die right now…

"Hum… I am just asking, but… not everyone heard us, right? I mean, it in the middle of the night…" I ask Lampo in hope that not every possible living being of this place heard us singing like some psychos, especially not _**him**_.

"Ela, we all saw the huge dancing group." Sh*t… "And… everybody was awake because of how loud it was…" Double sh*t. "And Giotto has to-"

"Wait a minute! Did you say Giotto… per chance…?" No, no, no. I pray to every existing God that I heard wrong. No way… if he really… if he saw me… I am going to die. Yes, that's for sure.

They all look at each other and Lampo reluctantly describe last night's later event…

"_Lampo, did you find her?" Giotto runs up to a panting Lampo with evident worry on his face._

"_Hah, hah… no…"_

"_Where could she be? Damn it! I should've held her back!" Giotto hits a nearby tree in frustration. Since the fight, Elleira seems to have disappeared. No matter where he goes, he just can't find her. And his hyper intuition isn't working either. Just what's wrong?_

"_G-Giotto! Do you head that?" Lampo asks uncertainly at his boss. "It seems like… there are many people coming here."_

"_Yes, I hear it too." _

"_Moves like Jaggers~ Wuhooo~ Hey people~ do you like it~!" Suddenly, the person that the duo's searching for almost 2 hours now appears from a corner while laughing hysterically at a… no, not a herd anymore. It's more likely the whole slum habitants are behind her._

"_Yesh~~~~!"_

"_Elleira!" As soon the blond haired boss saw his wife, he rushes toward her in great speed and grabs her arm in a way that won't hurt her. "Where were you?"_

"_Ah~? Eh! What a cute pretty boy you are~! Hey beauty~ wanna have some fun with me? I promise we have __**lots**__ of FUN! AHAHAHAHA!" Elleira curls her arms around the sudden arrival's neck and laughs loudly in delight. _

"_Elleira?! You are drunk!"_

_Ignoring Giotto's comment, the light brown haired woman begins to sing yet another song,_

"_Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy you're mine~" _

"…" No I did not do that… Oh no I didn't sing something like that… no, no, no. I refuse to believe that I sang M2M's "Pretty Boy" to Giotto. There is no way! No way you hear me?!

I shake my head.

Everybody nods theirs.

I shake again.

"Ela… we were all there last night. And… you sang that pretty loudly too."

Curse you Lampo! Can't you leave me at least some hope for me?!

"_E-Elleira?" Giotto blushes at his wife's embarrassing song. This is almost like a confession right in front of the crowd. _

_As if to prove his point, the previously very high spirited group all calmed down and is staring at him with obvious gossip intention._

"_Hehe… Gio… tto, right?" Elleira gently caresses as well as poke the blond man's cheek before sliding her index on the latter's jaw line in a very daring flirting manner and stops to rub at his lower lip. "You… were so mean… to Elleira… Uh… Giotto is a bad boy… haha~"_

"_Woo! Look at that! Mrs. Vongola is just so awesome!" the background like slum habitant all exclaims loudly at Elleira's actions whilst Lampo stands there gaping at the couple._

"_Of course! It is Leader after all!" The BA all shouts in total pride._

"_E-Elleira, stop that!" a furiously blushing Giotto stops Elleira's unruly small hand to draw circles on his firm chest. But just as he did, a wet sensation from his ear hits a hard blow at his brain._

_Elleira… is licking his ear right now. _

_At this moment, Giotto feels that his body isn't his anymore. He can't move, just stand there, totally frozen in shock._

"_Wahhhh!" That's the back ground people, shouting in excitement. _

_Then, her tongue draws a wet line on his jaw line, briefly stops to bite his chin, and travels down to his neck. There, she licks him all the while biting him, leaving marks on it…_

…GOD! DO YOU HATE ME?!

"Toc, toc…" Giotto appears at the door with a bowl in his hand. On his neck, some faint red spots can be seen.

"A-Ah! I hear my wife calling me! Later, Miss Roven! Lucio, let's go!" Mr. Bazzaro jumps out from the window with Lucio waving at me with a sweet smile. The two random guys that peeked from that place also disappeared.

This is bad… THEY ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH GIOTTO! **NOOO!** That'll be so awkward!

"Adolfo!"

"Guys, lets clean up the hideout." And with this, my supposed right-hand man leaves me alone.

"Bonaventure!"

"I-I just remembered that I have something to do! Good bye Leader!" Bonaventure waves at me and runs outside as if hundreds of demons are trailing behind him.

"Lampo!"

"I need to do the chores!"

"Anna!"

"Oh~ what nice weather we have today, Bill, let's go out and play." Anna pushes Bill out of the once overcrowded room that's now deserted. You are still mad that I slapped you yesterday, right?! Curse you! Don't do your revenge now!

"B-Bill!" I call at him desperately. Don't go~ if you go, then I be left alone with Giotto~! I don't want this to happen~ no~~~~!

Bill doesn't even look at me. He smile brightly at Anna, "Yes, let's go Anna."

Bill you traitor!

"…" Oh~ I suddenly find the bed very fascinating! The wood is so… so… wood like! The cover is white! I didn't notice this before~! Ahaha… haha… ha…

Curse it! Why this idiot has to come right at the moment I learned that I did… **that** sort of things to him?!

"Elleira, do you want some milk?"

Hearing his voice makes me tense all my muscles.

Ugh… I** so** don't want to see him right now…

"Elleira?"

But… he doesn't seem too concerned about… yesterday. Hey~! Maybe he forgot about it!

I look up with high expectation in my eyes…

ARGGGGG! He's blushing!

That's it; I can die from shame right now. I licked and bite a guy for the first time in my life…

"E-Elleira, do you… want to drink milk?" Giotto places the bowl filled with pure white warm milk below my nose near my hands.

"Y-yes… thank you…" I take carefully the bowl, being extra cautious that I am not touching him.

I quickly finish it. Strangely, my usual tranquilizer seems to not work its effect on me today. Instead, I am feeling even more flustered now that I have something warm in my stomach. Not to say that… Giotto warmed the milk.

*POUFF* I can feel a wave of heat on my face.

"About yesterday-" We both exclaim at the same time, causing yet another awkward moment.

"You first!" again! We spoke at the same time again!

"Are you still angry at me?" "I am sorry for licking you."

…God! Do you really hate or me or something?! Why make this already awkward situation even more awkward?!

"Um… thank you Giotto… f-for the milk." After quite a long moment of dead silence, I whisper quietly. Of course, seeing as how silence the room is, he has no problem hearing me loud and clear.

"No problem…"

"…Actually, I just want to tell you that I licked you yesterday because you looked like a big lollipop to me…" That's… what I wanted to say, and this is also the truth. I know that sounds so much like an excuse, but I really do remember having licked a huge SpongeBob shaped lollipop that has no flavour! I really do! And… as for why it is SpongeBob shaped… I guess that's probably because Giotto's hair is of similar color to SpongeBob's skin and their clothes are kind of alike too…? Ahaha… But… do you really think that I will say this to him?! You think I am an idiot or something?!

"Um… Elleira…?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't drink anymore."

I look up in surprise to find… a beautiful tomato red faced Giotto scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"Haha…" I can't help but let a small giggle out. He's just so funny! This is surely the first time I see him like this. It's worth it, all my licking and biting thing that is.

Giotto turns his head at me in surprise before chuckling with me too. Soon, we both laugh out loud until all of our energy are drained out… scratch that, it only me who's lying very ungracefully on the bed panting hard. He's still standing and smiling down at me. Hn! Show off.

With this, I can say that our fight yesterday is of the past now.

* * *

"Big sis! Big sis! Look at what I found!" A little girl comes running at me with a bouquet of flowers, followed by many others.

I found out all my stupid acts I did yesterday this noon after I wake up. It seems that over night, I became the legend of the slum. Everybody recognize me and treat me as if I am an old friend of theirs in the street even though I have no idea who they are. Oh well, it's still a good thing that I get along with everyone.

Giotto announces that we'll be leaving the slum this afternoon now that everything is settled. I am currently playing with the kids in a small hill right beside the slum. And… they are just so cute~~~!

"Wow! Such beautiful flowers!" I beam at the little girl. Resisting hard not giving her a huge bear hug.

"Thank you big sis!" The little girl smile sweetly at me. AWWWW~~~ I can't resist any longer!

"Elleira, it's time." Just as I am about to bounce on her, Giotto calls for me.

"Big sis! Are you going to come back?" A little boy asks me with his big brown eyes.

I rub him head and make his already messy hairs even messier, "Of course I am! You guys are so cute that I don't ever want to leave you!"

"Big sis!"

Oh no. Don't cry, if you cry, I'll cry too~~~ "Uwaaa! I don't want to go back!" Too late, I am already crying. Jeez… here goes my title of human cockroach. It seems like since I came to the slum, I am always bawling like a child. I bet that if I am really a cockroach, then it'll already be so dry that only its outer parts are left for it has cried out all of its water.

And so, I cried and cried and cried and… you get the idea. The kids' parent s all came and bring them back home after saluting me. Finally, Giotto (probably can't wait anymore), simply carries me off and walks to the slum.

"I am going back to the mansion now. Guys, don't steal anything anymore from now on, listen to Adolfo and get along with the habitants here, okay? Don't let me catch wind that you guys did some mischievousness, or I'll personally come and make you guys work the daylight out of you, is that clear?" I stopped crying, but am still in Giotto's arms. Not that I want so, but I am just too tired.

"Yes Leader!"

"Good!" I smile at the teens before me, then turn my attention to the temporary Leader, "Adolfo, take care of them for me, okay?"

These boys… they have suffered a lot. All the Black Avengers inclusively are all orphans found by the leader previous to Adolfo and raised by him. All of their names have being given by this honorable "father" of theirs. Unfortunately, he died of an illness, thus leaving the leader place to the oldest one, Adolfo. Because they don't have any work, they are living by stealing foods and all necessities. I feel so bad that I need to leave them.

All I can do now is to leave them in the slum habitants' cares. Of course, the boys will also work. As I am right now, I can't give them anything. But I've decided. I am going to find something to do to get money and help them. Anything is fine as long I can do it. After all, it isn't for nothing I am called a human cockroach and did so many jobs in the 21th century.

"Yes Leader." He replies me with a faint smile, a very rare sight to see.

After bidding good bye to everyone, we go back to the carriage and set off to the Vongola mansion. As soon Giotto placed me on the seat and put a cover on me, I felt asleep. My last memory was the warmth of the powerful boss beside me, gently stroking my hair.

* * *

**A/N I know that nobody will read this, but still… the first paragraph is useless talk, jump to the second and third and fourth, it's more important. **

**So… Yaaaa! I don't know if you guys noticed it, but I got the idea of the BA falling on the opposite direction from where they are hit by the super awesome movie "Get Smart"! I really love that movie! SO if ever some of you don't know what I am talking about, please go and watch it. It's the master piece of humankind! Ok, I know that I am exaggerating, but it's really good. So I highly recommend you to watch it.**

**And once again, please go see the community I joined in, it has many good stories there. Go, go, go~ the name is **_**BUSTED Mafia secret revealed**_**.**

**Mwuahaha… I am waiting… [Doing the zombie eyes]**


	8. Trip 8: Shame Can Kill… True Story

**Trip 8: Shame Can Kill… True Story**

* * *

**A/N *******Very important notice that you must absolutely read!******* **

**Okay, so in this chapter I'll make Giotto a bit… well you'll see. But I want to specify that I don't have anything against homosexual. There are many of them who committed suicide only because people are prejudging them, thinking that they are disgusting or something. I am not homo, but I don't think that they are different from others who are "normal". And what are the "normal" people anyway? I really do think that the term "normal" used here is just describing those who are the most common in society. Just because you are different makes you not "normal"? So what? That's cool, 'cause if everybody is all the same, then the world would just be full of clones of you, and that'll be totally boring and stupid. So what I want to say is that homos are still human. It doesn't change anything. So to everyone out there, who reads this, please stop prejudging them (if ever you do, I hope you don't), instead, treat them like any other people.**

**That's why, this chapter isn't specially directed at anybody, isn't meant to judge anybody, nor make anyone feels uncomfortable by reading it. It's just pure fun. But if ever it does, then please do accept my apologies in advance. I didn't plan to make it so. **

**On a lighter note, I don't know if any of you noticed, but I added Mukuro for the characters. Kufufu~ I'll let you guess~**

**And I know that I suck at fluff. I am sorry if Giotto and Elleira are kind of… I don't know… still not much showing love stuff or something. Actually, I re-read and conclude that… Lampo actually spent more time with El than Gio is! If the plot wasn't decided since a long time, I would think that it's actually a forbidden love between El and Lampo… so yeah… sorry about that… I'll try to add more fluff…**

**And also… GAHHHH! Reborn is finished! NO! I am dying right now! UUUU! Why! I don't really have motivation to write this anymore… I am so depressed… but don't worry, I'll finish it… yeah… NAAAAA! Why did REBORN have to end?! WHY?!**

**Kof, kof, anyway, on this pretty long author note above, let's begin… TTATT (I want reborn…)**

* * *

"Nufufu~"

"…"

"Nufufufu~"

Can someone just shut him up?!

"Nufufufufufu~"

That's it. This is my limit!

"Sir Daemon! Please stop doing your old creepy sadistic unmanly chuckle right at the middle of a delicious dinner! I don't have any appetite because of you!" I bang at the table and shout loudly at the said illusionist.

…Just kidding. Did you really believe that I did that sort of thing? No way~ not in a million years!

"Daemon, what's wrong?" Thank you Giotto for asking him this question that's bugging me since a while now~!

"Nufufufu…" Deamon chuckles once more before replying in his usual seductive tone, "I was just wondering…" dramatic pause for more effect. Look between Giotto and I. Such a show off guy he is. "Just was happened exactly out there… Nufufu."

A question mark appears on top of my head. What does he mean by that?

Maybe it is because he saw my "what the heck you want to say" expression, Deamon chuckles once again before saying something that made me almost chock to death, "I mean… those red marks on our dear Boss' neck."

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!" Yeah, that's me choking on my saliva very ungracefully.

"Ahaha… I was wondering that too…" Asari scratches his head with a small grin, but his eyes are set on me with curiosity.

"Hn." Alaude makes a small approving sound, continue to eat his meal in silence. But I can very much feel his attention on me. So… does that mean he didn't cuff Daemon to death just because he wanted that creepy guy to ask the question?! Can you be lazier than this, Alaude?! _(Book-san: no, he just doesn't want to speak. Words are gold to him… = =|||)_

"I was wondering that to the extreme too." Knuckle agrees with a nod as he looks straight at me just everyone is doing at this instant.

…PRESSURE ON ME!

"Everyone, you are making Elleira nervous." Giotto states calmly and pats my hand below the table. Ah~ my savior~!

"E-eh… l-l-let's eat! Let's eat!" Lampo cuts in, in attempt to ease the tense atmosphere.

"That's right, Lampo you were there. You can tell us what happened, right?" Asari smiles lightheartedly at Lampo. But… is it me or I am feeling as if the Japanese man is actually natural black from the depth of his being? I mean… just with a few words, he made all arrows direct right at Lampo.

He's… actually not that far from Daemon if you want me to say…

"…" That's the others except Giotto and G, all looking at Lampo.

"…" That's Lampo, looking at me with pleading eyes to help him.

"…" That's me, suddenly finding my food very pretty. Oh wait, I mean delicious.

"Tch." Speaking of G… That guy didn't even ask a question. Does he already know? "Just eat your meal and ask later."

For the first time since I met that red haired guy, I felt a grand thankfulness toward him. He's usually very annoying, loud, and mean to me, so I don't see why I should feel any good thing about him. In the manga, he's super composed and cool, very unlike the short tempered Gokudera. But in reality… he's just a boss loving maniac, impatient jerk. Although right now, I think I can change a small bit of my opinion of him.

That old jerk just sent me a dirty glare. Never mind what I just thought seconds earlier.

And so, the dinner continues on without much important interference anymore.

That night, due to my still present embarrassing memory of licking Giotto (no, that's what others told me, I just remember eating a SpongeBob lollipop), I used an excuse to sleep separately ('cause that'll be the first night we'll sleep together since we returned from the slum, meaning as well the first night since the licking incident). Or more like tried to. I was just babbling non-sense until Giotto smiles warmly at me and rubs my head without saying anything.

Ugh… that was so shameful…

So right now, I am lying on the bed where Giotto would usually be with me. No I didn't change room or something. It is him who moved. He said that he needs to do some paper works until late, so he'll sleep somewhere else as to not wake me up. But I think that just an excuse for me to not feel too bothered about my unspoken request.

Ugh… I feel bad about that… And Maria has not come back yet… and I have nobody to talk to… Uh… I feel a bit lonely… and cold… If only Giotto is here…

What am I thinking about?! H-how can I think like this?! I-it's just so… nyaaa~!

I feel my cheeks heating up the more I think about how dependent I am to Giotto. So I seat up and slap my cheeks with both hands to stop me from thinking about him, 'cause right now, my head is full of his image, his smile, his soft eyes setting on me, his warmth, his hand patting me gently on the head... Ahh! I am thinking about him again!

After some minutes of me trying to make Giotto go out of my head, I finally manage to think about something else. That is… how can I get money for my boys?

Of course, the fastest and easiest way is to ask Giotto. But then again, I already burdened him quite a lot these times. And I really don't want him to think that I am some frail little princess that can do nothing other than ask for money. Furthermore, I don't like money that isn't made by my own effort.

Then, there is the work option. But… what can I do? It is certain that I'll work in the Vongola mansion. But what should I do? Maid? Yeah, certainly. But… the problem is how to make people give me the work.

I am almost 100% sure that nobody would dare give me anything to do. I mean, I am supposed to be the **Boss**' wife! You ever see a powerful Mafia Boss' wife working as a maid whist there are tons of servants ready to be ordered around? No? So neither did I.

Sigh… Life is just so complicated… I think that I'll just sleep for now, and think about it later. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Yawn~" Mmm… I really do prefer having Giotto right beside me to warm the cover up… it's a bit cold by myself…

Ahh! Stop thinking about him already!

And so, I passed the rest of the night dreaming about Giotto (Face-palming… shame on me!)

* * *

"Mr. Gilbert! Please accept my request!" I grab without manner the taller man's butler costume's sleeve. "I really, really, really need to have some work! Anything is fine, I can do everything!"

"No, Mrs Vongola. I can't do this, you are the master and we are the servant." Gilbert replies me with his usual poker face.

Yes, so right now, I am trying to convince this Gilbert butler guy to let me work. But apparently, it doesn't work much seeing how nothing progressed since the start, which by the way was about 30 minutes earlier.

But in any case… can anyone just tell me why there are so many poker faces out in this world?! First Alaude (although I can't imagine him with some actual expression), then Adolfo (he too, I can't imagine him have some kind of emotion shown clearly on his face), then this guy called Gilbert who's almost as stern as iron. Well that's no surprise here, I mean; he's the head butler of the whole mansion and personal servant of the Boss, aka Giotto. So it is without wonder that he needs to be this severe and cold.

But even if his coldness can freeze almost every maid and servants into ice block, I can still manage to go head on head with him. Mainly because the thought of need to finance my cute boys is heating me, but also because I kind of got a bit immune to coldness from all the time spend together with Anna. "But I will work for money!"

"…" Gilbert looking at me coldly. "You can ask it from Boss."

"I know! But I prefer money made of my own effort!" Jeez! How can't he not understand this? Money made by yourself is so much better than just reach out your hand and ask for.

He seems startled for a split second there, just when I thought that he'll let me get a job, Gilbert slightly bows to me, "I am sorry I can't do this, Mrs. Vongola." He especially pronounces a bit louder on the "Mrs. Vongola" part then walks away.

"Grr!" I stamp my feet on the ground in frustration. Let's take a break now and come back later. And so, I stomp back to my room, making sure to make a lot of noise with each step as to show my anger.

Yeah, childish, but… what can I do other than that?

As I am sitting on the bed cross legged and thinking hard of a way to make Gilbert accept, Maria peeks in shyly from the door. "U-umm… M-miss…"

Aww~ so cute! It's being like forever since I last saw her~~~! Okay, not "forever", but still long enough (like about one week) for me to terribly miss her.

"MARIA~~~ MY DARLING~~~ YOU CAME BACK~~~!" I jump up from my sitting position to her and give her a gigantic bear hug.

After minutes of me hugging, kissing, patting my cute little Maria, I let her go.

"Maria, do you know how I can get a work as a maid here?" I ask her absentmindedly while eating a piece of apple. Uh~ I really love apples. It's my second favourite thing below milk.

"…" No answer.

"Maria?" I turn around to see a petrified Maria on the verge of breaking down. "Ehhh! What's wrong with you Maria! Get a hold of yourself!"

"M-m-m-mi-mi…" Maria squeezes broken down syllables out of her mouth with a low head.

"Um?"

"MISS!" She suddenly looks up and stares at me intensely while screaming loudly. This sure startled me. "Miss! You can't do that! You are Master Vongola's wife! You are the **mistress** of this mansion!"

"E-eh…" I look at Maria in daze for a second, "But… I need money…"

"…EH?!"

And so, that's how it leads to me explaining why I need money to Maria.

Right now, we are trying to find a way to get a job. And yeah, she accepted to help me… Yaa~ my cute little Maria sure is the kindest of all~! o('3')o

"H-hum… Miss…" Maria pokes me lightly to stop me from babbling non-stop about ways to get a job.

I stop and look at her with a question mark above my head.

"I-I think that…" Maria shifts nervously with a blush under my intense stare. Sorry dear, it's just that I am really impatient to get the job, so pardon me for scaring you. "H-hum… m-maybe if Miss tells… Mr. the Head Butler… t-that… you want to be closer to M-Mr. Vongola, t-then…"

I stare at her incredulously, "Maria…"

"Y-yes…?" she looks back at me and shrinks lower with each passing second as I stare at her in shock.

"…Are you a genius?"

"Ah?"

MWUAHAHAHA! My cute little Maria is actually a genius! See? That's the perfect excuse ever created by humankind for a Mafia boss' wife to get a job in her own husbands' family!

That's right! Gilbert can't refuse me if I tell him like this, right? He can't possibly refuse the poor, frail little wife of his dear Boss, aka me (kof, kof about the frail part), in her strong desire to get closer to her husband-sama, right? He can't right? He definitively can't, right? Oh well, sorry for using you as an excuse, Giotto. But it's for my boys. You'll forgive me, right? Ahahaha~!

"…No." Gilbert looks me calmly for a while before saying this harsh "no" in his usual flat, cold, monotone, and not-harsh at all voice.

…Why~? Why isn't the excuse working~? Why~? Maria's perfect idea~ crushed flat under this cold hearted guy named Gilbert! He's even worse than Sebastian (in Kuroshitsuji)! At least Sebastian would refuse me in a much gentle way than a mere stone cold "no"… if he does exist that is…

"B-but why?!"

"Because you are the master. And a master shouldn't work."

"…But I want to work!"

"No."

"Are you afraid that I'll cause trouble?"

"…"

So that was what this guy was thinking, hum?! How dare he?! I'll make him know just how powerful I can be in work, especially in house holding! My past few years of hard working in all sorts of janitor jobs aren't for nothing! I'll let you see!

"I'll show how capable I am, just you wait!" I yell at him before storming off. Actually, I didn't make many steps before he calls for me.

"Mrs. Vongola." I turn back at stare at him with stars shinnying in my eyes. Does that mean he is going to give me a job? "Please follow me."

Oh yesh! I made it! Maria, you see that? I made it! I look at my little friend who was hiding in a corner all along to watch me and give her a thumb up. She nods back at me with her usual cute blush and points behind me. Oh, I see, that guy's already walking away. I wave at her and run to catch up my new employer.

* * *

"Mrs. Vongola, what would you like to do?" Gilbert asks me quietly as we enter the kitchen, a place I never set foot in. So it is obvious that I am looking all around me in curiosity. "Mrs. Vongola!"

"Yes!" I tense up and retrieve my finger back from its earlier position, which is by the way to poke a vegetable right beside me.

I know, I know. It's just food, not something really strange that I absolutely have to touch, but I still need to lay my hand on something here! This place looks so fun!

I mean, there are meats hanging from some suspender with ropes attaching them, vegetable, fruits, cooking utensils, a loud and busy atmosphere and mostly… people looking at me in curiosity. I don't recognize most of them. Oh wait, scratch that, I don't recognize **anyone**. I mean, there are just so many people here! I can't possibly remember them all, right? Well maybe I can, if they become my friend. Then, I'll be sure to remember them really well.

"Mrs. Vongola, what would you like to do?" Gilbert asks me once again.

Is it me or… the place suddenly calmed down? Like… seriously calm? It became so silent that I bet I can hear the sound of a falling needle hitting the ground.

I look around me to find all the previous busy people stopped right at their previous movement and stare at me with wide open mouth. What? You people never saw me or something? Do I have something on my face? Or do I look like a ghost?

"M-Mrs… Vongola… EHHHH?!" before I know it, I get surrounded by the excited workers as they all greet me with big smiles.

"Mrs. Vongola! It's Mrs. Vongola! It's really Mrs. Vongola!" A maid screams loudly at me and jumps all over the place as if she just saw Mr. Barack Obama in person.

"I know~~~! It's Mrs. Vongola! **The** Mrs. Vongola in person! She came here!" Another maid beside the previous one presses hard both her hands at her chest as if she's about to faint on the spot.

"Mrs. Vongola! I am so happy to meet you!" A teenager boy run up to me and bows his head at me with a big smile.

…What's this? Am I some kind of celebrity or something? I feel that I am kind of… really known here… Uuu… My head's a bit dizzy from all the "Mrs. Vongola" shouting beside me.

"Mrs. Vongola! I heard that Master Lampo is a really good friend of yours, is that real?"

"Of course it is real you idiot! I saw them conversing happily with my very own eyes!"

"Mrs. Vongola, why were you laughing so loudly that day? _(Book-san: refer to when Elleira imagined the guardians dancing Oppa Gangnam Style dance._)"

"Mrs. Vongola, is it true that…"

"Mrs. Vongola…"

"Mrs. Vongola…"

The heck?! Why do I get the feeling that tons of journalists are around me speaking all at the same time?! Why am I so known here?! And… how come they know so many things about me?! Like when I almost got killed by offending the Hell's Messenger Trio, or the time I went to ask Daemon's help to get out, or that I love milk, and even the fact that I have handmade panties hidden in the deepest corner of my closet ('cause I seriously don't know how and don't want to wear those super big panties they have here) and such personal things?!

I look around me, and see the servants' eyes… Oh wait, I get it. Gossip… really is a strong network, isn't it?

"Silence! Go back to your work!" As I am about to get squeezed to death, Gilbert intervenes in an authoritarian tone, and almost immediately, everybody is off to what they were doing before my arrival in a blink, but they are still peeking at me from time to time though. Wow… I never knew that Gilbert can be so cool.

The head butler looks at me expressionlessly and resumes his previous question, "So… Mrs. Vongola, what would you like to do?"

"Hum…" I'll need to get a job I excel in… so that'll certainly be… "I'll do chores!"

"…" Silence once again in the kitchen before all hell broke loose. "EHHH?! Chores?! Mrs. Vongola is going to work?!" but of course, a mere freeze your blood to stone glare from Gilbert is more than enough to stop all the noises.

"Well then, please be prepared." He looks back at me before giving me all the instructions of work.

* * *

Ah~ the nostalgic feeling of wearing a maid outfit once again! Well, I already worked in a maid café. Even though the dress I am wearing right now is totally different from what I wore back at my world, it still makes me remember all the time I worked at the shop. But unfortunately, it shut down due to financial problem… such a pity. And I really loved my coworkers, the manager and the outfit too. Oh well, that's life.

Anyway, the maid dress I have now if not what you guys are imagining. No it's not short, no it doesn't reveal much skin, and no it not sexy at all.

What did you think? We are in the 19th century for God's sake! You really think that women's dresses would be so… daring like the 21th century clothes?

So right now, I am wearing a full length black dress white a white apron. Yup, the typical 19th century long dress that makes you fall on each step. And I am polishing a quite expensive looking vase in the hallway.

"Mrs. Vongola." Gilbert pops out of nowhere like usual, "I would like you to do something else."

"…Ha?" What?! I am already fired?! "B-but… why?!"

After the explanation time…

"…Oh… I see… so you mean… I am changing he work because… I did such a good job?" I can feel my mouth twitch. What's with this?! I just cleaned one hallway, washed two piles of clothes, washed the dishes and am about to finish polishing a vase! That's nothing man! _(Book-san: …that's a lot just for your information. So don't go using the word "just" as if it is the most normal thing in the world.)_

If you ever know how huge the places I worked before was and how much work I needed to do in a limited time, you'll think that this is really a piece of cake.

"Yes." Gilbert answers me calmly. I so want to punch him in the face! I only saw people getting fired because they aren't competent or the company has financial problem, but getting fired because you did a good job?! That's a first! "The others don't have anything to do anymore. Mrs. Vongola, you have almost done all their chores." Gilbert adds, maybe seeing my fuming face.

Oh… I see… so I kind of… steal their work…? Oops…

"Then what can I do?" I ask the man in front of me.

"…" He closes his deep blue eyes in thought, then opens them after a few seconds, "Mrs. Vongola, you will serve the Guardians."

* * *

"Giotto, where is Ela?" from behind the door, I hear Lampo asking Giotto about my whereabouts. I smile at this, such a good boy he is.

"Ah? That's true; Elleira-san is always there at dinner time. I wonder where she is right now." comes Asari's muffled voice from behind the door. Is it me or… I feel that he's saying as if I am a glutton? Well, not that I deny being one, but still…

"That's right; I didn't see her for the whole day to the extreme!" Knuckle.

"Hn, that's because we had meetings all morning." Alaude, wow, he actually said something that long! I'll need to note that down. It is a historical moment!

"That's true to the extreme!" Knuckle again.

"Tch, idiot." G.

"I think we should wait for her." Aw~ Giotto~ how can you be so kind~!

"Nufufu~ who cares about her, let's eat." Curse you Daemon! "Gilbert."

"Yes Master Spade." This is my cue to go in with the food. I wonder what kind of face they will have seeing me like that… hahaha! I can't wait!

And so, I follow the other maids and enter in the dining room. I am the last one, also the one serving Giotto. And yeah, Gilbert specially gave me that place, saying that I can't possibly serve other Guardians other than my husband. Oh well, even if I had to give food to others, I don't really mind. It's all the same for me. Oh wait, everyone but not Daemon. Definitively not him.

"E-Ela?! What are you doing?!" Lampo is the first one to react at my appearance.

I give him a smile and continue to walk toward an equally shocked Giotto (although he's not showing much). "Master Lampo, I am working now, please take care of me~!"

"M-master Lampo?! Ehh?!" I ignore the boy's shouting as well as the curious, amused look the other silent Guardians are giving me.

"Master! Please enjoy your meal!" I flash one of my polite smiles I created when working as a waitress in restaurants and the maid café to Giotto.

"…" Giotto stares at me, then down to the food I am holding, and finally stops at my maid dress. "Elleira… care to explain me what you are doing?"

I give him another smile before setting the dish on the table, "Master, please eat your meal before it cools off~ I will explain everything after Master finishes his meal~!"

Haha… calling Giotto as Master. That's just so fun! I bet that Violet would want to strangle me to death if she knew that I am actually one of her favourite manga characters' maid.

Oh wait, before that, I bet that she'll give me a camera and push me to take tons or pictures or film Giotto and his Guardians. Yep, that'll definitively happen.

Oh scratch that, she would probably go berserk during one whole month if she knows that I am Giotto's wife **before** doing all the things mentioned above. And believe me; you wouldn't want to see her go berserk. Not even for the entire world's gold.

"…" He stares at me a bit, and then turns his gaze to Gilbert, demanding an explanation silently.

"Boss, Mrs. Von-"

"Master! Please eat!" Opening that cover so abruptly sure isn't something to do right in the middle of serving your "Master". But you see, I can't let every living being know that I am trying to earn money, right? And it's not just my matter; it also goes with Giotto's pride. I can't possibly make him look bad in front of other people just because of me, a Mafia boss' wife, working as a maid (not that I mind, really).

Let's just make them say that I want to get closer to Giotto. Yep, that'll be my cover to get money for my boys. Like I said earlier, sorry.

"…" Giotto stares at me once again before digging in the meal. "Everyone, eat."

Oops… I think that he's not really happy right now… I better make up a good excuse later. Yep, I definitively need to make up an excuse.

And so, with Giotto's order, the other Guardians all begin to eat their food without any exchange. The usual quite noisy dinner time takes place in an eerie and heavy silence today; only the sounds of silverware clashing against each other can be heard.

S-scary~~~! Thus results having me sweating cold sweats standing behind Giotto and looking at my shoes, ignoring the glances some Guardians are giving me from time to time.

Scratch what I said about the silence, 'cause a certain sadistic, strange fashioned, melon-headed (although I don't know why people on the net says that), nufufu-ing non-stop illusionist cuts the silence, "Nufufu… the new maid over there."

I tense a bit before lifting up my chin to see who exactly that old guy talking. It… can't possibly be me, right? I look up and… CURSE HIM!

"Nufufu, yes you. Come here." He flashes me a seductive smile and indicates me to come closer to him with his finger.

How I hate this! It looks like he's calling me over to do some really obscene things!

But… that's not all, it seems like Giotto's mood has only gotten worst now. I can literally feel cold wind blowing at me restlessly.

"Master Spade," Uwaa~ Gilbert-sama! Thank you so much for saving me! "Mrs. Von-"

"I don't care."

"…" All the Guardians keep silent and look at Giotto, then me.

So… why aren't you defending meh~~~?! WHY~~~?! Even Lampo too?! Wait… why are you looking away Lampo?! And what's with this "I don't care" thing you're saying you perverted old man with strange hair color?!

"Criii…" I hear a small creak beside me and see… that Giotto has bend his fork and knife due to too much force.

.

.

.

AHHHH~! I am so dead!

"Come!" Daemon orders me once more. This time, I don't dare disobey him anymore.

You kidding me? That guy's being looking at me with his strange smile on the face for a while now.

What if he has the ability to go in people's dream like Mukuro? I really don't want to see him in my dream tormenting me, not to say that Giotto won't be able to know it that he bullied me if this really happens. The fact that he didn't bug me in my dream until now doesn't guaranty me that he won't do it in the future.

So… I quickly run to him as fast the dress would allow me to.

Ugh… Giotto, can you please turn off your cold air conditioning? It's cold enough now. We are in October you know… It's near winter you know. I don't mind some air conditioning in summer, but in late autumn's a bit… you know… not appropriate... T-that's why, you don't really need to waste your energy to create such useless cold air, you know.

"Nufufu… cut the meat for me, maid." As I stop before him, Daemon gives me another of his flirting smile and says in a smooth tone.

But… hey dude, I know that you love flirting with people, but that face of yours really makes me want to give it a good punch, you know? So stop smiling and just eat your- wait… did you… no you didn't, right…?

"…"

"…"

WHO WOULD WANT TO CUT MEAT FOR YOU?! Do it yourself you lazy ass! I so want to sing England's Evil Demon Summoning Song to express my dark mood right now, or more likely to summon something to beat the crap out of a certain annoying guy!

I throw the white head band on my head on the ground and grab the idiotic illusionist's collar and shake him until he faints.

…Just kidding.

"Nufufu**FU**!" Okay, I am sorry Daemon-sama.

I hate myself. So quickly defeated by his mere evil chuckles. But what can I do other than cut the meat like he ordered me to?

I peek at Gilbert. He's looking straight ahead.

I peek at Lampo, he's eating with lots of sweats rolling down from his forehead. I see him looking up a bit in my direction before quickly diving back to his food.

I peek at that rest of the Guardians, some are looking at me with a strange face, and some are ignoring me as usual.

That last and none the least… I peek at Giotto.

"…"

OH GOSH I AM SO DEAD!

He's looking at me from behind his bangs that are shadowing his eyes! I can only see the strange light coming from behind the bangs! Oh wait a minute… I can almost see a strange dark mist surrounding him! S-so scary!

Quick! Finish cutting the meat!

And so I cut the meat with all my force and finally manage to do it. "M-Master Dae-"

"Clang!" A clear sound of something falling cuts in my sentence.

I look over to the noise's source like everyone present is doing and… discover the head of a broken in half fork as well as the head of a broken in half knife.

…Poor ones… they snapped in half due to too much pressure applied by their user, aka Giotto-sama. Ahaha… haha… ha… hah…

…I am dead.

"Thanks for the meal." Giotto puts down his (broken in half) fork and (broken in half too) knife before wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief. "Elleira, come with me." His voice is just so monotone, and accompanied by his strangely unwavering aura unlike seconds before… TTATT uuu~ so frightening…

Ah… so it has come, the time to face Giotto's wrath. Or more like his cold eyes. Or the snapping Elleira in half like those two poor little fork and knife.

I really don't like it when he stares at me so calmly with a poker face instead of his usual soft glance and smile. It means that he's serious and probably very mad. And you wouldn't want to make him mad. Not that I have actually seen him getting really mad, though. But now, I think I made the impossible come true.

"Thank you _my_ **cute** little Maid." As if it wasn't enough trouble for me, just as we are about to leave the dining room, Daemon adds this. You damn $%$#%! That's just like adding oil on fire! And what's with your strange accents on the "my" and "cute" parts? I am not yours! And I don't want to be called cute by you!

For a split second, I almost felt Giotto's fury oozing out uncontrollably before it disappears as if nothing happened.

"Elleira." Giotto turns his head to my direction seeing how I am not following him.

Uuu~ I really can't escape…?

"Come now." It seems like I can't… "Gilbert too." Thank God I won't be alone!

So that's how it results me walking behind Giotto like a good puppy following its master. We arrive in front of his office. Gilbert walks to open the door for us before following in and closes the door behind him with a faint "click" sound.

"Now, I want an explanation." Giotto sits on the sofa and stares right at me.

Uh! I-I-I… NGAHH~~I don't know what to say!

"Boss, Mrs. V-"

Giotto raises his hand to stop Gilbert, "Elleira, you explain."

Uuu~ I am sowwy… "E-eh… I-I-I k-kind of… n-need… s-s-s-some… m-m-m-m-m… m-m" I can't say out the word money. Well, I figured out that I need to say the truth to him, or it'll only be worst.

"Gilbert, please leave us." Giotto stops once again the butler as the latter tries to help me.

Uuu~ no~ my only hope~

"…Yes Boss." And he walks out without sparing me another glance.

I am abandoned!

"Elleira, you-"

I shut my eyes close and speak as fast my mouth allows me to, "IamsosorryIreallyneedmoneyfo rmyboyssopleaseforgivemeIsho uld'vealsotoldyoubeforehandIamsorryyyy~!" _(Book-san: translation - I am sorry I really need money for my boys so please forgive me I should've also told you beforehand I am sorryyyy~! )_

It seems to be a mistake to speak so fast… TT_TT I hope that he can understand.

Giotto looks at me with a blank face, and then asks me, "Say that again?"

"…" I don't have any more strength… Mmm… I think that he's weak when I cry, like that time when he was obviously serious but still soften his tone. So… should I fake crying? Yeah, that's what I'll do.

*Pinch my hand* "AHHHH! It hurts!" okay, I failed.

"…" Giotto stares at me from the sofa then gets up and closes the distance between us, "crying won't help you." He takes my injured hand and pulls me to sit on the couch right next to him.

"…" so he noticed… Gahhh! This guy is really scary when angered!

I feel my body tremble under the low pressure someone is emitting beside me as he gently rubs my hand. Ahahah… haha… such a big contrast we have here… TTATT

Then, out of the blue, Giotto lifts my head up to meet his eyes, "Don't call him Master."

Hah? What is he saying?

"Don't call Daemon Master." Giotto's lips are in a thin line, "I don't like it."

"…" Is he… perhaps… jealous? Naw~ that can't be the case, right? "Y-yes."

"You can only call me Master."

…HAAA?! I never knew that guy's possessiveness can be this strong! "Y-yes…"

He stares at me a bit more before calling for the head butler, "Gilbert!"

"Boss." The said guy comes in almost at the same time Giotto called him.

"Why is Elleira working?" Giotto asks in his super authoritarian tone. "I want a clear explanation."

And so, without hiding anything, I tell everything to Giotto; about what I want money, why I needed to work as well as… how I managed to get a job. Kof, kof, but that's not important though.

"I see…" Giotto rubs his chin in thought before looking up at Gilbert with a big smile on his face. I don't know why, but… I have some kind of strange feeling about this smile, as if… something strange is going to happen. "Then… change Elleira's position."

"Yes Boss." Gilbert bows respectfully at Giotto, "what will Mrs. Vongola do?"

Giotto turns his head at me and… smiles as flowers seem to bloom behind him, "Elleira will be my personal maid!"

…Did he say… personal… maid perhaps?

"…"

"So? How about it?"

"WHAT?!"

That's about how I jumped from a mere serving maid to the high class Boss' personal maid. Oh wait, I was his wife first. Oh well, not that I care much, really. We act more like good old buddies more than a married couple.

* * *

That night…

"Master Giotto, can I come in now?" I knock on a certain familiar dark brown door.

"Yes." A muffled reply from behind the bathroom door. That's right, Giotto… he was taking a bath. And as his personal maid, I need to… serve him, follow him, and do whatever he tells me to… AHHH! This is just so embarrassing! How can I accept such things! I-I… I am still very much inexperienced in such things~!

…Just kidding. There is nothing obscene going on right now. Nothing. It's just me imagining things on my own.

Oh well, I guess all this time squeezing with Violet really did its effect to push some of her impure thoughts onto me. Sigh… I guess it can't be helped.

"Elleira?"

"Ah! Yes!" I rush in the bathroom and find… Giotto.

No duh! He's taking a bath there moments ago. Of course I'll find him there. But… "KYAAAA! I AM SORRY!" And off I go with the clean change clothes in my arms.

That's right; I was supposed to bring in Giotto's clothes when he finishes washing himself, but… It seems like I came in at the wrong time. He's still in the bathtub for some reason. No he isn't out and all exposed. I just saw his bare shoulder, that's all. What were you guys thinking anyway? Jeez, so perverted.

So why did I run away screaming? …Kof, kof. The image of a nude wet Giotto (even though I can't see anything) is still too strong for me to bear.

"Elleira, can you just give me the clothes?" As I am kneeling beside the bed panting hard to calm myself down as well as make my blush disappear, Giotto's voice rings right behind me at a quite close distance.

I turn my head slowly in a robotic way to look behind, and- "YAHHH!" I dash once again far from him. This time, I choose the bathroom as my hiding place. So without sparing him a glance, I run for my life there and close the door with a big "bang!"

"Elleira… can you give me my clothes? It's a bit cold now, I have nothing to wear you know."

"…" Don't say it as if I am the one to blame! Oh wait; I **am** the one to blame… curse it!

"Creak…" I open slightly the door as to let my head pass trough and see the situation. And… I see… a naked Giotto! It's not like he's totally nude, he only has a white towel around his waist, but… that still counts as being naked for me! "GYAHHH! Put something on!"

"But you have my clothes!"

I look down to the pile of exchange clothes I have in my arms. Oh right, I forgot about that. And that's why; I throw the pile out to him as if it were a bomb.

"Thank you, Elleira."

That night, we sleep once again separately. I was supposed to still sleep in my usual room, but I insisted on sleeping with Maria, and Giotto let me. So nice~

Well anyway, I had quite some problem falling asleep. I really don't know how I'll act around Giotto anymore. What should a maid do? Usually, I just serve people their food, but never worked as a personal maid that'll do and follow her master everywhere. It's… just so embarrassing…

Ugh, I wonder how I'll behave onward beside Giotto. Not to add that I saw him… Gyaa! Stop thinking about him only in the towel! But… the image just keeps popping up in my head… his white skin heated up by the hot bath gives off a slightly pink colour. Droplets of water that are still on him sparkle under the candle light, and his body wasn't the super macho muscular type. No, it's actually firm and only slightly muscled. He looks really frail; I wonder how he beat other people up with that skinny body of his.

…NAH! Stop thinking about him already!

After the bath incident that's actually not an incident at all, I act very nervous the next day around Giotto as expected.

"Ellei-"

"Yes!"

"…I just wanted to tell you that it's time for me to work."

"Y-yes!"

See? That's what I meant, getting jumpy at everything, easily surprised at any sound from my master, etc.

"Do you want to come with me?" He stops his pace beside me and asks in his usual soft voice.

I feel my body tense at this proposition. H-he's inviting me… to his workplace… when he's working… Then… does that mean… he trusts me more? I-I feel so… "Thank you Giotto!" I run up to him and hug him tightly! I am so happy! I know that everybody here except for Lampo doesn't like me much.

I mean, even though I am now Giotto's official wife, I still am a "Roven" (that's what is supposed to be), so it's normal that they don't like me. To think that he actually trust me so much as to let me go to the place where all the important documents are! Yahhh! I feel so honored! It's just like being acknowledged by the president of a country~!

"You are that happy?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh… ehehehe… ahaha… ihihi…" wow, that's the best answer I ever saw, Elleira Evergreen you dummy.

"Oh well, let's go."

"Y-yes!" and so, I follow him to his office.

There, I expected to at least work, like dusting off, or clean, or arrange the papers, or… anything! But the reality is that… I do nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. His office is so clean that it sparkles under the morning sun. I seriously never noticed just how tidy this place is even if I already came here.

So that's why I am currently standing right before Giotto's desk looking around me to find something to do. But… what did you expect? Of course I can't find any work.

"Elleira, you can sit there." Giotto pats me on the head and points at the sofa.

"…" I look at him with a blank face. Aren't maids supposed to work or something, or just because I am also his wife that he lets me slack off? But… Giotto~~~ it's worse for me to just sit around and do nothing than work! I want to do something~! Anything is fine as long I can move!

"Toc, toc." Just as I am spacing out on the comfortable sofa dreaming of Lala land, a maid knocks on the door and comes in, pushing before her a cart filled with food. "Boss, breakfast is ready."

That's right! I almost forgot about that! I didn't eat this morning! But… I look at Giotto, aren't we supposed to eat with everyone else like usual? Even though I am now working as a maid, Giotto should still eat with his Guardians, right?

"Thank you, Flavia. You can just put it there." Giotto stops writing in the paperwork and smiles at the maid.

Unsurprisingly, Flavia the maid flushes a beautiful red. What a flirter, this guy.

I roll my eyes at that, making the new arrival flinch a bit. Girl, I am not angry at you or anything. It's that guy over there surrounded by papers I am rolling my eyes to.

Anyway, Flavia rushes out after bowing to both Giotto and I. Mmm… I think I'll need to talk to her later. Don't want to scare her, do I?

"Elleira, come serve me." After the maid is out, Giotto calls for me with an unidentified type of smile, his elbow on the table and face resting on his palm.

"…" I never noticed this guy can be this… playboy-ish.

In any case, I walk to the cart of food and discover with surprise… two dishes. I look back at Giotto with big eyes; did he… order this for me? He nods slightly his head that's still resting on his palm, the smile intact.

My chest… it is filled with a sweet and warm feeling right now, and I like that feeling very much. I can feel my lips curving upward.

"Come here." Giotto waves at me and points at the seat that popped out of nowhere beside him, "Come eat with me."

"Yes."

The next few days are all very similar. I eat breakfast with Giotto in his office (after "serving" him, of course. But it's just sometime cutting some food, or to pour juice for him). Then, he would start working paper works whilst I… read some books I took from the library (not that I understand much ancient writing) or draw on papers Giotto gave me (like a good kid!).

After that is dinner, which he would eat with the Guardians and I standing beside him serving (just like with breakfast). What's the most touching for me is that he would give me food before going to dinner so that I won't be standing in front of foods looking at them eating with an empty stomach. Aw~ he's just so kind! Anyway, after dinner is time for paperwork, then supper, then paperwork again until about 9 PM. Now comes the most embarrassing part for me… bath time.

Surprisingly, Giotto is very hygienic unlike what I first thought about people of this time. I mean, not everyone would wash themselves everyday even in the 21th century! So talk about 19th century… I just can't imagine it. I guess that's why they would put so much perfume on them as to hide their bad smell.

Now that I think about it, Giotto as well as all the Guardians don't use perfume at all. So does that mean they are all very hygienic? Mmm… I like that idea, 'cause I am a bit… obsessive with hygiene…

In any case, Giotto would take a bath every day. That's probably why he always smells so clean every time I am at a range close enough to him that I can actually smells his scent.

No people, I am not a dog. And no people, it's not like those chessy dramas where the girl or guy could smell her/his lover's "body perfume". Like I said, I am not a dog. Giotto just smells… clean (even though I don't know much how that smells like).

Anyway, because he washes himself every day, I need to experience what I experienced that night over and over… just kidding. The second time, I just closed my eyes and throw the clothes at him. The third time, I just closed my eyes and throw the clothes at him. The fourth time I just closed my eyes and throw the clothes at him. The fifth time I… well you get the idea. And after each time I finish "giving" Giotto his nightgown and running out with a flustered face even though I should be used to this already, a small chuckle could be heard. Yeah, he's laughing at me.

Tsk! Not that I care!

And I don't know how it begins, but I am sleeping once again with Giotto. Mmm… I really can't remember how…

So in conclusion, I pass almost all my time with Giotto. Yep. And my life is supposed to continue without many ups and down that way… until… after I became Giotto's personal maid for about one week or a bit more. That accident… definitively changed my life… kind of.

I was walking in the hallway carrying a tray of snacks for Giotto and me. Then, just as I am about to open the door and go in, a muffled voice from the other side stops me sharp.

"_G it's my turn to be on top now." _Comes Giotto's smooth voice.

"…" W-what…? I-I-I… it's not… what I… am thinking of… right…?

"_Tsk, whatever."_

"_Haha… don't show that face. You were on the attack last time."_

"…" WHAT?! D-don't tell me… t-that… it's… YAOI?! Giotto and G?! EH?! So that kind of thing really is real?! Just like Violet told me?!

N-now that I think about it… G is now calling Giotto by his name instead of "Boss" like he always does in front of me…

"_Here I come." _I hear Giotto saying calmly before- "Bang! Boom… Thud!" Sounds of things falling then finally something like a body hitting the ground can be heard.

I cover my mouth with one hand to muffle down any cries that would escape from my mouth.

"_O-ouch… that hurts. You are using too much force, Giotto." _

"_Sorry, I'll be softer next time…"_

That's it; I can't stand this any longer! And that's exactly why I open the door briskly; convincing myself over and over that Giotto and G aren't… doing what I think they are doing.

But… the scene that unfolds before me completely shatters all my hopes.

There, in the office, both Giotto and G's clothes are in a mess, especially G. But the worse it that… Giotto is indeed on TOP of a seized G who's lying on the ground on his stomach, looking up at me with wide open mouth as if he's not expecting my presence there. His shirt is fastened as to reveal his shoulders. Giotto is sitting on top of him, with equally unbuttoned shirt till his chest and looking at me with big eyes, his hands gripping at G's arms.

"E-Elleira…?" Giotto manages to formulate this over his shock.

I feel the tray in my hand slowly slips down and finally falls on the dark red carpet with a "thud!"

Hello everyone, I am Elleira Evergreen, the unfortunate wife-maid of Giotto Vongola, the first boss as well a founder of the Vongola Mafia Family. Right now, I am gaping at my husband having an… let's say affair with his right-hand man, G.

Mmm… I wonder what I should do now. Run away? Yeah, that sounds like a good choice, and that's exactly what I am going to do.

"I am sorry, don't mind me, and please do continue." I smile at the two sweetly before walking out of the room, ignoring totally the fallen snacks on the ground and closing calmly the door.

I walk, walk, and walk in the hallway calmly with a faint smile. Then, "GYAHHHHHH!" I let out a very high pitched girly scream and run away.

Now I understand why that time, G didn't ask me about the red marks on Giotto's neck like others did (except Lampo)! And I also understand why he's always having this hostility toward me!

It's because Giotto is his lover, but I am Giotto's **official** wife! So basically, I am a third party in their love! _That's why_ he's always sending me dirty glares! And if Giotto really did tell him about what happened in the slum… I see! _That's why_ he looked so annoyed at me during that dinner! I now understand! Giotto must have told everything to G first because they have that kind of relation! So… _that's why_ G always has this kind of attitude toward me!

But wait! Gilbert is Giotto's _personal _butler… they did seem close… and from what I did these past few days as his personal maid… so does that mean that Gilbert… oh gosh… OH MI GOSH! So Giotto is… two at the same time… oh my Lady Gaga…

Sigh… poor G… He has a rival… oh way, he has two including me, although I don't really think that I am much of a rival. Well in any case, I hope that he won't get too heartbroken when he learns the new… sigh…

But wait again! In the manga, it says that Giotto will retire to Japan then have his family there, thus leading to Tsuna's generation… so… does that mean…

OH MI LADY GAGA GOODNESS! That guy! That guy… he… he… he's… BISEXUAL! ARRGGG! I am married to a bisexual!

But… "Fuu~" calm down Elleira, inhale, exhale… It is no good to judge other people… You don't mind gays, you don't mind lesbians. They are all humans. Just like you.

And what did Bianchi said again? Oh yeah… love is what's important, right?

So… whether Giotto is bisexual or not, he is still human. And he should have loved all his… lovers. "Fuu~" That's right, calm down. There is nothing to gasp about. Nothing at all. Homosexuality is normal. Bisexuality is also normal. Very normal, so don't fret over it.

"Elleira!"

"GAHHH!" Wow, talk about me being calm.

"Elleira, listen! It's not-" Giotto pulls me back toward him. Since when did he come behind me in my mad dash in the mansion?

"WAIT!" I hold up my hand right in front of his face, "I don't need any explanation!"

"E-" He tries to talk once again, but I quickly struggle and mange to pull off my hand from his grip.

"I told you I don't need explanation!" That's right. I really don't need any, for I already know the truth.

From behind Giotto, I see G running toward us, his shirt still a bit messy, but compared to… before, it is way better. At least, his shoulders aren't exposed out for everyone to see.

"Elleira! Listen! It's not what you-" Giotto tries to get hold of me once again, but I quickly escaped him.

"Stop! How can you say that?!" I point my finger right at his face, "If you love someone, then love it without fear! What's this cowardness? Hum?! If you love him, then you shouldn't mind my opinion! I would've respected you guys! It's not like I'll spread that all around for everybody to know. So chill down dude!" I sigh and pass a hand in my hairs before looking up at the two stunned guys, "don't worry, I'll keep that a secret. So do whatever you guys want." I walk away with my hand still in my hairs, "Oh, and by the way," I look back at them over my shoulder, "a bed is better than the ground."

Gosh, I was so cool!

"Pff…" Before I can make more steps, I hear a small snigger behind me. Then, the small snigger transform into a big roar of laughter, "PFUWAHAHAHAHA! Giotto, you hear that?! Pffahahaha! I can't believe she just said that!"

I look back and see G wiping his eyes. I see, he's so happy that he's crying at the same time laughing. I really am a saint! To have let those two love. A-although I feel a bit… I don't know… strange on the inside… but still! I am happy for them!

But… Giotto isn't looking so good. Why? Shouldn't he be like, in a real high spirits that he can be with G at any time now? And… why is that his face is… getting darker by the second…?

"AHAHAHAHA!" G is still laughing hysterically supporting his weight by leaning against the wall.

"…" Giotto is still staring at me silently.

"…" I begin to shrink under the blond guy over there's intense glance.

Then, out of the blue, Giotto opens his mouth and squeezes these words out, clear enough for me to hear, "…I am not gay."

G bangs the wall non-stop as well as laughing his head off like earlier. He stops for a second to look at me, and then resumes his laughter only harder.

Giotto glances at G over his shoulder, and then back at me, "I was just teaching G a new fighting move."

"AHAHAHAHA!" That's G.

"…" That's me. Completely frozen from head to toe, then break into tiny pieces and finally get carried off by a gust of wind out of nowhere.

…Who said shame can't kill?! I am now a living proof!

* * *

**A/N KHR is FINISHED! I AM SO SAD! (I know I already said that before, but still!) Anyway, I hope that you guys would still continue reading this fic… yeah… even though we are all depressed that KHR is ending… and people all around the world is crying right now over it, and I am crying over it every day as well, and you guys are crying over it too… I would still like for you guys to continue reading… because… if there are still people reading and writing KHR fics, then it is still not dead! That's what I believe! So thank you for your support! And let's pray with all our might that the anime will continue! Yah!**

**Well anyway, this chapter is the end of introduction; it will now lead to the beginning of the main plot. It's a serious one, but still with humour. There, I'll explain why Elleira came to the KHR world. Yeah, she didn't just come randomly. And personally, I really like that real reason. So yeah, thanks for everyone's support!**


	9. Trip 9: YOLO! (part 1)

**Trip 9: YOLO (part 1)!**

**A/N Thanks everybody! You guys can't imagine just how glad I was when I read all your reviews! It actually cured my mental breakdown from Reborn manga ending! I can die happy now! I really can! You guys have absolutely NO idea how much I was when I saw that this fic has reached 60+ reviews! I never, ever thought I could make this far! But now, it actually became a reality! All because you kind, awesome, splendid, magnificent, great, awesome, wonderful, marvelous, awesome readers have supported me with all your reviews filled with LOVE~ (Reborn pointing a gun at my head: shut up, you're too cheesy.) Kof, kof! A-anyway, I really, really am so glad to people love this story. I'll do my best for the next chapters too! **

**Answers to my kind, awesome, splendid, magnificent, great, awesome, wonderful, mar- *"Bang!" - that was a gun shout by Reborn-sama…* Ahem! S-so… let's resume, -answers to my awesome reviewers:**

**Reborn-Story-Reader****:**_** BOSS~! I love uuuu~~~ How can you be so kind as to put me **__**that**__** way in your profile~! KYAAA~~~ I'll faint from over dose of happiness! Kyaaa! Thank you so much for your support! And just like that, sorry if I didn't find more stories for the com. I'll do my best, Boss!**_

**nyanana****: **_**Yaahhhh! I am so sorry! I didn't realise that! Thank you so much for telling me! But I won't correct it though, *"PANG!" "I am sorry Reborn-sama… Please don't hit me with a frying pan…"* 'cause you know… I am quite a lazy ass… so… yeah…Ahem! But thank you **_**x**_** infinite time. You should've seen my face when I saw your review; I personally think that it should be quite funny. A-anyway, please do bear with my future mistakes/incoherencies, and thank you once again for pointing it out! Yay! (btw, let's keep it a secret so that no one knows what the heck we are talking 'bout here, k?)**_

**akagami hime chan****: **_**Aww~ don't cry! There, there, it's alright now. Elleira-san is in KHR for yo- *PANG!* …Reborn-sama… why did you hit meh~ I didn't do anything~ "Shut up, you're making it worse." Okay…sowwy… hehe… thanks for reviewing! **_

**XSkyeStarlX****: **_**Don't believe in rumour. They said that the continuation of KHR anime would come out in 2011, and guess what? WE ARE F****** IN 2012, and almost going in 2013! You kidding me?! And I was waiting so patiently like an idiot for the anime! Curse it! Huf, huf, huf… must calm down… anyway, the manga ended and that's a fact… I was near depression when I hear the new. But thanks to everyone, my broken soul found scotch tape and… yeah… anyway, WE'LL ALL MAKE KHR FIC GO BOOM IN ! ALL HAIL KHR TO THE EXTREME!**_

**Loving-you-is-a-crime****: **_**He sure is lucky! And not only that, Elleira will also become someone real powerful… well, you'll see later on, MWUAHAHAHAH- *PANG!* I am sorry Reborn-sama for acting so childishly once again… Kof! Anyway, I am glad that you like it, my lovely little miss. *flash a "seductive" smile* *PANG!* I am sorry Reborn-sama…Thank you so much for reviewing meh~! Hehe…**_

**RoaringZekClaws****: **_**Aw~~~ don't praise me so much~~~ I melt for real if you continue to praise me like that~ Kyaaa~~~ [currently dancing like an octopus and acting like Italy] And can I ask you who's **_SoaringReshiWings_? __**Or are you two people using one single account? Or is that your phantom like in the Tohou game? Or… wait, what am I talking about? …Anyway, I was just asking out of curiosity, no need to be too concerned over it. Once again, thank you so much~ I love uuu~ MUA! Give you (or you guys) a big wet kiss on the cheek!**_

**Nazo-san****: **_**Naw, Elleira won't murder anyone. And yes, it will get very, very serious. Actually, writing humour isn't really my forte. I am better at psychological things and stuff that are a bit dark. But I really, really do love reading humour though. Oh well, I guess that I am managing quite well with this story on humour… right…? I hope so. 'Cause it'll get a bit dark later on. And I am glad that it made you laugh so hard that tears came out… it is tears… right…?**_

**FireRaven99****: **_**I know! Thanks for your review too~! You have absolutely NO idea how happy I was to read it!**_

**Kimminji****: **_**Haha, I am glad that you like it too! Well, they say that a jealous boy is cute, so… I guess Giotto act a bit childishly. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!**_

**TenraiTsukiyomi****: **_**Yahh! I am glad that you like it! I'll **__try__** to update real soon!**_

**Aoi436****: **_**Haha… *scratching my head* aw~ being called as sensei sure is… hehehe… hihihi… hahaha… MUWAHAHAHA~! That's right! I AM Secretbook-sen- *PANG!* …I am sorry Reborn-sama for my arrogance… please forgive meh… **_

**Rosebud1296****: **_**See your review, yosh! Haha, thank you so much for making it my day! I will force myself in updating more often! Yay!**_

**Anonymus**_**: well, I am glad that this fic managed to make you laugh. Thank you for your support! Hehe…**_

**UnknownAlicex3**** : **_**aww~ thank you! Hope this chapter will please you! **_

**RandomCitizen****: **_**well I am glad you like power, 'cause Elleira is going to become super powerful later on. And just like that, what's the name of the manga you mentioned in your review? And… can I ask you what the mission you mentioned is? Like… I don't remember making Elleira have any mission in this chapter… and the third party thing, I also don't understand quite… mmm… does that mean I already have Alzheimer? Gah! Please tell me!**_

******redhead witch**_****__**: ye~! It's a relief to know that you like it! 'Cause I am telling you, I love humour, but isn't really good at writing them. So I am really glad that it made you laugh. **_

**By the way, even though I said that the main plot is beginning, doesn't mean that it'll begin right now. I think it'll take about 1 or 2 more chapters just to pave the road and to make Giotto and Elleira's relationship seems stronger. **

**And just like that, I'll continue a bit with the gay misunderstanding here, just to add some fun stuff that popped in my head the moment I updated… yeah… ahem! Sorry…**

**A-and one last stuff! Thank you everyone who read my long and boring author note! Actually, I didn't even think that someone would read my useless babbles about… almost nothing… I am so touched! I love u all~! **

**Warning, cheesiness to the extreme. Don't blame me. Yep! So on this note, let's begin!**

* * *

That… was so shameful! H-how can I have such a big misunderstanding?! Gyaaah! I so want to dig a hole and never come out ag- wait a minute there… *my scattered pieces of soul glue themselves back in an instant*

Why… should I believe them with just that? I mean, all Giotto said was that he isn't gay and that what I saw was actually him teaching a new fighting move to G. Why should I believe him with just that? Not to say that there are thing that just doesn't fit with his explanation.

Two insanely powerful guys fighting in a small unsound office? Why don't they just teach that move in a training room or outside or something? Don't tell me that **the** Vongola family doesn't have **at least** one special training room! No way! I won't believe that!

And so, that's why right now, I am scrutinizing the two men before me in an "I am _so_ not believing you, you think Imma an idiot or something?" look while crossing my arms before my chest.

Giotto frowns slightly his good-looking eyebrows at me, "Elleira? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I see, he doesn't think that I'll really keep my mouth shut… which is a bit true… O-only a bit though! I swear! I-I-I j-just wanted to s-share this new with Lampo… and Maria… and Bill as well as Anna… and my boys… and maybe Asari-san along with Knuckle too… Mrs. Greenhill also… okay, never mind. That's a lot of people on the list already.

B-but it's not my fault that I really like to gossip too! Not to say that now I am a maid, my gossip senses should be even more on than ever! _(Book-san: Who ever said that a maid should gossip?! *flip a table*)_

"Don't you see that she does not believe you?" G finally manages to stop his mad laughs, but still has a wide grin on his face as he pats Giotto's shoulder, "you'll have big problems now."

…Hum… I see… they don't mind flirting in front of me so openly now that I know their secret. Hum… I see… I understand… _(Book-san: No you don't! *flip a table madly again* Don't just go guessing on your own!) _

I travel my gaze between Giotto and G, and G's hand on Giotto's shoulder a few times until my gay husband fakes a cough to stop my quite impolite stare.

Now that I think about it… they each have tons of fans, right? Then… oh dear~ that's so sad! I mean, all those girls' hearts would be broken into pieces if ever they know the truth! That's such a **waste**! Two top handsome guys are actually a couple!

Sigh… the poor girls… w-well, n-not like I care or anything! E-even if Giotto is my husband, d-doesn't mean t-that I'll get s-sad or something! N-no way!

But wait a minute here! …Guardians… If I am not mihstaken, Giotto should at least have... 20 years old (he doesn't look so, but still, he should be about this age). Then why the heck does he need "Guardians"? He can take care of himself, right? Not to add that all of them are extremely handsome guys even though I don't want to admit it in Daemon's case. And consider Giotto's sexual orientation… *GASP!* D-don't tell me it's… an… EXTREME YAOI CASE!

Oh my dear… I don't know who to call to anymore seeing just how extreme the situation is… All the Guardians + Gilbert + the girl that will give birth to Giotto's descend- wait a second! All the… Guardians…? Meaning… Lampo included…?

"YOU PEDOPHILE!" I whack Giotto on the head with my fist tightly clenched before running away to find Lampo.

"Elleira! Wait!" I look behind, and see… to my horror the pedophile is following meh~!

"Gah! Don't come closer!" Have you guys ever seen a girl fight? If so, then just picture me doing the typical girl fight moves right now to the danger perverted beast called Giotto. If not… then let me describe to you just about how a girl that doesn't know any martial moves fights.

You can take note of that for future reference in case some of you are actually having some sort of girl conflict that involves violence- advice by Professor Elleira.

_**First lesson**_, scratch your opponent's face. Remember well this one! Girls are afraid of having injuries on their face, especially the beauties! They would usually back down! …I think so… But you just need to remember that it is effective!

_**Note**_: this trick can also be used again pretty boys.

_**Example**_: just look at what I am doing.

"E-Elleira! Stop it! Elleira!" I can see his deep frown from between my moving non-stop arms that are tensed and stretched out to the man's face scratching him with my nails. Ohehehe! Try to avoid my ultimate disfiguring attack!

…He avoided by catching both my hands and is currently raising them up over my head, making me follow the direction with difficulty. Curse it! Why is he so tall and me so small in comparison? How come my head only reach till his eyes?!

T-then! _**Second lesson**_, kick your opponent's feet! Have you ever experienced once in your life the sharp pain due to something falling on your feet or it knocking on some furniture and almost sent you rolling on the ground cursing everyone you know of? If so… then we are on the same wave length.

_**Example**_: what I am doing below here.

I look down to lock my target, aka Giotto's left foot, and… kick! I kick, kick, kick! …Eh? That's strange… I know that he's tall and all, but my leg's length should still be able to let me crush hard his feet, right? So… why can't I reach it?! E-eh…? W-wait a minute…

"Kyaaa!" Shame on me! How can I not notice it that he's actually holding me up by the waist and that my feet are not touching the ground?! T-then my hands should be free- since when did he tie my hands together with his necktie?! So fast!

_**Third lesson**_, when having this kind of situation mentioned above, you should employ the ultimate girl self defence attack. That is… to kick with all your might at the area between the two legs… You know where I am talking about…

_**Note**_: exclusive trick used only on guys. Yep…

"Put. Me. Down!" I concentrate all my strength to my right leg like those manga heroes. It proves to be… not effective at all.

Note to myself, reality and fiction are separate things even if you're in a fictional world.

You really think I'll be able to do like those awesome characters that'll _suddenly_ awaken some kind of unknown strength within them then beat to crap out of the villains? Hey guys, in case you forgot, I am just Elleira Evergreen, a very, very, normal 21 years old woman.

That's why, Giotto simply throws me on his shoulder and… carries me off.

Gahhh! How did I fail so much?! Oh wait, I know the answer, that's because I am normal whilst this guys that's carrying me isn't. It's as simple as that. As for why he isn't part of my list of normal people? Well, that's because…

Would you consider a man that's supposed to only exist in a manga but is currently carrying you in the hallway of his own mansion and he is in blood and flesh as normal?

Would you consider someone who has this freakish hyper intuition that is definitively a cause of my lost as normal?

Would you consider someone who has amber irises as normal? (Yeah, I admit I freaked out at all the first generation guardians that have strange hair and iris colour at first, but I got used to it.)

Would you call a guy that's going to appear to his descendant in like, about one and a half century later as normal? Not to say that he'll be residing inside a small ring that'll be the container to his soul.

Oh, and before I forget, he can also produce flames with rings and fight with it.

If you still consider Giotto normal after all this list I gave you just now… then please go see a psychiatrist, you really need one.

Ahem! Back to the topic, yes… so, I am being carried by the pedophile, bisexual Giotto in the hallway.

I hit his back with all my strength and might, but he just keeps on walking, "PUT ME DOWN YOU PEDOPHILE! YOU PERVERT! YOU BISEXUAL!" -that is… until I screamed that out loud.

He halts abruptly, making my head bang on his back. Ouch… my nose…

"What did you say?"

O-oops… d-did I per c-chance… anger him…? T-this is bad! I can really feel his anger now! B-but it's kind of normal though, I mean, who wouldn't be mad if someone is calling him as pervert, pedophile and mostly bisexual!

Mmm… can I take back what I just said like about two seconds ago? Can I?

Giotto suddenly restarts walking. Only this time, his pace is much faster than before.

G! Where are you?! Don't become invisible man! Please come drag your boyfriend back home!

"G-Giotto! I-I… y-you… w-where are you taking me?!" I feel a panic running in my veins. This is bad! This is really bad! G-Giotto is mad!

I got cut off in the mid of my thinking by a small creak sound as like a door opening. Then, before I know it, I am thrown on something soft. "Gyaa- Humph! W-what the…?" I open my eyes slowly to find myself lying on the back… in a familiar place. Mmm… I wonder what this sense of déjà-vu is.

"Click." Just as I am about to grasp where I am, a faint sound interrupts me. I look up just in time to see Giotto near the door, locking it.

…He's locking the door…

…Locking the door…

…The door…

…So basically, we are alone in a room now… me on a bed and him approaching me calmly like a predator. But what's worse is that… I just discovered moments ago that the supposed kind Giotto is actually a pervert.

Now that I look at it… this is our bedroom. Gah! How can I actually forget about how my own bedroom looks like?! Elleira you idiot!

But now, it's not time to slap myself. Giotto is making a strange expression right now. And his eyes… His amber irises are usually very clear, but right now, they just seem very dark and deep. It's not like I can read people just by looking into their eyes or anything! No way! That's just so cheesy!

B-but… the Giotto in front of me right now really freaks me out.

Haha… I-I am being too over conscious, right…? T-there is no way that… G-Giotto would… t-that he would…

I watch him as he approaches me slowly, unbuttoning his shirt's first two buttons on the way as well as rolling up his sleeves to the elbow level. I want to back down, but before I can actually do it, a force pushes me down to lie once again flat on the soft bed.

"…G-Giotto…?" W-what's with… this situation…? C-can someone, anyone, just tell me… WHY THE HECK THIS GUY IS PUSHING ME DOWN LIKE THAT?! Dude! I know that you are angry, b-but why are you doing this?! D-don't you know that people would misunderstand if they see us in this position?! Oh wait… the door is locked… GAHHH! And don't sit on meh!

"I see, so now you are afraid, hum?" He flashes me a sly smile, and then slides his hand under my back to bring me closer.

"S-Stop it!" I can feel my cheeks burning with all the blood circulation. Because of that, my head also feels very dizzy. I try to push Giotto off me, but he catches both my hands that are still attached together by the neckties with only one hand as soon I touch his abdomen.

Not fair! Why is his hand so large?! Why can he seize me so easily?! I object!

Giotto's grin widens as he slides his hand that was previously supporting my back down to my waist. "No can do." Then, he pulls on the end of my apron, making it loosen before completely moving it off me. Now, I only have the black dress… WHAT THE HECK?!

"GIOTTO! GET OFF ME!" –is what I wanted to scream out loud, but it looks like my whole body is so numb that I can't even move properly. Meaning there is no way I can fight back, only stare at him blankly and panting slightly. Ugh… so embarrassing…

"What's wrong? You were so brave just moments ago… why aren't you fighting back, Elleira?" The last part is whispered right at my right ear, his hot breath blowing against it and his lips sometime making in contact. Ugh… I am sure that my ear is now completely red.

I close my eyes and wait for what would happen next… Yayayayaya! E-even though I never experienced t-these kinds of things, d-doesn't make me a complete idiot. I-I still can k-kind of guess…

I can feel Giotto's slim finger slide on my cheek down to my neck them stops and dress' collar. "Huhu… cute."

C-can't help it! I really can't help but open my eyes to see just what kind of expression this guy is having. But… I regret doing that now!

His lips are curved upward in a very… I don't know… seductive smile as his eyes are half closed and looking down at me from his higher position.

Then, Giotto put his hands on the first button of my dress, the smile still intact. "Time for punishment, Elleira."

"W-wait…" I can only whimper out weakly before he completely loosen that small round piece created by humankind to hold clothes together, to put it simpler, the button.

…

…

…

"P-please… hah, hah… Giotto… s-stop it…hah, hah… I-I can't… hah… a-anymore… please…" I say weakly to the man above me between my heavy pants. That guy! How dare he?!

Instead of moving off me, Giotto merely smiles brighter than before and pokes at my cheek, "No way~ I am having so much fun!"

"You!" I try to bite his slender finger, but he retrieves it back before I can manage to inflict any injury.

"Hm? Want me to do it again?"

"Gya! N-no!" I quickly shake my head furiously. You kidding me? I'll die he really does continue!

"Fine then." Giotto rubs my hair, making it almost as messy as his.

Phew~ I thought that I was going to die in this incarnated demon's hand. How can he do that to me without even a break?! Can't he see that I almost can't breathe?!

"Just kidding." H-ha…?

"G-Giotto…? H-hey buddy… don't get c-closer okay? D-don't c-c-co-co-" I back away from the blond man as fast I can. But… he caught me by the ankle real easily.

Dahhh! God what did I do to you?!

"Round 2: start!" Giotto announces happily before… "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" …Tickling my sides non-stop.

What? Don't tell me you guys are thinking on the perverted direction! No way! You guys really think that Giotto would be this kind of guy? Tche~! I can't believe I have such perverted friends, even if you guys are imaginary though (refer to chapter 6). Hn! Go face the wall and reflect on your impure thoughts!

"GYAHAHAHA! GIOTTO! STOOOOP~! HAHAHA, I CAN'T- GYAA! AHAHA!" I roll madly in every possible corner of the bed to try evading this blond demon's merciless hands, but to no avail. It is as if he can predict where I go next and block me there- oh wait… I forgot that guy has hyper intuition. Not fair! He's cheating!

After an interminable time of "punishing" me, I rest in Giotto's arms, trying to catch my breath and stop panting as well to appease my heart from beating so fast.

Now I understand why he opened my dress a bit; it's because if not, I'll chock on my spit and can't breathe whist he tickles me! That's why! Grrr! That guy! I swear that I'll make him pay back!

I send him a glare, indenting to make him feel bad, but he merely smiles _even_ brighter than before! Grr!

"Calm down Elleira." Giotto chuckles softly while patting my head. Of course, me being still angry at him raise my head and try to bite his hand. "Whoa there!" He holds me closer so that I am obligated to rest my head on his chest or else I'll kiss his cheek. His hand that was previously patting my head slides down to my back and caresses me gently and his other hand cuddles around my left cheek, stroking it too. It feels as if he's calming a furious cat down.

W-who does he think he is? I-I sure am not a cat! B-but it's not like I don't like it when he pats me… Ugh! Elleira Evergreen! How can you think like that?! Shame on you! That guy almost tickled you to death! D-don't just forgive him merely because he's nice to you now!

"Haha…" I can hear a soft chuckle above me.

Grrr… tolerate. You are at a disadvantage point right now, Elleira. Don't give him another chance to tickle you again!

"Hey, Elleira." I hear him call me and so raise my head by reflex, but regret it just as soon. Due to our proximity, our noses are touching. His amber eyes fixated on me and his warm breath tickling my mouth. "Why did you say that earlier?"

Due to my current brain malfunctioning, I have some difficulty in catching just what Giotto said, "Hmm… What? D-did you say something? Wait, scratch that! Y-you're way too close!" I push him away, but only manage to make him move a little bit. Curse his strength!

"You didn't answer me."

"Answer what?"

"…Why did you call me as pervert?"

My body tense up at his question. Mmm… should I tell him what I thought about him earlier? If so… is he going to tickle me? I am not sure that I'll be able to survive another round.

"Actually, I can understand the pervert part," My eyes shine with hope that I might actually be saved, although his next word completely pour cold water on this tiny bitsy flame of hope. "…but… why pedophile?"

…Can I tell him that I thought he's XXOO-ing Lampo too? Mmm… I guess not.

"And why bisexual?"

Ayaya! I really did dig my own grave didn't I? I can't possibly tell him about his future and all, right?

"Elleira?" Giotto pats my head gently. Ugh… seems like he wants an answer now, like right this instant.

"H-hum… I-I… eh…" Gahh! Someone save me!

Silence.

Okay then… my dear brain! Quickly think of some kind of excuse! Anything is fine! Just pop something out randomly, I couldn't care less!

As if sensing my plan to try and invent a lame pretext, Giotto lifts my lowered head and stares right at me with his calm clear orangey irises, making me gulp nervously. His face clouded with a slight sadness, Giotto asks me in a deeper voice than usual, "Why are you always trying to avoid me?"

"E-eh?" Gah! I don't like it when he's looking at me like that! It makes me feel like a bad child. And on top of that, his disappointed tone makes my heart… ache for no reason! Am I sick?! I am sick right?!

Giotto rests his head on my shoulder, hiding his visage and speaks softly, "Elleira… why would you always invent some sort of excuse to me? Why… won't you just tell me the truth?"

Stop it… it hurts… my heart hurts!

"Please Elleira… promise me that you will always tell me the truth." His head buries deeper and holds me with more forces.

I don't know why, but I suddenly have a strong urge to hug him back. And that's exactly what I did. "I promise you."

"Good, then tell me why you think that I am gay, pedophile and bisexual." Giotto quickly pulls himself off me and states with a wide grin on his face. All his previous sadness disappears, replaced by this damn smile I so want to punch.

He… tricked me…?

"G-I-O-T-T-O!"

After a while of me chasing this guys who tricked me with his pretty little act in the bedroom madly, I sprawl very ungracefully on the bed, panting hard trying to catch my breath. I peek at Giotto… that guy is still grinning like before! How can he have so much stamina?! Not fair!

"I am not telling you."

"Fine then, maybe I should tickle you more?"

"…" You rogue, villain, #$%!

Giotto raises his arms and slowly approaches me with a strange flicker in his eyes.

…Okay, fine. I admit my defeat.

I sit up and scratch my head. Giotto is now sitting right in front of me, playing with my hand whilst looking at me.

"Y-you see…" I pause a bit, trying to think of a way to explain clearly what's going on in my head to the man before me. "I saw you and G… you know… in your office…" I do some circular hand gesture, trying to picture out the scene.

Fortunately, Giotto nods his head and indicates me to continue. "Hum."

"A-and then… M-Mr Gilbert… you know… consider what the work of a personal servant should work from my experience these days… I-I think that h-he's also… kind of like your… lover too…?"

"Precise."

"H-hum… well I needed to tend you clothes when you bathe and stuff…" I can feel my cheek burn up. Ugh… can't stop remembering those scenes I saw. Shame on me! "Not to say that you don't really need someone to serve you! I-I mean, you don't seems to need someone serving you!"

"That's true." Giotto nods I approval to my exclamation.

Eh?

He rubs my hair a bit before flashing me yet another of him sparkle flying everywhere smile, "Gilbert doesn't serve me at all. He is managing the whole manor's servants. Personal butler is just an additional title. Food is brought by him, and the bath water… is just bath water. What? You thought I need someone to dress me up? I am not a kid you know."

…HAH?! "Then why am I doing this?!" if what he said is true, then why am I the only one who needs to give him clothes and all?

"Because you are you."

No sh*t! Of course I am me!

"Elleira, continue. Why am I pedophile?"

"Because I thought you might be having some sort of affair with your Guardians. I mean, you're pretty old now, right? Why would you need Guardians? Not to say that Lampo is still a child. That's why." Due to my anger, I spur those words out without thinking much. But I regret it as soon I said it.

I turn my head slowly to Giotto… t-this is bad! He's having this sickly sweet smile now! This means that he's not happy! Not happy at all!

"Then… why bisexual?"

"…" I can't tell him this one! If so… then he'll know I am not from this world. And he might throw me out… I-I don't want him to leave me all alone! "B-because…" I lower my head a bit and try to hide my face with my hand from his steady but sharp gaze, "well… you seem to like… women too…?"

Okay, that's it, I am a totally weirdo now. How can I see that he likes women or not? I am not psychic or something!

I peek at him from behind my bangs, and unsurprisingly, he's still having a sweet, sweet smile that can make you melt under it… in a bad way though.

Then, suddenly, Giotto raises his right hand and before I know it, he's about to hit me. Gah! Family violence not allowed!

I shut tight my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but instead… "Toc, toc, toc, toc." That's all I received. Yeah, Giotto is knocking at my forehead as if it was a door with a helpless smile.

"I really want to open this head of your and see just what is going on in it!" He stops the knocking and nudges my head instead. "I just don't understand how can you have so much strange thoughts? You have too much imagination, Elleira."

"Ehehe…" I can only reply him with my usual stupid grin.

"Well now, do you still think I am gay, or pedophile, or bisexual?"

*Shake my head* "No." No kidding there, I really made a huge misunderstanding before. So embarrassing…

"Good girl." Giotto pats my head and pulls me off the bed, "now let's go eat, hum?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, and…" Giotto suddenly turns around and looks down at me seriously, "don't forget our promise."

…Promise? We made a promise? Why can't I remember?

H-hey dude! No need to get angry! I-I'll remember! Just give me a minute! Don't make your face go so dark! Brain! Think of an excuse! Quick! Maybe something like I felt on the floor and have a concussion now is a good- that's it… the promise was to not lie to him anymore. Even excuses are not allowed, after all, they are still lies. That I know.

"I promise that I won't lie to you anymore!" –more likely I'll try. I mean, I can't possibly tell him that I am from another world, can I? But I won't be lying either, especially to him.

Giotto's eyes widen slightly before curving warmly. It is as if they have the ability to smile. "Hum, let's go eat."

After this misunderstanding about Giotto being gay and all, the day passes as usual. Slowly, we approaches… Halloweens! For me, Halloween = have fun playing pranks on people scaring them to death = dress up or cosplay = make people cosplay and most of all… = CANDIES!

Muwahahaha! Before, my parents as well as Violet would always confiscate my candies! But now… now I can eat as much candy I want!

HELL YEAH! My blood is boiling just by imagining the amount of sugar I'll be able to consume that day!

"Ela… are you alright?" I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to meet Lampo's worried eyes.

"Hah? What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong except you were kind of gazing in the space almost drooling out." Lampo states out in a monotone voice, making me immediately wipe my chin furiously to get rid of any possible drool. There isn't any, of course.

I am now sitting in the Vongola HQ's garden with Lampo beside me. Usually, by this time, I should be staying with Giotto drawing my stick men or reading some random stuff while peeking at my husband's handsome working face.

But today, it seems like he has some kind of meeting with the Guardians except for Lampo. I asked him, but it seems like even him, the lightning Guardian doesn't know why he's put apart. So that's why we two rejects are now doing nothing under the warm sun and eating apples.

Anyway, speaking of the upcoming Halloween, I should make some costume for Giotto and others. I think they would look good in cosplays… scratch that, they will definitively look awesomely handsome in cosplays.

Well, seeing I already worked in a hand-made costume shop that sells ton of done on measure cosplay costume, it's no problem for me to make them their own costume. Now the problem is… which cosplay I'll make.

Giotto and his Guardians are already a character from a manga as well as anime. I can't possibly tell them to cosplay as themselves. Wow, so original. Giotto cosplay as Vongola Primo. Ha-ha-ha.

I know that they can pass Halloween without disguising themselves, but if that's the case…then it wouldn't be fun! I mean, a Halloween without costume?! That's not even Halloween! That's why I will absolutely make something for them to wear!

I am back to step one again. So, which costume should I make for them? The problem is that the choice is too vast, not to add that they look good in anything. Sigh…

"Elleira." A smooth voice cuts in my constant sighs and Lampo's worried gaze on me. Without even opening my eyes, I know who the new arrival is.

I stand up and run to him, "Giotto."

"Let's go in." Giotto grabs gently my hand and pulls me in while calling for Lampo too.

"Hum!"

The moment we enter the mansion, Lampo got dragged away by a rarely grave looking G.

Right now, I am walking beside Giotto in the hallway to I don't know where. Maybe it is my imagination, but since a while now, I sense some kind of uneasiness coming from my usually very composed husband.

Is it because of the meeting? Should I ask him? I think so. After all, it sure is strange to see him have that kind of expression.

Just as I am about to ask my question, Giotto slows his paces down a bit and looks at me, his eyes dodging a bit my gaze. "E-Elleira… I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" I raise one eyebrow at him. What's wrong? Why is he acting so… strange?

I wait for his next words, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stops completely his already slowed down pace.

After a while, I hear a faint "never mind" coming from him. Just what's wrong? Did something happen?

"Gio-"

"Nothing, let's go. I'll introduce you to someone." Giotto cuts me off and grabs my hand, pulling me with him.

Oh well, if he says that it's nothing then I guess it shouldn't be so grave. But… what is this feeling of a bad premonition coming from? Something feels wrong, terribly wrong.

Before I can put my hand on what this strange sensation I am having, Giotto opens a door and leads me in. There, I see a man, standing in the middle of the room, looking at us with a big smile.

He is quite young, maybe about the same age as Lampo. His dressing consists of a white shirt and black pant, simple. The man has blond hairs a little bit darker than Giotto's and green eyes. He has an ordinary face, one that makes one forget easily. The only thing that makes him stay in one's memory is his eyes. I don't know how to describe the feeling, but it feels as if he can take count of every detail with just one glance on you.

"Elleira," as we approaches the guy, Giotto raises his hand and pats the man on the shoulder in a friendly way, "This is Albert Steward, a renowned British costume designer as well as creator. He works for the Vongola Family for a while now. He is the one who made our wedding clothes."

Really? Wow! I really loved that dress as well as Giotto's suit.

The said Albert looks at me from head to toe, then flashes me a strange smile that gives me a chill down my spine. His Italian has a faint British accent, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Vongola."

All my previous admiration flies away as it is replaces by a faint discomfort. I nod at him, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Steward."

Is it me or… I get the feeling that I am like a powerless prey before a hungry predator?

"Well then, Primo, I'll take good care of Mrs. Vongola." That said in a sinister tone accompanied by a faint creepy chuckle, Albert comes forward and bows down at me, inviting me with a gesture to go to that small footstool facing three huge mirrors.

"Sigh… Just don't scare her." Giotto exhale in defeat, before patting my head as if to reassure me, removing my tight grasp on his hand on the way, "Elleira, don't worry, Albert might get a bit… weird later on, but he isn't doing it on purpose. I have to go now, see you later." With this, he walks away, leaving me all alone in the huge room with Albert.

Giotto! You're not helping! I was already a bit scared by how that guy looks at me, but now that you said that, I feel even worse!

"Well then Mrs. Vongola," Albert's smile widen before it turns in a mad grin, "let's see what kind of pretty dresses we can make together!"

With this, he pounce on me like a hungry wolf with a soft ruler extended in his hand.

* * *

"Perfect! Perfect!" Albert has a mad glint in his eyes and turns around me in fast motion. "Your body proportion is absolutely perfect! I have never seen such wonderful proportion in my entire carrier!"

Can I… escape from this room please? Like, I have a psychiatric beside me measuring my body madly while grinning and screaming loudly.

"Now! I already have a plan for the party dress! MWUHUHUHU!" Even his laugh is so strange! That's not even considered weird as Giotto told me before! That's totally the maniac laugh of an insane!

But wait a minute there… party dress? What does he mean? Is there going to be a party? Why didn't I know of it? Giotto didn't tell me about it either.

"H-hum… Mr. Steward!" I halt the mad designer beside me, "what is this party about?"

He looks shocked for a split second before looking at me intensely, "Primo… didn't tell you about it?"

"No…?" Why is he making this face? It's not like I make an irreparable mistake, right?

"H-how…" The room's temperature suddenly drop down a few degree, "HOW CAN THAT BE?! SUCH A PRETTY WOMAN AS YOU NEED TIME TO GET PREPARED! HOW DARE HE NOT TELL YOU THIS IN ADVANCE?!"

"Hum…" That's it, I am 100% that this Albert guy is insane.

"Don't worry! I'll make Mrs. Vongola become the most gorgeous person of the party!" He shakes my shoulder with force, making me head jerk back and forth.

Then, he suddenly stops the shaking and lets me go. "TIME TO DRAW THE DRESS!" And runs off to a desk nearby to draw something on a paper.

That was close! I thought I'll die in his hand!

"DONE!"

"EIPP!" Don't scream like that! You want me to die from heart attack?!

"Mrs. Vongola! This is going to be your dress!" He runs to me and literally slaps the paper on my face.

"…" I take it off with a poker face and look at it.

A party dress, hum? It should be like those super waist thin, big butt and exaggerated dress that are so typical of this century. Well, I don't mind the big butt, but I'll ask Giotto to let me go without the cor-cor-cor… MY GOD! THAT DRESS IS SO PRETTY!

I look up at Albert, wanting to confirm that this is truly the dress I'll wear. But… what I see makes me speechless. He is making some weird pose… like the peacock pose, and butt twisting, then the phoenix pose (from Kuroshitsuji).

Okay, I am now sure that his guy isn't normal.

As if sensing my glance on him, Albert stops all movement and looks at me before beaming, "So? Do you like it? Your body proportion is just so good that I don't want to waste it! This dress will definitively show off all your body quality! It will highlight all your curves perfectly! And blablablabla…"

I didn't know that he is such a talker. How can he speak so fast without taking a pause? Isn't his mouth dry? Won't he bite on his tongue by accident speaking so fast?

I choose to ignore him and look down at the paper. It is true that this guy is annoying and a bit psycho, but he truly has talent.

The dress he drew isn't like what I expected at all. It doesn't have any sigh of corset, nor huge butts, nor big frilly dress. Not at all. It looks… how should I put it? Quite modern… Yeah, that's the word.

The upper part is plain, no unnecessary frills or decoration. From the front view, it is just a like a sleeveless shirt with a rosette fixated just above the chest area. Four ribbons are extended from the cloth to my neck. Two of them intercross themselves in the space left by the other two that are wider. They all go behind my neck. That's where it looks superb. The four ribbons are supposed to be attached in a huge rosette where the wings are fallen down on an exposed back.

Yes people! You hear it right! Exposed back! There is nothing on the behind till the waist area.

This is a full length dress that seems to reach till the foot, leaving about one or two centimeters until it touches the ground. There is nothing to separate the upper part and the lower part of the dress. Instead, the left side is opened from the thigh and this opening reaches till the bottom with the cloth making curves while descending. About three or four more layers of veils are shown from the opening so that my legs won't be totally exposed.

In short, I like it. But this doesn't mean that I'll wear this! Sure, it's pretty and all, but I don't want everybody to see my back and leg. No way! I am not exhibitionist!

"Hum… Mr. Steward, can I-" I raise my hand like a good student to the still blabbering man in front of me, trying to stop him.

"Tu-tut-tut! No 'Mr. Steward'! Just call me Albert!" he waves a finger in front of me.

"Hum… okay, Albert." Seeing that he calmed down, I begin to say my point, "Can I not wear this dress?"

As soon I said that, the previous radiant smile of Albert freezes itself on his face. "You… what?"

Why… is he making this scary face? Is he… going to kill me? Like, because I don't want to wear his dress and all, then his madness suddenly pops out and tells him to kill me?

"Why?" Instead of pouncing on me and strangle me to death with his soft ruler, Albert merely asks me in a low voice, his eyes staring at mine.

"B-because… I don't really like showing… my back… and leg and stuff… kof…" Yes I am nervous, but I can't help it. Nobody can really stand calmly before those deep green eyes, really. Well maybe Giotto, and G, and Daemon, and Alaude, and Asari, and Knuckle, and Hibari, and… okay, never mind. Everybody can withstand his gaze except me and Lampo.

Albert's lips from in a thin line and his eyes almost burning in rage.

What did I do to you?!

"I knew it! All you ladies are like that!" He points an accusing finger at me, "why can't you at least try something different?! Hum?! Is it so bad to wear something a bit more flashy than usual?! Why always wear whatever the others judge appropriate?!" He pauses a bit to catch his breath, then restart only louder after taking out piles of paper from nowhere, "See that?! They are my masterpiece! Why can't anyone understand my art?! And here Vongola Primo told me that his wife is interesting! You are just like any other women!"

I look down at the papers, the so called "masterpiece" of Albert and discover with shock… "What?! T-that… How can that be…?" No way, there is no way…

"W-what? Why are you screaming like that?" Albert flinches as I screamed out loud, but I couldn't care less.

"Albert! D-do you know what is an Ipod?" I quickly grab him by the shoulder.

That's right, on the paper, I saw things that shouldn't exist in this time: shorts, mini-skirt, sleeveless shirt, and all sorts of drawing of clothes from the 21th century. Although they don't look exactly alike, but the similitude is still too clear for it to be a coincidence.

Does that mean… Albert is also like me? If I came in this world, then maybe there are other people like me! Maybe… maybe Albert crossed-over to this world too!

"I-Ipo-what? What's that?" But much to my disappointment, he looks at me with a totally blank expression.

"Then computer! Do you know what a computer is?"

"…No? Is that some sort of game?"

I ignore his comment, "Then how about radar? Do you know what that is?"

"No, what are you talking about?" He eyes me carefully as if I am going insane.

I see… so he doesn't know what I am talking about. It… should really be coincidence that he had such ideas for clothes. It's sad, but… I can't help it, right?

"Anyway don't try to divide my attention by speaking non-sense." Albert snatches the papers away from me and caresses them, "Hum… tasteless human."

Since when did I become a tasteless human?

Anyway, Albert seems really angry ay my… tastelessness for his designs. Speaking of designs, I think that I'll need some of those clothes. Hey, I have enough walking carefully and tripping. "Please wait a minute Albert!"

"What do you want, fashion less human?"

…Now it's fashion less, hum?

"I would like you to make some of that short and skirt for me, please."

Albert looks at me blankly, then as if he just catches what I said, his eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water.

What? Is it that surprising for me to say that?

"MRS. VONGOLA~~~!" Albert suddenly jumps high and his falling direction is… me?

Bang!

Sorry Albert, I know that you are very happy, but this is not a valid reason for me to get crushed flat under you. This is why, I am sorry that you are now heavily injured and might possibly have a severe case of concussion. But I still do not regret one bit for moving out of your falling trajectory.

It seems I am worrying over nothing, because seconds later, the previously almost dead-like guy jumps up from the ground, sparkles seem to fly around him for he seems so… lively. No, I'll say that he's on drug if I wasn't there with him the whole time.

"MRS. VONGOLA~~~!" I thought that he is going to jump on me again, but instead, he grabs my shoulders and shakes me until I want to puke. "ARE YOU REALLY SURE THAT YOU WANT THOSE CLOTHES?! ARE YOU SURE, ARE YOU? ARE YOU?!"

"S-Stop… shaking me." I manage to squeeze out those words. Fortunately, this psycho let me go.

"Which one do you want? Which color would you like? Do you want me to change them a bit to your liking? How about-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down Albert!" I have to cut in before he enters in yet another one of his interminable blabbering. "I want about… let's see… 6 of these." I point at the shorts, "8 of these." I point at the skirt, "about 12 of those shirts, and 5 pants. You can decide on the colour, and feel free to change them. Don't worry; I'll wear anything you make. But remember to not make them too… flashy. You know what I mean."

Albert opens once again his mouth to say something, but no word comes out. Finally, he merely nods with all his might and looks at me like a good obedient little puppy.

I guess that… it isn't everyday he has someone accepting his ideas. Oh well, now he has me.

But wait a minute, "Albert?"

"Yes!" He immediately poses himself straight and looks at me with a lot of admiration. Eh… why no need to be this exaggerated, you know…

"Can you…" I pause a bit, trying to gather my words in what I should say next, "can you help me?"

"Ah?"

"I mean…" I look around me, inspecting if we are really alone. Then, I wave at Albert, indicating him to come closer, "I want us to…"

As I tell him my plan, Albert's expression changes from surprise, then worry, then determination, and finally extreme excitement.

Hufufu… of course he will be excited, after all, we are going to do something really dangerous. And when I mean really dangerous, it mean this can be classified in the YOLO section.

What is YOLO? Well…it's the abbreviation for "You Only Live Once". In other word, it's an excuse for some stupid thing you did or will do.

* * *

"Elleira, do you like your dress?" As I walk in the huge living room, Giotto comes at me and pulls me in an embrace before everyone. Not that I mind his touch or anything, really. I am actually quite grateful to him. All this time elaborating the plan has driven me dead tired.

"Hum. Albert is awesome." I nod my head while giving the designer a smile only us understand.

"Of course I am!" The latter held his chest high and raises his head proudly. "I am the best after all."

"Tch, immature." G snorts quietly at Albert.

Now that I look around, all the Guardians are present. Even though most of them are still like usual, some of them have a faint grave expression. Especially Lampo, since the moment I entered the room, he seems to avoid making eye contact with me. Did something happen?

"Mrs. Vongola." Then, a clear voice with a faint accent interrupts my thoughts.

I turn my head to the source of the voice and find a quite young man standing near the sofa. He has blond slightly curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. His face is strangely pale, making his lips look almost bloody red. He wears black jacket on top of a white shirt and a black pant. A golden chain falls down from his jacket pocket and fixes its extremity on the last button of that jacket.

He bows at me respectfully, hiding away the strange flash in his eyes when I saw me, "Mrs. Vongola, I am the messenger of the Cerve Familly. Pleased to meet you."

Wow, is today some kind of condensed meeting? How come I make so many people's acquaintance in a single day?

"Nice to meet you too, hum…" I nod at him politely.

"Bernard Andre Jean-Sebastian Dupond, Mrs. Vongola." Uh! That's quite a long name!

But this is not what interests me, "Are you French?" All my energy replenished in one go, I rush over to him and stare are him with joy. Hey! I can't help it! Dad was born in France!

"Yes."

"Really?!" I cover my mouth with my hands to avoid showing everyone my wide opened mouth. "Yaaa! _Monsieur! __Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis contente de faire votre connaissance _(Sir, you have no idea how glad I am to meet you)_!_" I grab his hands and shake them madly all the while looking back at Giotto, "Giotto! He's French! French!"

Ignoring almost everyone's mouth twitching, I continue to shake the young messenger's hands until Albert cuts in very immaturely, "Mrs. Vongola! I am British! Don't you like British?!"

"EHH?! Since when are you British?!" I gawp at Albert.

"SINCE I AM BORN!"

"Giotto! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I told you, but I think you didn't listen." He merely smiles at me.

"…" Gahh! How can that be?! It must be because I was a bit afraid of Albert that time as well as the new that my wedding dress was made by him that distracted me. "Ahem! I am very happy that Albert is a British…" I say weakly.

Ugh… shame on me…

It seems like Albert is angry at me for not paying attention to him. Aww~ his pouting face is just so cute! "Come here, Albert! Come here!" I call for him like a master calling for his puppy.

He glances at me a few seconds before walking obediently in my direction, "T-tch! It's not like I mind you not paying attention to me or anything! I-I am not jealous or anything!"

Aww~! A tsundere! My favourite type!

Unable to hold in any longer, I run to him and hug him tightly whilst rubbing our cheeks together and squeaking in English like a fan girl, _"Cute~~~ Albert is so cute~~~!"_

Much to my content, he blushes deeply and looks away.

"Ahem!" Giotto stops me by faking a cough and indicating me that the messenger is still there. Although I want to tease Albert a bit more, I stop all movement and pull myself back.

Ugh… awkward…

Fortunately, Bernard doesn't seem to mind my weird behaviour. How should I put it? It seems like he's even a bit… glad and excited? Naw~ I must be dreaming. "So… will Mr. and Mrs. Vongola attend to the party?"

Alert! Which party is he talking about?

"Hum… can I just ask… which party are you talking about?"

"Oh? Sir Vongola Primo didn't tell Mrs. Vongola? The Cerve Family is going to hold a grand party for the Halloween celebration. And of course, the Vongola family are invited as well." That blond man says in a casual tone.

I look at Giotto for confirmation.

"Yes, we are going to a party to celebrate Halloween." Giotto nods slightly, destroying all my hopes.

How come I don't know about it?! Is this what Giotto wanted to tell me earlier? Now that I think about it… Albert did say something about a party and is making me a dress… Gahh! How stupid can I be?! This can't happen! Not after I had planned all!

Tch, if that's the case, special problem require special method!

"A-ah…" I put my hand on my forehead and squeeze my eyes tight shut. My body slowly descending toward the ground in a "I am weak, I am fragile, I am a flower vase so please take care of me" way. Yeah, the typical fake fainting women this time love to do.

"Ela? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Giotto quickly grabs my falling form as Lampo asks me worriedly.

"Hum… I-I am fine, don't worry." I shake my head at Lampo, making a 'reassuring' face before faking some cough. "Kof, kof, kof! I-I am fine. Really."

Then, not wanting Lampo to worry too much, I give him a wink before quickly faking another round of cough, "Kof, kof! KOF, KOF, KOF!"

Lampo looks startled for a second before understanding why I am doing this. "E-Ela! Get a hold of yourself!"

Hum… I know that you are in the play now, and that's good, but… why are you saying this as if I am going to die?

In any case, I peek at Giotto, who hasn't spoken since a while now. It looks like he knows perfectly what I am planning, and he is going to help me too. How I know that? Because even though his face is totally serious and grave right now, his eyes are not showing any worries at all.

I then peek at other Guardians, they all look at me with a poker/amused face, but it is obvious that they know I am faking as well. And some of them are waiting to watch a free show.

I peek at the messenger; he's looking straight at me.

Ugh! Don't tell me this is not working! Okay then… let's put up more forces in the act!

Elleira! Think about all the candies Mom, Dad and Violet has thrown in the trash bin! Think about those poor, defenceless, innocent candies falling in the dark, dirty, horrible trash bin! Think how much they suffered!

"U-uuu… It… doesn't… hurt at all…" Okay, I manage to make my tears fall and I am now whimpering like a poor little injured puppy in Giotto's arms.

"Elleira!" Giotto screams loudly in a "panicked" tone so real I almost believe it.

Now my whole body is trembling. I take out my handkerchief and cough in it with more forces than necessary. Ouch… my throat hurts… But this is all for the sake of my plan! This little sacrifice is nothing!

Here comes my ultimate show! I take the handkerchief away from my mouth so that everyone can see it.

That's right; it is tainted in red now.

"Elleira!" This time, Giotto's eyes widen in horror, "G! Call the doctor!"

Hum… no… I am fine, really. This is just a ketchup sample I made myself this morning from boringness and put in my pocket and forgot to take it out. It's not real blood…

I want to reassure Giotto, but he lifts me up bridal style and quickly walks away. "I am sorry Mr. Dupond, but my wife is sick. We won't be able to attend the party. Please do thank your master for inviting us." This said in an alluring speed, Giotto almost runs away, leaving the messenger alone with the others.

"Mrs. Vongola!" I hear Albert's terrified scream. Ugh… I forgot this simpleton. Sigh… hope that he doesn't get too worried.

As I am thinking about Albert, Giotto slows down his previously hurried pace to a stroll, "So… why don't you want to go to that party?"

I look up at him and see him smile at me. "Are you mad?" That's right… I only thought about myself, but there is a possibility that Giotto needs this kind of event to meets more people as well as form more alliances. Ugh… I am so selfish…

"Of course not," Giotto puts me down and lift my lowered head up. He approaches his and makes our forehead come in contact. "I don't like these kinds of parties where people are putting smiling masks."

Due to our proximity, I can see clearly his amber orbs. They are… so beautiful… His warm breath tickling against my mouth makes my whole body shiver. And his nose that is touching mine sometimes tickles me. His hand that lifted my head is now cuddling my left cheek, and his other hand holds my waist.

Then, I see his eyes close more and more, and his face getting closer and closer to mine. I don't know what to do. My body just seems to freeze itself.

Just as his lips are about to touch mine, Giotto suddenly distance himself from me.

I don't know why, but I feel a bit disappointed at his halt.

Giotto looks at the direction we walked and says in a blood freezing voice. "Come out."

Ah? S-someone is there?

Then, Lampo and Albert come out while coughing non-stop awkwardly. "S-sorry to… interrupt you… kof… A-Albert just wanted to… see if Ela is alright."

"Y-yeah… I just wanted to… check out if she's fine. Kof, kof…"

"W-we're going now." That said, they both run away as fast their two legs can carry them.

Interrupt what? W-wait a minute… I look at Giotto's annoyed face.

W-we were… h-he was… about… to… k-k-k-kkk… kiss me… right?

"Pouff!" I feel a hot wave of blood rush toward my head. But that worse is that… I was a bit expecting it… Uuu! T-that was so embarrassing! How can that happen?!

"Ellei-"

"See you later!" I dash away from Giotto, holding my boiling face in my hands. As I see my bedroom, I open the door without hesitation and throw myself on the bed while hiding my face in the cover.

I bet my face is blood red now. Definitively.

Argg! Elleira! Stop thinking about that already!

T-that's right! Concentrate on the plan! Elleira! You need to concentrate on the party that will take place in the slum!

There is no time to introduce myself apart from the fact that I have a blood red face right now and am currently doing self mutilation such as pulling my hairs out to stop me from thinking about a certain blond male.

"Bang! Bang, bang, bang!" I hit my head on the wall to try to calm myself down.

Phew… it seems like self mutilation works is you want to forget an embarrassing scene (false, people don't do that).

So now that I have found my composure, I'll need to draw the plan for the Halloween costume for the Guardians. With Albert's help, we're going to make them wear the costumes and I am going to take photos. That's what part of the plan is. The other part is that I'll organize a huge party in the slum with everyone and we're going to celebrate there.

The problem is with those brick heads (G, Alaude, and Daemon). I'll… try to not die. I'll try.

But hey people, that's exactly what YOLO is. (Do not imitate, might be dangerous and probably bring… apocalypse to the world.)

* * *

**A/N haha, I hope that you guys know that everything Elleira stutters internally, she's actually kind of uneasy and trying to bury her feelings. And yeah, I guess it's not very clear (although I tried my best), but both Giotto and Elleira are falling for each other now. Not the super deep kind, but still deep enough… I think… well, I'll make their bond stronger as well as their love~ Yay~!**

**I know that doing something about Halloween now is late. I should've done it on Halloween. But I didn't have time, so… sorry guys.**

**And how's the fluff in this chapter? I hope it isn't too sudden!**


	10. Trip 10: YOLO! (part 2)

**Trip 10: YOLO (part 2)!**

**A/N 80+ reviews! 5000+ views! KYAAA! I'll do my best to please everyone! Thank. you all very much!**

**And… next chapter is seriously the beginning of the main plot! Kyaaa! I am so excited~!**

**Also… sorry I asked everyone to do the poll, but I actually forgot to put it on my profile page… for that, I am truly sincerely deeply sorry… *make a 90 degree bow* yes people, kill me!**

**By the way, I made a drawing of Elleira that'll give you about how she looks like as well as the party dress she'll be wearing. I can't put it on here, so it's on my profile page. Reborn-Story-Reader sama also drew one. It's on my profile too. Anyway, go see them if you have time! (I know that I still didn't give Elleira's description, but it would be strange if I did. I mean, I can't possibly make her describe herself, right? But don't worry, I'll put in a special chapter from Giotto's view so there would be plenty of descriptions!) Now if any of you wants to make one too... Kuahahahaha I'll die from happiness!**

**Sorry for the late update! You know… exams… yeah…**

**Okay I'll stop talking now and on with the story!**

* * *

"Albert, are you alright?" I ask worriedly at the young man beside me.

We planned to make costumes for all the Guardians as well as the slum habitants. But there is just too much people and just us two doing the work. Halloween is coming real fast. We didn't even finish half of the Guardians' costumes!

That's why, both of us are working restlessly day and night. I even stopped my maid work! (Cough! As well as sleeping where I usually sleep. Cough! You know what I mean, cough!)

"I am fine Mrs. Vongola! I love challenges after all." Albert gives me a confident smile before restarting his work.

I sigh out harshly. I wanted Maria to help me, but she told me that one of her distant aunt is terribly sick, so she needs to go help her. Of course I let her go. But I don't think that she'll be able to attend to the party… such a pity.

I couldn't ask Gilbert nor does anybody else working in the mansion or this secret party will surely be known in a second consider just how gossip these guys are. As for why not Gilbert… it's because I don't think he'll be able to hide anything from Giotto.

Not only that, but I still need to prepare the party and organize everything with the slum habitants! Arghh! I have too much thing to do!

But wait a minute there… I can ask Anna and other to help me with the costumes, right? Of course! They'll help me with the preparation in the slum already, so a bit of sewing won't be too much trouble, right?

Now all I have to do is to convince Anna to make a party in the slum.

Hum… I wonder how I am going to that.

Yes, yes. I know that it is too at the last minute, b-but it's not my fault I got this idea at the last minute too!

Anyway, I'll need to go to the slum and talk to everybody.

This decided, I immediately ditch all the work to Albert and run to get Giotto's permission to go out.

I run all over the mansion in search of Giotto. First the office, nobody. Then the bedroom, nobody there either. The dining hall, no trace of him. Next is the garden, none.

Geez! These days, even if I am busy with the costumes, I still didn't see any of the Guardians when I am going out of the room to get more materials (yeah, still can't ask the maids). I couldn't even find Lampo! And I so wanted to make him our slav- ahem! I mean, help us in confectioning the costumes. It seems like they have literally turned into thin air!

In any case… can someone tell me just where this blond guy is hiding?!

Unable to hold in my impatience any longer, I run to my bedroom, take out a big megaphone I made out of my boredom before, run to the main entrance, and breathe deeply before screaming with all the force I have. "GIOTTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I smile in satisfaction as the huge room makes echoes of my horrible scream.

But followed by my yell are… Crash! Clang! Boom! ...sounds of things falling and breaking as well as muffled yelps could be heard.

Oopsie there… sorry my co-workers.

"Elleira…" a voice rings behind me. I turn around and see the person I am searching for right behind, smiling probably at my antics. "Don't scream like that."

I scratch my head in embarrassment. "Ehehe… sorry…"

"So, why are you calling me?" Giotto smiles faintly at me all the while keeping a quite big distance between us. Well, in normal time, I would wonder what is wrong with him, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Hum, well I want to go to the slum, like now."

Giotto halts his pace a bit before looking at me, "why would you want to go there?"

I flinch a bit. How should I tell him? This is a surprise party, so I can't really tell him the real plan. But I promised him that I won't lie nor make excuses. "Hum…"

"Elleira?"

"T-This is a secret!"

Well, this is the best thing I can think of to say right now. I mean, I didn't lie or anything.

"Secret?" Giotto raises one eyebrow at me.

"W-well… it's a surprise for you and everyone. T-that's why I can't tell you, I am sorry!"

"Hum…" Giotto rubs his chin in thought before looking at me and smiles warmly, "fine then. But tell me just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Is this surprise related to what you are doing these days?"

"Yep!" I nod at his question.

"Then… do you need me to help you with anything?"

"Eh? Hum…" I think I can manage with the funds, but to find a camera to take the pictures… "Well… I think that I'll need a camera… can I?" I look at Giotto with sparkling eyes.

He seems startled for a split second before nodding his head with a faint smile, "of course."

"And… can you make it so that… all your Guardians are home? P-please?"

Giotto replies me without even one bit of hesitation, "Sure."

I gasp in joy and jump up to hug him tightly, "Yay! Thank you Giotto!" I look up at him from my hugging position, but discover with shock at the way he looks at me.

There it is again. I don't know how to describe it, but the way Giotto is staring at me makes my heart throb faster for no apparent reason. His eyes are becoming dark and deep again. His lips are forming in a thin line making his usual smile disappear and his eyebrows are slightly knotted together. He looks just like last time when he tried to… to k-k-k-kkk… kiss me…

Ugh… should I do some more self mutilation to stop thinking about that day? Just when I think I got over that scene, I remember it now. But… if I continue, I won't have any hair left! I don't want to become bald! No way!

Uuu~ Giotto~ please stop haunting me at every moment I have some free time even though I am super busy these days!

"Hum… I-I'll go now." Damn it! My cheeks are burning!

I quickly move away from Giotto and run toward the huge door.

"Elleira!" A shout behind me makes me stop. "Wear something before going out, it's cold now."

"A-ah! Yes!" Elleira you baka! How can you forget something so obvious?!

And so, I run upstairs to take my mantle and run downstairs as fast I can manage to without tripping and dying. Ahem!

Anyway, when I am at the exit, I see Giotto still at the place where I left him. The only difference is that a middle-aged man is standing beside him this time.

"Elleira, Mario is going to take you there." Giotto shows me the man beside him as the latter bows respectfully at me.

That's right! I completely forgot I don't know how to go to the slum!

I look at Giotto with a thankful smile. But he gives me a disapproving glance. "Wait for me here, Elleira." With this, he walks away, leaving a clueless me there. A short moment later, he comes back with a hat and a scarf. "Here you go, don't catch cold."

Warmth flows in me as Giotto put the hat on my head and circles the scarf around my neck, "Thank you Giotto!"

"Hum, come back soon."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Big Sis!" As soon I set foot in the slum, a little girl comes running to me and jumps on me cheerfully.

Wow, since when I am this popular? Well, not that I mind, because… SHE'S JUST SO CUTE~~~!

"Big Sis is here!"

"Yay! Big Sis!"

Soon, many children come running to me, followed by their parents behind them, all smiling widely. The kids all have bright red cheeks from the run and some are panting slightly.

"Aww! You guys are so cute I want to eat you!" I raise my hands in front of me and curl them into paw-like fists. Then, making a small grimace, I pounce on the children, "Raarh! The wolf is here!"

"Ahh!" and off they go, screaming loudly and in excitement.

How can they be so cute?! "Don't run! Let me eat you!" I quickly run to one of the nearest child and lift him easily without any graceful manner a fine lady is supposed to do. Hell, I am not even a 'lady'. Bet I'll die in just one minute trying to act like one. "Mwuahaha! Caught you!"

"Yaa! Hahaha! Big Sis!" The little boy squeaks happily as he twitches his body to get out of my grip.

Fufufu… little boy, who do you think I am? You really think that you can escape the strongest cutie-lover in the world?

I throw the little boy up in the air and catch him before turning in circle with him in my arms, making some adults gasp in worry before breaking into chuckles. Then, I fall on the ground and tickle the boy with all my might.

I think my uncontrollable "intense love at everything that's cute" will make me have a massive nose bleeding as I see the little boy squealing in delight as well the other children peeking and laughing from behind some houses or bushes.

Just as I am about to tickle the little guy, a booming scream almost makes my heart stop. "LEADER~~~!"

Followed by the scream is a blurry human silhouette flying toward me at great speed. Then, more UFO comes from all directions.

Soon, I am surrounded by (almost) all the Black Avengers having sparkling eyes that can almost blind me to death. Only Adolfo in out of the circle, looking as calm as ever at me.

"L-Leader! Is that really you?!" A dark brown haired boy asks me with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

No! This is actually my spirit that floated out of my body and it is talking to you right now.

"Tch! You little… Come here! I'll teach you a lesson!" I let go the little boy who was resting in my arms and looking at the older guys with curiosity. He immediately runs away laughing loudly to his mother.

Then, I pounce on the one who asked me this stupid question and pull him down, seizing his head in one arm and ruffling his hairs with my free arm. "How dare you not recognize your Leader, hum? Hum? Hum?"

"Yahhh! Leader!" The teen waves his arms everywhere, trying to get himself free.

"Ahaha!" And off goes the laughter everywhere.

After a while of laughing, playing, chasing around and fooling around with almost everybody, I sit down on the ground to rest a bit with wide open legs much to everybody's utmost shock.

Yes, I know. Even the most savage girl won't sit like me. But hey, I can't really sit like those refined lady, it's like torture for me. Not to say that it is tiresome that you always need to make sure your legs aren't open and that you are always sitting in a graceful way.

Well, they'll get used to it. And it proves that I am right, because they all just stare at me in shock shortly before breaking into yet another round of laugh. Ah~! I really love these people! So true with their emotion and cheerful! Even though they might live in poverty, even if they are constantly faced by problems, they can still pull off such bright smiles.

I… really love them!

"Leader." Then, Adolfo comes up to me with a faint, faint, almost invisible smile.

He looks much healthier than before. His cheeks are slightly pink, giving him a more approachable aura, and he isn't as thin as last time I saw him. His eyes have also changed a bit, they have become… warmer? Naw, that can't be possible, so let's just say that they aren't freezing nor glaring all the time anymore.

"Adolfo." I stand up slowly while dusting off any dirt on my coat, "Are you guys behaving well?" I ask him with a big smile while eyeing all the Black Avengers.

If they dare do something wrong, I'll personally take care of them. Personally.

"No." He answers me calmly.

I sweep my gaze on the others. They all shake their heads frantically.

"Umm… is that true?" I turn my head to the habitants; they all give me big grins and nods.

I see, so my boys are living well now, hum? I am so glad!

"Hey stupid woman!" Just as I am going to dance a victory dance, a cold familiar voice freezes me on the spot. I turn my head slowly to the source and see… Oh dear… the "Ice Princess" has come greet me personally.

"H-hi… Anna…"

* * *

"No."

"B-but!"

"I said no, so it is no."

I pull Bill on a corner and stare intensely at him with teary eyes, trying to convert him my message telepathically. Uuu~! Bill! Anna is being mean to meh~!

He blinks once, then twice, and then brings his arms up and shakes his head with a "sorry girl but I can't do anything either" expression.

Uuu! But why?! I mean, I explained clearly my plan for a party here, and everyone accepted to it as well as disguising themselves. We even discussed a lot about how to gather the necessary fund for it! Then, as we are talking about the costumes, everyone is just so exited! B-but Anna doesn't wants to do it! Uuu! Why?! It won't be fun if she's not participating!

"That's stupid." Anna merely flicks a strand of her hair back in a cool manner while looking down on me… even if I am actually taller than her…

Yes, shame on me for being afraid of a mere 16 years old little girl…

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" "Miss Roven! Miss Roven!" "Huhu…" Just as I am mumbling darkly in a corner trying to grow up mushrooms even if we are in autumn now, two cheerful voices ring behind me as well as a light chuckle.

I turn around and see the habitants making a path for three figures to me. It's Lucio and his parents! I still remember how friendly they treated me last time as well as… the wine incident…

Ahem! A-anyway, Lucio is pulling his father as fast as he can to me with his mother following them right behind chuckling softly.

"Dear, I told you not to call Mrs. Vongola as Roven, didn't I?" Mrs. Bazzaro smiles tenderly at her husband but… if you would look carefully, this is definitively those extremely dangerous warning smile given off from a predator to its prey. "Mrs. Vongola is already married, so please do address to her as it should be done. Don't you think so too, my dear?" Then, she turns to me and switch to a warm smile without any pressure.

Oh gosh… she's about twice worst than Anna the Ice Princess… You guys know those super pretty women that are always nice to everybody and always smile gently but you can never guess just what they are thinking precisely? Well that's exactly how Mrs. Bazzaro is.

She has dark brown hairs attached loosely that makes her pale skin seems even whiter. Her dark brown eyes are always so warm, but when she's angry… oh dear… No, it's not freezing like how Anna does. Instead, she'll look at you with a big bright smile without saying anything until you back down first.

And people, believe me, nobody can go against her. That's because… while she's smiling softly at you, the extremely heavy intense low pressure she's producing can makes one back down in fear in a matter of a second. And what's worse is that she's very persistent.

So yes, I do prefer an Ice Princess that at least shows her anger by freezing everyone to death more than a Sun Queen that can burn and crush one to death with a bright smiling face as if nothing is wrong.

But! Mrs. Bazzaro has never being angry at me even once. I should even say that she's always defending me whatever the situation is. So… MWUAHAHA for me to have such a strong protector! All hail the Sun Queen!

Of course, Lucio is also an exception. He is after all the Sun Queen's precious "light child" (remember? Lucio means 'light'). But… unfortunately, Mr. Bazzaro isn't part of us luck exceptions. How should I say this… It actually seems Mrs. Bazzaro bullies the poor supposed king even more than others. Well, I suppose that is probably why he is so docile and easygoing.

Hum… I really wonder how come they became a couple…

Anyway, all this is to say that… Mrs. Bazzaro can definitively convince this ice block headed Anna into cosplaying with everyone!

"Y-yes… sorry…" Mr. Bazzaro shrinks as little as possible under his lovely but scary wife's sweet smile.

This earns almost everyone's grin (except those who have some poker face issues).

"Mama! Please stop scaring Papa!" Lucio pulls his mother's dress sleeve and looks at her with big sparkling puppy pleading eyes.

Of course, Mrs. Bazzaro stops staring at her husband. Instead, she gets on her son's eye level and smiles tenderly at him. Then, she picks him up in her arms. "Anna, please do enjoy yourself like everyone."

Oh~~~! Mrs. Bazzaro~ Thank you so much~!

"B-but…" Anna frown slightly.

Yes! It is working!

"Why not relax from time to time?" Mrs. Bazzaro smiles gently at Anna like a good caring mother.

"That's right big sister Anna!" Lucio beams at Anna along with other kids.

Seeing that the usual cold mask Anna is always wearing is getting melt off from both Mrs. Bazzaro and the children's effort, I blink at Bill, telling him to give the last hit.

Fortunately, he understands my message and nods slightly at me. Then, he grabs Anna's hand gently much to my outmost surprise, "Anna, let's enjoy together, hum?"

This sudden very romantic action earns without fail a big blushing face from Anna. "S-shut up! I-it's not like I won't do it no matter what!"

"Aww~~~!" Cue coos from us spectators.

"Shut up!" And off Anna runs to while hiding her face with a hand whilst the other is holding up the long dress off from the ground.

"Good job Bill!" I give him a thumb up. He merely nods at me and runs off to catch Anna. Since when did he become so… manly?

Wait… never mind, that guy just waved at me like his good old useless self as Anna disappeared from our view.

Hum… I see that their relationship has gotten quite well. I wonder when they'll get married… Ohehehe!

Anyway, now that Anna's problem is settled, let's get in the next step!

I clap my hands together a few times to gather everyone's attention, "Okay everyone! Now that you all know what we are planning, let's all divide our task and begin!"

"Yes!" They all roar in joy in reply.

Um! I am sure that this Halloween will be an unforgettable one!

After I came back from the slum all the while chatting with Mario the driver (it's boring to seat by myself in the carriage, so I choose to seat with Mario on the drive too), I rush directly to my huge wardrobe and take out all those useless, frilly, certain crush you to death dresses and toss them on the floor before even undressing myself.

It is as that moment Albert came in with a piece of cloth in his hand, probably because he heard that I came back.

If I don't make any intervention now, I fear that he might have some facial muscle problems later on due to overworking them on twitches that probably won't stop.

And so, I explain to him that we need money for all the preparations. I proposed to everyone that I'll pay all the fees. Of course, I can't possibly make them pay, right?

So that's why I am taking out all those useless dresses that I don't wear either way only if it is really needed to.

Besides, they are made with Fatty's money, not Giotto's. Yeah, that old dude gave them to me so that I'll be able to "seduce" Giotto even more by making myself look like a living extremely colorful Christmas tree walking left and right beside Giotto.

Smart, Fatty. Very smart.

I wonder how he would react if he knows that I made some comfortable, easy to wear as well as move into clothes myself, and that the dresses he gave me are used as decorations. Hum… probably some very interesting colors would appear on his oily fat face.

Anyway, that means that I'll be spending Fatty's money and be able to get rid of those space taking clothes. Two birds with one stone.

People, praise to awesome me!

"Mrs. Vongola? Are you sure about that?" Albert asks me with a slight frown with the huge pile of dresses I tossed away in his arms.

"Yeah, I don't need them anyway. They're just taking spaces acting as pretty décor that are completely useless."

"But… These are your dresses."

I scrutinize Albert carefully. I think that he is sad that those pretty clothes are going to be sold out. Well, I understand his feeling. After all, being a cloth designer yourself and seeing some master pieces are going to get sold right before your eyes… it is quite sad.

But… "I don't need them." I cross my arms before my chest and put my weight on one leg, "After all, you're going to make me more awesome clothes, right?"

As I expected, Albert's eyes flash immediately hearing me saying that. Before he go and compliment me endlessly without break, I walk out of the bedroom while waving him. "I am going to ask Gilbert to sell them. You stay here and sleep a bit."

"Ha?"

"We'll go to shopping for more fabrics. Then, we'll go to the slum and show everyone how to make their personalized costumes." With this, I walk away in search of Gilbert.

"Yes!"

* * *

I peek in the kitchen, hoping that the guy I am searching for is there.

But… I have one good and bad news to myself.

The good one is that… Gilbert is indeed in the kitchen.

The bad one is that… he is looking extremely pissed off (no, his face is still blank, but the dark heavy aura he is emitting is just so… horrifying…).

I hope that he isn't angry at my loud inhuman bloody scream from earlier.

Gilbert looks up from the paper before him to me. The room's temperature seems to have dropped a few degrees.

"Mrs. Vongola, what a sweet pleasure to receive you here. How can I help you?"

Okay, curse my big mouth. This guy is definitively mad at me. And not some kind of "oh my~ you little bad child made a mistake~ It is mean to do that so don't repeat it again, okay?" from those annoying aunties seen in movies.

He is really mad!

"Gulp." From under that heavy pressure that is crushing me, I hear a faint, almost inaudible small sound of someone gulping down his/her saliva.

I turn my head slowly at a corner and find… oh dear… oh my dear Lord…

I quickly turn my head back. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anyone there. I didn't see the maids and servants all cornered in fear hugging each other with teary eyes. I didn't see their pleading eyes to me. No, I am blind. I can't see anything.

"Well then, I see that you are busy, Gilbert. I won't bother you anymore, good bye." This said in the fastest speed I can manage to, I quickly turn around and walk away, although the speed of the said "walk" can definitively be used in the Olympics' race walking competition. I think I can even win! Ahahaha-haha-ha-ha… Screw the competition. I need to get away from this place now!

Sorry my dear co-workers. It was a pleasure to have met you all. But see? I am constantly being pressured by scary people and their scary aura. So I can go away this time, right? You won't be mad at me for ditching you all, right? And what's more, I can't help you guys either way, right? So why add another victim, right? Right?

And so, I "walk" away from this hellish place under the teary eyes of my soon to be death co-workers as well as the Shadow Demon King. But… just as I am about to reach the door know, a familiar calm voice stops me.

"Mrs. Vongola."

Oh dear! Not only I am blind, but I am also deaf! Ohehehe! I didn't hear anything! I didn't hear anything at all!

…Just kidding… "Yes!" I rotate my heels immediately as soon Gilbert called me. Uuuu~! Giotto, where are you~ come and save me please~!

"Mrs. Vongola..." Gilbert flashes me a polite smile.

Yes people! He smiled! The forever poker face guy actually smiled!

"Eiiip!" I hear a small squeal from the group of frightened servants.

Ahaha... Stupid me. How can I possibly forget that when someone that never smiles smile, either it is the start of apocalypse, or the end of a certain somebody's end of life.

I think that the last possibility is the most probable. And of course, the "somebody" mentioned above is without doubt... Me.

"Can you please come see this for a second?" Gilbert the Shadow Demon King asks me once again while waving at me to come closer, his smile still intact.

Without any other possible way to refuse, I walk toward my doom as slowly as I can.

Ah~ how I wish the time could stop...

No people, this isn't some kind of love drama where the main characters would say things like "I wish I could control time so that I can stay with you forever".

Hell no. I wish I could manipulate time so that I'll be able to run away. But due to my inability to actually control time, I am soon before the strangely smiling Gilbert.

"Mrs. Vongola, please take a look at this." The head butler says to me in a sickly smooth voice.

I take the sheet of paper he tends to me and look at it, trying hard to stop my violent shakings.

Calm down Elleira, there is no need to worry! It isn't certain that Gilbert is mad at me specifically. Even though it is true that I have the highest risk of being the target, it isn't certain, right? Furthermore, he just wants me to look at that paper, right?

But dear, now that I think about it, I might have committed such a grave mistake! How can I judge someone just because of their appearance? It is true that Gilbert never smiles, but now that he can finally do what any normal human can do, the last thing I should do is to fear him! That'll definitively give him possible dark souvenir in the future! I don't want to be the cause to his disability to smile! No way!

With this clear in my mind I flash Gilbert an encouraging smile before looking at the paper in my hands.

_One medium size blue vase. Broken in pieces, beyond repair._

_Three pairs of sliver table wares. Scratched._

_One full grown vine. Cut in half._

_One broken door. Beyond repair._

_Master Asari's favourite bonsai. Cut in half._

_One oil painting from Renaissance. Splashed with water, ruined._

_One high quality white porcelain tea set imported from China. Broken in pieces, beyond repair._

_-A total of 745.967.435 damage fee.-_

"..." Who is the foolish human that thought this shadow king actually showed a smile because he finally knows how to?! Who?! Who was it?!

"Mrs. Vongola," Gilbert begins calmly with his demonic sweet smile, "what do you think we should do with this? After all, Master Asari's bonsai is cut in half…"

Giotto! Where are you~~~?!

"Also, the blue vase was a gift from a good friend to Master Knuckle."

Dear… me…

"The Renaissance painting was bought with high price by Master Daemon."

Someone… help…

"The porcelain tea set…" Gilbert's smile widen as he tilts his head on the side a bit, "was Master Alaude's favourite one."

Okay, I think America sound like a good vacation spot. Should I go there, relaxing from all the stress here? Hum… I think that this is a good idea.

"The grape vine that got cut down was planted by Master G."

Yeah, America sounds just fine. I'll go there as soon as I can.

"The silver table wares were Master Lampo's father's gift to Boss."

Ah, speaking of Lampo, should I "take" him with me to America? Yeah, that's a good idea. After all, I don't like being alone. And who knows, we might encounter some "dangerous beasts" there (like, cough, the Guardians, cough). I need someone to protect me after all.

"The door was made from a 150 years old teck wood. Boss really loved that door."

My~ I wonder what should I take with me on my long trip? Hum… how about everything valuable I can find? Then I'll make a house there and never come back to this pasta and dangerous people filled country.

That's a good idea! I am so smart!

…SMART MY ASS! I am f*cking going to die! How come?! How come all the things this huge manor has, it should be those demons' favourite objects that are broken! How come?!

God! Do you hate me?!

"I am sorry…" I lower my head, escaping Gilbert's sharp glare on me.

Silence.

"Mrs. Vongola."

"YES!"

"Please don't scream like that anymore."

"…Yes… sowwy…" Phew~ I thought I am going to die seconds ago!

With this, I give a quick glance at the still hugging each other like there is no tomorrow servants before running out of the kitchen.

I think that asking Gilbert to sell my dress now is… not a good idea. Then… who should I ask? Hum…

"Ah~! Finally got out of these boring meetings!" Just as I am struggling inwardly, Lampo appears before me at the corner of the hallway, yawning loudly with his hands showed in his pockets.

Kuahahaha! I knew it! God hasn't abandoned me... Yet. Ahem!

Beep! Target confirmed! Elleira, CHARGE!

"LAMPO~!" I run toward the young man full speed with flames burning in my eyes.

"Ah? E- HUMPH!"

"MWUAHAHA! LAMPO! BE A GOOD BOY AND GO SELL MY DRESSES! BE MY SLAV- ahaha… I am so sorry, Gilbert. I won't scream anymore, promise, promise~! Ahaha…" I scratch my head with the most innocent smile I can pull off to a certain Demonic Head Butler that appeared out of nowhere right in front of me with a dark cloud surrounding him before dragging a confused Lampo with me to the extreme!

"Hah, hah, hah." After I literally fly all the way back to the safe ground, aka the costume workplace, I bang the door close and thrown the poor boy on the ground. "Oh my God I thought I am gonna get killed. Oh my God oh my God."

Albert wakes up by the huge racket I caused. As soon he sees us, his eyeballs almost pop out and his jaw nearly reach the ground. "M-Mrs. Vongola?! And… Master Lampo?! A-are you alright? Please get a hold of yourself, Master Lampo!"

Ha? What is he talking abou- OMG! "Lampo! Breathe~!"

_Ahem, due to some technical problem, the side character Lampo-san is currently out of the scene. Sorry for the inconvenience.-SecretBook _m(_ _)m

After my intense shaking and Albert's useless but extremely loud and annoying screams, Lampo finally wakes up from the coma caused by the lack of oxygen when I dragged him… Seriously? Since when do I have to ability to run this fast?

"Ah! Mrs. Vongola! Master Lampo has a strangulation mark on his neck! Should I alert Primo?!"

…Oh… I see… so it wasn't because of my speed…

"Mmm… no, it's fine…" I avoid Albert's eyes as a small nervous smile creeps itself on my lips. No kidding there, I'll get bombarded of screams by this maniac called G.

In any case, after a few useless events (aka going to see Gilbert and then the 'Lampo almost go strangled by me to death' incident that wasted too much words), I finally finish parting the works.

Now, Lampo is taking all my useless dresses with him to I don't know where but hopefully he does sell them.

I am going back to the slum with Albert and all the designs we drew with us.

Of course, before going out, I told Giotto my plans like a good kid! And I also received the camera! But… it is a quite big and inconvenient one. Oh well, I am already lucky to have it small enough so that I can take it with me. I feared that it might be the kind of huge box like thing that'll blind your eyes each time to take one single picture. Ah~ how I miss the advanced technology~!

By the way, I still didn't see any of the Guardians. I hope that they'll be there on Halloween! Ah, now that I think about it, how am I going to make them wear the costumes?

…Mmm...

…Eh...

…Ah...

W-well… l-let's just put that aside for now. W-when the time comes, I am sure that I'll be able to figure something out! C-certainly… kinda…

* * *

"Finished! Finally!" I yell in triumph lifting a black shirt high in the air.

"Oh! This is well made, Ela!" On the sideline, Lampo exclaims with me. Doing a good job of the bootlicker.

"Woah! Mrs. Vongola! This is absolutely magnificent!" Albert also peeks in to look at the shirt with admiring eyes.

Fufu… FUWAHAHA! Of course I am awesome! I didn't work for nothing in that cosplay shop! Yes people! Praise the awesome me!

With this last shirt, we are all done! Now, let's start the most difficult task! That is… how to dress those blockheads up…

I need some sugar to consume so that I can think better! So I put aside the shirt and begin to eat the cakes and cookies that are actually made for the party (good kids don't do that).

Just as I am auto-destroying all my brain cells to think about a way to make the Guardians wear the costumes (and eating intensely the sweets), Anna comes in brusquely. "Hey woman! Giotto is here. You better come out now."

What?! But I am not ready yet! I still have to think of a plan!

Oh wait, I have Albert! I can ask him! I turn my head to his direction, only to find an empty place. "Albert! How-" NANI?! Where did that guy go?!

T-then Lampo! I turn my head to the other side… "GAHH! Don't you guys leave me alone with those demons alone! CURSE YOU!"

"Nufufu... Just who are you calling a demon? Mrs. Vongola?" A smooth yet sinister chuckles rings right beside me.

I turn my head in slow motion to the source of the voice, expecting to find a darkly chuckling Daemon, but instead, I find something even worse…

I back away as soon I saw that 'thing' beside me. It has only one pure white eyeball whilst the other is a deep black hole with blood leaking out. Its face is completely rotten as to show the blood red muscles. Its mouth is wide open as if showing me a smile, and completely exposes its black teeth. There are worms wriggling in and out from its rotten body, making small black hole on it.

"Elleira!" I hear Giotto's yell a second before being enveloped in a warm and secure embrace, hiding me from the monstrous spectacle. "Daemon! Cancel that illusion immediately!"

"Nufufu… Vongola Primo, you sure are protective of _**Mrs. Vongola**_." I can't see anything, but the irony in Daemon's voice is so obvious that it'll be really idiot of me to miss that.

"Daemon!"

"Mrs. Vongola!"

"Are you alright?"

Soon, I can hear everyone's worried call for me as well as accusations on the illusionist. Out of everyone, Giotto's the most angered. I can't see anything because he's still not letting me go and is burying me deep in his chest, but the force applied is so much that I can hardly breathe.

This is bad; I can't let them ruin Halloween just because of a mere little illusion.

I gather all my force and push myself away from Giotto's tight embrace before inhaling with all my might and scream loudly, "SHADDUP!" to the crowd that came in moments ago, meaning all the guardians (including Alaude too), Anna and Bill.

This efficiently makes the once noisy as hell place as silent as a graveyard, "WHAT'CHA FOOLS DOING?! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY! A PARTY! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT, THEN GO FIGHT YER ASS OUTSIDE FOR ALL I CARE! YOU DESTOY ONE LITTLE THINGY HERE AND IMMA GONNA PERSINALLY KILL YA! UNDERSTAND?! CAPICHE?!"

Silence. They all stare at me as if I have another head grown out.

"Albert! Get yer ass here!"

"Yes Mrs. Vongola!" The previously little guy that let me alone comes running in top speed.

"Give them their costumes and make sure they wear it correctly. You know how to do it." I pick up the costumes I prepared for others with me without even sparing them a single glance. Before going out, I glare at Bill and Anna, signaling them to follow me. "Daemon, come with me after you finish changing yourself." This said monotonously, I walk out.

"…H-hey woman, did you hit your head or something?" Half way to the gathering place, Anna breaks the heavy silence unsurely.

"No, I am perfectly fine you see."

"H-hum… Miss Elleira, I think that… t-they- Eh?! Miss Elleira?! What are you doing?!"

Yes, please let me explain Bill's sudden chamoodier sentence. It is probably, no, not probably but certainly after seeing me leaning like a spineless thing on the nearest tree with a huge cloud of gloom hovering over me.

Due to some of my brain's disability, I kind of blacked out moment ago. To be more precise, it is when I yelled at the Guardians quite rudely. And all the while I was walking I didn't remember anything, my mind's totally blank.

But now, that the image of a mouth gaping Lampo, a shocked Asari along with Knuckle, a poker faced G, an interested Alaude, a smirking darkly Daemon and a confused Giotto suddenly hits my head full force.

Curse my sugar overdose problem that makes me braver and more stupid than usual.

A-ahaha… I am so dead…

Oh wait a minute there… something else if floating out too...

_"Daemon, come with me after you finish changing yourself."_

Dear Lord, I hope with all my might and soul that I didn't say such thing to Sir Daemon Spade. But if by misfortune I did, then all powerful God high in the sky, please let me have the chance to survive and see tomorrow's beautiful sun. –Amen

Dear Buddha, I know that I haven't being the best of human being, but I was still a good child. This is why, oh kind Buddha, please do protect me from any harm that might come to me tonight.

Dear Shinigami-sama, I promise I will make a shrine (even if it is minuscule) if you promise to not take my soul with you tonight.

Dear Tooth Fairy, do you remember me, I gave you all my baby tooth! In exchange, you gave me money. Oh beautiful tooth Fairy, by this exchange, I believe with all my heart that we are friend! That's why, please… I beg you… if you have time, come see me tonight! If you want some of my tooth again, I can give a few to you! Really! That's why… please come to me and… possibly take me away with you…?

Dear Halloween's spirit even thought I don't know if you exist or not, I have being a very good child. I participated in every Halloween party and events for as long as I can remember! As your faithful believer, I sincerely hope that you'll pop out of nowhere when I am in danger to save me! Please! I am your most faithful believer ever lived in the whole world! You can't lose me!

Dear Santa Claus, I know that it's not Christmas yet, but consider how good I acted during my past 21 years of existence as a nice little girl, please come save me tonight! Do whatever you want! Throw some presents on "someone's" head for all I care! But please! Come for meh~!

"Woman, no Elleira…" Just as I am praying to everything God and spirit I know of below the tree, Anna's soft voice interrupts me. I turn my face covered with huge bands of tears flowing freely out of my eyes. Unlike usual, Anna looks very gentle this time. "Elleira, everything is going to be alright."

"A-Anna…" A-An unexpected friend has come to me!

"Humans live to die; you are just going to pass away a bit earlier than us. So no need to feel so depressed, right?" She beams at me with sparkles flying everywhere and a shining background, but her words are just so… is that supposed to be some kind of comfort she's trying to give me? How come this make me feel much worse? Maybe I am getting old… ahaha…

OLD MY ASS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!

"Nufufu…"

Crap.

"Good bye Miss Elleira, it was nice meeting you~!" Anna blinks cutely at me after pulling a nervous looking Bill away so fast I can see the dust flying up from behind their running path.

Ah~ so this is what feels like dying, hum? So peaceful…

"Nufufu, Mrs. Vongola, don't tell me that you wanted to see me for nothing?"

I turn my head toward this creepy voice's source (but looking away from that sinister dude's face) and force a smile (that failed miserably of course). "A-Ahaha… ahaha…"

"Nufufu…"

"I am sorry."

I don't dare look at him! But I wonder if the costume looks good on him? I wonder… hum… just a little peek! A little one!

I-it wouldn't hurt, right?

I slowly lift my head up and see him... "Pff... Pwahahaha!"

I can't help it! I really can't! I seriously didn't think that Daemon would look so... Adorable cosplaying in neko-Sebastian!

He has the black english butler attire just like Sebastian's, but a pair of big fluffy blue cat ears is sticking out on his neatly combed hairs. An equally blue cat tail is waving from left to right with each movement behind the illusionist's... Butt. I made it so that the accessories' color matches with Daemon's hair.

Yes people, Albert made the butler outfit whilst I... made the cat accessories. Meaning I would receive much more torture than the young designer.

But it is worth it! Even if I die, I wouldn't regret it even once! I've reached my utopia!

Ah, no, not yet. I can only say that when I see everyone in their respective cosplay costumes, especially the Guardians! Ohehehe!

Violet, my dear best friend that is a rotten girl but I couldn't care less, I am going to see for you what you longed for so long. Muhuhuhu... Ah~ I think I can understand your joy seeing pretty boys in cosplays.

Having a Daemon cosplaysd as Neko-Sebastian sure calms my fear down. I mean, that guy looks almost cute! So why should I be afraid of him? Without any hesitation, I tell him my small request, "Sir Daemon, I just wanted to ask you to help me a bit with your illusions."

"What do you want?"

"Well... I planned a party here to celebrate Halloween, but the decor is still a bit off. So I thought-" before I can finish, Daemon cuts me off.

"So you thought I can make the decor with my illusions."

"Yes."

"Nufufu, and why should I do that?" He narrows his eyes at me.

...Good question. Hum... What can interest this creepy old man? Of course, power. But I don't have any power! Then what?

Probably seeing my "aah~ I don't know what to do" face, Daemon chuckles once again before dusting off invisible dust on his shoulder, "I'll let you have a free service today."

OMG! Is this a miracle?

"But you'll have to repay me when I ask you."

Okay, never mind what I said earlier, it is impossible to change that old guy's bad nature. But still, I managed to get his help, so that's good.

"Then, Sir Daemon, let's go."

"Nufufu... Of course, _my_ little maid."

Is there a way to commit murder legally? Like, I really want to do that now, like this instant, immediately to this $ &?¥£ guy in front of me.

* * *

Ah~ is this paradise? If not, then how come I am seeing all my hard work actually being wore by their respective person?

Giotto is just so handsome in Roxas from Kingdom Heart's cosplay~! I can't believe it~! I really can't believe it! Even though Roxas is smaller and younger looking, Giotto just fits peeeerfectly in the costume!

I walk slowly toward my husband with stretched out arms and stop at a few steps from him.

His slender body coated in the deep black coat shines slightly in the dusk's red-orangey light. His blond hair is still as messy as always. The faint smile he is flashing me illuminates the surrounding in warm light with pink bubbles flying everywhere. A breeze blows past him, making his hair wave in the wind, and the coat flies up, revealing the black pants he is wearing that shows well his long slender legs. His soft amber eyes seems to have stars dancing in them, making my heart throb so fast I fear it might jump out…

I… can't hold in any longer… Ah~ I think… I've fallen in love…

"Giotto~! I love you~!" With this, I jump up and hug the blond man with all my might. But of course, this is not enough for me. So I literally hang on him like an octopus, press our cheek together and rub them.

Not enough! I really love that soft feeling! So I let Giotto's body go, stand on the ground, but all the while press myself against him. Now, I have my hands free. So I caress and pat and poke his cheeks. Ah! His skin is just so soft~! I am so jealous! What does he do to do such a good maintenance?! Is he really a man?!

"Ah~ my baby~! Aha~ Mm~!"

"E-Elleira?!" Giotto asks me stiffly, his body all tensed up.

Ufufu~! Of course I am alright~! I am currently swimming in happiness~! Wuhou~! Halloween really is the best! I can see everyone dressed so handsomely! Ah~! Giotto! You look absolutely awesome in this costume!

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I see Lampo cosplaying as Kurlos Makara. Although he is only wearing the skeleton outfit and having the corns I made for him on the black wig I found and cut. No! This level of cosplay is inacceptable!

I quickly let go of Giotto and run to Anna's house full speed to take the makeup trouser I bought specially for today. I run back and pull Lampo on the ground, "Don't move!"

Then, I begin to draw Kurlos' face on a frozen Lampo.

After a while, I finish the work and… "Lampo~! You are magnificent! I love you~!"

I want to rub our cheeks together like I did to the cute Giotto, but I don't want to ruin the makeup. So instead, I pinch him and hug him tight all the while squealing like how a fan girl should be.

Ah~ I've once again fallen in love…

Then, after a while of playing with a still frozen Lampo, I glance up and see…

"Kyaaa~!" Kanda Yuu! It's Kanda Yuu from D. Gray-Man! Asari is cosplaying as him! Ahhh! My blood is boiling!

I run to the Japanese man and stare at him with starry eyes, holding my hands up in fists in front of me as to hide any eventual drool that might fall down.

This guy is just so handsome!

Ah! The Black Order's splendid uniform is enveloping him so well it seems like it is made for him! _(Book-san: It is you baka!)_ Ah! His ink black hairs are hanged loosely by a red ribbon on his shoulder instead of being in the long hat. Ah! His light brown eyes are reflecting the dusk's red light. Ah! The faint smile on his lips has the power to captivate any female's heart in seconds. Ah! It seems like… I have fallen in love once again…

"A-AHHH! SO HANDSOME!" Unable to hold in any longer, I let out the typical fan girl shriek and turn in circle around Asari.

"E-eh… E-Elleira-san…" Asari holds his hands up defensively.

I think that I might look a bit… insane currently… But I don't care! Asari is too handsome!

But! There is still something off.

"Sir Asari~! Can I put your hairs up?" I take out a comb from the trouser and hold it up with a bright smile.

"Eh? A-ah…" He seems a bit startled at my proposition, then peek at something behind me before nodding slightly, "Yes…"

"Heh!" I quickly run behind him and indicate him to lower himself so that I can reach him hairs. After a while, a magnificent Kanda Yuu Asari style is born!

Ah~! I am so happ- AHHH! Knuckle is dressed as Australia from Hetalia!

"Yahhh!" I change target and charge to the priest's side.

Seriously? Seriously? He really cosplayed?! I thought that he wouldn't do that because he is a priest!

Ah! This is truly the paradise! The dirt-green uniform shows perfectly the former boxer's well build body. The band-aid is put at exactly the same place on the nose. The only thing that is a bit off is the hair, but I don't care!

"Sir Knuckle~ please let me comb your hair~!"

As soon as I see him nodding at me, I charge forward with fire burning in my eyes. I quickly put the hairs back but leaving two strands up in the air.

OMG! Australia~!

My heart… is divided between many people at this instant- Alaude!

AH! How can that be! My eyes are blinded from this magnificent scene!

The man emits a powerful and manly, yet extremely cold aura, refusing any living being to approach him. The red light of dusk tints his pale blond hair in a warm orangey color. The Hogwarts school uniform suits the man as if they are one. His slender sharp steel-blue eyes gaze without emotion at me. His pale skin makes him look like a master-piece statue made from God. Without a doubt… Alaude cosplaying as Malfoy really is… the best~!

"S-sir Alaude, can I put your hair up too?" I blink innocently at him.

He doesn't move for some time before walking over to a chair that appeared out of nowhere and sit on it. Then, he looks straight at me and grunts out softly, "Hn."

Without wasting any more time, I rush toward him and divide his soft hairs.

Just as I am finished, I hear a small snort, "Tch, that idiot."

Who is it?! How dare him- Hyaaa~! It is Shank! G is cosplaying as Shank from One Piece!

"G! Let me comb your hair too!" I pounce like a hungry wolf to him with my comb high in the air.

"What?! No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Giotto! G is mean to me!"

"G please."

"Tch! Woman! I'll make you pay back someday!"

Kuhuhu… I knew it! This guy only listens to Giotto! Yes! Victory!

I grab G's shoulders and push him down. Then, I begin to comb his red bangs back. Before he can protest, I quickly take out the makeup trouser and draw three lines as for the cicatrix on his left eyes.

After I finish, I back up and see the result.

Ah! There it is again! This familiar thumping sensation inside my chest. How can that be? How can he be so handsome and fits so well the costume? His chest is opened as the show his firm chest. His red locks are shining in red from the sunset's light. This tsundere look he is showing to everyone just makes him even more… kyaaa~!

As for Daemon… I already saw him in Neko-Sebastian's cosplay. Just like before, it suits his so well and makes him almost adorable~!

I back away to see all the Guardians together in their costumes, and… this is just too wonderful for me to be able to put this scene in words.

Oh dear… I think my love isn't even sufficient to divide between those godly beings…

Just as I am busy drooling over the 'beautiful Godly beings', someone calls me from behind, "Mrs. Vongola!"

I feel a red vein pop up on my head as I wipe off any possible drool that might fall down. Who is it? Who dare interrupt my precious drooling over pretty-boys session? Who- "Nyaa~ Albert~! You look absolutely adorable~!"

I run toward the young man, planning to give him a bear hug. Just as I am about to touch him, I stop all movement.

"Albert, don't move okay?" That said, I take out from the makeup trouser an eyebrow pencil and begin to add eyebrows on Albert. How can England not have his trademark eyebrows? That's unforgivable!

"Hyaa~~~! England~!" I throw away the trouser and hug him.

That's right, I made Albert cosplay as England. I mean, not only he is actually British, but he also resembles greatly England. They both have the same hair color and eye color, not to add that their characters are quite similar; England being a tsundere whilst Albert only show his tsundere side to people close to him (to strangers, he'll just look like a total maniac).

"Hey woman!" Ah, that's Anna. "Are you kidding me? There is no way I am going to wear this… thing!"

I turn my attention to the teen that just came. She is holding the costume I made for her with a bright red face.

"Ha?" What is she saying? Doesn't she like the costume I spend so much time working on? "B-but why?"

"You ask me why?!" Anna's blush deepens by the passing seconds, "H-how can I wear something… l-like that?!"

"You don't like it?" I let go of Albert and approach the girl.

"T-that's not the point!"

"Then what?"

"H-how can I wear something so… so…"

Oh! I see! She doesn't want to wear revealing things, hum? Ah~ I have absolutely forgotten about it all. Women this time can't really expose their body too much. But the costume I prepared for her is exactly the total opposite to that norm. I mean, Asuna's dress (Sword Art Online) isn't really the best example of conservative clothes.

Hum… how should I convince her…? I wonder how…

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I see Bill walking slowly at us with an apologetic smile, his costume already on.

Bill… I planned to make him wear Kirito's coat, so that Anna and him would be cosplayed as a couple.

Hum… I think I have an idea.

"Well, if you don't want to wear that, then give it to me." I flip my bangs proudly and take the dress off a shocked Anna. Then, before walking off, I stop beside her and inch closer so that I can whisper in her ear. "But you know, my cute Anna, this dress is supposed to go along with Bill's. To put it simpler, it is a couple clothes. Meaning… I act as Bill's partner tonight if I wear this… Huhuhu~! This is going to be fun~!"

Fufu… Fufufu… Fuwahahahaha! I am a genius! Only seeing that little Ice Princess' shocked expression is more than enough to prove my win.

If I didn't guess wrong, then… 3… 2… 1… "Wait a minute!" Ha! I knew it!

Anna dash toward me and takes the dress off brutally, accompanied with a glare. "You are the worst!"

Facing her anger/embarrassment, I merely blow her a kiss with a wink, "I love you too~!"

"Grr!" And off she goes.

"Ah~ I better follow her." –Or she probably won't be able to wear it. "See you later everyone~!" Waving off to the silent guys that were acting as background flower since a while, I walk away to catch up Anna.

Moments later, after finishing dressing Anna up and arranging her hairs (even though she is grunting all the while but still let me do it. Ah~ another tsundere), I push her out of the changing room that is actually a house of a habitant we asked to borrow.

As soon as she comes out, everyone present, especially men, seems to have their eyes locked on Anna. Ha! Of course! I did some enhancement on her after all. Even though I am not specialized in makeup, I still can make someone already beautiful even more eye-catching!

"Anna, go to Bill."

"S-shut up! I know!" And off she goes with that deep blushing face to her lover.

Now~ time for me to change!

I walk inside and take my own costume from the trouser… Alice from Pandora Heart. I wonder how Giotto would react… will he like it? I bury my face in the fabric, thinking about how Giotto would react when he sees me. A smile creeps by itself on my lips…

E-eh?! Why am I smiling? A-and why am I thinking about Giotto?! H-he has nothing to do with me! Baka Elleira!

I slap my cheeks a few times as to clear Giotto's image from my brain, then proceed to dress up.

After I finish everything, including letting my hairs down (yeah, I needed to make my hairs up every day just as indicated by this time's norm… so boring) and making the two braids, I walk out.

As soon I set foot outside, the dusk's warm but still bright light makes me close my eyes. Then, slowly, I open them, only to find… everyone that is ready to begin the party. But… there is something off with them…

I see Bonaventure, dressed up as a pirate is standing with the kids who are equally in many different costumes such as prince, princess, fairies, knight, etc. They are gaping at me.

I see Lucio dressed up as chibi Italy beside his parents, who are respectively cosplaying as Hungary and Austria. They too are looking at me with a surprised expression.

Anna and Bill are gaping at me too.

The slum habitants, in their costumes too.

W-what? What is wrong? Why are they looking at me like that?

"Leader…" I turn to the voice's source and also find to my upmost surprise Adolfo dressed as Gilbert (from Pandora Heart), actually making a really, really disbelief face.

No! I should be the one to make that face, not you! Since when is he cured from the facial paralysis problem? How come I didn't know about it?

But that's not what bothers me right now. How should I put it… the place is just so silent that I bet I can hear the falling sound of a needle.

"E-Elleira?" Fortunately, Giotto breaks the heavy silence.

I turn to him, expecting to see his usual smile. But instead, only shock can be seeing on his feature.

W-what is wrong?

Then, out of the blue, Daemon chuckles out softly, "Nufufu… Mrs. Vongola sure is daring."

As if a spell is broken, the crowd erupt in shouts.

"Woah! As expected of Mrs. Vongola!" "Way to go, Mrs. Vongola!" –some slum habitants.

"Ya! Big Sis is so pretty!" –the kids.

"Wahh! Leader! You are so beautiful!" -some of my boys.

"It is even more than Anna!" –again, some slum habitants.

"Shut up you idiot! You wanna die?!" –Anna, with a tomato face (or so I think).

"C-calm down Anna!" –Bill, trying to hold Anna back.

"That's Mrs. Vongola for you!" –Albert, cheering on me as loudly as possible without any apparent reason… at least reasons I don't know of.

"Ela~~~!" –Lampo. What do you want dude?

"Extreme!" –Knukle. What is extreme?

"Nufufu…" –Daemon... No seriously, I really wonder how the hell I can still hear this creepy guy's chuckle in such a loud place.

Then, suddenly, I am enveloped in complete darkness as my face hits on something firm. It takes me a few seconds before knowing it is Giotto. I can feel something covering me. I guess it is the mantle.

"Whoa! Look! Mister Vongola is hiding his wife!"

"Whoo! Fiuuu~!" Why are you guys whistling?!

Ah… but I think I understand now. My dress… is a bit… no, not a bit, but too revealing. I am literally showing all my legs (not that I mind, really). Anna has at least a tight-high stocking hiding her legs. But mine are completely exposed. It seems like this kind of dress is just too much for people of this time.

"Elleira!" Between the loud cheering, I heard Giotto's voice mixed with sound of gnashing teeth. Oops… I think he is not very happy now.

I lift my arms up to pat his abdomen, trying to get myself free from his tight embrace, but this only makes him hug me even closer.

I look up to see his expression, only to find him staring straight ahead. Out of the curiosity, I also turn my head to see- Daemon.

"Nufufu… Nice dress, Mrs. Vongola." The illusionist says with an unclear type of smile.

"…" Giotto says nothing, only hugs me closer to him.

"Nufufu…"

"…" Giotto is still glaring at Daemon.

"Well then, I'll go eat." Daemon rests his glance on me once more before walking away… the cat tail waving from left to right behind him… aww~ cute~!

But that's not important right now! I-I need to face Giotto…

"Are you angry?" My voice draws the blond man's attention. He looks down at me. There, I can see that his lips are forming in a straight line, sign that shows he is not happy at all.

"No."

"Then… you don't like my dress?" I don't need to ask that. I already know that answer. I close my eyes to stop the tears that about to fall and bite my lower lip while burying my head in his chest.

I feel Giotto's body tensing up a bit before relaxing itself. Then, I sense his resting his head on my shoulder and nudging my neck. "That's not it…"

"Eh?"

"You… are breath-taking tonight… Elleira." With his face buried deep in the nock of my neck, Giotto mumbles softly.

"T-thank you!" I am so happy that he likes it!

"_But I wanted to be the first one seeing you like that…" _Then he mumbles something else I couldn't catch.

"Giotto? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

"Hufufu, sorry to interrupt, but we need Mrs. Vongola to begin the party." Just as I am relaxing in Giotto's arms, Mrs. Bazzaro's voice cuts in.

I look up, startled, from Giotto's chest, only to find… the place once again in total silence as everyone is stretching their neck to get a better view of the spectacle. And… the spectacle being me and Giotto… hugging each other…

A-Ahhhh! So embarrassing!

I quickly push myself away from him and back up a few steps. "I-I am going to prepare!"

T-that was so embarrassing! How can I not notice that the previously loud as hell place suddenly because quiet?! Shame on me!

But… in any case, after much useless detours, this Halloween party is a real success!

The slum habitants got the chance to eat many food as well as receive the costumes.

The Guardians had time to relax and enjoy themselves.

And of course, I am the one who had the most profit. Not only I got to eat tons of sweets and played madly all night, but I also had the chance to take many pictures.

Ah~ I have reached my utopia in only one night~! All hail Halloween!

* * *

**A/N Minna-san~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Like I said before, the next chapter is going to get in the main plot~! Yay!**

**And sorry for the late update… I am really sorry…**

**I want to give a special thanks to doctor kolkolkol! She gave me tons of ideas on the Guardians' cosplay. Everyone, let's give a big round of applause to her! All hail doctor kolkolkol!**

**Please let me repeat once again, I made a drawing of Elleira, Reborn-Story-Reader too, the link is in my profile. Go see them if you want to.**


	11. Trip 11: Distance

**Trip 11: Distance**

**A/N Here comes the start of the main plot! Enjoy~!**

**By the way, I drew the crest that Elleira will see in her dream on deviant art and a ten years later Elleira. And master XSkyeStarlX also drew an awesome, magnificent, Godly pic of Elleira~! Master~~~ thank you~~~! The links are in my profile. Go see them!**

**Also… This fic is added in a community made by one of my favourite authors~~~! I am so happy!**

**Happy new year everyone~!**

_**Warning:**_**this chapter isn't funny at all… I am sorry… it is even a bit hurt/comfort. The next few chapters will probably be like this don't worry, the humour will come back~! After all, Elleira can't always be happy and high, right? This fic is like a story of her life, and a life has ups and downs, so… yes, I am making excuses, I am sorry.**

**And I know this is confusing, but everything will be clear when I make the Giotto's POV chapter.**

**Cough… saa~ let's begin!**

* * *

I want to sleep… I am so tired…

During the party, I managed to play madly with everyone, probably because of all the excitement and sugar that aliments me with energy. But as it gets later and later, drowsiness slowly creeps its way to me.

I left the crowd and walk to a calmer place, find a chair nearby and sit on it, waiting for the party to end.

Sucks to me. How come I still act like a child? Can't sleep too late, can't wake up if I don't get enough sleep, eating at a fixated hour and if not, my stomach would make some very loud sounds. That's just totally the schedule of a baby!

Just as I am mocking myself on my day schedule, a warm and soft hand stroke gently my forehead, then slide down to my cheek. It's Giotto. No doubt about that. "Elleira? Are you tired?"

No dude, I am just closing my eyes, relaxing my body and letting my brain go to Lala Land.

Being too lazy to open my eye and respond Giotto, I merely tilt my head to rest on his palm and nudge closer to where I suppose his body is. Fortunately, I didn't fall on the ground, but in his arms as a light chuckle can be heard above me.

Then, warmness envelops my entire body before it suddenly feels really light. Forcing my eyes to open, I see Giotto's profile face. I look at my body and see without surprise his black mantle.

As if sensing my glance, Giotto looks down at me and flashes a faint smile, "Elleira, let's go home."

"Hum… everyone…"

"We'll go home first. I already told G."

"Hum…" I nod slowly, yawning tiredly and nudge in Giotto's arms to find a better position.

…...

The first thought that appeared in my mind the moment I opened my eyes… is…

Wow, did I somehow go back to Fatty's place? I mean, everything is just so shiny and luxurious looking here.

Four grand chandeliers made from obviously high class gems are illuminating the grand piece I am in. They are all similar to each other. Their columns are made from gold, and the crystal drops are all reflecting the soft candle light into bright glints that illuminate the ballroom. Unlike the clear crystal drops, the crystal buttons have a soft blue color just like the ocean water.

The ceiling that is hanging the chandeliers is pure white with an emblem on its very center as well as other golden decorations around.

That crest has quite a strange shape. It is composed by golden circles inserted in one another as two squares are also inserted in the center. A line crosses right in the middle horizontally with once again two circles at its ends. Then, a huge red ring closes on them. There is a red jewel encrusted right at the middle with four white lines crossing around it.

The floor is entirely made of well polished yellow marble, reflecting like a mirror the huge crest above.

The walls are painted white, decorated with gold some pretty complicated patterns. Two massive dark brown wooden doors are closed on this huge ballroom.

There are many huge windows also framed in gold, giving a magnificent view on an endless blue ocean.

Beside me, there are tables with a lot of delicious looking food on them.

The only thing a bit off with this shining ballroom is… a black piano. This piano is… how should I say this… a bit, no, too out of the place. It is old, not shiny and looks as if it would break down anytime, nothing alike the breathtaking luxurious ballroom.

But the strangest thing about it is that this piano is actually put right at the middle of the piece just below the crest, highlighting its presence. And that's not all; it is put on a platform and has a circular red carpet underneath. It is as if this old dusty piece of wood that is actually a musical instrument is something really important. Seriously? Why?

Then, out of the blue, a distant voice echoes softly in the room, "My dear disciple… I have being waiting for you…"

I turn around, and see… a whitey human shape floating in the air glowing softly in blue. And… it is approaching me…

"Disciple… My disciple… you have finally come…"

A-A GHOST!

"Kyaaaa! Don't get closer to meh!"

No kidding! I wasn't afraid of Daemon's zombie illusion because I know that it is obviously an illusion, but… this **thing** over there is a ghost! I don't know how I can be this certain, but I just know!

Giotto! Giotto! Where are you? P-please come save me! Don't leave me alone… please don't… Giotto…

But no matter where I run to nor how many times I call for Giotto, nothing happens except the ghost is still moving toward me.

"My disciple… why are you crying?" The ghostly form floats toward me and tries to touch my head.

Paralysed by fear, my whole body can't move an inch. I can only stare at the semi-transparent hand slowly approaching me. Someone, anyone… please… HELP!

I suddenly sit up in a dark place, cold sweats rolling down my cheeks as I pant heavily in fright, hugging myself close. But… there is already something warm hugging me tightly. I-is it that ghost?

"N-no!"

"Elleira! I am here Elleira! I am here."

Giotto?

I look up as tear begin to well up in my eyes. I swallow back a sob and pounce on him. "Giotto –sob- I-I called you –sob- all along, b-but you –sob- d-didn't even come…uuu…"

"I am sorry Elleira… I am so sorry… It's fine now, don't worry, I am here. I am right beside you." Giotto wipes off my tears all the while patting my back comfortingly and repeats the same comforting words and gestures over and over again, "I am here, don't worry, I will protect you. I won't leave you alone again, never again."

After a while, I have calmed down, but still hugging Giotto close to me.

"Boss, we have arrived." Mario's voice reaches to us from outside the carriage.

"Elleira, can you walk?" Giotto pats my back and pull some distance between us to get a better view of my face.

I-I am not sure if I can speak yet. Not trusting my voice, I nod weakly at him before slowly standing up with Giotto's help and get off the carriage.

Once we are in the manor, Giotto immediately calls a maid to prepare the bath for me, and orders Gilbert to bring warm milk. He then directly lifts me in his arms and walks upstairs.

Giotto… he's just so kind…

After I finish drinking, Giotto strokes my head gently, "Elleira, go take a bath. You'll feel better afterward."

"Thank you Giotto."

"You are welcome."

He is right, it really do wonders bating in hot water after having a nightmare. My whole body is all warmed up, and I don't feel so afraid now.

After a while, I get up and put on my nightgown. Walking out the washroom, the temperature gap makes me tremble. But only for a moment though, because almost immediately, I find myself in yet another warm embrace.

"Giotto."

"Hum?"

"Thank you."

"That was nothing."

Without further exchange, he leads me to the bed and gently pushes me down, "I'll go wash now. You sleep first."

"Hum." I nod obediently and pull the cover up till my nose.

Giotto ruffles my hairs with a warm smile one last time before walking in the washroom. All the while, I follow his movements with my eyes until the very last second he closes the door. Then, I turn my attention to the ceiling, my mind wandering off.

Since when… does Giotto occupy such an important place in my heart? How come I've only noticed it? Now, the first person I think of, the first person I want to come and help me whenever I am in a pinch is always… Giotto. Since when did it become like that? And… why? Is it because he is like a big brother to me like I thought before? Or because...

I don't know, and I don't want to know. Everything seems just so fuzzy, yet so clear in my head. Each time I catch the answer, it slides away from me like a fish.

I want to go back to my original world, to see Violet again as well as all my friends…

But… do I still wish it that hard now? What will I do if I find a way to go back? Will I leave this world as well as Giotto? Is that really… my wish?

That nightmare made me realise what I am worried and hesitated the most, but still suppressed at the bottom of my heart, refusing to even think about it; if I go back, I will never see Giotto nor all the people I met here, never again.

What… should I do?

This dream does not only it make these worries resurface, but it also gives me a strange feeling, an impression that something bad will happen. Something… that will break the current peaceful life I have…

It wasn't the sight of that ghost that makes me so afraid. I am not especially fond of horror and such, but I still am not so scared that I'll scream bloody murder each time I see something creepy. And above all, that ghost isn't even one bit scary.

What makes me so scared back then was... a bad premonition. It is as if the ghost will bring something dark to me.

That time, when the Cerve Family's messenger came, my intuition had a small tingle that I choose to ignore. The Guardians' strange behaviour too makes me uneasy, especially Lampo's. But I didn't have the time to ask him, nor Giotto because of the preparations. We didn't even see each other much.

Now that I think about it, Lampo has being acting a bit over excited since the day the messenger came. He was always being quite energetic when playing with me, but these days, whenever he sees me, I get the impression that he is forcing himself to be in a good mood.

Why do I feel like that? Is it because of the realistic of that dream, the Cerve messenger as well as the Guardians' strange behaviour, or simply because I am thinking too much?

Endless questions are circling in my mind at this moment. I am so concentrated in my thought that I didn't notice Giotto's arrival until he takes me in his arms, "Still not asleep?"

"Hum…" I turn around to face him, "Still can't sleep."

"Is that so…" Without further chatter, he sings a lullaby softly while gently rocking me to sleep.

Giotto… thank you… for everything.

* * *

About one month passed since Halloween. In this time, both Asari and Knuckle had their birthday parties organised. They said they don't like too much people, so there aren't any invitees from other families. We just celebrated modestly with cake and giving gifts. I wasn't even able to organise any fun events! Not fair!

Nevertheless, because of that nightmare, I acted like I did when I first arrived here the first few days, being overly cautious and less… immature. But by each passing days, the bad premonition I had slowly dies away.

Now that I think about it, it is because of Giotto that I was about to regain my true self. If I was to stay in Fatty's house a bit longer, I fear I might be permanently mentally damaged. But who wouldn't if they are living in a powerful psycho's house?

In any case, I gave the pellicle of the pictures I took on the party to Albert (prevention so that they don't get destroyed by some hot-tempered Guardians) so that he can develop them as he went away to Germany to find I don't know what. Asari and Knuckle's birthdays remind me to ask everyone's birthday as well as my will to prepare a wonderful gift to Giotto. So I also told him to bring me back an all usage pocket knife as well as a multiple function pocket watch (which includes a knife and mirror… not so multi-function as you can see).

Maria has come back the very next day of the party with one of the servants that accompanied her.

As for me… I lost my job as a maid… No, I am not sad. I am used to it, really. Gilbert merely said: "Mrs. Vongola, please go prepare for the Christmas party." –And bang! I am fired.

Story of my life, I'll get fired at whatever job I get.

Everything is back to its original routine. Everything except… the Guardians.

They are still very busy. This week, I almost didn't see any of them. They are even absent in breakfast, dinner and supper! The only person I had the chance to meet is Giotto, when he comes back late to sleep.

I have no idea what keep them so occupied, and I don't plan to find out either. If they- no, if Giotto doesn't want to let me know, then I'll wait for him to tell me when it is time.

I… believe him.

Today, as I wake up, I find the spot next to me empty... Just like the day before.

Saying things like I am not sad or affected is a lie, but I can do nothing other than wait.

Sighing softly, I get up and make my morning toilet.

"Toc, toc." Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"M-miss," Maria opens the door and walks in with a tray full of food, "it's time for breakfast."

"Yes, thank you Maria. Let's eat together."

"Y-yes..." She sets the table ready, and sits down beside me.

We eat in silence for a while before Maria breaks it, "H-hum... Miss?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I ask you a-a question?"

"Sure! Go ahead!"

Maria fidgets with her dress a bit in what I think is a nervous expression, then begins in a slightly shaky voice, "H-hum… d-did Miss and M-Mr. Vongola have a f-fight?"

"Ha?"

"I-I mean! M-Miss is always alone these days! A-and Mr. Vongola isn't even coming here to see you! S-so I thought…"

"Maria…" I see, even she noticed… "Don't worry Maria, we are not fighting. It's just that… he is busy… I-I am sure that everything will go back to normal before we even notice it!" –Or so I hope…

Maria stares at me quite strangely for a while before nodding with a confident look as if to cheer me up, "Yes! I am sure too!"

"Thank you Maria."

After the breakfast, Maria takes the tray back to the kitchen. I decided to stay in the room, but having nothing better to do, I walk out to accompany her.

It is a good decision, because on the way, I see Lampo hiding in a corner, peeping at Maria! As soon I see this, I immediately hide myself behind the corridor's turning angle.

Oho~ it seem like I found something interesting~!

Walking on my tiptoe soundlessly, I approach the boy and stand right behind him. "Oh~ is there something fun? What are you looking at?" I ask him innocently with a sly smirk.

The green haired boy immediately jumps up in fright and turns to face me, "E-Ela?! What are you doing here?!"

"I am just walking." I pause for a second and stare intensely at him, "What are **you** doing here?"

"N-nothing!"

"Lampo…"

"N-no! T-this is not what you think!"

"What I think? Huhuhu… let's see… I think that you are in love!"

"…WHAT?!"

"You like my cute little Maria, right? Ah~ that's just so cute~!" I pat his head then put my index finger on my lips, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone~!"

"W-what?!"

Completely ignoring his stunned look, I turn back and walk toward my room. Ah~ time to make another "Catch the Lovely Maiden's Heart Operation." Hum… these days won't be so boring anymore~! I am so happy~!

But just as I am in the midst of creating a perfect plan, a hand grabs my shoulder and halts me. It is Lampo.

He walks in a fast pace and stands before me with a serious expression, "Ela! That's not it! I-I don't like her!"

"What?"

"I don't like her!" He repeats again, but this time even more grave.

Oops… Did I misunderstand something? B-but is so, then how come… "Then why are you peeping her like that?"

Lampo's body tenses for a second before he looks away from me, "I-I have something to do."

"Lampo?" Why? Why is everyone avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?

"A-anyway! It is all for Ela!" He suddenly pulls distance between us and looks away, "It is… all for your best… I am sorry!" With this, he runs away.

"Lampo, wait!"

At a turning point of the hallway, he stops running before half turning to address to me, leaving me one message and disappears, "E-Ela… Please… don't get too close to that maid… to… that Maria. I beg you!"

"Lampo…" Something is wrong, I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

After this encounter, Giotto suddenly spends more time with me. It is almost as if the time I was a maid has came back. We eat together, go to his office together and even go play outside in the snow with the servants. But… the time I see Maria also decrease constantly.

I am suspicious at first, so I asked him. He said that he finished his work. But… I am not satisfied with this answer, because… he is lying.

I have no idea how I know this, but I just… know. I don't have hyper intuition nor can I read people's mind. And even though Giotto is acting all natural when he told me that… I just know that he is lying.

This realisation almost made me almost cry on the spot, but I forced my tears back.

That's right, Giotto surely has an important reason as to why he doesn't want to tell me anything. I… I need to believe in him.

Besides, I am sure that Giotto won't hurt me!

I… am sure of it… even though it hurts.

Today, Albert came back from his trip, bringing with him the pictures as well as the watch and knife.

"Mrs. Vongola, here are your command! How are they? I gave the plans to that famous blacksmith and he made them according to it! He even said that Mrs. Vongola is a genius! He really loved so much that sword and watch that he asked me if- Mrs. Vongola? Are you alright?"

"What? I-I am sorry Albert, I was daydreaming. Sorry…" I jerk back a bit from my chair at Albert's call.

What's wrong with me! Stop thinking about Giotto and his Guardians already!

"Mrs Vongola… is something bothering you?" Albert asks me softly with a worried face.

Not wanting to give him unnecessary troubles, I quickly wave my hand and attempt to convince him that I am fine. Fortunately, he doesn't ask further.

Since Albert came back, Giotto once again goes away to his business. Even at night, he isn't sleeping with me anymore.

I also didn't see Maria or any other people these days, including all the servants too. They all avoid me as soon as they catch a glimpse of my shadow. Because of this, I've lost all motivation to go out of my room, so I spend all my time in the closed space for weeks.

Now, the only one I can talk to is Albert.

This situation continues until one day, a messenger from the Cerve family came with an invitation to their Christmas party.

This morning, Gilbert came and told me to get dressed properly as Albert is holding a pile of clothes beside him.

I didn't ask much about what is going on, only follow the order.

After all, I can't change anything either way, so why bother waste my energy on useless debate.

As I arrive in the meeting room, I see all the Guardians as well as Giotto. He is sitting like a boss on a sofa whilst the Guardians are all standing behind him protectively.

A tall man is standing before them, back facing me.

At my appearance, Giotto smiles warmly and gets up to lead me to sit down beside him. I can only follow him with a tensed up body.

Giotto's warmth only brings up those lonely moments up.

I… can't cry here.

"Sir Vongola Primo, I have come here on the order of my Master. Could we have the pleasure to receive you as well as your family to our Christmas party?" This time, it is a black haired man that came instead of that French messenger.

He wears a black suit and black gloves, making his pale face seem even whiter. His slightly curly raven black bangs cover his dark eyes when he bows down.

Even though he is addressing to Giotto, I get the impression that all his attention is on me.

"Of course, Primo would be pleased to attend." Before Giotto can answer, Daemon's voice cuts in. "I am sure that Mrs. Vongola doesn't mind, isn't that right?"

I see… he is doing that as to warn me to not pull off another act like I did before. Meaning... this Christmas party is very important to the family. There is no place for me to fool around.

I guess… I was lucky last time to be able to get away.

I force a bright smile and try to not speak with a shaky voice, "Of course, it is our honor to attend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vongola." He bows down once again before staring straight at me, making me involuntarily flinch.

His eyes… is it my imagination or it seems like they just turned red for a split second?

"Well then, Master will be waiting with grand pleasure."

The chat continued a bit after this matter solved as I am silently sitting there.

After a while, that messenger finally goes back. The meeting room fells in a heavy and awkward silence.

"Cough... I... I am going to eat something." The first one to leave is Lampo. Without even sparing me a glance, he hurries away as if thousands of demons are behind him.

What's with that? I thought Alaude would be the first one to leave… but it is actually Lampo…

Since I arrived there, I have being either looking at the messenger or staring at my hands. I just don't understand. What happened? Why is everyone avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? All these days made me realize a fact: I am being isolated.

I have no idea why, but the Guardians' actions are more than enough to prove it. Beside… Giotto is also forcing himself to act natural with me.

"I am going too." This is too much, I really don't think I can stay in this room any longer without crying out for real.

I stand up and walk out as fast as I can manage to without tripping. Once outside, I pull up my dress and run with all my might.

He didn't even call for me… He didn't even try to retain me… He didn't even talk to me once…

Giotto… what am I exactly to you?

* * *

Yet another few days passed since the Cerve family's messenger came. I don't know how I passed that time, only dazing all day, eat when it is time and then go to sleep.

As expected, nothing changed. I am still being isolated. Now, even Albert isn't coming so often to see me. Not that I mind or anything, I don't have anything to talk anyway, so why waste his time.

Today, a maid suddenly came in my room with a lot of clothes and accessories. She is once my friend, but now…

"Mrs. Vongola, please choose a dress for the party." Corinna, one of the maids that I used to joke with all the time is showing me the dresses with a completely emotionless face.

I don't want to cause any trouble to her, so I obediently look at all the clothes.

I see the dress Albert drew for me for the Halloween party, so without even thinking much, I point to it.

"Mrs. Vongola, here are the accessories." Corinna continues monotonically while presenting me to all sorts of jewels. "This is 'Red Heart' from the Flaming collection made by Sir Alexander Boulcher. It is made from…"

Her voice seems to fade off as I am staring at pair of clear blue gemstone earrings. They are very simple compared to the others. The blue topaz is held by two small bands of silver with small diamonds encrusted on them which are twisted together as if the clear blue gemstone is a grape held by its branches.

"I'll take them."

"Yes Mrs. Vongola." Corinna takes the earring and puts them on the table before facing me once again, "Mrs. Vongola, please choose a necklace. Here are-"

"I don't want any. Just the earrings and the dress is enough." I cut off whatever descriptions of necklace she's going to throw at me before waving them off, "I am a bit tired, you can go now. Thank you for your hard work."

"Mrs. Vongola…" For the first time, a trace of emotion can be detected in her voice. But of course, it has disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Yes Mrs. Vongola, but these dresses and jewels are gifts from Boss. Where should we put it?"

"…I don't need them… you can have them."

"But-"

"Do whatever you want with, I don't care." With this, I turn away from her and sit on the bed.

"…" A short silence installs itself before sounds of things being packed away can be heard, "Yes Mrs. Vongola, thank you Mrs. Vongola."

I want to go home. I want to see Violet. I want to see Mrs. Greenhill. I want to… see Giotto again…

"Uuu…"

Tonight, I cried a lot.

* * *

Today is the day. It is planned that G and Alaude is accompanying us to the party.

Standing before the grand entrance of the Vongola HQ, I look up at the grey sky despite the cold December wind blowing harshly at my visage.

Giotto is talking to Gilbert, probably about what to do during his leave. Asari and Knuckle are having a one sided chat with an annoyed looking G. Alaude already left yesterday by the pretext of not liking any crowd. Daemon is leaning on the door frame looking straight at me with a smirk. As for Lampo… he is standing as far away as he can from me with Albert beside him, who is looking everywhere except my direction.

Then, Daemon propels himself off the wall and walks toward me. He speaks softly once close enough to me then distance himself as soon as finished, "Mrs. Vongola, please make sure to not embarrass yourself before other families. Do not forget, you are **Mrs. Vongola**, our Boss' **wife**."

"Understand." I give him a satisfying answer without much emotion.

"Well then, let's go." At the same time, Giotto announces cheerfully while clapping his hands. "Elleira, are you cold- Elleira…?"

It seems like… my body reacted on its own. As Giotto tried to hold me, I stepped back to avoid him, making him have an arm stretched out toward me awkwardly.

"Sorry." I quickly lower my head to escape everybody's glance.

"N-no, it's okay…" Silence. "Well then, let's go."

This time, Giotto didn't try to touch me. Instead, he simply walks to the carriage. "Elleira, let's go."

"…" I am still not looking up. The only thing I can see is G's black boots going to the carriage.

"Elleira?"

"I want to bring Maria."

G stopped walking. "Say what woman?"

"I am to bring Maria with me." I lift my head up and stare right into G's red orbs without even flinching.

"Look here, you-"

"Maria."

"Why you-"

"G! Elleira, we-"

"I want Maria."

Giotto and I stare at each other for a while in the cold wind before he narrows his eyes and his usual smile vanished from his face, "…Fine." With this, Giotto turns his cold gaze away from me and steps first into the carriage.

"Tch!" G gives me a dirty glare as he also walks away too.

Since when… did Giotto and I become like that?

"Miss!" After a while of me waiting outside with the others silent as stones, Maria runs out and jumps in my arms with teary eyes. "M-Miss…"

"Let's go Maria, let's go." I can only wipe off her tears and lead her to the carriage.

All the while, Lampo didn't even talk to me once just like Albert… Only Asari and Knuckle waved me good bye as Daemon is smirking. Gilbert merely bows respectfully at me.

Once I step in the carriage with Maria, I am welcomed by a smiling Giotto and a grunting G.

I thought… Giotto is angry. So why is he smiling so brightly at me?

"Elleira, are you cold?" He pulls me in to sit on his lap and begins to rub my cheeks with his warm hands.

I can only stare at him in stupor. What happened when I wasn't here?

"What are you staring at? Get on!" It is G's shout to Maria that wakes me up.

"Ah!" I quickly push myself off Giotto and choose the sit right in front of him instead.

"Ellei-"

"Sorry I am a bit tired now!" I quickly cut whatever Giotto has to tell me and hug my legs as to make myself as little as possible.

"E-"

"I am already asleep! Hafuu~ Hafuu~" Yes Elleira, continue to fake snoring even though a 3 years old can know this is an act. Don't stop making a fool of yourself. Very smart, very.

But… I guess I really am too tired. Even though these days I am doing nothing, it seems like I am even more tired than usual, so… a little sleep won't be such a bad idea.

Mmm… yeah… a little sleep…

...

Last time I remember… it should be a small sleep, right? So… how come…

I AM STANDING BEFORE FR*AKING LUXURIOUS CRUISE?!

Oh wait, please let me reformulate that… cough… HOW THE F*CKING WAY I AM IN GIOTTO'S ARM WITH MY ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND A LOT OF MURDEROUS FANGIRLS IN A CIRCLE BESIDE US LOOKING AT ME AS IF THEY WANT TO SKIN ME ALIVE IN FRONT OF A CRUISE?!

Oh dear… it seems like my bad habit of talking gibberish has pop out once again.

So to clear things up…

1- Giotto is currently holding me up bridal style.

2- Maria and G are beside us.

3- We are in front of a huge black cruise with a lot of other rich looking people.

4- Giotto's fan girls are all around us.

5- They want to kill me.

6- I am dead… in maybe a few hours. But I am dead for sure.

"Elleira, do you want to sleep a bit more?" Giotto asks me gently while nudging his nose on mine.

"…No thank you."

You really think I want to sleep again? After what I discover from my supposed 'little' sleep? Seriously? Like, you want me to nap again and find myself in even more trouble? Or something like I wake up and 'oh! I am surrounded by even more of your fan girls than before and the scene completely changed! A-ha-ha! This is so fun!' No dear Giotto, I am not going to nap again. Over my dead body.

"Sir Vongola~!" No! You girls I know how much those s*x hormones are making you all acting strange and all, but don't make that unearthly whine! Don't! Don't! I am having goose bumps!

"Giotto, I am going first." I push his chest in an attempt to get off, but he is holding good. Which by the way makes me screams a loud "WTF" mentally. "Giotto, let me go."

"No." Instead of doing as I say, he holds me even closer than before. Making all the girls around us… emit a powerful murderous aura.

Giotto… do you want to get me killed? Like seriously? Don't tell me you really can't detect those girls' ill- not, should I say vicious intent toward me? Where is your hyper intuition? Where is it? How come even me, this baka Elleira notice and you, the all powerful Mafia Boss didn't. Are you playing around?

"G, let's go." With this, Giotto flashes me a bright smile before walking to the stairs leading to that huge cruise.

I look back and see with relief Maria who's still there and an annoyed G… as well as the scary blood luring, dark aura emitting, burning fan girls.

I can't help but feel a wry smile forming on my lips… At least I got to live for 21 years… It is better than nothing…

Arriving in that cruise, I think I finally get why people are so crazy over money.

The moment we set foot in, I tell you, two long lines of butlers and maids bow down in a synchronized movement at us. The hall way is so grand and well lightened that it doesn't feel as if it is inside of a boat. There are paintings on the white wall and the ceiling is richly decorated by complicated gold patterns. The red carpet looks so warm that I bet I can use it as my bed without problem. The temperature is just so perfect inside, making me feel a bit tired again…

No! Don't sleep! Stay awake!

And so, my quite long journey of acting as a statue in a certain blond Clam's arms begins.

"Elleira, are you cold?" As we arrive in our designed room, Giotto gently puts me on the bed but still doesn't let go of my hands.

"N-no." I don't really dare looking in his eyes now.

I am afraid that all this kindness he showed me now is but a mere illusion, and that… it will break. Then, everything will go back to before and I will be alone… again.

So I rather stay away from him. If I do that, then I guess… when he abandons me, it wouldn't hurt that much. I'll… already get used to it…

Trying so hard to ignore all these feelings, trying to suppress every emotion related to him, lying to myself so that everything stays blur… all my effort to avoid being hurt… they were all useless.

Heh… I really am an idiot. How can I believe in someone like him? He is a Mafia boss. Even though he is so kind and showing so much affection toward me, I might still become a step to more power in his eyes. Manipulating me should be so easy.

But… I still love him… I still love… Giotto. It is not 'like', but 'love'.

Mom once said that I am too stubborn for my own good. Well I don't deny it, because it is true.

Once I am sure about something, then I will give my all to achieve or protect it. Just like now, I am clearly aware of my feeling toward him. That's why I will not deny it, I will not run away, I will not ignore it… I will face it.

Even though I will be hurt again in the future, I will still love him. Because… I am just stubborn like that.

Thanks to these days of being alone, I finally understand my own feeling. But… I still don't want to be left alone. It is just so scary…

That's why, I need to pull out a distance between us so that I'll get used to it. Then, when I will be alone again, I will hurt less for me.

And when that day comes, I will love him… in the shadows.

But now… I want to stay in that illusion a bit more… just for now…

After we get ready for tonight's event, Giotto gently takes my hand, "Elleira, let's go eat."

"Yes…" I step back a bit, freeing myself on the way from his grip.

"Elleira…?"

"I-I am going."

How can I act natural beside him now? How?

Just as I am walking in a daze, a hand suddenly stops me. "G-Giotto?"

"It is the other way." He says with a bright smile then ruffles my hairs, "Follow me."

"Oh…" His hand is always so soft…

How I wish time could stop now… But of course it is impossible. Soon, we have arrived with G and Maria, whom we met on the way.

Obviously, that dining room is extremely extravagant too. There are blooming flowers on each table. The ceiling is covered by many huge red clothes, making it look like red waves.

"Vongola Family!" As we enter, a butler like guy announces loudly our arrival. This draws everyone's attention on us.

Almost immediately, we are surrounded of **all sorts** of people. Giotto holds me close as G also approaches us in a protective way. Maria steps out of the crowd reluctantly from my order. And... a certain cloud has come out of nowhere right next to Giotto, but disappears just as soon with a frown. He was with us all the way? Seriously? I didn't even notice! But anyway, it seems like he really hates crowd, because he has retreated to the far end of the room, only looking at our direction boringly.

"Oh! So this is Vongola Primo! Such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ahaha, Primo, it is nice to meet you!"

"Ah~ look at him! He is so handsome!"

"You are right! Hey, who's that woman beside him?"

"I hear it is his wife."

"Eh?!"

Oh dear, here comes again.

Giotto replies politely to each of them with his trademark graceful smile. As for me… I am obligated to stay by him because he is not letting me go. His hand is holding me good, and each time I struggle a bit, he would tighten his grip.

Ah… I hate fake smiling. And these people are making me doing it.

And… when are we going to eat? Last time I checked, this is a dining room, not some kind of conference room.

"Ting, ting!" At a certain moment, as I feel my patience slowly running out, a clear pleasant tinkle can be heard.

Everyone shuts up and looks at the sound's direction. On a platform, a dark brown haired man is standing there with a fork and a glass cup in his hands. It is obviously him who made that sound.

He has that aura around him that made the girls around me sigh weakly. That man wears a white suit with a black shirt underneath. The shirt is unbuttoned a bit, exposing his collar bones. His already slender eyes are half closed, giving him an almost evil look. He scans the crowd in front of him with a light smirk hanging on his lips.

"Everybody! Thank you for coming to my humble cruise ship." _Yeah right, very humble indeed._ "It is my honor to be able to receive you here. I am Victor del Cerve, the 5th head of the Cerve Family! Today, I have invited you here to share our joy together during Christmas!" _Yeah right._ "But also, as you probably all know, the Cerve Family need a new Master. With this occasion, the next head of my family will be chosen in three days! I will explain in detail in due time, but for now, please do enjoy yourself to the fullest on this cruise, thank you!"

A row of applause begins after that Victor boss finishes his speech.

I wonder why he is leaving the boss place to strangers. Usually, he should leave it to his descendant, right? Oh well, it doesn't concern me so...

Just as I am standing like a statue forcing my facial muscles to stay in what should looks like a smile beside Giotto while he discuss some business with other bosses, a low and arrogant voice rings, "Oh! And here I was searching for you, son!"

It is Fatty.

Curse it! Why is he here?! Oh right, I forgot he is the most powerful Mafia boss around. If he isn't invited, then that'll be really strange.

Wait a minute... If he is there, then Mrs. Greenhill too!

I look left and right, but still don't see Mrs. Greenhill. Where is she?

"Elleira? What are you searching?" Giotto stops chatting with Fatty and the other bosses to ask me.

"Mrs- I mean mother! Where is mother?"

"Your mother got sick a few days ago and can't attend today, bit you will probably see her tomorrow." Fatty answers me flatly, then turns back to Giotto.

The latter gently takes my hand and squeezes it to comfort me All the while replaying Fatty and the other men.

"Hahaha!" I really hate that fat old guy's booming laugh right beside my ear.

Just as I feel the last stray of patience running out of me, a smooth voice stops all discussion beside me, "What a lovely wife you have here, Mister Vongola Primo."

It is Victor, the head of that Cerve family.

He speaks to Giotto, but his eyes are set on me.

"Thank you." Giotto replies him with a smirk in a cold tone, holding my hand a bit harder.

Victor stares at Giotto for a while in silence with his flirtatious smirk before looking at me, "Oh lovely Lady, could I have the pleasure to have a dance with you?"

...Can I say no? I don't really want to dance with a guy I only met today, not say that this guy is probably a playboy. And most of all... I don't know how to dance... at all.

Before anybody can say anything, a slow music has started.

"..." I stare at the musicians as the conductor gives a huge smile to Victor.

Curse them!

"Well, my lady, nobody can begin the dance if the Master doesn't..." I other word, you dance with me or we'll stay like this and everybody will look at you.

I peek at Giotto, he is not looking too pleased. I peek at Fatty, he is trying hard to not show his sly smirk and nods at me while mouthing what I suppose is the word "seduce".

I see, so he wants me to flirt with Victor and thus turning the Vongola and Cerve family in enemy.

Heh, that fat pig. Does he really think that I'll do as he says? In his dream!

But… what should I do now? If I accept, then it'll just go according to Fatty's plan. But if I don't… I can't let everyone who wants to dance wait. There is already a crowd looking at our direction, whispering things and pointing at me.

Ugh… I really hate that!

Just as I am sweating cold sweats intensely under the pressure, Giotto slides his hand on my waist and pull me so that I am sticking close to him, hiding me all at the same time from Victor's sharp gaze, "Sorry Cerve Quinto, but please find another partner. As you can see, my wife is a bit shy and don't like other people touch her."

"Even if it is a dance?" Victor narrows his eyes and looks at us playfully with that damned play boy smirk on his lips.

"Even if it is a dance." Giotto doesn't back down either. He holds me even closer and replies with his polite yet impassible smile.

Silence.

"Mrs. Vongola?" Victor ignores Giotto's intense glare and smile brightly at me.

Mmm… Giotto said that I am shy right? So… I guess I should play my part too.

How do shy people act again? Ehh… Arg! I'll just improvise then!

So I make a "frightened" face and retreat to Giotto's back all the while gripping at his black suit.

Is that a good enough act? I am not sure, because I am not that shy to stranger…

"…" Victor stares at me intensely for a while before looking at Giotto, that smug smirk still intact. "Is that so, then please have fun, Mr. and Mrs. Vongola." With this, he walks away.

I breathe out that gulp of air I unconsciously held. That man… he gives me such a strange impression. It is as if he knows exactly who I am and what I will do. Not the 'I can read your mind' type, but it is as if… he can predict the future…

And… why do I fell as if something big is going to happen each time Victor gets near me? Now that I think about it, it feels just like that nightmare with that ghost…

No way… I must be dreaming. Too much pressure lately sure makes me a bit paranoid.

"Elleira… Elleira!"

"Ah!" I am brusquely pulled out of my deep thought by someone calling me.

"Elleira, are you alright?"

It is Giotto. "Y-yes!" I immediately step back to pull a distance between us.

"Elleira." This time, it is Fatty who calls for me, "My daughter, is everything fine with Giotto?"

I look carefully at Fatty. What is he selling now?

"Yes, everything is fine father."

"Good." He nods approvingly at my answer, but I can clearly see anger in his eyes. I think… He is furious that I still didn't manage to kill Giotto.

Well he is going to be disappointed, but I won't do it now that I know my feelings. And even if I didn't, I still wouldn't, because I won't kill anyone. I am not a killer, I can't do it.

Fatty turns his attention to Giotto, "Son, can I talk to Elleira for a while? You know, family business."

"No." The answer comes almost immediately.

I stare incredulously at the blond man. Is he out of his mind? Why is he doing that? Fatty is the boss of the strongest Mafia family! Why is he refusing his request?!

"Elleira is a bit sick these days. The doctor said that she must rest well or her condition will aggravate. She shouldn't be here with me already, and I fear that she reached the limit. So father…" Giotto pauses in his very skilled excuse and stares coldly right at Fatty with a smile, "Can I take Elleira back to rest?"

"You-" I see Fatty about to explode in anger, but suppress it down just as soon, "Of course, go ahead. I'll talk to her when she gets better." He waves at us, signaling his approval to our leave before giving me a simple glance that almost made my blood froze.

"Yes father." Giotto nods respectfully to Fatty as well as the other bosses and gives an order to G telling him to signal Victor of our leave as well as stay there to meet more people. He gives a faint nod at a certain direction where I suppose Alaude is, then places once again his hand on my waist, "Elleira, let's go back."

"Yes." I nod at the others too and follow Giotto's lead.

The Mafia really is scary. Just now, Giotto and Fatty showed me that dark side behind the luxuries.

Even if there is neither blood nor weapons, if Giotto made a slightest mistake, it could have being really dangerous. Fatty could take that as an excuse to make a fool of Giotto, and the whole Vongola Family's pride would drop down considerably, and that would affect the family's power.

They are so scary… even Giotto too. They… all have masks over their true nature. I am sure that Giotto is hiding his true self too behind that polite smile mask of his…

Just how is the real Giotto like? Will I still love him...?

* * *

**A/N I am sorry everyone for having Elleira understand her feeling like that. I know it is too brusque and all, but I will develop it in the future chapters. **

**I also want to apologize for the intense lack of humour and for making it so dark and even a bit angsty. I promise that it will turn back when the time comes. But for now as well as the few next chapters, it is going to stay this dark and serious.**

**Well, it is just like KHR with the daily arc and the serious arc. I hope you guys****can forgive me. My sincere apologies- SecretBook**


	12. Trip 12: Doubt and Trust

**Trip 12: Doubt and Trust**

**A/N Okay people, first of all, I want to apologize for this late update (actually I don't really have an update schedule). I had exams, and when I finished them, dang there's this cursed author's block that came out of nowhere.**

**Well anyway, I just want to say that this chapter what originally supposed to be one with the next one. But the thing is that if I put them together, it'll have too many words (like more than 200000). And I didn't finish the last part, but I don't want to retard the already late update. So there you go, a chapter cut in half. **

**Well I have no idea when I'll be able to finish the next one, because I made a huge mistake there and need to fix it or the whole story would be affected. But the good news is that I know for sure I won't have another author's block for the few next chapters.**

**By the way... I lost all my data of this fic in my comp... As well as the near 3000 awesome Reborn pics... I am so sad... But don't worry, I am just depressed to no end. This fic won't be affected cause I already have it in Fanfiction... Bt still...**

**Anyway, once again, thank you very much for reading this. **

**P.S. I made a drawing of Victor. The link's on my profile like usual. **

* * *

"Toc, toc. Miss? CanＩcome in?" Maria's muffled voice calls for me from outside the bathroom.

Opening my eyes and gazing idly at the door, I let out a heavy sigh and answer her with the most cheerful tone I can pull off, "Yes, come in."

The door creaks open slowly, revealing a blushing Maria peeking in slowly from the doorframe. "M-miss… Are you ready to come out?" She asks me softly with that permanent blush on her face.

I can't help but feel a small smile creep on my face seeing just how cute and burden less Maria is, but it soon turns into a wry one as I remember my own situation.

I really am in a crappy puddle of misfortune now, ain't I?

First I get isolated from everyone.

Then I discover that I felt in love with Giotto, and my feeling for him is already rooted too deep in my heart that I can't easily forget or ignore it even if I try.

And now I am stuck on this huge ship with tons of Mafia dudes and fan girls that are after my life.

Not to add that Victor del Cerve guy's strange behaviour toward me (I don't know why, but I really have a feeling that he is approaching me for another reason other than the fact I am a female).

And before I forget it, because of Victor's approach, Fatty now wants me to seduce him. And I am sure that he'll have a 'nice' chat with me soon about his new diabolical plan and will probably shout my head off that I still can't kill Giotto and blablabla.

Great, simply wonderful.

The worse is that on top of all these annoying troubles, Giotto and the Guardians' attitude with me the past month is acting like a stray cat scratching my heart mercilessly.

Sure, it hurts like hell, but I still forced myself to believe that they are too busy... Even if that belief has now faded away since quite some time now. If I still think that they are busy over works, then I can be sure that my brain has some kind of intelligence issue. It is more likely they are busy avoiding me.

Tonight, just from seeing how Giotto is acting toward others in his Mafia Boss attire, I can feel my heart cool down.

I can't lie to myself anymore. That clear fear I felt moments ago isn't an illusion. It is Giotto. I am scared of him. And what I dread the most is... the moment I will have to fight against this man.

If he ever knows the mission I am bearing with since our marriage is to kill him (which, by the way won't happen even in a million light years), I can't imagine how he will treat me. Is he going to corner me with his wisely chosen words like he did to Fatty? Or will he simply... Kill me?

Also, why did Lampo telling me to get away from Maria as if she is a demon or something. I have known her since I arrived here! She's so cute and harmless! So why did Lampo warn me with such a grave face that day to stay away from her?

"M-miss!" Maria's nervous call pulls me back to reality, "Miss, are you alright?"

I quickly compose myself and get up as Maria gives me a towel with a bright red face. I chuckle softly at her cute reaction.

After drying myself and half wearing (yeah, too much buttons) the nightgown (how I miss my two piece pajama), I walk out the bedroom while yawning loudly without even covering my mouth. This proves to be a mistake, because Giotto is sitting on the bed, staring right at me…

Gee… I think I really have Alzheimer. How can I forget that Giotto accompanied me back and is still there?

So right now, I have my mouth wide open from the interrupted yawn. Quickly faking a cough, I look aside to escape Giotto's eyes.

Silence.

"Tap, tap, tap." A series of chaotic footstep beside me draws my attention.

I look up and catch a glimpse of Maria covering her blood red face and running her life out of the room. One second later after she closes the door, she opens it once again and points at her chest while looking at me. Then, she gesticulates wildly, pointing at me then at her chest again. After a few seconds of me giving her a puzzled look and she on the verge of tears, Maria finally stomps her foot and run away while hiding her tomato red face.

I… don't think I catch it. Just in case you guys are wondering why I am so slow, like, I am not some kind of gesture master, so… you can't really blame me for my incompetence.

I stare at the door for a while before sighing softly and scratching my head. Then, a flash suddenly hits me.

Last time I checked… Giotto is still here right?

I turn my head in a robotic way to the bed's direction and find the latter, sitting there calmly, staring at my chest too.

What? Is there something wrong with my chest?

I look down slowly and see, to my utmost surprise/horror/embarrassment/shame/blablabla that… I forgot to finish buttoning my nightgown…

Okay… Elleira, calm down. Don't fret. Keep your head cool. It is fine, everything is fine. You just forgot to button up your nightgown. That's all. Your B-cup breast and your tummy are just half exposed. This is nothing compared to those fan girls with their EFG to Z+ cup. You are at the button of the Breast Ranking pyramid.

It's fine, it's fine… It's… OKAY PEOPLE I AM GOING TO BANG MY HEAD AND DIE TO ESCAPE THIS SHAMEFUL MOMENT!

"NGHNYAAAA!" Quickly covering my chest with my arms, I turn around and run blindly to where I suppose is the bathroom. Then, when I open my eyes, the first thing I see the pure white beautiful wall…

Note to myself: never run with closed eyes again. **Never.**

I didn't really want to bang my head. Like, no way. It was just a way to describe my embarrassment. I really didn't want to die. But… it seems like God, who has ignored me for quite a long time suddenly decides to grant me this wish.

Why?! Why oh powerful Kami-sama?!

Just as I am about to crash in the wall, a hand covers my forehead as the other one holds tightly my waist and pulls me back. I feel my back pressing hard at a warm chest, and then the next second, I am sprawled all over someone's lap with two slender legs clad in a stylish black pant in view beneath my own legs.

"…"

"…Are you alright Elleira?"

"…"

"Elleira?"

"…"

"…That's it, I am calling a doctor-"

"No! I am fine!" I quickly struggle out of Giotto's hold and crawl like a baby before standing up and running as fast as I can to the bed's direction all the while pulling down the nightgown that is somehow lifted till my thigh. Once I am close enough to the 'safety zone', which also bears the name of 'the place between the cover and the surface of a bed', I jump on it and **planned** to slip under. Note the highlight. I planned, meaning I didn't succeed.

Just as I am about to draw a beautiful arc in the air and duck under the cover, I stepped on the cursed nightdress and trip with a SHAA.

I tripped with a SHAA…

The SHAA as in 'oh my heavenly God that keeps ignoring me and now I stepped on the nightgown I forgot to pull up when running and thus making me step on it and SHAA it is ripped and now my not very beautiful butt is seen by a certain blond furred male over there.'

Note to myself 2: Always run while holding up the dress. **Always.**

Silence.

I fall face down on the warm but hard carpet (…wrong evaluation of the distance… damn!) and stay in this position for a few seconds before sitting up on the warm carpet and try my best to hide my exposed upper body with my arms.

Some way or another, my nightgown is ripped. Or rather… I ripped it during my fall when I stepped on it. And because I forgot to button the already exposed part in the rush, the upper part is all shred till my waist save for a thin strip of ripped clothes still hanging loosely on my bare right shoulder.

No word other that shame can better describe me now.

I can't help but let out a small yelp followed by intense shakings when I hear a faint sound behind me.

I shut tightly my eyes and hug myself harder, preparing for I don't know what.

Hours seem to pass, and still, nothing happens.

I open one eye and reluctantly look up. The first thing I see is two slender legs right in front of me, then comes the waist and torso as I slowly look higher.

"Elleira," I immediately cease to stare and go back to my turtle state as soon as I hear Giotto call me, "Hey… Elleira."

What? Stop calling me and speak- I mumble internally at Giotto's actions.

Silence.

Is he gone? He's gone right?

I lift up my head once again like those oooooold huge turtle and peek outside my 'carapace'.

…Giotto is right in front of me with a smile that I want to rip off so much. Like seriously.

But of course, seeing how I can't really employ my hands due to a certain embarrassing circumstance, I merely glare at him, trying my best not to cry out.

Hey, it's not my fault if I want to bawl, okay?! I mean, that guy ignored me for like I don't know how many weeks, and now that he finally discovers that I **do** exist, it is in this kind of humiliating situation. And the worse is that he is smiling! What? Does he find funny my state? I must look like a clown to him now.

"Elleira, don't cry."

I AM NOT CRYING! I might look like it, but I am not!

...Kinda...

I look away and bury my head as low as possible, trying to evade Giotto's constant gaze on me.

A few seconds passes, then a faint sigh can be head, followed by the sound of friction of clothes.

Then, something warm and light falls on my bare shoulders, hiding my half nude body from the somewhat cool air of the room.

In normal circumstance, I would be all emotional and have like "ah~ my hero has come~" that kinda reaction. But now… knowing that there is only a certain Mafia Boss and me in this room…

Well no, I can't really say that I am glad. Because hey, if he just gave me a cover or whatever to hide me, this means that he should be close by… like really close. And I don't know if you guys, my dear imaginary friends that popped out of nowhere since I don't know when, know my personality well or not, but right now, I seriously don't want to have anything to do with that blonde dude next to me.

"…"

Shoo! Go away! Stop looking at me!

"…"

I told you to go away- okay… I didn't really tell you out loud with my voice and all, but hey, you are Vongola Primo right? You have that freakish hyper intuition right? So you can easily know that I think right? So please go away, okay?

"…"

Okay seriously, what is wrong with this dude?!

Unable to hold my curiosity any longer, I slowly open my eyes to see just what is going on.

…I regret doing that… but it is too late.

Giotto is crouching right before me, welcoming calmly my incredulous stare, no longer wearing his trademark smile but replacing it by a slight frown.

We stare at each other for a while in total silence. I am the one who break the eye contact first. Looking away with a red face, I detach my eyes with difficulty from his naked upper body.

That's right, Giotto placed his white shirt on me. Not a cover or my own clothes, but **his** shirt. The very same one he wore tonight. Because he already took off the black suit, he's giving me his shirt instead… YEAH RIGHT! Can't he just go take the suit or anything else?! Why gimme his shirt?! His shirt! Is he really that lazy?! I know that he has a good body that tons of fan girls are drooling over, but hey! **I** do _not_ care about it!

…Kinda… w-well it is true he has a good slender body… not like those American meat ball heroes, but still has a fine outline of muscle. His skin looks really soft too... And white... And quite elastic... And-

Wait wait wait! Just what am I talking about?! Get a hold of yourself Elleira! Since when are you so fan girl like to this man?! Stop being so spooky! A-and don't drool! Be careful of nosebleed too!

Speaking of drool and nosebleed… I quickly cover my mouth and nose.

Phew~ thank God. Everything is fine. No liquid out of control.

Ah, don't worry, I already turned myself so that I am back-facing Giotto before verifying my mouth and nose.

Hey~ I am not that stupid~! You really think I'll be like 'Oh no I forgot that my nightgown is shred in piece but fortunately I have my husband's shirt nicely put on me even though it is hanging loosely on my shoulders but I will still use my hand to verify if I am drooling or having a nosebleed or not, revealing in the process my B-cup tiny little breasts to the man before me'.

Heh, no.

"…"

Silence again.

Why don't you just go away?! Shoo shoo~!

"Sigh… Elleira I am going to wash now."

Yes!

After a brief moment of me sitting on the ground playing perfectly the role of statue, and listening to Giotto rummaging in his stuff then some footsteps, the bathroom door finally closes.

I am finally left alone.

Phew~

I let out a sigh in relief and slowly get up, making my way to my suitcase (yeah, cause I didn't have time to put the clothes in the wardrobe) and take out another nightgown with Giotto's shirt still covering me.

After I finish changing, I stand before my opened valise alone with the shred dress.

What should I do with it? Throw it away? Well duh, obviously. Of course I and going to throw it... But where? I mean, it would be so awkward if someone, especially a certain Sky, finds it when throwing trash. In the ocean? Naw, I am against pollution. Then should I burn it? Eh... Never mind that idea. I don't want some random people see me burn this thing and think that I am a terrorist, so no.

Well on second thought, it'll be so wasteful to throw this. I mean, this is made from high quality silk! I can't just throw it away because it is now unwearable. Oh gosh, how can I even have such horrible thoughts of throwing it?! This is the worse insult ever to those who made it.

Baka Elleira! I am so used to the extravagant life here that I almost forgot my own principle. This is bad, this is bad. Elleira, you can't waste things. Wasting is a sin. How can you forget how you lived back in Chicago? Saving madly and always fighting with those local sellers so that you can pay less, that was your way of living!

I guess… I need to change my way of living now. I really need to work or else I'll become those arrogant ladies.

Eww! I have goose bumps just thinking about them.

Rubbing my arms in an attempt to rub off the goose bumps as well as that unpleasant thought, I quickly fold the ripped nightdress and put it in my suitcase.

Breathing out slowly, I stroll to one of the small circular windows that gives away a breathtaking view of the night. Putting my hand on the freezing glass that reflects my visage, I gaze straight ahead.

Outside, the bright moon gives off its soft radiance high in the dark sky, creating a white reflection on the calm sea. Sometime, a few weak waves break that reflection, spreading it all around.

Suddenly, Giotto's figure appears right beside mine on the window.

Taken by surprise, I quickly turn around and come face to face with him. I stare at him with widened eyes before blushing madly and flee away.

Such a bad time it is to remember that time... When I was half nu-cough-de-cough cough! Yes, cough to the extreme.

"I-I am going to give you your shirt!" Yeah, lame excuse as always. Anyway, I take it from the bed where I left it after I got changed and tend it to him, looking sideway and keeping a good distance between us.

N-now that I think about it… how is he going to get the shirt if we are so far away?

…W-well not my problem!

Just as I lifted the shirt, a small object falls off from it. It's a chance I peeped in Giotto's direction at that moment. If not, I wouldn't have noticed it and would probably break it by stepping on it.

I crouch down and take it. It is a very lovely looking hairpin.

A small delicate teardrop like clear blue crystal is encrusted in a barely visible purple heart. They are both fixed in the centre of on a golden hair clip that has two tiny flame red precious gem on each side. I gentle touch the blue teardrop and find with surprise that it is extremely soft.

I glance up at Giotto with a questioning expression, completely forgetting my embarrassment.

"Elleira, do you like it?" Giotto asks me gently with his soft smile.

I stare incredulously at the small hairpin in my hand.

He... is asking me? T-then... Does that mean this hairpin is... mine...

I grip the shirt harder, trying to keep down whatever emotion that is going to overflow me.

I open my mouth once, then close it, but open it just as soon. I repeat this action for a few more time while looking at the small barrette.

This... is the first gift Giotto ever gave me...

I feel my body tremble in happiness as tears begin to well up in my eyes and roll down on my cheeks. A small smile creeps on my face as it finally becomes bigger and bigger until I am grinning all the while choking in my sobs. The salty liquid that sometime flows in my mouth no longer bears that horrible bitterness as it always has whenever I cried these past few weeks. It has now a faint sweetness, tickling and numbing all my senses.

Holding both the shirt and the barrette up to my chest, I slowly crouch down as my legs can't support my weight any longer.

Giotto tenses up a bit at my action before catching me tightly in his arms as I am falling down with the agility of a panther, crossing the distance between us in one jump.

I follow his force and lie flabbily on him, burying by the process my head in the nock of his neck.

My sobbing didn't stops once.

I grab tightly his nightdress, making a lot of wrinkles on it, and my tears have soaked part of it wet by now.

He slides one hand to my back and holds me firmly as the other one slide under my knee. Lifting me up without an effort, Giotto walks to the bed and gently puts me down.

"N-NO!" I grip even tighter his collar in fear.

I don't want him to leave me! I don't want to be alone!

"G-Giotto..." I swallow back with difficulty a sob and begin in a quaking voice, "D-don't go... go... No... P-p-plea... P-please! I-I... uuuuu~"

He stops all movement at once before giving me a warm reassuring smile and pulls me up so that I am sitting on his lap, pressing me against his chest by the process, "Mm, I won't go. I am staying with you."

Giotto hugs me firmly and gently strokes my back while hushing me softly in a soothing voice, "It's alright now, I won't leave you. It's alright, it's alright. Don't cry Elleira."

He pulls a bit of distance between us to look at me. He caresses my visage gently and brings a fallen strand of my hair back to my ear.

All I can see is his blurry visage, staring worriedly at me with a slight frown.

"G-G-Gio… Gio…" I try to call him, but my voice is still too unstable. I can't stop quivering.

"Shut… Smooth, smooth…" He leans closer and whispers quietly to me.

Gently taking away the hairpin and the shirt I am still gripping on, Giotto puts them on the nightstand before laying me down on the bed.

He then rest beside me and cuddles my cheeks in his large palms, wiping away the remaining tears.

Stroking me soothingly, he leans in and places butterfly kisses on the corner of my left eye, then the right.

I finally manage to quiet down, but the shivering and hiccuping still won't stop.

Giotto backs away a bit and stares right into my eyes before inclining once again and kisses my cheeks, sweeping away all the lingering tear traces. His soft lips follow those lines, traveling down and stop at the corner of my mouth. There, he pauses a bit and let his wet tongues lick me lightly.

I close my eyes and let out a soft sigh, relaxing my tired body. I feel as if I am going to melt under Giotto touch.

I never felt so peaceful since a long time. Even back in my world, I have always being struggling with life. Now, for the first time, I regained back the feelings of my parents' hug. No… it's even more. I feel so at ease, it is as if I can stay like this forever. Just by staying with him, all my worries, pain and grievance have disappeared.

Hehe… is this how it feels to be in love? Such… a wonderful feeling…

I move my hands up and encircle his back, bringing him even closer to me so that there isn't any gap between us.

Our bodies are closely pressed together. I can feel his warmth heating me up as well as his strong heartbeat. I can feel it thumping against my chest, bringing my own heart to beat at its pace.

We stay in this position for a while before Giotto moves first to bring up the cover. He then smiles affectionately at me, and kisses lightly my nose to finally hold me close to him.

I had my best sleep ever tonight.

_(Book-san: Gosh that was so sweet! Okay I am sorry for this useless interruption…)_

* * *

"Nnn…" I slowly open my eyes and switch a bit to get in a better position.

"Good morning, Elleira." Giotto's lighthearted voice rings right next to me accompanied of a butterfly kiss that tickles my forehead, making me chuckle.

"Good morning to you too, Giotto." I look up and smile brightly at him.

The morning sun coming from the several small circular windows lit up the bedroom, drawing bright yellow ovals on the carpet.

Giotto smiles back at me and gently nudge our nose together, "Do you still want to sleep a bit?"

"Uhn-hun."

"Then let's go eat, hum?"

"Yes!"

He leans in and kisses my cheek again before pulling me up, "Go get ready, I am waiting for you outside."

"Eh?" I look at him and find with surprise that he is already fully dressed.

He no longer wears that black suit and pant like last night. Today, he has a white stripped black vest nicely put on top of a white shirt, accompanied by a similar white stripped black pant, showing off perfectly his nice slender body.

"Pff..." Giotto let a faint snicker before rubbing my head affectionately, "Hurry up! Aren't you hungry? We are near dinner time now."

"E-eh?!" Dinner?! S-seriously?! I slept that long?!

"Haha~" Giotto laughs lightheartedly at me and pinched playfully my cheek, "Are you wide awake now, my sleeping beauty?"

I feel my cheeks heat up at his words as well as last night's memory floating up on top of my mind, accompanied of warmth.

"G-Giotto!" I pout in embarrassment at his teasing, but I am actually filled with joy inside.

"Heh~!" Giotto displays a cheerful grin before digging me out of the cover, "It seems like you still don't want to get up... so... Elleira, I am going to help you get ready!"

"Ah! W-wait!" I blush madly at his antics.

H-how can he say this kind of things with such a straight face?!

I quickly push him toward the door, still with a bright red face as he laughs even louder than before, and literally kick him out.

After I close the door, I lean on it trying to calm down my quick heartbeats, but to no avail. Remembering yesterday Giotto's tenderness, I can't help but smile fondly, feeling the sweet warmth circling in my body and heart.

Toc, toc. "Elleira, go change yourself now." Giotto's sudden muffled voice startles me out of my skin. He is speaking from outside. I think that he is getting impatient now- "There are already some girls coming this way." –Or not. It seems like he wants me to come out and help him get away from the fanatic fan girls.

"Haha…" I can't help but let out a small giggle. Giotto is just so cute like that, so gentle to me even if he knows very well that instead of getting ready, I am wasting time on daydreams.

He really is the Giotto I love.

All the previous dark days are swept away just by his gentle caress.

Quickly running in the bathroom, I comb my hair and put it up in the easiest as well as the only style I learned from Maria. In the fastest speed I can manage, I make my morning toilet and dash back in the bedroom to change myself in a simple soft green dress.

Just as I am about to go out, I notice a huge mirror on the wall, reflecting my figure. Slowly approaching it, I put one hand on its cold surface and quietly caress the pale face of the woman inside.

She is different from my memory. Her light brown hair is not very nicely put up, thus making a few strands sticking out from behind the ears. At the end of the chestnut color locks that are falling loosely on her shoulders till her stomach, almost every single hair has splits on it, signaling the bad health of their owner. She is very slim, not the beauty kind of slim, but the sick type as if she hasn't being eating well. Even though her pale cheeks are now slightly heated by a faint pink glow, and her lips have gained back a bit of color, her worn out feature still can't be hiding.

Everything about her screams on tiredness… except her eyes.

She is staring back at me. The only difference is that… her forest green eyes are no longer hollow like a few weeks ago. They are now lively, with stars dancing in them, reflecting the soft morning radiance.

This woman… is me. The me that I saw countless of time before, only this time, she is different from all the others. Even though she has that sallow look on her, nothing can hide away the faint yet strong glow she is emitting, making her attractive even in this haggard condition.

I guess… that is what love is.

Inhaling a large gulp of air and exhaling it, I look up at the smiling woman in the mirror. "Elleira, fighting!"

I give her a last smile before turning around and walk toward the door.

Opening it with replenished joy and energy, I look up at the man in front of me, surrounded by a quite large group of teenage girls.

The bright hallway gives him a faint coat of light, making his golden hair shine softly with radiance. His lips are tugged into a faint smile upon seeing me. His eyes seem to radiate happiness as he leaves the circle of girls beside him and gently pulls me close to him.

"Elleira, are you hungry? Let's go eat now, hum?" He asks me softly, the smile still intact on his lips.

It is as if everything when back to before.

I nod slightly and offer him a smile too, "Yes, let's go."

He clasps his hand around mine and leads me far away from the group of murderous girls.

Of course, the fan girls are very persistent. They follow us everywhere we go. So without any other choices, Giotto and I turn around a corner and… flee!

We run like a couple eloping away, hand in hand. Finally, after a while, the girls are out of sight.

Giotto leans on the wall with me his arms panting slightly, trying to catch my breathe.

"I think we lost them." Giotto says with a mischievously smile after my respiration went back to normal.

I giggle at his strange tone and nod.

Giotto grins and leans in to kiss my forehead before saying cheerfully, "Well then, let's go eat now… for real."

I chuckle once again.

We walk hand in hand toward the dining hall in a comfortable silence.

Soon we arrive to destination, which is by the way the same ballroom as last night. There, nothing much changes except for the many round tables filled with food.

Ugh… don't tell me it is a walking buffet again… I want to sit and eat properly~ sigh… my poor little stomach…

As we are about to set foot in the large room, a butler opens his mouth and is about to announce to the world out presence.

Great, now I can't even take a tiny bitsy bite anymore.

Fortunately, before the butler can make a sound, Giotto steps before him and signals him to keep it quiet.

The dude looks at Giotto, then at me for a few more seconds before nodding in apprehension with a smile and slightly bows to us.

Giotto nods back in silence equally. He then leads me to a corner where there are less people, and gently pushes me to sit down on a chair that seems to appear out of nowhere.

"Elleira, stay here for a bit. I am going to take some food." Giotto whispers in my ear, blowing by the way his warm breath on it.

I can't help but blush as I feel a cloud of heat envelop me, "Y-yes…"

He chuckles softly before setting off toward the tables.

From where I sit, I can see quite clearly all of Giotto's movements. I see him slides casually in and out of the crowd, sometimes disappearing for a while before reappearing in another place. Strangely, nobody seems to notice him. He's just like a slippery fish swimming in water.

As he approached a table, he takes an empty dish and begins to fill it with all sorts of foods I like. After he finishes, he comes back to me, still unnoticed from everyone else.

Giotto puts the dish on a small table beside me. Taking out a sword and a fork out of nowhere, he begins to cut down the food in pieces.

After he finishes, Giotto gives it to me, "Elleira, finish this dish. You really need to eat more."

H-he… noticed that I didn't really ate well these weeks? I feel blood circulating on my face, and nod with a smile. "Yes..."

Pricking a piece of cut steak with the fork Giotto gave me, I slowly eat it, trying to keep as long as possible the sweetness inside me. I eat very slowly, because at each bite, warmth would fill me up.

After I finally finish eating, Giotto takes away the dish and set it on the small table. He then pulls out a white handkerchief from his pocket and gently wipes my mouth.

How I wish I can stay with him like this forever…

I think I am so absorbed in my daydream that I completely ignored that the place is eerily quiet for a time now.

But when I noticed it… it is already too late.

**Everybody**, note the highlight, is looking at us. Some with envy or admiration, some in amusement, and mainly, many with murderous intent… toward me.

"Hn." A distain humph cuts in the silence.

I look at the voice's source and find Alaude, looking boringly at us with half-lined eyes before staring right at Giotto and give him a smirk.

But! If I ignore this Cloud's strange act, what attires my attention the most should undoubtedly be... This Victor del Cerve's damn indistinct smile to me.

What I want to know is that why this powerful and handsome dude is paying me so much unnecessary extra attention. To me, me! If he really do act as much as a playboy like as he looks, then I seriously don't understand why he set his eyes on me. There are so many girls younger and prettier than me here, not to add that I am already married.

And! Putting the strange Cloud as well as this Cerve Quinto's matter away, the next thing to notice is my super fat pig resembling supposed father. He is staring at me with what seems to be a mixture of distain, anger and smug. Such a strange guy he is... Oh wait, let me reformulate this. Such a strange PIG he is. Ah, that's better.

But anyway, what I want to say is that... hehe... I am so embarrassed!

I don't know when they noticed us, but I am sure that they saw Giotto wiping my mouth! T-this is just so...

I feel my face boiling up and so look down at the floor that suddenly seemed quite interesting to me. Yes, very interesting!

I would continue to stare at the 'interesting' floor if not for a familiar voice calling me, "Elleira."

I look toward the sound's source, it is Giotto. He is smiling indulgently at me.

I feel my heart beat even faster than before, so is my face, literally exploding. But my brain is telling me to chill down because... Giotto's fan girl army is not looking so pleased now, especially those who followed us back then... Oopsie~

"Elleira, did you enjoy your meal?"

I turn my head robotically to Giotto, and stare at him. But as soon as I see his fawn smile, my previous internal sarcastic thoughts, such as "yes duh the foods are prepared by top chiefs so I doubt that it tastes bad, but your fan girls are glaring at me so intensely that it seems like that their eyes would pop out any second, I am really worried about them, I think you should look at them and not ask me such useless question, by the way did you know that because of this tiny question you asked me not long ago your admirers' murderous intent toward me just doubled? Well I doubt you do know but anyway", vanished in an instant.

He is just so cute! With those big eyes staring expectantly at me and those lips slightly pursed… Ah~ I feel my 'react to cute things intensely' hormones are beginning to act up.

…Elleira, chill down. You don't want to be all high and begin to shriek and hug Giotto in front of all these people here, would you? Well of course not. So sorry little jumpy hormones, go back to I don't know where and don't come out again… for now.

After my mind made this long and useless detour, I finally squeeze out a "yes" to Giotto.

He grins back in answer, causing a few gasps AND triple the already doubled murderous intent from the fan girls.

Now that I think about it… hasn't Giotto being ignoring the crowd around us for quite a while now?

…And… shouldn't he be aware that there are people around us when I was eating? Like, I didn't notice because I was too busy eating carefully as to not make a mess as well as trying in vain to hide my blush.

But Giotto should know. So why didn't he tell me? …From what I experienced today, I get the impression that he is quite brazen, so I am sure that he wouldn't mind being to only eater in front of a whole crowd… The problem is that I am not him! I mean, I am embarrassed to eat in front of so much people while they stare at me. If just feels so strange!

Wait a minute there… Don't tell me that he actually did it on purpose, but for what?

...Is it for me to… finish eating?

O-oh well… I-I guess I can forgive him if he puts is t-that way… o-only this time though… yeah… only this t-time…

"Ahaha~" Just as I am internally forgiving Giotto, a clear laugh cuts in the deep and awkward silence that has installed itself in the dining hall since, I guess, when we are found out.

It is this Victor del Cerve. He applauds us a few seconds before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

Today, he wears a green shirt underneath a stylish black suit, which by the way, still show off his well toned chest to the ladies (…perv). A golden chain is attached from the middle of one lapel to the other, fixed by a gold round piece on each side, it extremities has a strange crest, probably the family emblem.

In one word, he pisses me off just like usual… oh wait, that's not even one word. But anyway, what counts is the general idea.

And what's more, he seems really, I mean it, really interested in me.

He has being staring at me since the clap of hands without even blinking once! …Scratch it, he just blinked now.

But anyway, what I want to say is that he gives me an uncomfortable feeling yet… it feels very warm too, like those good old grandpas looking kindly at their adorable grandchild play around… I even get the impression that he's part of my family, that we are closely linked together by a strong bond not easily broken.

Bree! That feels so wrong in every aspect! Grandpa?! Grandchild?! That guy's about my age!

This is bad… I think I am so influenced by the odd people here that I became strange too.

…I am still sane right? Yeah I think so…

But if it is about the uncomfortable feeling, then I think I know why. After all, who would feel at ease being stared intensely by a perfect stranger you just met yesterday? Not to say that this stranger looks like a total playboy.

"Huhuhu, I am so glad to see you guys getting along so well." This time, it is Fatty's creepy oily laugh that interrupts my staring contest with Victor.

Now that I am not so stressed like last night, I notice without much surprise that... This old pig has grown horizontally again. Gosh! Is that even possible?!

"Yes father." Giotto relies politely immediately, helping me getting up (not like I need it, but well...) by the way and holds me close, cutting off the constant gaze from Victor. He then slightly nods to Fatty as well as the spectators in an apologetic way, "I am so sorry Father, everyone, for this late greeting. As you can see..."

He looks down to me and flashes an indulgent smile, making me blush tomato red and quickly burry my face in his chest.

Cue tons of perverted glances AND murderous glares in my direction.

Giotto! Stop misleading them! And what's with this sentence cut in half?! You are leaving way too much space for their dirty mind! Saying in such easily misunderstanding way and acting like you just did (which would surely grant you an Oscar back in my time if you were an actor, I am serious here), of course everyone would think in the perverted direction.

That was so embarrassing! How can he stay such awkward things so casually?!

His faint chuckle can be heard from above as I hide deeper. I can feel his hand stoking my hair gently, but... It would be nice, really nice indeed if those girls would stop one second sending me their eye-daggers on the back. Like, it doesn't hurt, but not very comfortable.

Well anyway, I can understand why he is doing this though. It is already quite rude of us coming so late. Not only we didn't greet any of the people present, but Giotto also completely ignored them moments ago. So by using me as an excuse, not that I mind, it gives him a very good way to get out of this puddle of shit called mask-wearing hypocrite humans.

I am so proud of my smart husband! Teehee~!

Silence, before a laugh which resembles something like this "Haha!" erupts somewhere, thus starting a row of laughter and people cooing around us.

"Aww~ being young sure is nice!"

"Ohoho, they are so cute~"

"Such a lovely couple~!"

"So true! Look at the handsome husband and the cute adorable wife~ they fith so well together~!"

"Such a lovely sight indeed!"

Ohehehe~ oh please~ you madams stop praising me~ Ohehehe~ It's not like I am this easily flattered~ Ohehehe~~~!

Unlike the madams, the men are patting Giotto on the back all the while laughing loudly, saying that he is so lucky to have me (ohehehe~), and that I am such a good wife, and blablabla.

Ohehehe~ Stop it~ Stop flattering me so much~ it's not as if I like being flattered~ oh please stop~ Ohehehe~~~!

_(Book-san: I look down on you, Elleira. I look down on you.)_

But of course, there are exceptions, such as them- "..." Dark aura from a certain murderous female group, which I try my best to ignore by doing some (failed) self-hypnosis such as repeating over and over a mantra inwardly: "I didn't notice them, I didn't notice them. They are black potatoes, black potatoes."

After a while with the praises as all my facial muscles are rigid from being in the same position for too long (of course they would! I am freaking smiling all the time to them! Well it would be nice to act as the ostrich in Giotto's arms, but I can't do that. That would be rude to those who came to be the bootlickers), the room finally quiets down.

By this time, Alaude has already disappeared to I don't know where. As for G... Speaking of him, I didn't see him since last night... Oh well, he's not a child anymore, so I guess he can take care of himself.

"Elleira, Elleira." I am pulled back from my thought by someone gently patting my back. Looking up at the voice's source, I see Giotto staring at me with his smiling eyes. "Elleira, father is calling you."

"E-eh?!"

I glance carefully at Fatty.

Uuu~ I am sorry so don't send me eyes daggers with this fatherly smile.

"I-I am sorry F-Father!" I don't want to call this old slice of fat meat 'father'. Feels strange.

"It is fine, don't worry about it." He replies me 'kindly', "Well then, if you would all excuse us." Fatty says in a quite gentleman manner before walking away.

...What is this situation? Should I follow him?

"Elleira, what are you waiting at? Let's go." As I am still wondering what to do, Giotto gives me a light push on the back.

Yay! He is coming with me! I don't need to face Fatty alone! Hurray!

Just as began walking, a voice that belongs to none other than this Victor dude stops us. "Please wait, Mister Vongola Primo."

What do you want!? *cue eye daggers to him from me*

Victor advances toward us leisurely, his damn flirtatious smile still hanging on his lips. He eyes me for a split second before staring right into Giotto's golden orbs, "Can I have a small talk with you, Mister Vongola Primo?"

"…" NO YOU CAN'T! HOW DARE YOU?!

"Of course, Cerve Qinto." Giotto smiles politely and nods. He then turns toward me and pushes me to Fatty, "Elleira, go with Father."

NOOO~ Giotto~ I don't wanna~~~!

But of course, I can only scream and tear run internally. There is no way I would try to face head on Fatty. Thus results having me follow the big old belly man alone… well not that alone, because there are two macho men walking after me too. I guess they are Fatty's body guard or something.

Once we are far away enough of the dining room, Fatty waves off the two macho dudes. He then steps forward in front of a dark corner and tends his hand forward- I hold my breath, waiting for whatever that has to come –the door knob.

…He's just opening a door…

Okay, I admit it, I am overreacting too much.

But being alone with this old creepy dude really scare the shit out of meee~! It's not my fault if I am terrified of him!

Completely ignoring my presence, Fatty walks outside first. I stare at his round body disappearing in the sun's white light.

Should I go too?

…Foolish question, of course I need to go. So taking in a deep breath, I walk out and brace myself for whatever that has to come.

Fatty is back facing me, staring at the endless water of the Mediterranean Sea.

I can't do anything else other than stand behind him, waiting for him to begin.

But after a while, he still didn't move an inch.

So… what's the point of calling me here?

You want to imitate those young poets standing before the endless sea and sigh sadly for their unrequited love? And then the girl in question would come and say with deep love as tears roll down on her slightly pink cheeks from her teary eyes, "Please take me away with you!". Then the young man, startled, advances slowly toward his love. He gently caresses away the remaining tears from her soft cheeks as a bright smile breaks onto his face, "Yes, let's elope." And so, the poor poet and the rich young lady elope together, hand in hand in the dusk's warm light.

_(Book-san: Stop it you baka! I am having goose bumps!)_

I… am having intense goose bumps now. Just imagining him like that… I feel sick.

As I am rubbing my arms trying to shake off my disgusting imagination, Fatty says in a dangerous grave voice, "You still didn't kill him."

I can't see his face, but I know that I misjudged him before. So idiot, I am so idiot!

How can I look down on this man? He might look a useless rich old piece of lard, but he is still the most powerful Mafia family's Boss in Sicily. How can I be so stupid as to think that he is simple? This man might be weak physically, but I am sure that he is a troublesome adversary. If not, it is impossible that his family is not so dominant.

The fact that he is acting so passive with me before even when I failed him is the best proof to show that he is an extremely intelligent man. If I am immediately scared of him, I might ruin his scheme by giving suspicions to Giotto and everyone. But I still need to be at least a bit frightened of him so that I believe that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Mrs. Greenhill, or else I would probably rebel.

This man… he is a demon.

"Do you love him."

This is not a question, but a statement. I feel my blood turn cold at this instant.

Fatty turns around and stare right into my eyes. I feel sick under his emotionless stare. It is as if he is looking into my soul.

"Hn." Fatty snorts in disdain at me, "I knew it."

I want to say something in defense, but no sound can come out. Fortunately, he turns back around to face the sea.

"You falling in love with him is just as I expected." Fatty says calmly, "As you probably noticed, this Vongola trash is quite popular with the ladies. But what I want to know is… did he fall in love with you?

"Heh… Did you really think that my plan was merely to make you kill him? Of course not, I already knew from the moment I first saw you that you will never be able to kill anyone. Someone like you, who doesn't know the Mafia's darkness… aren't you the perfect candidate? Even him, the man rumored to be as warm and tolerant as the sky, himself bathed in darkness and blood, would without doubt want to reach for light too.

"And you… just like a newborn lamb that doesn't have any scheme in mind, appears right before him. Don't you think that he'll do anything to keep you beside him? Even if it isn't love he is feeling toward you… he would undoubtedly want to hold you close to him. Hold the only light and warmth beside him, just like an idiotic lost man gripping with all his life on a saving straw.

"Everyone likes warm and bright places. He is no exception.

"When the time comes that another one, whether a man or woman, wants to take you away… He will oppose with all he's got.

"And that time… has come now.

"You noticed too, right? Victor del Cerve, the fifth head of the Cerve family… even if this family isn't part of the Mafia, its power and influence is so great that even I need to pay them a minimum of respect. That man is interested in you. He wants to have you beside him.

"Just like I predicted, someone came to steal you away.

"Killing one lion, another would just replace him. It would just shake and weaken the clan. But if two of the most powerful lions fight together… when they are both tired and wounded… It wouldn't take me much to swallow them all at once.

"But really, I didn't imagine that it would be the Cerve Family… Huhuhu… this only proves that I have chosen the right bait."

I tremble violently. Backing away slowly, I lean on the wall behind me so that I won't fall down. This huge piece of information is just too great and shocking for me to bear.

What he said is true.

Even if Giotto is killed some way or another, sure, the Vongola Family will be shaken hard. But it wouldn't necessarily crumble. Someone else will replace Giotto. And if this someone else is competent enough, he might even make the Vongola Family much more powerful.

Beside, a starving camel is still bigger than a horse. If Fatty decides to gulp down the Vongola at that time, he would probably sacrifice a lot on his own too.

But what if someone else is doing this task for him?

Having the Cerve Family fight against the Vongola Family, the Roven Family just need to sit back and watch. And when the time comes, give the two of them a final blow. Fatty would undoubtedly be the winner.

But… I don't understand… "Why… are you telling me all this?"

Fatty gives out a creepy chuckle as he turns around, an arrogant glint in his small calculating eyes. He stares at me with a sly smirk, "Because I want to destabilize you. As you probably noticed, nobody really appreciate you in the Vongola.

I want you to be shaken so that Vongola would take his time to console you. Then, he would have less time to occupy other tasks. The Vongola underlings would be displeased that their Boss is wasting so much time and energy on their enemy's daughter.

Then… who knows, maybe an internal fight would begin."

Monster… this man is a monster!

Fatty gives me an indifferent glance before walking in first, "Well then, now that I finished, you can go see that woman now."

"…" I am still not over the shock, but I manage to make my legs move and follow him none the least.

As we get inside, the two macho bodyguards appear out of nowhere and bow respectfully to Fatty. We then walk silently in the deserted hallway with the two meat balls following me, or more like watching me close behind.

After a while, Fatty stops in front of a door. Turning around, he snorts in contempt at me, "Don't you dare say anything to your petty husband, don't forget, I still have eyes beside you. If you do something… _she_ will be the one to suffer."

He gives me a final glance before walking away.

I watch Fatty and his bodyguards go away until they disappear around the corner.

Slowly sighing in relief, I pat my chest to ease my breathing.

After a while, I am finally calm enough to think about where I am.

Looking around, the forever same hallway comes into view.

I then stare at the door Fatty stopped in front of. Does he… want me to go in?

Gathering all my courage, I hesitantly reach for the doorknob.

Elleira, it's okay, don't worry too much about it.

The door creaks slightly under my movement. I slowly peek inside. As soon as I see who it is inside, I sprint to her full speed, "Mrs. Greenhill! I miss you so much~~~!"

But just as I am about to pounce on her, my body reacts on its own by halting suddenly.

Something feels wrong. Mrs. Greenhill's eyes... The way she looks at me makes me very uncomfortable. It is as if there are ants inside me, crawling in my stomach.

But... I don't understand... why... Do I feel this way?

"Elleira dear? Oh Elleira! I am so glad to see you!" As if not noticing my discomfort, she pulls me down to sit beside her on the sofa.

That feeling only growls stronger with our close distance.

But… why?

It is Mrs. Greenhill! I should be overjoyed to finally see her! So why… am I disgusted…?

I-it should be because of what Fatty said. T-that right! I am still not entirely fine. It is not because of Mrs. Greenhill. I-I am sure of it!

Trying my best to shake away that disturbing feeling, I smile as brightly as I can to her, "Mrs. Greenhill, I missed you too!"

"Aww~ Elleira, you became even cuter!" Mrs. Greenhill chuckles lightly as she gently pats my head like before.

That's right, I must be over thinking. There is no way something would be wrong with Mrs. Greenhill. No way.

"My dear, is everything fine with Mr. Vongola?" She asks me in a slightly worried tone.

"Hum! Giotto is very nice to me!"

"Is that so? I am so glad for you my dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Greenhill~!"

"Hohoho…"

We chat lightheartedly for a while (even if that repulsive impression I felt toward Mrs. Greenhill still didn't disappear) before a knock on the door stops us.

"Please come in." Mrs. Greenhill calls toward the door.

It opens with a creak, revealing Giotto.

"Mother, Elleira, good evening." He walks in with a bright smile.

But as soon as he sees Mrs. Greenhill, a severe glint flashes in his eyes, but disappear just as soon. Naw~ I must be imagining things.

"E-eh? It is that late already?!" I gasp and look at the clock in the room. I-it is already near 7PM now!

"Ahaha~ we didn't notice time passing by~" Mrs. Greenhill chuckles softly before patting my head, "Well then Elleira, go with Mr. Vongola now. Don't worry about me, someone will take me food."

"Ah- Y-yes!" I stand up quickly, feeling quite relieved that I can go away…

Baka Elleira! How can you think like that?! This is Mrs. Greenhill! This is just so rude of you!

Well anyway, I wave at her and exit with Giotto, after the latter nods respectfully to Mrs. Greenhill that is.

As we walk in the hallway, I can't help but want to slap myself.

How can I be this mean?! Mrs. Greenhill is sick! I need to stay with her! And what's with this disgusting feeling I get whenever she is close to me? How can I feel that way?! Mrs. Greenhill was so nice to me! That's it! I am going back!

B-but… I really don't feel good next to her…

Arghhhh! Damn it!

"Elleira," Giotto gently calls me. I stop my internal struggling and look at him. He flashes me a smile before rubbing away my frown, "Don't make that face, I prefer a smiling Elleira."

"…" *INTENSE BLUSHING!*

"Haha, let's go." He holds my waist and leads me to the dining hall.

We eat and chat with the others. Fortunately, Fatty didn't come tonight. As for that Victor… he is looking at me from afar, but didn't come to me like yesterday.

Tonight is quite peaceful if I should say. I only hope that this isn't what they call the calm before a storm…

Stupid me! Stop jinxing!

Anyway, after a loooooong while of not much eating but much useless chit-chats, Giotto and I finally go back to sleep.

It is as if everything when back to normal.

Back in the bedroom, I am the first to wash. When I walk out, I see G talking in a low voice to Giotto.

As soon as the red head notices me, which is about the same time I walked out, a scowl appears on his face. He quickly takes a brown envelop from Giotto and glares at me.

D-did I… do something wrong again? Or maybe I shouldn't have come out… yet?

I plan to go back in the bathroom, but Giotto calls for me, "Elleira, come here."

So here I come.

"G, just give it to me, I'll put keep it safe."

"But-"

"G," Giotto repeats in a softer tone, "Please believe in me… and her."

I see the short-tempered man bite his lower lips for a second before tending reluctantly the brown envelop to Giotto.

The latter then directly put it below the bed cover, and places his own pillow on it, "See? I am sleeping right on it! Nobody would steal it that way!"

...Can I face palm? Like, I really want to do that now. Can he be childishier than this?! Wait a minute here, does the word "childishier" exist?

...That's not the point! Who care if it exists or not?!

What I want to say is that this envelop that looks super important, should be put somewhere safer other than below a bed cover then below a pillow! How old is he?! One year old?!

Obviously, G is of the same opinion as me.

But before anyone of us can object, Giotto flashes us a bright innocent smile by hat almost blinded me, "Don't worry about it~ as they say, the most dangerous place is also the safest place."

W-well it's true, but...

I stare at the pillow where the envelop should be and sigh... Is that really fine?

It seems like G is as taken aback just like me, for he is opening an closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying in vain to come up with something that would counter Giotto. But after a while, he finally decides to give up.

"Tch, whatever. But if you lose it..." He bites those words out before staring at me, hard.

Giotto comes and hugs me by the waist, "Elleira, you are going to keep this a secret, right?"

I blink once, then twice before a grin breaks on my face, "Of course! You can count on me!"

Giotto grins back and turns to G, "See? Nobody is going to say, only us three know."

"Tch, whatever." G gives me one last hard glare before going away.

"You can come take it tomorrow~" Giotto calls to G quite cheerfully I must add as the latter exit.

Bang! What answers him is the door closing loudly.

"Giotto, is G angry?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Well then, let's go to sleep now, hum?"

"Sure!"

Laying down on the bed, Giotto pulls me close to him until we can feel each other's breath.

I blush at the close proximity, but stay this way none the least.

All worries seem to vanish when I am with Giotto. I no longer fear about Fatty's scheme, or overwork my brain to think why I felt so strange beside Mrs. Greenhill, or trying to find a way to avoid Victor del Cerve.

Relaxing all my body's muscles, I nudge closer toward Giotto to finally rest on his chest as he firmy hugs me.

* * *

The next day is just the same. Getting up, toilet, dress up, walk to the dining hall, eat/talk, affront the fan girls' murderous eye daggers, eat/talk again, wash, and finally sleep.

My God… being rich and famous is seriously not as appealing as people tend to think. Look at me, here is the perfect example. I am totally exhausted from all the fake smiling and standing like a statue while listening to the others chat about useless things.

Well in any case, the day to choose the next heir has finally come.

This morning, as I am taking Giotto's clean shirt to him so that he can get changed, a small object falls from it.

I kneel down and take it up from the ground.

"Eh? What is this Giotto?" I take hold of a small ring encrusted with a pretty looking indigo gemstone on it, "This is so beautiful!"

Giotto chuckles softly at me before pulling me in his embrace, "This," He takes the small ring from me and rubs the indigo gem, "is a gift from Daemon."

"…What?!" Shounen ai?! Ring? Engagement?! So Giotto **is** gay after all!

Probably seeing my intensely shocked expression, Giotto laughs while rubbing my hairs, "You little idiot, what are you imagining again? Don't tell me you think that I am gay... Again?"

"…" Ohhh, I never noticed how clean the carpet was! Very impressive! Yes, very impressive indeed! …Yes… cough… yes…

"You little!" Without even warning me, Giotto lifts me up and begins to spin me.

"YAHHH!" I can't help but yell in surprise and hug with all my might Giotto as tightly as I can.

After a while of spinning me around, Giotto finally puts me down. But he is still holding me in his arms firmly.

I rest on his chest and pant from the excitement.

The blond haired man gently pats my back and stokes at the same time my hairs. After making sure that I am completely recovered from the spinning, he leads me to a chair and gently pushes me down to sit.

"Elleira, this ring," He pauses an instant to stare at it, "Is an emergency escape route."

"Hah?" I don't think catch it.

"Haha..." Giotto chuckles at me, "This is a crystallization of mist flame. You know what I am talking about, right?"

I nod. He doesn't look as if he is on guard, so I guess that the people here are aware of the dying will flames.

His soft feature colds down for a few seconds before regaining its gentleness. Sighing softly, Giotto continues the explanation, "This is not a stone. The gemstone you see there is created by an enormous quantity of mist flame. For the flame to be able to crystallize, it needs a monstrous quantity of flame released in a single instant and condensed.

"I can use it to create illusions if I inject a bit of my own flames in it. That's why I call this an escape route. But it can only be used once.

"It requires a lot from the creator. Daemon was so tired after creating this that he slept two days in a row." Giotto chuckles softly at the memory, "He gave it to me at my 22th birthday. That was about 1 year ago... Before-" He stops suddenly and frowns before sighing helplessly.

I guess something must have happened. Not wanting to hurt Giotto by asking him further, I quickly change subject, "Is that so? Then Daemon must be a very capable person!"

Giotto looks up at me, a bit in a daze before breaking in a smile and rubs my hairs. He then gets up and walk toward a cabinet, "Elleira, do you want some sweets?" He asks me with a grin, "They are from-"

But before he can finish the sentence, an urgent knock on the door cuts him off.

It flies open the very next second without our approval, G comes in abruptly, "Gio-"

As soon as he notices me, he freezes for a second before sending me a glare so intense filled with detestation that I feel my blood turning cold.

"What's wrong G? What's with the rush?" Giotto asks the red haired man casually with a smile, although his eyes aren't warm like moments ago.

Something grave is happening. And… I get the impression that it involves me…

G glares at me in silence.

Does he want me to go away? O-okay then…

I get up from the chair, but am stopped by Giotto.

"It's alright G, Just tell me what is wrong."

The latter evaluates the situation in deep silence before rushing toward a slightly confused but still displaying a smile Giotto. He tends him a brown envelope, the same I saw last night. G then inclines down and whispers quietly to Giotto.

As if in a show, Giotto's smile soon wears off, replaced by an icy expression. After G finishes, the air is already filled with the smell of a storm.

Taking slowly the brown envelope, Giotto stares at it grimly before looking up at me for a split second. He then looks down once again at the brown mailer, his long golden bangs hiding away his face, creating eerie shadows on it.

I feel a chill run down my spine at the brief eye contact. Never have I seen Giotto so scary before. In the past, even when he is dead furious, he never showed such intense emotions on his face like now. I feel as if the sun suddenly darkened, the ambient air filled with dark aura and a blizzard blowing restlessly at me.

With his eyes still locked on the envelop, Giotto waves G off. The loyal right hand man hesitates a bit before walking away at his Boss demand, that is, after giving me yet another glare filled with hatred.

After the latter walks out and make sure to close the door, Giotto lifts his head and glares at me with his emotionless eyes, "This envelop is empty. Where is the document."

* * *

**A/N So sorry to end on a cliffy again, I'll try to correct the next chapter and post it as soon as I can.**

**This chapter is quite sweet save for the end. Well I think you guys probably guessed that the next one will be a downhill. **

**Like I said before, I put up a drawing of Victor. He doesn't look alike the description I gave him, but you'll know why later on. And if possible, some comments on it would make this little me swim in happiness for weeks. Doctor-kolkolkol also made a drawing of Elleira and Giotto. Please go see it too.**

**I don't know if you guys noticed, but there's a LOT of hint and foreshadows everywhere in the past chapter, especially this one. Oh well…**

**One last thing, suggestions are always open. So please tell me your suggestions for the daily act so that I can continue to write funny things after this serious stuff, which would probably take about 6 or 7 chapters. I am not joking, I don't have many fun ideas left... ****So... HELP!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks everyone.**


	13. Trip 13: Breakdown (part 1)

**Trip 13: Breakdown (part 1)**

**A/N This chapter as well as the next one was supposed to be one, but it has too many words (like 14000+) so I cut it in half. Don't worry, the next one will come very fast.**

* * *

Giotto stares at the empty envelop in his hands for a while before putting it down on the table.

Silence.

He then looks in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat as I distinguish the expression on Giotto's usually soft feature. His jaw is tensed, his lips are forming a severe straight line. His eyes are stone hard, void of all emotion, glaring at me coldly.

"Where is the document." Giotto asks me in an icy tone so cold that I feel all heat leave my body in an instant. It is as if I suddenly felt in North Pole.

"Where is the document?" He asks me once again in the same freezing tone accompanied of a hard glare.

It wasn't a question. He is sure that I took it.

Why... why does he doubt me?!

"I didn't take it!"

"Oh?" He makes out a smile instead of a frown at my statement, "You are the only one who knows where it is. If it is not you, then who is it?" He pauses a few seconds to contempt my bewildered expression, "Or do you want me to believe that it flew away on its own?!"

I tremble at his harsh words. They are sharp blades, piercing right trough me.

"You... don't believe me...?"

"Give me a reason to believe you."

"I... promised... that I won't lie to you... Don't you... remember...?"

His calm facade wears off, replaced by an almost murderous grimace.

"Promise?! If I didn't make you make that promise, you'll still be lying to me even now, won't you?!" For the first time, I see Giotto having such a furious reaction. And ironically, it is toward me.

Preserving a last small hope in me, I manage out a faint expectant smile and reach for him, "G-Giotto... I didn't lie to you... really... Y-you have to believe me."

He let me grab his sleeve and his eyes soften a bit, before hardening them again, "You lied to me before."

I let go of him and step back in shock. Shaking my head wildly, I step further away, "A-aren't we... Husband and... Wife...?"

Giotto stares at me coldly before pronouncing those cruel words, "This is an arranged marriage. I thought you knew it, Fake Elleira Roven."

No...

No!

**NO!**

"Ahhhh!" I hold my head in my arms and scream out loud.

"You lied to me since the beginning! How do you want me to believe you now?! Do you think really think I should believe you even if I know it is a lie?!"

"Stop it! Please stop!"

He knew it! He knew everything!

"But still! Why can't you tell me?! Aren't you a victim of Roven too? All this time we spend together, don't you know me well enough that I will protect you?!"

"Stop it!"

"I won't stop!" He advances and pulls away harshly my arms as to stop me holding my head, "You are the one that didn't believe me first! You are the one to blame if you are at where you are now!"

"No..."

"Elleira... No. I don't even know what your name is. You didn't believe me first, so don't even think that I will believe you back."

Giotto takes my both of my wrists in one hand and lifts my head up with his other hand, obligating me to look at him in the eyes.

We stare at each other in a heavy and crushing silence before he gives me yet another hard blow, "Why wouldn't you just tell me…? Why…

"They voted to have you pass this trial… to prove your loyalty. I was against it. I wanted to believe you whole heartedly… but… why did you make me lost faint in you? Why…? Tell me why!" He halts a bit before a wry smile forms on his pale lips, "Did you know… that envelop, there is only blank sheets in it.

"G found it half open just now under a tablet in the kitchen… Didn't you go out earlier? What was the excuse again? Whatever, it isn't important now anyway.

"Why did you take it? Why… don't you want to admit it to me…? Is it really that hard for me to know you better?

"I knew from the start that you are keeping something hidden from me. I waited for you. I waited for you to tell me about it. I was sure that you would let me know more about you… But… I was wrong. I was wrong all along! Not only you lied to me, but you betrayed me! And I believed in you, like a fool!

"Do you remember what I said last night to G? I told him to believe us… It was the worst joke ever!" He finishes in a scream.

Giotto has set his mind that I am the one who took the document, then whatever I say, he wouldn't believe me. All explanation would merely look like concealment. He wouldn't believe me no matter what...

What should I do? What _can_ I do?

Before my brain can proceed to direct an action, my body have moved on it's own. I slap his hands away and back down, "GO AWAY!"

Giotto stares hard at me for a few more seconds before walking toward the door without even glancing back once and bangs the door as he exits.

After he left, I felt all strength leave my body as I slowly crouch down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

It is as if everything around me has turned dead cold, bringing me with them. There is a stone inside my chest that keeps giving me hard blows every time my heart beats. An invisible hand is on my throat, tightening the grip at each breath.

It is worse, so much worse than what I experienced before, which is only a mere lump burning in my throat. I want to cry out so that this misery could have a way out, but I couldn't. There are just no tears. My eyes are dry.

"Haha… Hahahaha!"

Who said that laughing is a sigh of happiness? Laughing… can also a form of extreme sadness.

Just like now, the only way I can find to let out this turbulent misery that keeps eating away my soul is by laughing.

Ironic, isn't it?

So that time… has finally come… It really was an illusion all along. A beautiful illusion, hiding away the ugly truth beneath. And… I felt in it.

My desolated laugh echoes in the empty room. I keep on laughing until all my energy is drawn out from my body.

Then, before I knew it, I am already asleep.

...

I woke up moments ago in a startle from a nightmare that I forgot.

It is not important either way. Nothing is important now.

I glance at the clock and see that it is time to get ready for the party.

The party... There, I will see _him_ again...

But I wonder... What he said earlier... Did he really mean it? Will he forgive me if I tell him everything now? About Fatty's real plan as well as my... real identity?

Is it... too late? I... really, really do love him... I don't want to end like this... Really.

If Giotto still has a little bit of faint in me, then I guess I can still have a little bit of hope... right?

Until nothing can ever be changed back, I will... bear that tiny bit of hope.

Taking out the soft pink dress Albert made, I gently caress its smooth fabric before laying it on the bed.

I then walk over to the nightstand and open the top drawer. Inside, the delicate hairpin Giotto gave me lay peacefully there, wrapped by a white handkerchief. I slowly take it and examine its soft body, caressing each inch of it. Such a lovely heart it is...

Taking in a deep breath, I carefully set it beside the dress.

I stare at them for a while before walking back to my suitcase again. Opening a small side pocket, I gently take out a small orange box. Inside this contained lays the birthday gift I prepared for Giotto.

I take the pocket watch out and put it beside the barrette.

I wonder... If I still have a chance to deliver this gift to him...

Shaking my head with a bitter smile, I force myself to think about something else.

That's right, nothing is certain. Who knows, maybe Giotto would understand me and everything will go back to before. I shouldn't be so pessimistic. This isn't like me at all.

I go in the washroom and prepare a bath myself. As I get in the warm water, a flow of memories of Giotto submerges me. I didn't notice the time passing by until the once warm water is now cold.

Getting up slowly and drying myself, I walk in the bedroom with the large towel around me and put on the pink dress. Then, I comb my hairs and fix the hair pin on it  
without even putting it up. The people here would surely gawp at me for letting my hair lose like that. But I don't have the heart to do it, so I won't.

I want to take the pocket watch with me, but there is no pocket on the dress. So I go through my luggage and find with relief the only black short I made back in the mansion and brought it here for a purpose I already forgot.

I wear it under my dress and carefully place the golden watch in the right front pocket. It is a relief that it doesn't look like as if I have something under the dress.

Then, as I am about to go out, I remember that I brought my multifunction pocket knife too. Putting it in my short, I pass before the large mirror and stare at my reflection.

Slapping twice my cheeks to make them look at least not so dead white, I open the door and walk out of the empty room without glancing back. I force a smile to appear on my lips and walk toward an unknown future.

I will try my best to save this relationship that ended without even beginning.

* * *

Tonight, unlike the previous days, Giotto is wearing the suit and mantle I saw him wear in the manga, only now, he is in blood and flesh right before me.

Before, I would probably be cooing over him right now. But at this instant, all I can do is try to smile. Try my best to smile even every second is agony.

"Giotto." I walk toward him as casually as I can.

He merely glances at me calmly as if we are perfect strangers as a flash of surprise passes in his eyes, but disappears just as soon.

"Hey woman, what are you doing? Your hair is not put up." G snarls at me in a harsh tone.

I look toward the red haired man and see him glaring at me in disgust, with a colder than usual Alaude beside, I guess they told him about my "betrayal".

"I am sorry." I lower my head and stare at the floor.

"Tch you-"

"G, don't waste your time."

I wince at Giotto's severe voice. As for him, he merely walks away first followed by the silent Alaude and a growling G.

Don't waste your time... is it? Am I really this despised by you, Giotto?

I hold back a bitter laugh and follow them I silence too.

The only sound that can be heard is our muffled footstep on the carpet. After a while, as we are almost at the dining hall, Giotto halts as well as G and Alaude.

Still without a word spoken, the two guardians step aside to leave a space to me leading toward Giotto, who's back facing me.

I make way to him reluctantly, waiting with a tiny hope that he will turn back to me and smile. But of course, it is impossible.

He merely waits there without any movement. Once I am right behind him, Giotto gives me an emotionless side glance and continues his walk.

I try my best to follow his fast pace, but it is as if he is doing on purpose to walk as if he is running. I bite my lower lip and try my best to synchronize my pace with his.

As we are at the intersection of the corridor that leads to the dining hall, Giotto stops abruptly, making me almost bump into him.

I see him inhaling a big gulp of air before turning toward me with a smile, or rather... a smile mask with his eyes freezing cold.

"Elleira, I want you to act just like before. Smile, and don't show anything wrong. Is that clear?"

At this moment, I can feel a lump in my throat burning to come out.

"Yes." I chocke the word out.

Giotto then nods slightly. He inches closer and slides his hand to hold my waist, "Let's go."

We turn casually around the corner, at least he is, with G and Alaude behind us. There is a person waiting for us there. When we are close enough, I see that it is the same butler that came to the Vongola mansion last time to give us the invitation.

"Sir Vongola Primo and Mrs. Vongola, Sir G and Sir Alaude, Master has ordered me to greet you here. Please let me guide you to your seats." With an almost invisible smile tugged on his lips, the tall man bows down to us respectfully, his slightly curly raven black locks hide away his night dark eyes as he inclines. He is still wearing the same kind of outfit as last time, pure black, which gives his pale skin a dead white colour.

What surprises me is that he didn't even react to my dress up. It is as if he was expecting me to be like this.

Giotto nods back with a polite smile, "Thank you."

"It is my obligation, Sir Vongola Primo."

With this, the butler that I do not know of his name (I wasn't paying attention that time when he came, that's why) opens the door for us.

"Vongola Family!" Just like the nights before, a butler near the door announces our arrival.

Everyone stops whatever thing they were doing to pay attention to us. They are all wearing a smiling mask, but as soon as they see me, the smile freezes on their visage.

An awkward silence falls down.

After a few second, I notice some of them are mouth twitching. There is even one lady that is discreetly rubbing her eyes then stares at me before rubbing her eyes once again as if to make sure what she saw isn't an illusion.

Eh... Is it really _that_ strange to see a woman with her hair loosened?

The huge hall is now so quiet that I can only hear my own heartbeat. It stays that way for a few moments before a silhouette comes up to us in a flash. Before I know it, it is already in front of us.

"What a lovely sight we have here," Victor exclaims a bit too cheerfully, his eyes focused on me, "Isn't that right, Mister Vongola Primo?"

Giotto merely smiles back in reply. But I can feel his hand on my waist tighten to the point it hurts me.

Victor's smile wears off for a split second as his eyes are slightly narrowed in displeasure upon seeing me discreetly wince in pain, but it soon goes back to before, "Well then, Grey, go guide our guest to their seat."

"Yes my Master." I see, so his name is Grey. So strange... It doesn't fit him one bit. I mean, every time I see him, he is always wearing black, but his name is 'Grey'.

Anyway, Victor steps aside whilst Grey leads us to a round table near a stage where there is an old dusty piano that looks super out of place in this luxurious ballroom as the guests that were as silent as stones all begin to greet us. Unlike the few days before, instead of having many long tables filled with food, the place is full of round tables, and each family is designed to seat at one specific table.

But wait a second there... luxurious ballroom? Last time I checked, it is a dining hall with carpet covering the floor instead of a well polished yellow marble floor. And the ceiling is no longer covered by the huge red clothes. It is pure white with golden patterns on it as decoration just like the walls. Four grand chandeliers made from shiny gems are illumination this room. The big windows are giving the breathtaking view of the ocean at dawn.

Everything looks alike that dream I had... (Chapter 11)

I slowly sit on my chair as Grey sets the table for us.

I hesitate greatly to look up and confirm my suspicion. Finally gathering all my  
courage, I lift my head and find in a startle that everything falls in place just like what I saw in that dream.

At the centre of the ceiling, there is the very same crest I saw in my dream. Below it is the old piano on a stage.

I tremble uncontrollably at this realization.

I didn't have enough time to think about it that Giotto's lightheartedly voice to Grey pulls me back to reality, "Such an honor to have the infamous personal butler of Cerve Quinto to serve us."

The latter merely smiles back and bows politely, "It is my obligation to follow my Master's wishes."

"Is that so?" Giotto chuckles softly, still in a relaxed tone. I would have thought that he is having a pleasant chat with Grey if not for his deep cold eyes.

"Yes." Grey gives back an indecipherable smile. He then retreats to behind Giotto's seat, ready to receive any command.

"Roven Family!"

Followed by the butler's announcement, Fatty comes in followed by his two bodyguards. Mrs. Greenhill is still absent. My heart skipped a beat as his appearance.

I still can't forget what he told me. The intense fear I tried to suppress comes up once again. Breathing in slowly as discreetly as possible, I force myself to appear normal.

Another butler guides him to the table right beside us.

Upon seeing Giotto, Fatty squeezes a smile out of his fat and begins a short small talk of courtesy. Some useless and fake greeting as usual. Everyone around us, including the two Guardians as well as myself, stand up and begin to chat.

I noticed that the moment Fatty saw Grey behind Giotto, his calm and polite facade wear off for a split second to be replaced by a mixture of hate and jealousy.

Now that I think about it, Giotto did say that Grey is Victor's personal butler. So I guess it really is the Vongola Family's honour to be served by the highest ranked butler of the Cerve family. Oh well, not like I care or anything. But is sure feels awesome to see Fatty jealous.

After a while of chitchats, the room finally quiets down. Everyone sits in silence and just as soon, a file of servants comes in. Each of them has a silver plate high in their hand.

"Thank you everyone for your presence!" Victor exclaims on the stage near the old piano once everyone is served and the servants have retreated back, "I hope you have enjoyed your stay on this cruise! We blablabla…" I automatically cancel out the young man's long and useless opening talk. "As promised, the next head is going to be chosen on this beautiful night! But before that, please enjoy your meal. We have hired the most talented chiefs from blablabla…" Automatic cancel once again. "After this meal, we will begin the long waited ceremony! Thank you very much!"

Victor bows to us with his usual play boyish smile and descends from the platform as we all clap our hands madly. He walks toward our table, staring right at me with his charming eyes. Just when I thought that he is going to come to me, Victor turns abruptly and sits down on a seat right next to our table.

That was… awkward…

Cough… anyway, after Victor is seated, we begin the supper. I eat my meal in silence whilst Giotto chats with Fatty as well as the people around our table. I guess I am the only one here who has actually eaten. These guys are so wasteful.

After a few entries of the extravagant meals, the servants clean off the tables.

At this moment, Victor gets up and walk toward the stage, "Dear guests, I hope you have all have enjoyed this delicious meal."

I can't help but mumble sarcastically mentally at his words. Of course we did. And even if we didn't, we can't say it right? You said yourself that the meal is delicious, who is dumb enough to counter you?

Victor continues once the approvals and praises end, "Of course, as everyone noticed, this place, that was once a dining room, became a ballroom. The reason is simple, I want my dear guests to enjoy themselves before the ceremony. The easiest way to create a pleasant mood is of course with a dance."

Approvals from the crowd once again even though I can't quite understand how can a dance being up the mood.

Well anyway, Victor blabbers for a short while with the introduction of the exceptionally talented musicians he hired and etc. Finally, we get up as the servants all rush in and take away the tables in a few minutes' time.

As Victor descends from the stage, the music starts. I first thought that he would come to me again, but fortunately, he went to a charming crimson haired young girl that strangely has a few resemblances to him.

Everybody follows his lead and the dance begins.

I hesitantly look at Giotto beside me but find with surprise and pain that he has a young girl in his arms.

"Sir Vongola," The teenager asks elegantly Giotto with a hint of seduction in her lyrical voice as she looks at me with a well hidden disgust and disdain, "Is it really fine to dance with you?"

I wait nervously for Giotto's answer, hoping with all my might that he would give a good explanation… even though I know this won't happen…

He merely glances at me before looking down at the beautiful girl, "Of course it is alright, she is sick these days, so it is better is she doesn't move too much." Without sparing me another glance, Giotto brings her to the dance floor and begins to their joyful moment.

He doesn't even want say my name anymore. He didn't even look at me once...

It… hurts so much…

I feel like my soul has being pierced by hundreds and thousands of sharp knives. Some are dead cold, some are fire burning. There isn't a place intact on me.

Every breath is agony, every heartbeat is torture.

But… I still need to do as Giotto said. Smile, and don't show anything wrong. I am sick these days, I can't dance now. I can only look at them enjoying this joyful moment like two butterflies flying in a flower field. I am an outsider, I can only watch, I can't participate…

W-well it is fine! I have no idea how to dance anyway. I wouldn't want to e-embarrass myself now, right? ...Right?

G, who was silent since we entered this hall, finally talks to me, "Woman, follow me." He walks away without checking if I did follow him. Alaude also goes with him in silence, completely ignoring me.

Biting my lower lip and try to breathe normally, I trail after them. They lead me to a window and G orders me silently with his eyes to stay there.

The musicians are performing a waltz, bringing the crowd to dance on its rhythm. The joyful melodious music constantly surrounds me. The people are dancing happily on the well polished marble floor. Giotto is smiling warmly at the young girl as they swirl around.

And I… am excluded…

I close my eyes and try to clear my mind of this image, but to no avail. Their happy smiling faces keep coming to me, showing me how sorry I am. I am alone, all alone. In this world I do not know, far away from my friends and my deceased family, I felt in love with someone I shouldn't. It is no surprise that I am hurt now…

I have no idea how much time passed, but at a certain moment, the music stops and everyone claps. G and Alaude make me go to Giotto as the latter kisses the young lady's hand and they part away, both smiling. Their joy is so dazzling that I can't look at them straight.

The young girl gracefully walks away to her family as Giotto follows her with his eyes. But as soon as he looks at me, all smiles wear off. He simply close our distance without saying anything and leads closer to the stage as the two Guardians follow us closely behind. At this moment, I finally managed to calm my turbulent emotions down a bit.

Victor once again goes up to the platform; I guess the ceremony is finally going to begin.

Everyone shuts up and looks at the young man. The latter gives back a charming smile, "Thank you everyone for this wonderful dance! Now, without wasting time any longer, we will begin the ceremony! As you all know, the Cerve family has its reputation to be able to predict the future."

Predict the future? I see... So this really is the family Lampo told me about before in the stable. And if I remember it right, Lampo said that this family is going to give a book the "Chosen One" on the order of someone that is especially talented with predictions, probably one of the previous head. (Chapter 3)

My suspicions are confirmed by Victor, "The sole purpose for this gathering tonight is, as everyone probably all expected, to choose the person who will inherit the Book as well as the place of the head of our family. We Cerve family swear solemnly on our name to serve with all our fidelity to the Chosen One, whoever she is."

I raise an eyebrow at this, Victor only said _she_... is this a mistake or intentional?

It seems like I am not the only one who noticed, because faint murmurs soon erupt in the once silent ballroom.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please…" Victor exclaims loudly to catch our attention, "This isn't a mistake. My grandfather predicted that the 'Chosen One' will be a she... Thank you very much for your attention. Now, we may begin."

Without giving us any more time to let the information sink in, Victor backs toward the piano and gently strokes it, "The condition is very simple; we will invite every lady present to come up here and…" He halts right at the most important part and travel his gaze on us.

What does he wanted to say? And play the piano? It should be play the piano right? If not, why would there be a piano here? It really… is just as Lampo said, so story like…

"When the right person comes... we will know."

So basically, it is the piano that will chose the next heir or something, right? So does that mean something abnormal will happen? Like only the Chosen One can play it but the others can't make out a sound. If this is the case, then that makes sense... the next heir will be the one to be able to play the piano.

After a few minutes of disorder in the hall and Victor calming the people down, the first challenger finally goes up.

She is a confident young lady dressed in a bright red night gown. Her radiant smile and strong assurance are so contagious that I almost thought she could be choosen. She gracefully walks up to the stage, presents herself to us, sits down on the chair, and gently caresses the piano's keyboard. Lifting her head to us spectator one last time, she flashes a bright smile and holds up her hands to begin to play as I hold in my breath.

The young girl closes her eyes, and then suddenly, her hands charge on the keybord as a fast paced melody flows out of her fingers.

I was startled that the piano can actually be played so easily. I didn't think that the first person to come up would be the "Chosen One". But well, I guess that is fate to have already found her.

The enchanting music is so good that it gives me shivers. She is very talented.

After the music completely dies down, the ballroom stays in a deep silence before a booming clapping errupts. Of course, there are those who are genuinely admiring her talent, but there are also those who are jealous (like most of the girls beside me who are gritting their teeth and glaring daggers) and those who are calculative (boss who want to please her to gain the Cerve family's support).

She smiles brightly at us in victory and gets up from the chair before bowing to us. This girl is without doubt the "Chosen One".

...Or so I thought.

"Thank you very much for this wonderful music, lady Castel." Victor smiles at the young girl.

"You are welcome, Sir Cerve." She replies with a graceful bow and polite smile, but every cell of her smell of assured victory.

"Well then, I would like to ask for the next lady to come up." After smiling back to the girl, Victor immediately ignores her and addresses to the public, leaving the girl standing on the stage awkwardly. Her cheeks that were bright red from happiness lost its color and turns in a pale white of utmost shock.

That was a harsh blow. Really.

The poor girl only managed to descend from the platform without crying before breaking into tiny sobs in her father's arms as they both exit with their family.

Victor did nothing but wave them goodbye and ask a butler to accompany them before turning his attention to the crowds once again.

Soon, another girl goes up, but just like the first one, she isn't the chosen one. Ladies goes up one after the other, but none of them are the right one.

I guess that my hypothesis about whoever can play the piano is the "Chosen One" has crumbled. After all, there are already so many people who has gone up there and played, but none of them are accepted by Victor. Oh well, this isn't as story like as I first thought.

"Mrs. Vongola."

But then, how can they know if it is the right person? Will the piano glow a heavenly light when the right person plays it?

"Mrs. Vongola."

Although Victor did say that he would know when the "Chosen One" arrives.

"Mrs. Vongola, it is your turn."

So it is possible that he could pull out bullshit and design someone random and nobody can counter it; because he _knows_ and nobody else does.

"Mrs. Vongola!"

But isn't that cheating? I mean, he could get away with this explanation-

"Elleira."

"AH!" I jump up in surprise as Giotto's voice calls me.

"It is your turn now."

"Y-yes!" Without much thinking, my body moves by itself and charge on the stage. It is only once I am before the piano that I realized what I did, and it seems like I can't go back anymore...

I-I... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY PIANO!

What should I do now?! Go down? But wouldn't that be super embarrassing for Giotto? Beside, everyone here knows how to play except me, I can't possibly be the exception right? That would be rude to Victor as well as the ladies. Well actually I fear more that the ladies would think I am doing this on purpose to look down on them for reasons I don't understand (they have strange thoughts, I tell you). And I am already up here, so I can't just go and say: "Haha sorry my feet slipped so here I am on this stage by accident." Like no way.

Huh... what should I do...? I-I am afraid... I don't like how they look at me. Those mocking glints and disdain looks are chocking me...

G-Giotto... please help me...

I look expectantly at him, but see that he is merely staring at me calmly, zero intention to come give me a hand.

It hurts...

Without much choice, I bite my lower lips and suppress a shiver, taking in large gulps of air to stop my shaking, I prepare myself to sing.

Yes, sing. Since I can't play the piano and I can't go down, I should at least do something.

I can't say that I am a wonderful singer at star level, but I was still part of the school's choral for years. Dad did say that I have inherited his good voice. I don't know if it is true, but he sure has talent in singing. It is mostly because of his interminable rounds of singing songs to mom every night when they were young that he managed to have her hand. Even before their... death, dad almost sang everyday to us whenever he has time.

And... Mom's favorite song is "I Believe I Can Fly", which is also my favorite one as well as the only song I remember fully the lyric (thanks to dad's everyday show off time to please mom). Yes, I admit it, I have difficulty in learning lyrics (and every words related things), but the melody is no problem for me.

I miss them terribly... I never felt so alone. Even when they had the accident, Violet and all my friends as well as my parents' friends were there to give me support.

But now, I have no one...

Clearing my head of nostalgic memories, I close my eyes and sing.

At first, I can hear low whispers circling below, but after a few seconds, the only sound I hear is my voice.

As the lyrics flows out of my mouth, I can't help mocking myself. I really did believe I know the meaning of true love, I did believe I can fly and touch the sky, to reach Giotto, I thought that it was a miracle that I came to this world and met him...

I thought that... we share a common feeling between us, even if it isn't love in his case. I thought that he should feel a little something toward me. A little affection from him, I ask nothing more.

But... can I still think that way now? Can I still... hope?

I don't know, and I fear yet yearn to know the answer at the same time.

Giotto have being so tender and affectionate toward me before, but... was it his true feeling, or was it all an act, or even more, he is like this to every woman? It kills me just to imagine that possibility.

At this very moment, the piano besides me plays out. I halt in surprise and look at it only to find Victor, who have come up, playing it while smiling warmly at me, "Please do continue."

His caring voice guides me back to reality. I nod at him with a smile and begin to sing once again as he accompagns me with the piano.

The crystal clear sounds are flowing out of the piano like a fountain and fill in the gap of my singing. It is the first time we are working as a duo, but everything falls so well in place that even I wouldn't believe this is our first time playing together.

Victor is a strange man. This isn't the first time I have this thought.

Since we first met, I thought that he is a play boy. But from time to time, I would get this strange impression that this is just an act to deceive the people.

That's not all, the concerned looks he would sometime give me reminds me of elders looking at their beloved family.

And the fact that he is always paying me extra attentions in this place full of people who have much more power and influence than me really is strange. But I know for sure that it isn't because he loves me or anything, it is more like... A sort relief to finally find a long lost family member...

Why family again? I only met him in this party... Is it because... he is of my kind? Is it possible that he crossed-over to this world just like me and he knows that I am too?

I don't have more time to think about it that the song reach to the end. As I sing out the last word and Victor plays out the last note, he slowly opens his eyes to look at me with a soft smile, which reminds me once again strangely of those grandfathers looking at their dear grandchild.

"Mrs. Vongola sure is unique..."

"Ah..." What should I say to that? Strickly speaking, I should be more described as _strange_ than _unique_.

But first thing first, should I ask him if he is indeed someone like me? I don't know... I mean what if he is a really talented pianist and managed to follow me? Just because he knows how to accompany me in this song doesn't automatically makes him someone who crossed-over to this world too.

I have learned my lesson with what happened with Albert. Besides, I can't act too out of the norm here whilst all the most powerful bosses around are gathered together... well actually I already did with my hair like that and this dress.

Before I can think of a good way to answer him, Victor gives me a faint smile and stands up to close our distance in a swift movement to finally have his mouth near my ear, making by the way the people below gasp in surprise. Then, he finishes his sentence in a whisper and retreat to his original position just as soon, "Or should I say... Miss Elleira Evergreen?" This is enough to make me begin to tremble uncontrollably.

How... How does he know my real name?

Probably because he saw my bewildered expression, Victor lets out a small chuckle before it transforms into a loud laugh.

What… just what is happening right now?

He finally manages to stop laughing like a maniac, but his shoulders are still shaking from time to time. With one hand being busy to wipe out all the tear that came out and the other holding his stomach, Victor says in an amused tone to me something not so funny though, "Hahaha… My~ I didn't think that you can be so cute, my dear disciple. Don't tell me you already forgot about me?"

"…" Disciple? Is he talking about… me? Since when I became his disciple? And why the heck is he-

No… No way… don't tell me that he is…

"That's right, we already met before, remember? _In a dream that is._" The last part, instead of saying it out loud, he mouthed it so that I am the only one to understand.

I widen my eyes in realization. This man before my eyes… He is that ghost! He is that ghost from my nightmare!

Giving me yet another smile, Victor then turns to the crowd and announces proudly something that startles me out of my skin, "Thank you everyone for assisting in our ceremony. I now announce that Lady Elleira as the next heir of the Cerve family!"

...WHAT?!

* * *

**A/N there is a poll. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Trip 14: Breakdown (part 2)

**Trip 14: Breakdown (part 2)**

**A/N please do read the author note below.**

**To any of you guys who's furious at Giotto, here comes something that will probably make you forgive him.**

**Warning for hurt/comfort and implied sex scene.**

* * *

I widen my eyes in realization. This man before my eyes… He is that ghost! He is that ghost from my nightmare!

Giving me yet another smile, Victor then turns to the crowd and announces proudly something that startles me out of my skin, "Thank you everyone for assisting in our ceremony. I now announce that Lady Elleira as the next heir of the Cerve family!"

...WHAT?!

Of course, the people below can't accept this sudden declaration. Loud protests from eveywhere erupt in the ballroom. Some have even slid their hand in their poket to grab something, probably gun, to prepare a fight.

Victor narrows his slender eyes as he moves in front of me protectively to hide me from the angry crowd. He does nothing except staring in disdain at the furious people.

I hesitantly peek at the place where Giotto is and see him staring at Victor thoughtfully. Then, as if sensing my glance, he looks toward me with an expressionless face. I quickly look away, only to fall right into Fatty's stare. His black eyes are staring at me in shock, but mostly extreme joy and calculation. Frightened, I evade the fat man's stare.

It is as this moment that I notice the sudden increase in the number of butlers. They are all walking around busily, but are actually doing nothing in particular. Their positions are all very strategic; they can all come and stop at any moment anyone if there is a possibility of fight.

After a moment, the room finally quiets down. Seeing that the crowd is no longer causing troubles, Victor merely smiles really warmly and stretches out a hand to me, completely ignoring them.

But before my brain can understand what is Victor doing, the young girl that danced with Giotto previously comes up on the stage and says to Victor in anger and unacceptance, "Cerve Quito! With all due respect, I want to give out my suspicion about her! She didn't even play the piano, so why is she the Chosen One?!"

If I remember right, she is indeed very talented. The piece she played was absolutely magnificent, but she isn't chosen. Instead, I, who didn't even touch the piano, am being acknowledged as the next heir... I think I can understand her frustration.

"That's right, Cerve Quinto." A man steps forward from the crowd, "We have all witnessed this wo- I mean, Mrs. Vongola's wonderful show, but isn't the rule to play the piano? This is truly unfair for the ladies who have come and tried their best to play. Please do explain to us your decision."

"That's right!"

"We would accept Cerve Quinto's decision, but please explain clearly to us!"

Shouts begin once again as Victor stays in silence with a black face, completely different from his usual image of easygoing playboy. The atmosphere suddenly feels heavier as he releases his displeasure and authority.

"This lady, I don't remember having said that you need to play the piano. I am not choosing the next heir by her talent, this isn't a piano competition. Beside, I don't recall having any obligation to explain all my choices to you, do I?" He is speaking to the young girl, but answering to all the guests.

"I-I…" The young girl bites down a protest seeing Victor's dark face and descends from the stage in fear, "I a-am sorry..."

"Thank you for your understanding."

Victor then scans the silent guests below to make sure there isn't any more objections before turning his attention to me. He once again stretches his hand to me; the same smile, the same action.

Is he… offering me to come with him?

I look at his visage closely. He nods slightly with a reassuring smile to confirm my question.

What… should I do?

I want to run away, I don't want Victor to… to what? What is he going to do to me? I can't feel any ill intent from him, so what exactly am I afraid of? Because of that bad feeling I had when I met him in that dream? Beside, that feeling was probably a warning to me about what is going to happen on this ship... And it has happened. I have lost Giotto's faint.

Now that I am sure Victor is from another world too, shouldn't I go with him? He is after all the person that can make me feel the closest to home here… as for Giotto… we are now too far from each other. So far that I can't even feel his warmth even if he is right next to me.

That's right, I am not Elleira Roven. I am Elleira Evergreen, someone who's not supposed to exist in this world as well as… a mere replacement of Giotto's real wife. I am the fake Elleira Roven, as he said.

There shouldn't have any feeling between us, but I still fell in love with him. I still do even this instant, and I don't think anything will change in the future.

But now that I have found someone that is just like me, then I guess I have a real home where I really belong. And… I don't want to be alone and feel the cold ever again…

A home, that's what I really want. A warm home and not an illusion that will break at any instant... even if this illusion has already broken into pieces.

"Elleira!" Just as I lifted my hand to put it in Victor's, I feel a sharp pain on my left wrist as a force pulls me back brutally, making me almost fall down.

I look back and see a furious Giotto behind me. His eyes are narrowed dangerously and his already cold but now freezing eyes are glaring almost murderously at me. The pain on my wrist is too unbearable; it is all red now even if he just grabbed me seconds ago.

"G-Giotto!" I can't help but let out a small yelp in pain, "L-let go…"

I try to get free from his iron grip by struggling, but I soon abandon this action because each time I move, Giotto would grab me with even more forces. He applied so much pressure on it that I can't feel my left arm anymore.

I lift my chin to look at him, but as soon as I catch sight of his visage, a large palm covers my neck and tightens the grip...

How ironic... Giotto's warm hand that gave me so much comfort and reassurance before... Is now inflicting pain on me.

Everything feels slowed down as I do nothing and merely stare at Giotto, and he too stares at me back in what seems to be shock. The people below are still gasping and pointing at me. From the corner of my eyes, I see G rushing toward us as another Cerve family's butler goes to stop him. Alaude too is running in our direction, but he is stopped by Grey.

I then hear Victor's furious cry behind me, "Let her go Vongola!" Then, before I know it, I am already free from Giotto's clasp as the time seems to suddenly continue again.

I open my mouth and breathe in as deeply as I can, but even so, my lungs are still burning with the lack of oxygen.

Only... My heart is burning me even more. No... more like dead cold.

"Elleira, are you alright?" Victor asks me softly as if I might breakdown any instant once he carefully caught me in his arms and slowly let me sit on the ground.

Am I alright? That's the question I want to ask myself too.

Just moments ago, I felt my last precious love for him break inside me.

Giotto… he really doesn't want me anymore. He changed, everything changed.

The Giotto that would always smile to me, the Giotto that gives me milk when I need it, the Giotto that holds me close to him, the Giotto that would pat me and console me when I am sad… changed.

Now, he would look at me coldly. He would get as far away from me as possible. He would lie to me. He wouldn't even hesitate to hurt me…

Foolish, ignorant, idiot, naive, delusional, way too hopeful... This is me. I pushed myself to where I am now. At that time, I still hoped that those cruel words were just said out of anger... But now... I am sure that what he said is all from his bottom of heart.

Do I really have to be hurt this badly to finally understand?

...Yes, it seems like it.

Giotto… is this how you really are? Is this the real you behind your mask? Does that mean… you lied to me since the beginning? Since the start, I am a clown dancing alone on the empty stage ridiculously before you, isn't that right? I bet… you should have had a lot of fun. Now that you are showing me this side of you, is it because you are tired of me?

A wet sensation on my hands makes me slowly look down at them. I find with surprise but not too much reaction a few drops of water on them.

Water? Where is it from?

Eh? Why is my vision so blurry?

I shakily lift my uninjured hand and touch hesitantly my cheek.

Eh? Why is there wet too?

I travel my hand up to my eye level and stare at it.

Ah… I see… I am crying. I... am finally able to cry...

"Elleira…" Then, I see a blurry hand in front of me about to come in contact with my cheeks, probably trying to wipe off my tears.

Forcing myself to stop the uncontrollable shakings, I then gaze at that hand's owner.

Giotto… why are you making that kind of expression? The one that should feel heartbroken is me, not you… Are you trying to gain me back so that you can manipulate me again? Is it because you still need my fake status as the Roven Family's only child?

Just who… do you think I am?

"Don't touch me." I hear my hoarse voice in a mumble.

The hand freezes on the spot before it approaches me once again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Slap!

My right hand palm stings hard… it is red…

I detach my stare from my hand to the one-legged kneeling man before me. His hand is still in the air, frozen right next to me. But instead of looking at me like before, his head is turned side way, showing me a swollen cheek that has a clear hand shape on it.

It is finished. Everything is finished.

We began with a slap, now we will end with a slap.

Time seems to stop once again.

It seems like there are people all around me. Some of them are yelling, some of them are talking loudly incomprehensible things like millions of broken down radios. They all move strangely like some dark twisted creatures from a horror like painting… and… they are all turning in circle laughing maniacally at me.

"GREY! STOP HER! SHE IS GOING TO BREAK DOWN! HURRY UP!" Who is shouting behind me? Why does he seem so panicked?

My head hurts so much that I want to die. It is as if thousands of rocks are falling on me.

"Master, I can't approach Little Master." Grey's usual composed voice changes into a blood freezing one as it reaches me from the distance. "Little Master's spirit frequency is too unstable, and… I am too weak in this state."

"Damn it! Elleira! Wake up!" Victor, who is behind me, shouts loudly once again.

But even if I can hear them, I can't understand them. It is just words without meaning coming in my head, pounding it hard just like the rocks. My body is frozen, I can't move. It is cold.

I want to sleep... And never wake up again...

"Elleira!" It is him, it is Giotto. What does he want now? "Calm down, Elleira! You are making a huge mess here!"

Hearing his heartless words, I slowly stand up with while supporting myself with the piano. Once I am standing fully on my feet, I let go of the piano, wavering a bit at the loose of my support. My whole body is trembling with rage as I grip tightly on my dress and biting my lower lips to ease that sharp pain in my chest.

Pathetic. I am truly pathetic. Even if I am the one who said that everything has ended, my heart still throbs with intense pain.

His words are like countless sharp knives piercing my body in holes once again. How… **dare he**?!

"How dare you say that?! You are the one who let me down! You are the one who abandoned me! You are the one who lied to me!" I pant heavily as I finish screaming on top of my lungs, the tears flowing out freely and rolling down my cheeks to my chin and finally falling on the red carpet, making dark brown circles right beside my feet. "And now, you are saying I am making a mess…? Haha… Ahahaha!" A wry smile forms on my lips as I soon break into an uncontrollable laughter, tears still running down like water leaking from a broken tap. I finally look up and stare right at my supposed husband even though all I can see is his blurry form. With a bright smile which makes a strange contrast with my tears and pained expression, I speak softly first, then bark once again, "Who are you, Vongola? What right do you have over me? Hey... answer me. ANSWER ME!"

"Shut up!" From the side line, Fatty growls at me madly.

"You shut up!" I yell back at him using even more forces than he did. Then, I turn back my attention to Giotto, "Vongola, don't think you can use me as your obedient little tool in your petty scheme for power... If you want it so badly… THEN GO GET IT YOURSELF!"

"Wait!" Giotto quiver at my words before advancing toward me with difficulty, "Elleira, that's not what you think!"

It isn't what I think? So… is he saying that I wronged him? Is he saying that all this time I was all alone is my own fault?

I feel a strong burning current coming from inside me, trying desperately to get out.

How dare he make me suffer like that?! After I finally understood my feelings, is that what I get?! All this time, I gave him my whole-heart, and… **this is how he treats me back?! **By stepping cold-bloodedly on my already shattered heart and pushing all the blame on me, is this his true visage?!

I can feel my whole body trembling under rage as the extremities of my limbs are frozen. Then, smiling mockingly at my own foolishness, I slowly reach to the hairpin Giotto gave me and take it off. Throwing it on the ground with as much force I can, the golden hair clip is shattered in pieces as the red gems are thrown off. The delicate purple heart is also broken, leaving only the soft blue crystal intact as it bounces a few times on the hard wooden stage to finally stop beside Giotto's feet.

I am so overwhelmed with rage that I didn't even think how illogic it is that I could break gold in pieces. The only thing I know at the moment is that... Its heart… is shattered… Just like mine.

Vongola Giotto…

**"I HATE YOU!"**

I don't want to be touched by that man again, ever again. This is going to be the last contact we will have.

Instead of being the one who's always on the weak side, waiting to be pushed away, I will now take over my **own** fate in my **own** hands and create my **own** future. From now on, I won't be on the weak side. I won't be acting as a petty tool for power, and I won't be manipulated.

As for this man I hate yet love so much... I am going to be the one who breaks off the tie first.

We... won't have any connection anymore from this point out.

I shut tightly my eyes and push with all my strength at Giotto just as he is about to take me in his arms. As I used all my forces to thrust him away, that turbulent current of energy I felt earlier suddenly seems to have a way to go as I can literally feel it coming out of my body, sliding on my arms all the way to the tip of my fingers and fly off, followed by a loud crash and mixed screams of terror.

I want to get away from here. I want to get away from this suffocating place as fast as possible, and this is exactly what I did.

Lifting my dress hurriedly, I run away as fast as I can without looking back even once.

I can hear Victor's incomprehensible shouting, G's panicked yells as well as the crowd's cries. But I ignore all of them and continue.

"**ELLEIRA!**" Just as I am about to go beyond the door, a loud, pained and desperate scream that covers over the noises rings behind me, almost making me loose all my will and energy.

It is Giotto…

Shaking my head furiously, I pay no attention to his cry and run faster. I want to get as far away from that place as possible. Everywhere is fine as long… _he_ isn't there.

Turning at each intersection I see, my legs carry me off deeper and deeper in this huge ship. The head booming screams are fading bits by bits the more distance is pulled. Soon, the only sound I can hear is my own disorderly breathing and footsteps, hitting harshly against the ground that turned from carpet to wood unknowingly to me.

At a certain moment, as I can't feel my legs anymore, I stop slowly and stroll while leaning on the wall for support.

Unbearable... The pain in my chest, piercing my soul at each heartbeat is too painful!

I want to cry out, let my frustration go... But nothing comes out. My eyes are now dry, my throat is clamped, I feel numb and weak...

Slowly sitting down with my back pressed against the cold wooden wall, I look up at the ceiling where a lot of shadows are cast.

I... am all alone now...

"Miss?! W-why are you here?!" Suddenly, a familiar voice calls for me from the distance, but I know it is approaching me.

I gaze dully at the voice's source and find Maria, whom I didn't see since the night I met Mrs. Greenhill, running toward me in great speed.

"Maria..." I whisper weakly her name.

"Miss! Oh Miss! What happened to your hair? Why isn't it put up? I-I should have stayed with-" Startled by my blank face and my hollow eyes, Maria starts to panic, "Miss...? D-did something... happen? W-why is Miss here? Where is M-Mr. Vongola? Weren't you at the party- M-Miss? Are you alright?"

I merely stare at her silently, unable to say nor show anything.

After a short moment, she finally manages to calm down. Now, Maria is gently pulling me up from the ground and led me somewhere all the while talking non-stop to cheer me up.

"Miss! I was with Mrs. Greenhill these two days! Madam taught me so many things! Like how to sew faster, how to put on the makeup better- oh! Speaking of which, can I put some makeup to Miss? After all, Miss is so beautiful! I am sure that Miss would look like a fairy after a little bit of enhancement!"

"..."

"Also, Miss, did you know that..." Maria's voice trails off as we stop in front of a door, "...Mrs. Greenhill is here!"

Maria opens the door to me with what seemed to be a bright smile to me, but I can't clearly distinguish her features that have shadows cast on them.

"Elleira? Oh Elleira dear!" Mrs. Greenhill was resting on a bed sewing a blood red flower on a handkerchief when I entered. When she saw me, she immediately put it down and waves at me with a kind smile.

"Mrs. Greenhill..." I croak out faintly as Maria guides me to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" She asks me with what seems to be worry in her dirty blue eyes.

It is fake, she isn't even worried at me. She is disgusted of me, so am I.

This thought flashes in my mind, and I can't get rid of it.

But why... Why do I feel this way? Isn't Mrs. Greenhill one of my precious person in this world? Why am I having such negative feeling toward her? Is it because I am feeling down right now, so I subcontiously think that everything else is ugly? No, that's not it... I felt uneasily even back when I first saw Mrs. Greenhill on this ship.

"Elleira, Elleira dear! What is wrong?" Mrs. Greenhill asks me once again.

"Miss?" Maria also comes near me.

I can't help but shiver as Mrs. Greenhill touches my cheek and get away from her. This causes the two of them to look at me with a worried frown as they both begin to console me.

But I can't hear what they said. Or more like... I don't want to.

Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. Regardless of the disgust I fell toward Mrs. Greenhill, even the usually shy and harmless Maria is giving me goose bumps. It is as if something dark within her has finally awakened, and is waiting for the right time to come out and destroy everything.

Are they really the kind Mrs. Greenhill who would gently pat my head with a reassuring smile and the easily embarrassed Maria?

No... No they are not.

Then... Who are they? And where is Mrs. Greenhill and my Maria?

At this exact moment, a hand comes toward my face. I slap it away with all my force instinctively and see right after Mrs. Greenhill holding her hand near her chest, looking at me with shock... or more likely hate.

"Who are you?" This time, I am certain that this woman before me isn't my beloved Mrs. Greenhill. My Mrs. Greenhill would never look at me like that. Even if I did indeed hurt her, she would definitively wave it off with a smile and would even console me back, and not glare at me with such hate in her eyes.

"Miss? What are you talking about? This is Mrs. Greenhill!" Maria pulls at me with a force I didn't know she had.

I stare at her and notice for the first time how dark her eyes are. She isn't the Maria I once knew. She isn't my friend. Who... Is she?

I struggle away from her grip, fortunately she lets me go. That's right, she let me go. I am sure that I wouldn't be able to get free if she didn't want me to.

"You are not Maria." I back away to the door, "You are not Mrs. Greenhill either! Who are you?! Tell me! What did you do to them?!"

The fake Mrs. Greenhill looks surprised for a second before laughing out loud. Maria's once soft feature fades away, leaving a dull face and eyes void of all emotion as she merely looks at the laughing woman beside her, then at me.

I shiver uncontrollable under her calm stare.

Giotto, save me!

No... I suddenly remember that I am useless to him right now. He won't come to me anymore...

"Kuahahaha!" The fake Mrs. Greenhill let out a boisterous roar of laughter before grinning bloodthirstily at me, "Hey Mei, did you see her? She's gonna piss on herself! KUAHAHA!" She addresses to Maria, the grin still plastered on her face.

"..." Maria, or I should say Mei, is still standing calmly there. She didn't even blink at the remarque.

"Tch! Stupid block head, acting all pure and aloof, fake woman." The mad woman snarls at Mei and spits on the carpet. Then, she looks at me, the cruel grin once back, "Hehe... You are some rare beauty, aren't you? Now, now, what should I do? I am so jealous... Should I poke some hole in this pretty face of yours?"

I shakily back away from her as she slowly advances toward me like a predator toying with its prey. Then, on my horror, I can touch the wall behind me. And the worst is that I am in a corner with two walls cutting off my path.

My throat is clamped, I can't even scream out. I know I need to run away, but an intense fear is paralyzing my whole body.

I can only watch the mad woman with Mrs. Greenhill's appearance advancing toward me as she pulls out needles and points them to me. She gives me one last sanguinary grin before her hand descends on my face in a blur.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come.

It never came.

Instead, a uniform sound of metal clasping together is heard.

I open my eyes and see sliver dagger right before my nose, buried deep in the wooden wall next to me.

"Boss didn't say to hurt her." Mei states monotonously looking at the woman before me.

The latter seems to hesitate a bit before dropping her hand with a "tch" and put away the needles that were seconds ago blocked by the dagger. She then walks away and sit on the bed.

Mei comes to me, her steps as silent as a cat. I look at her in fear, but she merely glances at me before pulling out the dagger effortlessly from the wall and stores it in her sleeve.

At this exact moment, the door opens.

I have my hopes all high that it would be Giotto, but it isn't. It is Fatty and his two subordinates.

He walk in the room hurriedly and just as soon, the woman with Mrs. Greenhill's face runs to him excitedly, "Boss~"

Fatty pushes her away with a scowl then scans the room and finds me without problem. At this moment, a mad grin forms on his lips.

"The 'Chosen One'! I have the 'Chosen One'! I am the most powerful! Nobody can exceed me! Nobody!" He advances toward me and grabs my arms, "I am the best! I AM!"

I try my best to get away from him, but he is not letting me go. Suddenly, he grabs my chin and lift my head up, his horrible breath is blowing against my face, "You are going to give me the Cerve family, won't you? Of course you are! You are my pawn, you are mine! Aha-ahahaha!"

"Boss?" The fake Mrs. Greenhill steps to Fatty cautiously.

The latter stops shaking me and looks at her before a lustful grin breaks on his fat face. He lets me go and pounce on the woman. Grabbing her waist harshly, he pulls her in a deep French kiss, making unnecessary noises.

The woman looks startled for a moment before a victorious smile reaches on her lips. As if it isn't enough, she moans loudly in Fatty's arms and sticks closer to him.

"Hehe, my beauty, are you already hungry?" Fatty tears the woman's dress open and licks her neck, leaving traces of saliva rolling on her half exposed breast.

"Mnn, Boss~" She whines seductively at Fatty.

"Haha!" He let out a roar of laughter and squeezes hard the woman's left breast, making her yelp in a seducing voice. "But first, get rid of that ugly face."

"Yes Boss~" She smiles attractively to Fatty before a swirl of indigo particles envelops her as a gorgeous woman dressed in a bright red dress that shows off all her curves appears.

"Hehe... Ahahaha!" Fatty pulls her on the bed and begin to shred her dress as she continues to moan under him.

I was so struck with the turn of events that I didn't notice time passing by until Mei is standing calmly before me, hiding away the obscene scene from my view.

I look up at her and give her a grateful glance before clasping my hands on my ear to block away the loud disgusting moans and heavy pants from the bed.

Bang! At this moment, the door flies open.

Victor is the first one to rush in, followed closely by Grey, then that man and his two Guardians.

"ELLEIRA!" As soon as Vongola sees me, he screams out loud, pushes G away who is supporting him and rushes to my direction. But he didn't even make three steps that he stumbles down. Fortunately, Alaude quickly catch him. "Elleira, Elleira, Elleira!" He continuously calls my name as Alaude holds him back from coming closer.

"Stop struggling, do you want to die?!" G then snarls at the blond man harshly as he takes his gun out, but his eyes are showing evident worries.

"Ahaha! Vongola Primo and Cerve Quinto! Such honors to have you visit me in this little room." Fatty stands up from the bed fully dressed and strolls casually toward me. "As you have already noticed, all the families present are on my side. You should have wasted a lot of energy just to come here, right?" Then, without warning, Fatty suddenly grabs me up from the ground and points a gun to my head with a crooked smile.

"ELLEIRA!" I see Vongola screaming in a terrified voice and struggles more ferociously against Alaude's firm grasp. "Damn you Roven! Damn you! Let her go!"

"Roven, I suggest you immediately let the Cerve Family's next heir go, or else... I'll make your whole family pay for it." Victor states calmly, staring straight right into Fatty's eyes. For the first time, a strong killing intent flows out of his body uncontrollably.

At this, I feel the gun pressing harder on me as well as Fatty's fury. But the strange thing is, I am not scared. My mind is all clear. I don't feel any pressure of being in a life or death situation as a hostage.

Is it because _he_ is here? I don't know.

Since the moment he came in the room, all my attention is on him. I don't understand why is he here? Why does he display such a panicked expression? Is he worried about me? Why? Wasn't I just a tool to him? Is this... an act too? It should be right? After all, there is no way he would really care about me, a mere piece of tool, and an abandoned one at that.

Is there still a trace of love for him left in my heart? I don't think so, after all he did to me... Besides, I swore to never see him nor have any relation with him anymore.

Then... Why am I so relieved to see him, to the point to completely ignore the gun on my head? Seeing how worried and frightened he was almost filled my dead cold heart with long yearned warmth.

But is this yet another illusion?

I don't want to break a second time. Once is more than enough...

"You can take off your disguise now, Number 2." Fatty's smug voice brings me back to the reality, "You wouldn't want it to hinder your ability, right? After all, the man that killed your parents is right before you. All these years of training should be more than enough to finish him off. Don't show him any mercy."

"...Yes Boss." Mei's emotionless voice replies after a brief moment of hesitation.

She grabs her curly brown hair and takes it off in a single movement, making short pure silver locks to fall down till her shoulders. Then, she pulls at her face and tears it off much to my horror. It is only seconds later that I notice the pale visage underneath the tore skin mask. Indigo flames burned on her emerald eyes as they changed color from green to blood red on the same instant the woman that tried to poke holes on my face got up from the bed, fully dressed, and waved a hand at Mei.

Everything about her is unfamiliar to me.

She looks about the same age as the Maria I once knew, but the mature and lifeless aura around her is suffocating.

"Number 2," Fatty calls at Mei as the latter silently attaches her dress up to her thigh, "Kill Vongola."

"Yes Boss."

She flies her daggers a bit randomly in that man's general direction. Just when I was wondering what she is doing, the daggers are suspended in the air, drawing circles like silver blooming flowers. She immediately flies more daggers at the flowers.

I couldn't understand what she is doing until the daggers she just threw at the silver flowers seem to turn with them and then hurl in a greater speed toward their target.

Before I can scream out, Alaude has already hit off all the daggers after he tossed Vongola to G quite harshly. Grey has also stepped forward in a protective stance in front of that blond man with his hands raised over his chest. At first I couldn't understand his posture, but when I squint my eyes, I see needles so thin in his hand that they look like hairs.

I immediately associate the needles with the woman that faked Mrs. Greenhill.

She played dirty!

The fight continues for some minutes as Mei keeps on sending her daggers at the sliver flowers in the air.

At first, I didn't notice the strings that were spread everywhere around Vongola's group. It is only when I star closely at one of the daggers that I saw the almost invisible thin threads shining in the room's dim light.

I see... That's why they didn't even advance once toward me...

I also understood how the daggers can twirl together and propel to completely another direction; there is a hook at the end of each dagger. By throwing them in the correct angle, one can make them fly anywhere. It is thanks to the small piles of daggers beside Alaude's feet that he knocked off that I noitthem the ingenious mechanism.

The woman that went to bed with Fatty is also fighting. She fills in any possible holes Mei's daggers can make with her needles, but they are always caught by Grey much to her frustration.

Since the start of the fight, Victor is kneeling beside Vongola as G is doing his best to immobilize the latter. They are completely hiding him from me, so I can't see what is going on.

But one thing I am sure of is that that man has been struggling non-stop. I don't know the reason, and I subconsciously don't want to either.

Time seems to be passing slowly, but I know just how fast it is, so fast that I didn't even have time to scream out as I am dragged by Fatty to a door. He pushes me outside and obligates me to run in the dimly lit corridor, leaving the room further and further.

We soon arrive outside. Fatty's two bodyguards have prepared an emergency boat and they are waiting for us.

They are going to take me away.

Fatty then grabs my cheeks and grins in a totally insane and obscene way, "Usually, I would never touch an already dirty woman, but you... Hehe... I'll make you a special exception. Be thankful, my dear, you have no idea how many women wants to be on my bed! This is such a waste, giving you to that Vongola trash. If I knew it, I would've already make you my woman! Hehe-ahahaha! When you will have my child, you would never be able to leave again, never!"

No...

NO!

I struggle with all my might against his hard grip. I would rather die than be touched by this disgusting man!

"Don't you move woman! I'll shot if you do!" Fatty snarls curtly at me as he pulls me closer to the boat.

I ignore his threat and struggle even harder. It is as if this body isn't mine anymore. I can't feel any pain. The only thing I know is that I need to get away, far away from this man. Even if my arm would be broken, I would still struggle.

Fatty grabs me with all his forces, but I keep hitting him everywhere. Finally, he points his gun on my leg and prepares to shot. "I told you to-GAHH!" But before he can finish his sentence, a bright orange light flashes in front of his face, sending him flying directly toward the boat. At the same moment, I am caught firmly in a familiar embrace.

I am paralyzed in the man's firm trembling arms, feeling his irregular hot breath blowing against my neck. "Elleira... are you- are you alright?"

"..." I want to push him away, to reject him just like I did before, to escape from his hug that makes me feel so relieved...

But I can't. My body just won't move.

What is this? Am I trapped in one of his dirty traps again?

My brain keeps telling me how idiot it is to stay so close to this man, to still cling on him. Even so... my body still doesn't budge.

Before I can gather enough strength to push him away, several gun shots can be heard. I am immediately pulled up as the cold December's sharp wind whirls around me, but never directly blows against my skin.

I shut tightly my eyes and grip the man's shirt firmer on reflex, but as soon as I catch his familiar scent, I try to push him off, only making him hold me even tighter.

"Don't touch me Vongola!"

He keeps silent and ignores me, but I can feel him unstable breath becoming sharper than before as if he has difficulty breathing.

It is only at this moment that I noticed we are floating in mid-air. I stop struggling in fear to fall down. From the corner of my eyes, I see pure orange flames coated on the man's gloves as he holds me close to his chest.

I manage to look down and see the boat where Fatty and his two subordinates are. It is about 10 meters below us. The old man yells angrily at us, ordering his two underlings to shot, but no matter what they do, the man holding me always manages to evade the bullets. He keeps flying everywhere to avoid the bullets Fatty's subordinates are shooting.

BOOM!

Suddenly, a loud explosion can be heard from inside the ship. I suppose it is from the room I was previously. One second later, a figure is send flying outside at an incredible speed and crashes right on the ship's security fence that's in front of Fatty's boat, twisting it before the figure bounce forward and slides on the floor.

I just had a glimpse of that heavily injured body before Vongola immediately holds me closer so that I can't continue to see. But that glimpse is more than enough for me to identify that figure as the needle woman.

I tremble violently fear knowing this.

To break that woman so coldheartedly only because she is an enemy... Then what will they do to me? To them, I am a traitor, a spy, a hateful being. Is this how I will end too? No, of course not, I will only be tortured more. Is this why Vongola came to save me?

No... I don't want to die, I still need to find a way to go back to my world, I can't die here, I can't!

"Let me go!" The strength I lacked finally returned and I push him away with all my force.

The same turbulent energy I felt last time I pushed him came out, only now, it is weaker. But it is more than enough to make me regret it.

As I pushed him away and felt at the same time that energy, I see a faint white light on my fingertips first, then it burst out, becoming a huge beam and directly hit him on the chest. He can't do other than let me go.

After the white light died away, I see him looking at me with shock before a wry smile forms on his corpse pale lips. Then, without warning, he spits out a lot of blood and falls down, the pure orange flame on his forehead flickers, then dies away.

What... Have I done...

I...

Did this happen too back then in that ballroom? After I pushed him, I immediately ran away and didn't see anything, but did this happen? The loud crash and people's frightened screams I heard... Is it because of this?

When he came to save me, everyone restrained him, but he kept struggling... Is it because they don't want his condition to aggravate?

Then does that mean... I made him... twice I...

"GIOTTO!"

I try in vain to approach him, but I can't move in the air, only fall down. Fortunately, Grey jumped at an inhuman high and safely caught him.

But even so, he didn't avert his gaze from me once. I see his eyes widen in horror as he sees I am about to touch the ground. He struggle against Grey's firm grip weakly, trying to come to me. Finally, he abandons and scream instead at someone below me, "G! SAVE HER!"

As I am about to hit the ground, I am caught in a pair of arms safely, but I couldn't care less about my safety. I get off from G's arms as soon as my feet touched ground and rush to Giotto.

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth seeing that he doesn't seems to have anything broken, but a whimper of fear immediately comes after.

Giotto... He is coughing out blood non-stop!

"Ahaha! Serves you right Vongola! How does it feels to be injured by the woman you love the most?! Ahahahah-GAH!" Fatty is screaming loudly on the boat. He no longer has any weapon and his two subordinates have all being taken down by Alaude, who just knocked him unconscious.

I stop a few meters from Giotto and stare at him. His heavy and difficult pants make way to my ears clearly. The drops of crimson blood falling on his shirt burn my eyes. I want to go to him, to tell him that I forgive him, to tell him I am sorry, but my legs are so numb I can't feel them.

"Gio-Giotto..."

Grey, who has being supporting Giotto's weight, says something to me that I don't understand.

Finally, I gather enough forces and advance toward them. Kneeling before the blond man, I raise a hand and shakily wipe off the trails of blood on his chin.

"Elleira, I-I am so... sorry... sorry..." Giotto mumbles weakly, his body shaking in despair. He uses all his forces trying to close the gap between us, but every movement makes him weaker and weaker. "Please... for-forgive me..." Tears are leaking freely out of his dull amber eyes. The man that never cried once in front of me... he... he is crying.

I approach him in a single movement and hug him as tightly as I can. I wanted to console him, to tell him that everything will be just fine, but no words come out.

Then, just in a blink of eyes, his once tensed body suddenly relaxes and his arms around me fall down.

"Gio...tto?" I pull some distance between us to see his face, but what comes in sight is his bloodless pale visage and the painfully dazzling blood from his mouth, his eyes are tightly closed as the bitter salty liquid streams down from them on his cheeks, I can no longer feel his once warm breath on my skin, "Hey, Giotto. D-don't scare me, don't... scare me, hey! Wake up! Giotto? Giotto! Wake up! I beg you... Giotto... I am sorry... So please wake up... **WAKE UP**!"

Never have I felt such dread before. The fear of losing him, the fear that he would never wake up, that he would never smile at me ever again, that his body would lost all warmth, becoming dead cold... And all of that is because of me...

"**GIOTTO**!"

"God damn it! Grey! Hurry and-" I hear Victor's panicked scream from the distance as well as other noises, but they seems so distant...

At this moment, the sea that was relatively calm becomes suddenly restless. Gigantic waves bring the ship up and down, rocking it violently back and forth. It is as if a storm is coming, but there is no wind, only the water is extremely agitated.

"No... Don't tell me she is... Grey! Her element in 'water'! Knock her unconscious or whatever, but stop her or she'll bring this ship down! FAST!"

Giotto... I am so... Sorry...

I gently hug his cold limp body closer to me, waves of despair and regret swallow me, but nothing can be worse than seeing him like that, unconscious and lifeless.

"Giotto...** AHHHHHH!**"

"No! Elleira don't!"

"Little Master!"

"Giotto!"

At the very same time they called, a huge wave hits down on the ship.

I hug him close and turn my back facing the huge wall of water so that it won't hurt him. Strangely, I couldn't feel any pain, only the water's movement circling around me, bringing me and Giotto in the bottomless sea.

A second before we both fall in the salty water, the first morning ray comes out, illuminating the once dark sea in a lovely aqua blue. Clouds in the sky are colored red and orange, creating a dreamlike world.

Then, we fall in the spine freezing water.

I don't know what happened after, if the ship is broken, what happened to the people above, is everyone safe... But I didn't have the energy to worry over them.

Before I fall unconscious, I use all my strength left and approach Giotto. Pressing our forehead together, I give him my best smile even though he can't see it. Gently stroking every inch of his face, I carve his soft features in my heart. Flashbacks of the moments we passed together replays in my head, the ones I thought to be painful seems so tiny and unimportant now...

I am with Giotto, the man I love the most, that is all that matter.

If he really is... then I will follow him.

I will be with him, always.

We will be together.

Always, always.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N Gosh I almost cried...**

**Anyway...**

**The scenes after Elleira finished her song seems reeeeally long, but please just bear in mind that it is actually happening really fast. I am making it super long because… no it is not for having more words and muddle along, but because I want to express well all of Elleira's inner struggling and to show better what is happening.**

**By the way, just like what Victor said, Elleira is near breaking down mentally and she really is too mad to be able to fully evaluate the situation. So she just kind of… let all her frustration out.**

**Both Elleira and Giotto are going to be okay. They won't die. Well duh, obviously. But anyway, I just want you guys to know that next chapters are Giotto's memories. So please don't be disappointed that I won't be updating a chapter about what happens after they felt in the sea.**

**I saw some of your reviews asking me why Giotto's hyper intuition isn't working. Well partly it is because he is way too hurt and confused to understand fully the situation so he kinda just ignored it, but it is mainly because of Elleira. As to why she can influence Giotto's intuition... Well I am not telling you, or it'll be a quite big spoiler... Kinda. But I already mentioned it in the previous chapter, the one Elleira got drunk and all. Giotto couldn't use his intuition to find her either, so...**

**And yes... as you guys probably all noticed... this story is totally on the path of talking bullshit now. Things about spiritual power and all... sigh... guys... can I ask you a favor? Please don't abandon me because of this... well... I thought that since Reborn has a lot of illogic thing like that Trinisette, the Acorbalenos, the other species and all the strange stuff, I thought that maybe, just maybe... I can make this fic go in that direction too... Hope you guys don't mind it...**

**I hope this note cleared up some of your questions.**

**Well… this chapter is even more hurt/comfort than the last one. The next one is going to be Giotto's POV and it will take me a lot of time to update because I need to reread the preview chapters and insert the correct part of memories in the right place. Did I already say that? Oh well.**

**Thanks everybody for supporting me all this while. I love you guys, really, I really do. Seeing that there are still a lot of people reading this story everyday even though I am updating so slowly really is… snif… I am really moved.**

**By the way, am I good at this hurt/comfort style? J-just asking… tee hee~**

**I really don't know if this fic is this humor or not… oh well, whatever.**

**PS I read all your suggestions. I'll keep them in mind, so please don't stop giving me more~**


	15. Trip 15: Memories - Up (part 1)

**Trip 15: Memories - Up (part 1)**

**A/N So here comes Giotto's POV. Please do read the author note below.**

**One important thing, this story is NOT NEAR finished. **

* * *

Roven Family, the most powerful Mafia family of Sicily. I didn't want to have anything to do with them, nor did I do something to anger them. But the Vongola family is rising too fast in power. It is without wonder that they'll fell threatened. I guess that the saying the higher you go, the riskier it gets really is true.

However, I didn't even once thought that he'll engage his daughter with me. Of course, I wanted to refuse. But it seems like he isn't giving me any chance to do that. After all, it isn't for nothing that his family is on the top for such a long time.

Elleira Roven, the only child of the Roven family's boss. 21 years old, still not married, which is quite a rare sight these days for almost all women are already married when they are 15 or 16.

She never comes to any parties, or more likely to say that she almost never comes out of the mansion. Nobody really knows how she looks like or how she is… It would be so easy and convenient to take any woman to replace her.

This is the woman I am going to marry.

G, Alaude and Daemon wanted assassinate her, but I stopped them. She is innocent.

"_Are you already in love with her? But don't forget, Vongola, it is because of your incompetence that people dear to us are forever gone."_

I still remember Daemon's sarcastic smirk toward me. I see that he still as a grudge at me. No… the word "hatred" is more accurate. After all, it is because of me that Elena died, just three days away from their wedding.

But still… I am glad that Daemon isn't gone like Elena. After his fiancée's death, he became so weak. So weak that I thought he would think about following Elena.

I had no choice other than leading him on believing that her death was because I refused to power up out military forces. I made many fake evidences, hiding away the truth...

I... can't have him know what happened exactly that day. It would be too cruel, knowing that she died because of revenge toward him... It is way too cruel.

"_Why didn't you tell Daemon that the attack directed to him?"_ G once asked me.

How can I? Knowing that it is because of him that Elena is killed will surely make him break.

He soon got better and became even stronger than before. A man bathing in hatred always has a burning will to live. Even if he wants to get revenge on me, I won't say anything. Even if he betrays me just like the case with Cozart, I will still do as if nothing happened.

I am selfish. I want him to live, even though it is in hatred. But no matter what, I will not tell him the truth about Elena's death. Never.

That's why, even though I will be the one to be blamed on, I still won't say anything.

But still, to think that he gained so much power in just one year and even made Cozart...

I wonder... Is that really fine?

The spy that leaked out information about Daemon's secret mansion's whereabouts... I should have found him earlier. But curse it, even now, I still couldn't find who is the real mastermind.

Even if there are clues, they always lead to false direction. But there is that one family I highly suspect; the family of the woman whom I will marry.

* * *

The day I was supposed to officially meet my future wife has come. G and Ugetsu accompanied me there. We decided to visit the town below the Roven Family's mansion first.

There, on the street, I met a very strange woman with her maid.

She is holding the maid's hand and strolling casually in the street, sometime pointing at something and laughing freely without even covering her mouth.

G, who has come back from buying a snack, walks quickly toward us and bumped in the strange woman's maid.

Ah… He really is in a bad mood, isn't he? Bumping into someone right next to him doesn't happen that usually. I guess G just wants to relieve a bit of his frustration at our trip today. But letting it out on a weak maid? I should talk to him later on.

Just as I am about to go to the woman and excuse in G's place, I see her patting worriedly the maid. Then, she looks up with anger and glare and G before looking around as if searching for something. Seeing that the space around her is empty, she lifts her leg and… takes off her shoe?

What is she doing?

My intuition tells me to wait and see the show, a show I will surely enjoy.

Really? How long was it since I am this relaxed? I guess… it was long ago, before Vongola has become a fearsome Underground Mafia family…

Shaking my head slightly to get rid of the nostalgic memories, I pay my attention to the woman.

It is at this moment that she raises the shoe in her hand and throw it with all her force (I should say it is pretty weak) at G.

Of course, G caught it by reflex. He then takes the flying object and sees that it is a shoe.

I almost laughed out loud seeing the multicolor changes on G's face.

"You stupid woman! What the heck do you think you are doing?! Do you wanna die?!" He turns toward the woman and yells at her. Well, that is to be expected.

I wanted to stop G so that he wouldn't go over boat and scare the lady, or it might become troublesome.

But she managed to catch my attention once again. Instead of being frightened, she is looking with interest and curiosity as G, her once full out claws are now hidden in an innocent baby look. It isn't the same gaze as the other women who would look at us with admiration and love. How should I describe it… her eyes are just like a swamp of clean water, hiding nothing, showing all her emotions.

Just as G is about to go to her, Ugetsu grabs the latter's shoulder and halts him, "Maa~ maa~! G, you shouldn't act like that. This lady will be scared."

I see her direct her gaze at Ugetsu and a glint of surprise flashes in her eyes. But what surprises me the most it that she didn't even blush when Ugetsu smiled at her.

But wait a minute… is it me or I am acting like a narcissist? Thinking that every woman would be drooling over us… but well, it isn't really my fault, is it? That's after all what happens all the time these past years.

"Scared?! Her?! She just throw her f*cking shoe at my head!"

It is G's furious shout that brings me back to reality. Since when G lost control of his temper so easily to a complete stranger? Or it is because of that woman…

But either way, I quickly go to him and pat his shoulder to calm him down, "Stop G, everybody is looking now."

I sense her inquisitive gaze on me and give her a smile. But I feel my facial muscle tenses for a second before a twitch almost makes way to my mouth.

That woman… she is travelling her gaze on G, Ugetsu and me in a frightening way. She looks exactly like a maniac seller examining a piece of work, not leaving any inches unseen.

She is giving me goose bumps. Especially when her gaze is on me, how her eyes seems to sparkle… it is as if she is a perverted man who has found a beautiful woman, and the woman in this case is me… I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly begins drooling.

And the worse is that after a few seconds, an obscene glint suddenly appears in her eyes. I can almost see what she is thinking. The options of G, Ugetsu and me… COUGH! This can't be possible, I am delusional!

But then, the curiosity and amused expression suddenly freezes on her face before being replaced by a incredulous one, then horror. Her whole body trembles intensely under fear, it is as if she just saw the most horrid thing happening right in front of her.

"Von… gola… family…" After a few second, I hear her mumble weakly under her breath, but I still managed to hear it.

I see, so she finally realized who really are. But having such an intense reaction... isn't it a bit overboard?

"Gi… o… tto…"

I raise an eyebrow at that. She knows me?

But then, just as I am about to go properly present myself (just to see her reaction, I admit it, I am pretty curious as to how she will react), she suddenly smiles lightheartedly and flicks a strands of her light brown hair off her eyes. Then, supporting her head with two fingers and shaking her head, she continues to smile and breathes in and out as if to calm herself.

"Miss, did you call me?" Now, I really do want to see her reaction. She can never cease to amuse me, even if we just met moments ago.

Her body freezes as well as her smile.

"Miss?" I advance toward her to get a better view of her face's changes much on G's disapproval.

Then, she stares intensely right into my eyes. Her big forest green doe eyes shine with fear. I internally frown at my impulse to just go and hug her to comfort that pure little woman. Then, she looks up at my hair and her lips begin to tremble. Her once clear eyes seem to be hidden behind a thin layer of tears.

She suddenly comes up to me and grabs my shoulder with her small shaky hands, "Sir, what's your name? Don't tell me you're Giotto, don't tell me that you are a mafia boss, and above all… don't tell me that you are of the Vongola family. I'm begging you, please, don't be the guy I just told you of."

G, who was about to intervene, halts mid air upon hearing her. Ugetsu too looks pretty much speechless.

I suppress a strong desire to twitch my mouth at her strange questions and squeezes out a single word, "Miss?"

Seeing my confused expression, she immediately cheers up. The teary haze in her eyes disappears without a trace, replaced by sparkles of joy. Then, just as I am slightly paralyzed in her bright smile, she leans and kisses me loudly on the cheek before running off and even sometime jumping high in the air with her maid to God knows where. I can't help but admire her speed consider she only has one shoe, since the other one is still in G's hand...

I follow her lively form with my eyes and raise an eyebrow every time she screams something strange, such as, "Yahooo! I am not in the KHR world!" Or "He's not Giotto! He's not Giotto!" Although the last one makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.

Until she completely disappears from my sight, I detach my gaze from her direction to her shoe in G's hand.

"You are smiling." As I take it from my red haired friend, he gives me a remark emotionlessly.

"I always am." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not _that_ kind, Giotto-san." Ugetsu continues for G, "You are smiling from the bottom of your heart, Giotto-san."

I am?

"Since how long Giotto-san smiled like that?"

"And because of a complete stranger... Are you interested in her?" G stares at me with inquiry.

I avoid his gaze and look down at the shoe in silence.

Interested in her? Yes I am. But...

"Don't be. It won't end well, for either of you." G throws the shoe to me.

"I know G, I know."

Of course I know. I am going to be engaged. Even if I finally end up falling in love with her, we could never be together officially. She would either become my underground lover (but that way, she would never have a future, and that, I won't allow it), or she would become another man's wife.

But... I have a feeling that we will meet again soon. No, I should say, I am sure we will meet again. After all, that's what I sensed with my hyper intuition, and it has never being wrong before.

"Let's go." I call for G and Ugetsu and walk first to the hotel while gently stroking the shoe in my hand.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep no matter what position I turn, so I just abandon the sleep and take her shoe in my hand instead. My head is full of that woman's image, her bright smile, her shiny eyes, her lively expressions...

I wonder what she is doing right now. Is she just like me, unable to sleep? Is she thinking about me just like I am thinking about her? Heh, such idiotic questions, of course she isn't. I bet she is now sound asleep like a baby.

This continues until dawn.

After both G and Ugetsu got up, we get changed, and immediately go to the mansion. There, we are greet by a fat man and many of his subordinates.

Putting on airs, is it? Heh.

That fat man is the Roven family's boss. Truth to be told, he repulse me. His whole being stinks of blood, malice, violence, treason, lies... But that's exactly what make him this powerful.

He leads us in a huge living room and we begin to chat, waiting for his daughter to come.

The feeling that I would met her, that strange woman, grows stronger and stronger with each passing moment. This is the very first time I anticipate so much to met a woman.

Toc, toc. "Boss, my Lady is here." Finally, a monotone man's voice calls from outside the closed door.

Roven suppresses a sly smirk and waves at his subordinates beside the door. They bow at him and slowly open it, revealing her.

She is wearing a gold dress that shines in the room's light, making her porcelain white skin looks even softer. Her waist is thinner than yesterday, meaning she must be wearing a corset. Strangely, I never had any opinion about corset before, but seeing her unnatural flustered cheeks due to difficulty in breathing, I immediately think that she looks way prettier in her natural state.

She have a mocking glint in her eyes as she looks at the butler beside her, but when she turned her head to us, she simply froze.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Elleira Roven. I am Giotto Vongola, the boss of the Vongola family, your future husband." I give her a faint polite smile, the same one I used to the other girls. I would've smiled fondly at her, but now knowing for sure that she is Roven's daughter makes me conscious that I really can't get close to her. Even if she interests me, I would be putting my life as well as my friends and family's safety in danger. That, I would never allow it.

"Haha, as you can see, she is Elleira, my adorable little daughter. She doesn't often go out, so she can be quite shy..." Roven chuckles beside me.

Shy? That woman is all except shy from what I experienced yesterday.

But I still need to continue the act, "Is that so? Sir Roven sure is lucky to have such an adorable daughter."

"And she will be your wife."

I know that, you don't need to repeat so many times.

We then turn our attention to her.

I don't want to admit it, but I was pretty curious as to how she will react. And the result is… the permanent faint smile that was always on her lips even when she didn't intent to smile simply freezes and drops a second later. Her face then turns dead white and she fainted.

I rush to her and catch her limp slender body in my arms right before she hits the ground.

I see her long eyelashes flutter like a black butterfly's wing. Then, she purses her cherry lips cutely.

I can't help but want to nudge those soft lips, to feel once again their warmth I longed since yesterday. But of course, I can't do that. So I change my hand's trajectory and gently poke her cheek instead.

Her slender eyebrows frown a bit before her hand hesitantly lifts up and waver in the air. Just when I was wondering what she is going to do, I got slapped.

Her eyes then flutter and open fully, a mischievous glint is in them. But at the instant she is focused enough to see me, her body tenses and she begins to shiver.

Her small mouth agape, she takes a few seconds before asking me carefully, "Did I just slap you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Right after she finishes the sentence, her eyes roll to the back and she fells unconscious in my arms again.

I let out a faint chuckle at her cute reaction and lift her up.

I know that she really did faint, that these two times aren't acts to gain my pity and desire to protect her.

But… am I really that scary? First, she jumps high when she thought that I am not "Giotto Vongola", and now, she literally faints on the spot.

Really… I am more and more interested in her. I bet that it would be livelier back at the mansion when she will come.

"My apologies, Vongola Primo, I didn't think that she… that she would…" Roven comes up to me and rubs his hands together, his face displays apology, hiding well the anger beneath.

"It it alright, please don't worry about it. Besides, it doesn't even hurt… your daughter sure is interesting." I smile to him and look down at the little woman in my arms.

That man will surely scowl her after, and who knows what he would do to her? I don't want her to be hurt, so by saying that I am interested in this little kitten now would surely calms that old sly fox. Besides, I am not lying; I really do feel attracted by her.

"Is that so?" Just as expected, Roven's fury is appeased a bit.

"Yes."

"Well then, you." He points at one of his subordinates, "Carry Elleira back to her bedroom."

"Yes Boss." He advances toward me and tends his hands forward.

I don't know why, but hearing that another man is going to touch her suddenly brings up a wave of displeasure inside me. I smile politely to Roven, "If possible, I can bring her to her bedroom myself."

A glint of success flashes in that fat man's eyes but disappears just as soon, "Of course, Vongola Primo. You, go guide Sir Vongola to Elleira's room."

I exit with the designed subordinate, ditching- cough! I mean leaving G and Ugetsu behind to speak with Roven. After we arrive, the subordinate opens the door and bows to me, "We are here, Sir Vongola Primo."

"Yes, thank you."

I enter the room and frown internally at how extravagant it is. She doesn't look like someone who would appreciate such lavishness; it is surely Roven who put her there.

I slowly walk to the bed so that I can pass more time with her, but no matter how slow I am, the distance is just too short. I soon arrive before the bed and have no choice but to lay her down.

Her cheeks are still flustered unnaturally and her breathing becomes much more irregular and profound than before. She even opened her mouth to take in more air.

I sigh helplessly and sit her up in the bed and then grab the string of her corset. Just as I am about to loosen it, I suddenly remember the subordinate that is still standing near the door.

Alerted, I look back casually and find with shock that he isn't there anymore. It seems like he got an unspoken order to let me and their Lady alone… heh, cunning old man.

But… the fact that I forgot about the danger of my surrounding because of this little woman is an undeniable truth. She is more dangerous than I thought. And this is probably why Roven send her to me, to confuse my senses then give me a hard strike.

Well, I really need to say that he has the eyes. This woman really did capture my attention, and quite tightly I must add.

But… he is underestimating me too much, that Roven. I won't be so easily confused.

If he wants to play, I'll play with him.

And we'll see who will have the last laugh.

As for this little kitten…

I loosen the corset and she immediately sighs in relief cutely, her small mouth agape. She whimpers softly and mumbles something incoherent and drifts back to sleep just as soon. I lay her down on the bed and gently brush away a lock of her soft light brown hair from her collarbone.

No matter what the outcome is, she'll be mine and mine only.

* * *

"What took you so much time? Is it because of that woman?" Once we are outside in the town, G asks me gravely accompanied of a glare.

I merely smile at him and keep silent.

"Maa~ Maa~ G, now that we know that she is Giotto-san's fiancée, there is no problem anymore, right?" Ugetsu pats the red head's shoulder, trying to calm the latter down.

"What do you mean there is no problem?! There is a huge problem!" G snarls back, "That idiot Boss is interested in the old sly Roven's daughter! His **daughter**! Who knows what that old fox would do?! You realize? She-"

"G, stop it." I cut in his exclamation curtly. Hearing that someone speaks badly of her really makes me uncomfortable, even if it is my best friend.

"What?! See you flute freak? That's what-"

"G! Please stop." I halt him once again.

What he said is indeed true and very probable. She is Roven's "daughter", whether she is the real one or a fake, she still is.

I know well Roven's talent to manipulate others. Even if that Elleira isn't a trained killer, he can still make her become one with mere words. Or worse, he can make her drive a discord between the Guardians and my friendship, so that the Family would fall apart without even him using forces; we would break down because of internal struggle.

I must say that Roven sure is a scary opponent. He knows clearly people's mind, what they lack, their weakness, fear, desire...

But just like I said before, he is underestimating me too much.

I know that woman isn't simple, that she is one of his pawns, meaning she should have some kind of mission to do with the Vongola, but… it seems like Roven has calculated wrongly on this pawn; she can't do anything bad. The moment she does it, she will show it for sure. She… is way too innocent to hide well her emotions.

But I will still observe her attentively, and if ever she does something that will harm my family, I won't hesitate to imprison her. And when everything ends, I will free her and make her mine, make her my own little kitten that would never betray me.

Finally, that wedding doesn't seem so repulsive now that I know the bride is her.

Elleira is it? I am waiting impatiently for you. Don't disappoint me.

* * *

"Is the wedding dress ready?"As Albert enters the room, I casually ask him, but God knows how impatient I am to see what kind of dress she will be wearing.

"Of course! I promised to you that I would make the best wedding costume as thanks for saving me from that woman, right? Speaking of saving me, those jerks really didn't even bother me! I-"

"Albert, please." That guy... He really is talkative, isn't he?

"Oh sure! So this is yours. I put-" He exclaims joyfully in his usual high spirit and would probably take a lot more time to describe the suit to me. So I directly cut him off and stretch out a hand.

"You can just give me the bride's, thank you." Truth to be told, I really wonder how that little kitten would look in a wedding dress. I bet she would be breathtaking.

"..." He turns his head to the side and crosses his arms in refusal.

"Albert."

"Hn!"

"Albert... Please?"

"I don't understand! Why did you especially told me to make her a beautiful dress? That woman or whatever doesn't even deserve you!"

"Albert, she..." I pause a bit, thinking of a way that can make Albert understand. Really, even if he is older than me by a few years, he still acts like a child and can sometime be quite stubborn. "I am interested in her." The best way to make him budge is probably to give him some expectations.

"...Is she beautiful?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

An image of Elleira flashes in my mind, "Yes she is, very."

"...Since when you are fond of pretty women?"

"..." So that's why he asked me if she is beautiful... That guy, he really is... sigh... "What I mean is that I am interested in her person, not her face."

"You mean, she is... strange?"

"I prefer the word unique."

"What's with that? Already defending her? Your Guardians wouldn't be happy about that."

"Yes, yes. Now, can you show me the dress?" I massage my temple in tiredness. The Guardians, they are already giving me the cold eyes after what G told them. I just hope they wouldn't go overboard when she comes.

"Here you go." Albert tends it to me with a scowl, "I wanted to cut a hole on it so that she'll embarrass herself, but since she's going to be your bride, I cancelled that awesome plan."

I twitch my mouth at his statement and shake my head helplessly. That guy... He really didn't think once about the consequence of that, did he? I bet the Roven family and its allies would take that as a chance to make war.

But well, this is Albert we are talking about, so... I didn't expect much from him either way.

He walks away and right before going out the door, he turns back, "Primo, I am going to France for a while. Well then, see you." He walks out, but sticks his head in a second later, "And don't act too lovey dovey with that woman. Ciao."

"Ciao..."

After he is gone, I pay attention to the dress.

As expected of Albert. Even if he has prejudice against Elleira, this creation is still a masterpiece.

I gently stroke the white dress and close my eyes, imagining that little woman in it. A smile creeps its way on my lips. She must be truly wonderful in it. And to think such a woman is going to be mine...

I can't wait to see her.

* * *

The day of our weeding, many family bosses have come to one of the Vongola's mansion (which they all think is the head quarter) to give me their blessing. Some are genuine, some are just doing it mechanically.

Of course Roven came. We conversed diplomatically all morning and dinner, and finally the time for the ceremony arrives.

Everyone goes in the church and gets in their place.

Knuckle goes up the altar first and prepares the items for the wedding. Just as I am about to walk on it too, I catch Daemon's mocking smirk directed to me. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he narrows his eyes to hide a glint of sorrow that failed to slip from me.

...Daemon... only three days and they could've...

I will never forgive the bastard that did it, never!

"Giotto, it is time." Knuckle gently calls to me, his eyes full of worries as well as frustration.

I give him a reassuring smile and walk on the altar, waiting for my bride to come.

I understand Knuckle, I really do. Just like the others, they are all upset of that tiny difference in power that obligates me to marry a stranger. I am thankful to them, that they worry so much over my happiness. Of course, I told them about Elleira and how I feel that she will bring liveliness in the family, but nobody would believe me. They just think that I am comforting them.

Well that is alright, because they will see with their own eyes how right I am.

"Dadada~ Dadada~" The Wedding March begins to play. The joyous music coming from the enormous organ fills in everyone's eardrum and making echoes within the wall of the pure white church.

I close my eyes, opening all my senses to catch any movement behind me.

The door opens and she advances slowly with Roven beside her. A smile forms on my lips, but it is soon replaced by a slight frown. I can feel her nervousness as well as fear.

Truth to be told, I am also a bit nervous, but not as intense as her. That is why, when she comes, I will comfort her and give her a good impression of me. I can't possibly have her faint on our wedding, right?

As she approaches me, Roven goes back to sit, leaving her below the altar.

I open my eyes and want to go down and help her, but Knuckle stares at me and shake his head with a disapproving frown.

I just hope that she isn't too scared...

Finally, I hear her breathe in with determination and... run on the stairs?

Ahh... I knew it, she really is something.

I suppress down a chuckle and patiently wait for her, but at the last stair, her movements suddenly changes and... I caught her just as she is about to fall down in such a position that will make the people below see as if I am greeting her.

She rests for a few second in my arms to catch her breath. During this time, I scrutinize the wedding dress she is wearing. As I thought, it fits her perfectly well.

She lifts her head to look at me with her big emerald eyes from behind the veil; I was dazzled by her appearance. There are some simple but very eye-catching hair ornaments fixed on her light brown hairs. I can only clearly see her rose lips for the veil is hiding half of her face. Her cheeks are flustered with embarrassment, and it flashes a thousand shades of beautiful red. The sun light directly shines on her white skin and dress, enveloping her in warm amber light.

I smile at her and lead her to her position, blocking by the way the accusing glare Roven is sending her and giving a warning glare to my Guardians so that they would stop fooling around, making my bride pout like that (even though it created a chance for me to see her pout, she is cute that way too).

As Knuckle is proceeding with the ceremony, I peek at her and see with surprise that... She is on the verge of falling asleep. Her half closed eyes are gazing lazily at Knuckle, waiting for him to finish the ritual.

...I don't even know what to say about her anymore…

"Giotto Vongola, would you swear to stay beside Elleira Roven until death sets you apart?"

"Yes I do." I reply Knuckle clearly, but all my attention is on that little woman beside me.

But... Her reaction is a bit, no, a lot off from what I expected. She is indeed peeking at me, that I am very happy, but just as soon as I am screaming victory inside, she rolled her eyes at me.

...What should I do? She is attracting me more and more...

"Elleira Roven, would you swear to stay beside Giotto Vongola until death set you apart?"

But when it was her turn to confirm, I sensed that she suddenly regains all consciousness and her body heat drastically dropped down. I look at her trembling form and see those clearly frightened eyes behind the veil. Before I knew it, my hand already grabbed hers and gave a small squeeze. Almost immediately, her body relaxed.

"I do." She says after smiling at me with the most innocent smile I have seen so far.

"You may kiss now." Knuckle nods slightly.

She tenses once again.

I lift the white veil from her face. She is even more breathtaking now that I see her visage clearly. Swallowing down my nervousness, I approach her slowly and gently cup her delicate cheek in my hand. Not wanting to scare her, I whisper softly in a voice only us can hear when I am close enough, "Don't worry."

She widens her already big forest green eyes and before she can react, I lean in and kiss my finger I placed near her mouth. But I am sure that to the guest, all they can see is me kissing her lips.

She blinks twice cutely before a grin of comprehension appears on her lips.

We finish the wedding with her throwing the flower outside the church. After, we went to my mansion and continue the party.

Fearing that she might be hungry, I tell the crowd to first seat and eat before anything. After the meal, the people are still staying, probably to make more alliances.

I internally frown at them and pray that they hurry up and go home. But it seems like they have zero intention of leaving.

After a while, Elleira finally shows a sight of tiredness, so I send her to sleep first, earning a well hidden victorious smirk from Roven.

Right after she is gone, I begin to drink "alcohols" (which are actually drinks containing extremely low concentration of alcohol) prepared by my butler so that I can fake being drunk. Of course, their wines are all authentic unlike mine and even stronger than necessary.

Finally, after quite a while of drinking, I walk "woozily" with the help of Gilbert as the other Guardians are still busy with the annoying guests.

After we are far enough from the hall, I let go of Gilbert and walk on my own at a faster pace to Elleira.

"Gilbert, you can take a break now. But be careful with the time, don't let them know I faked it."

"Yes Boss." We exchange a knowing smile and part away.

_"Who cares about him?! Maria! Come jump with me! Wuhooooo~! Ahahaha! Banzai!" _A lively scream makes way to me as I approach the bedroom.

I raise an eyebrow at that before an amused chuckle escapes from my mouth. That little woman... She really is something. I bet she is jumping on the bed unceremoniously right now.

I stay near the door way and listen to her delighted screams. Then, she begins to sing some really strange songs I never heard of before.

I would've stayed outside listening to her playing, but a tingle in my intuition warns me that Roven is going to come. So I push open the door and enter.

As expected, she is standing on the bed in a weird position, her mouth agape. I suppress down a laugh and wait for her to get back to her senses.

"…M-Mr. V-Vongola…" the small maid beside her calls for me in shock, her body trembling uncontrollably. If I didn't have hyper intuition, I would probably be fooled by her if I didn't pay attention, but since I do have an intuition better than anyone else, I notice without problem that this maid is faking it. That's not all, even if she is hiding it very well, I still sensed how strong she is.

That maid... I'll notice everyone about her later on.

"Dear~! What are you doing in the doorway? Don't stand there like this! Come in! Come in!" It seems like Elleira is pulled back to reality by the maid. She jumps down and comes to me all the while fighting with the nightgown she attached up to her tight as she drags me in.

But... Calling me "dear"? Mmm... It doesn't sound that bad...

All the while, I am staring at her closely. She doesn't even seems to notice me and blinks madly to the maid.

"Sir, my lady! If you would excuse me!" Seeing that the latter runs away, Elleira let's out a sigh of relief before tensing her body and sink her head low.

"So… hum… eh…" Different shades of red flash on her cheeks. She bites her lower lips cutely and her eyes dart everywhere except toward me.

Ahh... Really, how can she be so cute?

I gently stroke her head, feeling by the way her soft hair sliding on my hand, "It's fine. But try not to be this loud next time."

She looks up and stares incredulously at me. Seeing the surprised glint dancing in her eyes, I smile genuinely at her.

Right now, she is still a little kitten on guard, alerted at any movement. But one day, I'll make her my own little docile cat that will believe me wholeheartedly.

"Okay, sorry for the disturbance." She looks up at me with a grateful smile.

I'll also need to note to make her stop thanking me every time; I need to make her accept me as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Yes, this one is important, I'll need to remember that one.

"It's fine, I didn't hear much in any case."

"Really?" Her eyes shine with expectation.

"Yes. I arrived here when you told your maid to jump with you."

She stares at me with a blank face before her lips purse up to form a pout.

With this, I walk in the bathroom and wash myself in a speed faster than usual. She is waiting calmly for me, sitting on the bed and taking a fistful of her nightgown in her small hands.

Her eyes widen when she saw me and immediately, she covers her nose and mouth and looks away.

I smile at her reaction. Putting away the wet towel I used to dry my head, I advance toward her and gently grab her shoulders. I then pull her close to me until I am almost able to kiss her, "Elleira, I want you."

She stares at me in shock for a few second before her lips begin to tremble and she looks down, letting out a shaky sigh in defeat and fear.

No, that's not how I wanted her to act. I wanted her to accept me, not to fear me.

"I am sorry." She opens her eyes and looks at me in surprise. I repeat once again to reassure her, "I am sorry for scaring you."

She blinks once, then twice.

"You see…" I release her and scratch my head in embarrassment.

Gosh... how am I going to tell her that... This is just so shameful...

But... "T-they told me to say this. I was against it, but Daemon said that if I don't, then it'll make me look like a wimp. And G said that it is what must be said. And Lampo said that it is man. And Knuckle said that it is more extreme. And Asari said that it is more romantic. And Alaude said that… actually, he didn't say anything... sorry..."

It is true that my Guardians told me that, but only after I asked them. Of course I can't tell her that I asked them first, I still want to keep a good image in front of her thank you very much.

She stares at me in disbelief and after a while, she asks me a question seriously with a bright red face that doesn't fit with the seriousness, "You're a virgin?"

...COUGH! I think I chocked on my saliva...

She is still staring at me very seriously even with that tomato red face. I fear that if I don't answer her quickly, she'll faint again. "...Yeah..."

Ugh, why are we at this conversation again?

Hearing my answer, her eyes immediately shine with joy.

After all, it isn't so bad to tell her that.

"Hum… can I just call you Giotto?"

"Ah?" Change of subject? I see, so she wants to know if she my first woman? Quite clever, my little kitten. "Sure! And… can I call you Elleira?"

"Yep!"

Then, she begins to tell me how we should first fall in love before going in a deeper relationship after.

I smile at her in approval. I expect no less from her. If she told me otherwise, I would probably see her as yet another normal woman. But she didn't disappoint me. I am glad.

But... Since her father is right next door waiting to hear something interesting, we planned together to fake it.

I drag her to the bed and push her on it then get on top of her. She blushes a beautiful shade of red and stares at me with wide eyes.

I extinguish the candle and flip her on her stomach, making her giggle like a child. Then, I give her a massage. Opening my hyper intuition to the fullest, I pay attention to every of her movement, searching for the best spot that can make her comfortable.

As expected, she begins to moan right after a few seconds. The first one went out timidly, she even covered her mouth rapidly then carefully looked at me like a frightened little animal. I gently pat her head and whisper in her ear, reassuring her that it is alright. She nods back and grips the bed sheet tightly in her hands. I smile at that and apply a bit more strength on my hands, forcing her to moan out. After a while, she lets down all caution and embarrassment and whimpers softly under me.

But... She really is too innocent. How can she just believe me blindly only because I told her we will be faking?! Isn't she aware that I am a man?! Why isn't she more self conscious? Doesn't she realize just how attracting she is? Just feeling her soft body under me and listening to her moans almost makes me want to stop faking and eat her for real.

Really, I'll need to take note of that too, or she'll be fooled too easily by others.

Sigh... am I her husband or her mother?

"Gio... Giotto, ngh!" She whispers to me between a moan, "A-re they still here?"

I listen carefully to our surrounding and hear the well hidden but still audible chuckle of Roven. That old man sure is imprudent. Does he really think I am this weak?

"Elleira, they are still there." I lower myself and whisper back in her ear.

"Hum? Who? Father or your guardians?"

That's right, these guys are also here. Aren't they ashamed? Ah seriously, sometime I just can't believe I have such friends.

"Both."

I see her frown in displeasure before biting her lower lip in thought. After a while, she turns around to face me, "Okay Giotto, let's go to the next step."

"Next?" What does she wants to do now?

"Yes, next, we jump!"

Then, she stands up and screams loudly before beginning to jumps on the bed. I almost burst out laughing seeing how hard she is trying to simulate what is suppose to happen on a wedding night.

She merely glares harmlessly at me and continues to scream. After a while, I stand up and switch with her. I jump, she continues to scream, only softer as time goes.

Then, she waves at me and signals me to listen to her.

I kneel down beside her, "Giotto, you can sleep now. I'll jump the rest."

"No."

"But-"

"No, this is too tiring. Don't underestimate me, I can still go on, you sleep."

She looks at me with surprise before a warm smile appears on her face, her eyes shining softly at me, "Thank you Giotto, but... Let's just say I am doing this to repay for that day's slapping."

"..." She still remembers that?

"Please Giotto, I feel all guilty about it... Please."

"Sigh... Fine, but don't overdo it." I do as she asks and lie down, doing as if I am sleeping.

She continues until I begin to frown. Apart from the short pauses she is taking and looks at the clock, she has being jumping for almost one hour now.

That Elleira, she really is an idiot! Why is she working so hard?! Why doesn't she take care of herself more?!

Fearing that's she'll faint from over exhaustion, I quietly slip off the bed and go to the clock while she has he eyes closed from exhaustion. Then, I move the clock's hands and make it point to two o'clock. Before she notices, I quickly slip under the cover.

After a few seconds of break, she opens her eyes tiredly and stares with unfocused eyes the clock. It takes her a while to see that it is "two o'clock".

She lets out sigh in relief and immediately falls down.

I quickly catch her limp body in my arms and lay her down beside me. Seeing her overworking so much for me tugged at my heartstrings.

I gently caress her soft face and wipe off the sweats on her nose and forehead. Seeing her peaceful sleeping face right next to me makes me want to cherish her, to protect her from all the darkness of this world.

But I know how impossible it is. She is a pawn of my enemy. There is no way to avoid a direct confrontation one day or another. And when that day comes, it is very possible the thing or person Roven had used to control her will be used. When that time comes… I can only pray that she can still be as cheerful as she is right now.

"Elleira... please be happy, please do not lost this precious innocence I love."

She gives me a faint whimper in reply.

I chuckle at her cute reaction before kissing her cheeks. I then bite her neck and collarbone until there are a few red spots visible on her soft skin.

Can't have her effort all go to waste, right?

I also wanted to massage her legs so that they won't hurt too much tomorrow, but as soon as I press them, she begins to whimper in pain and once almost woke up. I want her to get a good rest, so I leave her legs alone. Then, I use my dying will flame and gently caress her legs to at least ease her pain a bit. Really, if only my flame can heal...

With that last thought, I hold her closer to me and also drift in the most peaceful sleep I had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N There are polls I put up for future reference.**

**I don't know how you guys think Giotto is, but since he has always appeared in HDWM and even the time when he isn't in HDWM it is in a crisis, I think that he shouldn't always act like a boss. I mean, consider how different the HDWM Tsuna and the normal Tsuna are… I highly doubt Giotto is always serious. And to be the boss of such a big Mafia Family, he should be quite smart, or even sly, right? A bit of evilness too… So… warning for OOC?**

**And... It is me or Giotto seems like a pervert? Calling Elleira little kitten and all.**

**Also, I hope you guys don't mind me changing the canon storyline about Elena's death is caused by the family's lack of military forces. Well who knows, maybe there is actually some secret in that attack too? Hehe… please allow my little imagination to fly~**

**I know I said before that the memories will take about 2 chapters, but looking at this one... I really have no idea how many it would take me... As you all probably noticed, I have this bad habit to always write too much...**

**Well in any case, **

**Please review**

**write something in this lovely rectangle to make this author very happy,**

**then she will be extremely bumped uup and will write fast,**

**thank you~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	16. Trip 16: Memories - Up (part 2)

**Trip 16: Memories - Up (part 2)**

**A/N Sorry for the late update, had exams every week.**

**Sorry for any syntax, grammar, spelling, mistakes in general. I'll need to find a beta reader I know, sorry.**

* * *

As the first morning sun ray shines on me, I open my eyes and see Elleira curling in my arms tiredly.

It is still early, and she isn't awake yet.

I gently trace my finger on her visage, feeling her soft elastic skin under my touch.

How nice to see her first in the morning. I would be satisfied if every day is like now; she sleeps silently in my arms whilst I scrutinize her soft features.

I can almost forget my numb and sore arm she is using as pillow. But well, it is worth it in exchange of having her sleep right beside me.

But it sure would be nice if I was able to kiss her on our wedding. If I do kiss her now for the exchange we skipped on the marriage, it wouldn't be counted as a stolen kiss, right? She won't know either way, and I really want to taste those rosy lips.

But on second thought, it would be even better if we exchange our first kiss (I am pretty sure she never kissed anyone on the lips before just like me) when she is conscious.

Besides, I think I have acted a bit too perverted whenever it concerns her. I mean, I never thought of wanting so eagerly a woman to accept me and even had such violent desire to possess her.

There were other women who wanted the status of Mrs. Vongola before. They either try to seduce me straightforwardly or use dirty tricks such as drugging me to get on my bed and bam! here you go, I need to take responsibility. There were also some who used both strategies, openly and secretly trying to have me marry them. If I didn't have my hyper intuition and always being over cautious of everything, I might very well be the father of many children now.

I can't say that I am not disgusted by them. They all reek of schemes and desire for power, so unlike my cute little Elleira. She is just so innocent and harmless.

But let's forget those annoying women and focus on my cute wife.

If I can't kiss her lips now, at least I should steal one on the cheek. Besides, she also kissed my cheek once... Although I think it is her thanks that I am not "Giotto Vongola". I should get her back on that when the right time comes, who told her to be this glad. What if she kissed another man on the cheek instead of me?

Just thinking about this possibility starts a fire in my chest.

I'll need to be careful about any possible male wanting to approach her.

With this final thought, I cuddle her cheek and place a butterfly kiss on it before bringing her closer to me and drift in yet another peaceful slumber.

...

"Mmm..." Elleira's soft groan wakes me up. I look at her still closed eyelids and wait for her to wake up.

She pouts lightly and twitches her body to nudge closer toward me. It is at this moment I realized that she is hugging me tightly. I hold her back with a smile and patiently wait for her.

After a while, she frowns slightly then relaxes before her body suddenly gets very tensed up.

"Giotto?" She asks me, still with her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

Her eyes immediately open and she stares at me incredulously, "Giotto?" She asks me another time.

"Yes?"

"Are you really Giotto?"

"You still don't believe I am Giotto Vongola?" I'll need to make her get rid of this quite annoying idea that I am not Giotto Vongola, fast.

"Then… is that your leg my legs are curling around?"

"Yes."

Gosh, it is becoming hard to not laugh now... Just seeing her wide eyes and those flustered cheeks make my day.

"And did I just hug you? Like now?" She finally manages to gather her composure and questions me in a whisper.

Should I tease her a bit? Yeah, I think I'll do that.

"No you didn't." She relaxes her once tensed muscles, but freezes just as I finish my sentence, "You hugged me the instant you felt asleep."

She blinks once, then twice, and opens her mouth agape, staring at me with bewildered eyes. She stays this way for a few seconds and completely stops breathing.

Seeing that her face turns in a faint purple color from the lack of oxygen, I immediately pat her back gently but with enough strength to force her to breathe.

She coughs loudly before sucking airs in.

I think I have gone a bit over board.

"Elleira, it is fine. I didn't touch you or anything." I explain to her, "We agreed on that, remember? I won't break a deal, so don't worry."

It sure feels strange to reassure her on that. Does she really not want to approach her so much? Maybe I should pull some distance between us to give her more adjusting time.

Am I really that despised by her?

She pants a bit before her respiration goes back to normal. Then, she stares a me blankly before a mix of embarrassment and panic appears on her face, her arms waving all over the place.

"T-that's not it! I- you- It isn't how you think it is! I-I was- not you- I mean... I was embarrassed at myself and... I didn't think... It is my first time sleeping with- I mean... I know we are married and all but... AHHH! I don't know anymore!" She finishes with a scream while holding her head and rubs her hairs, making it as messy as a bird's nest.

I stare at her before letting out a sigh of relief internally. I was so tensed up just the mere thought that she despises me.

"Well then," I smile at the little woman before me and flash her a smile, "Let's get ready and go to breakfast now, alright? Elleira."

She blushes a beautiful shade of red as I call her name in a deeper voice than usual (on purpose of course) and nods.

I pat her head and finger comb her messy hair back to their respective place. Elleira stares at me in shock before biting her lower lip and lower her head in embarrassment.

So cute...

She stays still and lets me place her hair in order with a faint smile hanging on her lips. I take my time and feel her soft locks to my content.

I wouldn't mind if we stay that way all day, but a series of knock on the door pulls the comfortable silence away.

I frown in displeasure at that.

"Boss, Mrs. Vongola, are you awake yet?" Gilbert's muffled voice comes from the door.

Hearing the call, Elleira suddenly jerks her head up and stares at the door before turning her attention to me. She blinks her big eyes at me blankly before a heavy blush forms on her cheeks. She once again looks away in awkwardness.

What? Did she just remember that this is supposed to be the morning of our wedding night? Is that why she is making such a cute expression? Hum... I think I really like her flustered face.

"Yes Gilbert, you can-" I halt in half sentence and fall in thought. Gilbert is going to come in, so he will inevitably see that little woman's cute face. Even if he is one of my trusted subordinates, I still don't want another man to **my** little kitten like that, not to add that she is still in her nightgown.

"Boss? Are you alright-" Gilbert asks me from the other side of the door coldly yet a hint of concern can be detected. The door knob twists, so I immediately stop Gilbert's further movement.

"I am fine, really. Just... Ask Elleira's maid to come help her."

"Boss?"

"Gilbert, do as I say."

He stays in front of the door for a while before going away as I asked.

I look back at Elleira and see her scrutinizing me with curiosity. I can't help but want to tease her, "What is it, dear? Do you find your husband handsome?"

She gawks in response and immediately takes anything close to her to hide.

I supress down a loud laugh but let out a snicker either way. She hides not deeper in the cover.

Not wanting to go overboard, I only pat the head shaped cover and get down the bed. After having my morning toilet and get dressed, Elleira is still hiding under the cover, but I can see a gape from that "fortress" that let her bright eyes watch the outside... Or should I say, me.

At that moment, there is another knock on the door. The maid I saw last night with Elleira cracks open the door and peeks in with a blood red face, "M-M-Mr. a-and M-M-Mrs... Vongola! A-a-are you r-rea-ready t-to-"

I cut her stammering and directly give her the task to help Elleira.

She nods back quickly in silence and rush to the bed. I leave them alone in the room after giving Elleira a smile. When passing by the maid, I slightly nod to her politely as she bows back in a startle.

As I thought, she really is strong. For her to be able to hide her strength so well... she will undoubtedly become one difficult enemy. We'll need to be extra careful; if she manages to steal something important to Roven, it will get troublesome.

But... I guess Roven also thought that we will be cautious about this maid. That's why, I still need to let her know that there are people watching her. If I don't do that, it would only be even more suspicious. Of course, there will be two groups: one that she will be conscious of, and one that will keep an eye on her in the shadow.

First, I'll need to test her ability with illusions. Although I highly doubt Roven would send someone weak to illusion as spy in one of the best mist flame users' territory. But I still need to verify on my own.

Then I'll need to test her strength so that we will all be prepared in case she decides to attack us.

I will also need to arrange the right teams to watch her. Maybe some of Alaude's men and Daemon's together? Well that would undoubtedly be perfect, but... just like their superiors, the men don't really get along. Actually they don't get along at all.

Also, before I forget it, I think the Cerve Family sends us a letter? Where did I put it? On my desk? Yeah I think so. I'll need to organize a meeting with the Guardians later. We will discuss about it together.

And finally the last and not the least, Elleira. I really don't know what to do with her.

Well of course I'll ask Alaude to investigate her background as well as the object or person Roven used to control her (I am almost 100% sure that she isn't that sly man's daughter), although I think he already did that and might have very well obtained the reports already.

But searching on her background is easy, having my Guardians accept her is on a whole new level in term of difficulty. Those guys can be quite stubborn once they've set their mind. Well I won't necessarily ask them to accept her, but to at least not... let's said not bother her, such as blackmail, illusions, threats, scares, go in her dream- that's it, I'll need to talk to Daemon.

Whilst I am daydreaming and thinking about how huge my works are, I hear the maid approach the door. (I see, walking on heavier steps, is it? Quite clever.) She tells me shyly that Elleira is ready to go, but she can't really walk.

Is that so? Of course it is so. But what I wanted to express is that...

She can't walk right? No problem, someone will just carry her. Who will carry her? Of course it is me, who else? I am her husband!

I just got yet another brilliant way to hold Elleira in my arms with a proper justification.

I am awesome and I know.

* * *

"Woo! They're here!" As we enter the dining hall, Lampo yells quite immaturely at us as his eyes are shining with gossip.

I can almost feel Elleira's lips pursing up in irritation, not to add that she is still sulking that I listened to her singing yesterday.

"Lampo, stop this." I call him calmly. I really want Elleira and my guardians to get along. But this isn't easy.

It is now Lampo's turn to sulk, and the others are staring at me in reproach.

"That's right Lampo, sit down. You'll scare Miss Roven." Ugetsu states calmly, eyeing Elleira carefully with a not easily noticeable frown.

Even Ugetsu doesn't like her… this is going to be hard…

"Nufufufu… I see that Vongola Primo really felt for his bride isn't he, carrying our little Missy Roven in his arm so tenderly to breakfast… Nufufufu…" The mockery in his tone can't be blunter.

I would've let him laugh all he wanted, but Elleira just shivered. Not wanting to give her a too bad image of him, I immediately cuts Daemon off, "Daemon, stop this." Although… I said it with a frown that shouldn't be there.

Damn it, why am I making mistakes so often these days?

I need to rest, I really need to rest.

"Nufufufu… fine." Daemon chuckles darkly, his eyes staring into mine with contempt and disappointment, "But just one question, why isn't our little Missy Roven walking by herself?"

Elleira is now glaring at Daemon.

I don't know if she is just this ignorant and fearless or it is because she is used to such pressures. After all, not everybody can fully withstand Daemon when he directs all daggers at one. I really do hope it is the first situation.

"She can't walk right now."

Silence.

The Guardians are staring at me.

I am staring back at them.

Elleira is gripping me tightly, taking a fistful of my shirt in her hands.

I can hear the sound of someone gritting her teeth.

"Giotto, you better explain to them. And you better do it right."

Hehe, oops. I really said something suggestive, didn't I?

After we finish eating the late breakfast (we are quite near noon now), I carry Elleira to meet Roven as well as his wife.

"Sir Roven." I call for the round man calmly, still carrying Elleira in my arms. In normal circumstance, that would be really rude. But since this is exactly what Roven wants to see, then I don't mind letting him see just how well I get along with his "daughter". Of course, there is also the fact that I don't want to let this chance to hold Elleira slip away.

"Just call me father, no need for formality now. We are a family, remember?"

"Yes, father."

"Well, I see that you guys had a lot of fun yesterday, aren't you?" Roven flashes us an approving and smug smile. His eyes constantly travelling from me to the red spots on Elleira's neck.

"I am sorry for making Elleira unable to walk today."

"Oh~ that's fine! I am sure that my dear daughter doesn't mind at all, isn't that right, my dear?" He disgusts me even more now.

"Y-yes…" Elleira immediately grips my shirt in a startle.

I hold her closer to me, and fortunately, Roven sends her off to see his wife, which seems to make Elleira burst in joy.

I sit her down right beside a thin woman that looks very sick even with all the makeup trying to hide her tiredness. Nodding to her in genuine respect, I exit and close the door. Just as soon, a muffled but still very energetic shriek makes way to me, _"Mrs. Greenhill~~~! I miss you _soooooo_ much~!"_

I suppress down a chuckle at my adorable little wife's exclamation and look at Roven.

The game has begun.

We stare at each other calmly, him with a 'paternal' smile, I with a polite smile. We both wait for the other to begin first.

Finally, after a while of heavy silence, Roven begins since he can hardly retain his composure anymore.

"Son," He starts with a smile, "what do you think of Elleira?"

…I am quite… disappointed. I thought that he would say something to pave the path for alliance, but the first thing he asks me is this.

But still, I need to answer him, "She is very adorable."

This answer seems to please him a lot.

"Is that so… well I am so very glad that you two get along. As her father and your father in law, this is truly the most wonderful new I can learn." He goes on and on about how glad he is to see us together, that his darling daughter has found such a good husband, and more useless blabbers.

Acting? Who can't do that? I can play with you all morning if you want, but I highly doubt you have the patience for it, Roven.

All the while, I keep silent and listen to his ramblings with a smile.

Just like I thought, after a few minutes, he subtly changes the subject to alliance.

I let him take control of the conversation, sometime nodding in approval, but do nothing more.

Finally, he has enough of talking alone and throws the ball at me, "So, son, what do you think about it? Both of our family can become stronger if we join forces together. We can organize some training between our family members, have them familiarize with each other… what do you think about this?"

I think that you want to use this as an opportunity to sneak your power into mine and learn more about my family so that you can take us down.

Does he really think I am an idiot? What is this low scheme?

But needless to say, even if this is not very clever, it works. He knows that by making a marriage between our families, it is already a form of alliance. I can't really refuse to his proposal or it wouldn't look good to other families, since it will look as if I am breaking an alliance and only want benefice for myself and not give to others.

That's why… I'll need to carefully contour the proposal.

Really… I'll leave Italy one day and live a peaceful life somewhere else, all these schemes are making my head hurts like hell.

I want to pat Elleira now…

"Of course father, but as you can see…" I pause a bit and flash Roven a fake smile, "I still need my Guardians' approval on this matter. They each have their special division, and I can't just order their divisions without my Guardians' agreement, right?

"…Is… that so…" Roven grinds these words out from his teeth. A blue vein has popped up on his forehead.

"Yes."

"…" He clench his jaw tightly shut and buries his fury.

I still keep my smile and stare at him in silence, waiting for him to make a decision.

After a short while, a grin breaks on his face, "Son, one advice, you shouldn't give too much power to your _Guardians_."

I blink at his statement and ask him with a smile, "why not?"

He seems even more frustrated, but I couldn't care less.

This man is using Elleira. I want to at least make a bit of revenge for her.

"You… will know soon." He gnash out with difficulty.

"Is that so?"

"…"

Pffahaha! Seeing his face blood red from anger really is such a pleasant thing.

He glares at me as murderous intent begins to flow out of his body.

Seeing that I have reached my objective, I immediately turn away my attention to the clock, "Well then, father, with this matter solved, I think we can go to Elleira and mother now, can we?"

"…Yes…"

Sometime I really wonder how he did to become the boss of the most powerful Mafia family in Sicily. He looks so… mentally unstable… just from a few of my provocations, he became so angry. Or it is because of his old age?

Well I don't care about him, as long as he doesn't trouble my family, I am totally fine.

Later, Roven and his wife left (as well as all his public guards and some of the secret ones, I'll need to subtly get rid of those remaining), leaving a very down Elleira. I can see that she really likes this Mrs. Greenhill a lot, even I can't help but admire her. If I am not wrong, she is probably the person Roven used to control Elleira. I'll need to have someone protect this lady…

"Elleira, do you still want to sleep a bit?" I ask her softly, gently stroking her back to comfort her. Her teary eyes make me want to embrace her tightly in my arms to protect her from pain.

"Mmm..." She lets out a shaky whimper.

I pat her back and lift her up, making her rest on my shoulder. She follows my movement and wraps her arms around my neck.

"It will be fine Elleira, don't be sad."

"Mmm..."

"...We..." I know what I am about to say will undoubtedly make my guardians furious, but seeing her forcing herself so much not to cry makes my heart ache so much... "If you want, we can go visit mother some time when I can..."

"Really?!" She imediately perks up and stares at me with sparkling eyes that are still watery.

"Yes." I smile back at her.

"G-Gio- GAHH!" She bounces up in my arms and hugs me tighter, moving in the process her legs and screams out in pain.

"Careful!" That little kitten... Really, what should I do with her?

"Hehe. Thank you Giotto!"

"No need for thanks."

"Hehe." She giggles happily non-stop in my arms as we walk in the mansion.

After I put her on the bed and watch her until she falls asleep, I order the maid to stay and carefully serve _her_ lady, implying that she shouldn't be working for another boss.

She nods back eagerly with a frightened face.

She really is a dangerous one. Fitting in so perfectly in the role of an innocent scardy-cat maid isn't easy for a trained hit man, even less living and spying in an enemy's house.

Just how much more people like her are there left in Roven's hand...

With these thoughts circling in my head, I absentmindedly walk to the meeting room after telling Gilbert to gather all the Guardians there.

To my surprise, when I arrive there, everyone is already present and seems to be waiting for me for quite a long time.

"Ah? You guys are fast."

"You are the slow one." G snarls at me and looks away.

I scratch the tip of my nose awkwardly and take a sit, "So... Cough! I-"

"Nufufu, I see you had a lot of fun yesterday, _Boss_." Guess who is sneering.

"Tch, you'll really die at this rate."

"Maa maa~ G-san, it is really not good to jinx other people... Although I think it is best if Giotto-san is more careful."

"Ugetsu is extremely right! You shouldn't let your guard down, Giotto!"

"Giotto! Why don't we just imprison her and have her under strict surveillance? Isn't that simpler?"

"Hn."

"See? Even Alaude is agreeing with me-"

"This is plain idiotic."

"W-what-"

"Maa maa~ Alaude-san, Lampo is still a kid, you shouldn't scold him like that."

"Hn."

"That's why I said she's just a pain in the ass. We can't do anything to her. God damned! Why do we need to keep her here? I get pissed off just looking at her fake front, that damn woman!"

"Hmm... Guys?"

"May God forgive you for this rudeness. G, you shouldn't swear like this."

"I don't care! I am fucking pissed off okay?!"

"Nufufufu, already having a discord because of her?"

"Hn, weaklings."

"Guys, please listen to-"

"Giotto! I suggest we forbid her from walking in the mansion!"

"Like I said before... WE CAN'T FUCKING DO A THING TO HER YOU IMATURE IDIOT! That fat pig would create troubles if he learns that we aren't treating her well! He's waiting for us to mistreat her! Can't you understand?!"

"G, listen I-"

"Not to say that other families would also butt in, nufufufu."

"I'll cuff her to death."

"GUYS!"

They all stop arguing and look at me.

"I... I didn't even touch her yesterday..."

"Nufufufu, do you think we are idiots, _Boss_?"

"That was the most un-original, plain, and stupidest lie ever."

"Giotto, it is extremely bad to lie! May God forgive you!"

"Wait what?! I am serious! I- we... she- she's still a virgin!"

Silence...

"Yeah, but she isn't anymore today."

"Of course she is a virgin, isn't this obvious? Nufufufu, you really think that old pig would send an already dirtied woman? The old lard isn't that dumb, unlike some one we have here..."

"You want a fight you creepy melon head?!"

"Nufufu, what did you call me you-"

That's it, I am out.

I exit the noisy meeting room while massaging my temples.

Sometime, they all exasperate me so much... Why can't they just shut up and listen to my explanation?!

"Boss, do you need some rest?" Gilbert asks me softy once I am sit on my chair in my peaceful office, far away from the racket.

"I'll just close my eyes for a while." I smile at the older man and lean on the back of the chair, "You can go now, thank you Gilbert."

"Yes Boss."

The absolute calm installs in the room. The only sounds present are my heartbeat and my light breathing.

I wonder if Elleira is still asleep... Sigh... This is bad, I really do think too much about her.

I know that my Guardians aren't entirely wrong about her: Elleira isn't only my wife; she is also Roven's "daughter". No matter how innocent and harmless she might look, the fact that she represents and has the whole Roven Family's power behind her is an undeniable truth. She can't be mistreated, or there would be talks and my family's reputation would certainly fall. People can also use this as an excuse to refuse any of our demand for alliance.

But I can't let her do whatever she wants either, or my own family would end up turning against me. No surprise there, since this is exactly what is happening right now.

I believe that Elleira wouldn't betray me nor do anything to harm the Vongola, but only me believing her isn't enough. I planned to at least have Ugetsu and Knuckle accept her, even if it is a bit, but it seems like they are just as stubborn as G.

But to not even listen to what I want to say?

This is all just so complicated...

"Sigh..." Just looking at the high piles of paper on my desk make me want to faint. I bang my head in the table repetitively while mumbling in a low voice quite childishly, "...I want a rest... Gimme a rest... I want to go out and play... I don't wanna work anymore... Ugh."

After a while of head to desk contact, I quit this immature action (since it begins to hurt) and get to work.

First... I open the letter from the Cerve Qinto himself. Oh! Look at what we've got here! An invitation to the Cerve Family's Halloween party! How lovely and kind of Cerve Qinto!

...Is it me or the desk suddenly appears to be extremely tempting? Like just a second ago?

Well fuck it, I don't care anymore.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Boss, please stop hitting your head on the desk."

"...Cough! Sorry Gilbert. I am fine now." I straighten up awkwardly and flatten the wrinkles on my cloth.

"..." Gilbert stays silent and stares at me with his usual cold facade.

"Really. I am fine, I am fine!" I give him a grin and wave.

Seriously, sometime Gilbert is really scary. Even though he technically watched me grow up, I still can't quite get used to him staring at me like... like... a father staring at his son doing something extremely stupid... Well that's how I felt. Needless to say, Lampo's father really is a very capable man, to fetch such a good subordinate... But what surprised me is that he didn't have Gilbert serve Lampo, but me. Oh well, since I am taking care of Lampo, it is the same thing.

"Well then, Boss, if you will excuse me."

Ok, time to get serious.

I re-read the invitation letter and write down all what seems important to me. Next, I attack the piles of paper on the desk. After a quarter of them done, I stretch my arms and stand up to jump on the place. My back and arms are sore from staying in the same position for so long.

At this moment, a knock on the door interrupts my exercises and it opens before I even told the person to come in. Well thank you so much for being polite whoever you are... Actually I might know who they are.

One is directly coming in silently and sits on the couch, crosses his legs and stares at me like a boss.

"Oi Alaude! Stop acting all high and mighty!" G snarls at the platinum blond haired man.

"Nufufufu."

"And you Daemon! Stop materializing yourself in the room! Can't you use a door?! Don't you have hands? Stop showing off you damn freak!"

"Nufufu, just who do you think you are, Mr. Storm Guardian?"

"You-" And here comes the racket and goes my peace.

Sometime, I seriously doubt about their mental matureness. Are they 5 years old kids? Can't they stay in a room without arguing like that such pointless and microscopic matters?

Every time I see them fight, my head starts to throb, knowing that they will either break a furniture (that's the best scenario so far) or burn to ash a whole mansion which will cost me money AND create tons of paperworks for me, as if it isn't already enough.

Someday, I swear I'll put an indestructible collar on them and force them to do my works, I swear.

"Giotto-san? Did we disturb you?"

...Well Ugetsu didn't make so much trouble for me, but... The training ground's constant need for repair because of some way too intense swords slashes... No, I will just gently ask him to do my works, no collars or anything.

"Giotto? Hey Giotto! Are you extremely listening?"

Even though I would really want to have Knuckle taste a bit of his few but highly damageable recklessness' result, I can't really do that. Since he is always the one who takes care of us all, especially matters concerning keeping Lampo out of trouble. I really wouldn't want him to overwork on paperworks and let the boy go wild somewhere.

"Hey hey Giotto! Stop spacing out! Don't ignore me! Hey hey! Yuhooo! Look at me!"

And Lampo, even though he is already 18 years old, he still needs at least an adult mature enough to guard him. He might be all lazy and dozing off everywhere anytime, but when he gets serious on something (such as crazy serious about a new game), he can be quite troublesome.

Well, I have always known that either of my Guardians are simple. No matter how polite and kind some of them might be, none can stay out of trouble. And guess who's gonna wipe their ass?

Yes, me.

I know, my life has revolved in cleaning after their mess since we are officially as a family... actually, even before that, I had to.

What am I? Their mother?

And now, Elleira is added... I know that she won't create troubles as huge as they can, but I get the impression that she will somehow bring an even bigger havoc to the Guardians than now, and she will also bring changes to the family in both good and bad way.

Speaking of her, I wonder if she has awakened yet. It is near supper now... I'll go fetch her something to eat.

What would she like to eat? How about some pasta? I'll ask Gilbert for it later.

And before I forget, she did "order" me to explain to my Guardians that we didn't have any relation last night. Well I don't really mind having them misunderstand, but I guess she doesn't like it how they look at her, so I'll explain to them as she wished. And who knows, maybe they will look at her differently if they learn that I really didn't make mine last night. That would be good. Hitting two birds with one stone, I like that.

Also, I can give Elleira some presents. After all, she seemed really down when Mrs. Greenhill left. Maybe I'll organize some more meeting with Roven and go to his house... That doesn't seems like a too bad idea. Elleira will surely be overjoyed... Eh? Since when did my thoughts drift to Elleira?

I blink out of my trance at the sudden and unusual silence.

They aren't arguing anymore? Finally-

"..." I stare at the gathering before me and after a moment of pure speechlessness, I gently push a frozen Lampo away from my face, "What are you guys doing?"

"So you finally snapped back, hum?" G rolls his eyes at me and takes seat on the crouch perpendicular to mine.

"What?"

"You were having that dreamlike face and drooling like a cascade. Nufufu, that was funny to see." Daemon chuckles mockingly at me with narrowed eyes.

"...I did not." But I'll verify it just in case. Feeling the dryness at the corners of my mouth, I now know for sure that no saliva came out of my mouth by accident. "See? I did not drool."

"G, call a doctor for him, would you?" Daemon rolls his eyes to me too and leans against the nearest wall beside him.

"That's what I planned to do."

"Hey, hey! I am still here you know?! You guys can't just talk badly of me right in front of my face you know?!"

"But our doctor is in the HQ doing his... Experiment." Lampo continue the discussion.

"Drag him here." Alaude says nonchalantly.

"Maa maa Alaude-san. We can't just drag someone, this is no good." Asari chirps in.

"But Giotto really needs a doctor. May God bless you Giotto!" Knuckle exclaims with his fist pumped in the air.

...I am being ignored...

That's it, Imma outta here.

"Woah, woah ,woah! Where so you think you are going?" G grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me down without manner on the crouch. "You stay here, is that clear? I don't want some mentally ill dude as my Boss, no no."

"You guys are annoying me. I am going-"

"To see your wife?"

Silence. Everyone stares at Alaude then me, expecting my answer eagerly.

I can feel that my lips has formed in a thin line in displeasure as I answer him calmly with narrowed eyes, "That's right Alaude, I am going to see Elleira."

"What do you think of her." This isn't a question, but a command.

I sweep my gaze over all of them and see without surprise their expression as turned grave, "I am interested in her." Before yet another interminable round of screaming and accusations can come out of their mouths, I silence them and begin my explanation. "I can tell you all about what I think of her, but you guys need to listen to me- No G, let me finish or I'll shut up and won't tell you how I feel about her ever again.

"Yes... so... I know you guys don't like her because she's a Roven, fake or not. But I am certain that she doesn't want to work for that old man. I think he used someone to threaten her. From my observation a while ago, the possibility that that person is actually Roven's wife is highly probable. I know you guys have met Roven this morning- Yes G, I was sleeping and ditched you guys. I am sorry okay? Don't look at me like that.

"Anyway, have you seen his wife? Place a squad to protect her, that way, maybe Elleira will turn to our side instead. Also, get rid of the flies that infiltrated in the mansion. Even if everyone here are not your usual servant and all can fight, we still can't afford to be stricken by spies anymore- Daemon please, let me finish and you can throw me all the sarcasm you want.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, the spies. Speaking of spies, there is a really a dangerous one."

"That maid." Alaude cuts in.

"You guessed right Alaude, the one that is the most threatening here isn't Elleira, but that maid accompanying her. She is very strong and talented in disguise. I can tell you guys that if I didn't have hyper intuition, I might very well be fooled by her. A fearsome enemy indeed.

"But we can't get rid of her that easily. From what I observed, Elleira is extremely attached to her just like to Roven's wife. We can't just get rid of that maid or Elleira might turn against us for real.

"I want to try bringing Elleira on our side. She might look extremely weak and useless now, but who knows, she might very well be a diamond hidden in rock. After all, even if that old man is dirty and disgusting, I can't deny the fact that he has good eyes for talented people. And even if she isn't, we can always have her bring false informations to Roven.

"Anyway, back to that maid. I don't know how many more of her caliber is there still left in Roven's hand. But if possible, it would be better to have them as allies than enemies."

"But how can we do that, Giotto? Didn't you say that she is very strong?" Lampo raises his hand and asks his question before I grant him the permission (why did he raise his hand then).

"How we can do that? Lampo, that was really a foolish question.

"Think about it, would you believe that Roven is gentle to them? Well I don't think so. I bet he threatened them or kidnapped them when they were young or even created scenes before them to implant hatred in their heart toward a certain family or individual. That way, they will train themselves to accomplish dirty deeds for Roven on account of false hatred. A very disgusting trick, but highly effective.

"That maid is obviously used by Roven and accomplishing false revenge for him. We have never seen her before, and I can't sense any illusion on her, but I am sure this isn't her true face.

"Alaude, I want you to investigate her thoughtfully. Search for any missing child or kids with family members missing, injured, or killed from let's say... The beginning of Vongola, I mean the vigilante group, not mafia family. I know it's a quite long ago, but who knows, maybe Roven just have this good intuition.

"Daemon, you can discreetly test her. You know how to do, but don't give her suspicions that we've noticed her strength. I want her as well as Roven to think that we don't know anything about her power. Just let her be conscious that we have people watching her, otherwise, it would look suspicious, wouldn't it? Anyway, I trust you in this matter, don't act rashly and alert the enemy."

"Then two group it is." Daemon narrows his eyes, hiding a glint of bloodlust. I see that he still, and might very well never be able to treat enemies' spies well.

"That's right, two group; one on the surface and the other on in the shadow just like I planned before too.

"Now, I'd like for all of you to keep calm and listen to me. Yesterday, I really didn't touch Elleira... Well yes I gave her a massage and all, but we didn't... Didn't... Well you know what I am talking about. Actually, she is the one who suggested to fake- hey hey! What's with those faces?!"

"Heh, poor Vongola Primo is rejected by his wife on their wedding night. How sad." Daemon sneers at me, enjoying my fuming face, "I pity you."

"Don't pity me! I am not rejected by her!" I yell back in defence even though technically, it is true that Elleira rejected me...

"Well," G takes out a cigaret and put it between his lips, but Knuckle immediately confiscates it, earning a glare from G, "You are the first man to not being able to make your wife yours. That's plain weak. Which idiot doesn't touch their wife on their wedding night?"

"What do you mean I am the first man to not touch my wife on the wedding night?! I bet there are other people doing like me too! Love first, sex next, capiche?!" How can they be so mean to me?! Don't they know that I was suppressing myself so hard last night that it hurts like hell?! To spill salt on my open wounds so openly and carefree, as expected of my Guardians.

"Whatever you say." Daemon rolls his eyes at me in contempt, "By the way, why can't she walk this morning?"

"Woah Daemon! What's with the sudden change of subject?!"

"I asked you a question."

"Ah? Because she jumped until late last night, that's why she can't walk now."

"You bit her." Alaude continues.

"Yeah, I bit her so that Roven would be fooled. Well you guys were fooled too."

"Is that so? Well everyone sure thought in _that_ direction." Ugetsu says with his usual calm smile, not even flustered by what he just said.

"Well good thing that Roven didn't notice anything wrong." Knuckle picks up from where Ugetsu left.

"Giotto?" Lampo calls at me in a serious tone, "When you said that you want to love her, it is for real?"

"I meant what I meant, Lampo, about be in love with her. I already told you I am interested in her, didn't I? Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad to try and fall in love."

"You better be careful. Don't come back crying your guts out after. We have all warned you." G snorts at me in disagreement.

"Of course G, but you know, I am pretty confident that I can free Elleira from Roven's grasp." I give them a grin and stare at the illusionist, "By the way, Daemon, I would like to ask you to please NOT bother Elleira. Don't interfere in her dreams, no harassing, no blackmail, no threatening or any other sorts of troubles you might think of. Anyway, Daemon, I'll be watching-"

"I already tried that."

"...WHAT?! What do you mean you already tried?"

"I tried to force in her dream the same night Roven proposed the wedding."

"Since you knew about the wedding?! Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I am joking? Beside, you're the only one that doesn't know this."

Then that means they all knew and accepted on this...

"Then... What did you learn?"

"Nothing."

"What nothing? How come nothing?"

"Daemon-san didn't succeed in breaking in her dreams." Ugetsu help a very annoyed looking Daemon out.

"You didn't succeed even once? ...You can't enter in her dreams? Why is that? Do you know what the problem is? Well I know that to be able to block you out, one either needs to be mentally strong or is a very, I mean extremely talented illusionist... Daemon, do you think she can use illusions?"

"Stop throwing your questions in me. I don't know why I can't, I just can't. Anyway one thing for sure, she can't use illusions."

"Is that so... In any case, stop trying to sneak in her dreams, I'll personally keep watch of her. Also, no threats nor blackmail and all the list of things you usually do."

"Whatever."

"...I didn't think that Elleira is this special... is there any background information about her? Oh thank you G. Let's see... What? Alaude, what is the meaning of this?" I stare dumbfounded at the report.

"You can read by yourself." Comes the answer.

"I know I can read, but... How is that possible... for someone to have no past... Does that mean... she was... inexistent?"

We all stay in silence, trying to digest this new.

After a while, Ugetsu suggest that we skip on this matter and go to eat. We can then focus on her with filled stomach.

Everyone agrees and walk away, all tensed up and grave.

I leave them on the way and head to Elleira's room. When I arrived there, she is already up and charting happily with the maid. She seems quite energetic, but still can't move her legs.

As she hears the door open, she imediately ceases to chat and chirps at me, "Giotto! You came!"

I am sure that my heart skipped a beat.

She is waiting for me. She waited for me to come to her. She knew that I will come.

At this instant, all mysteries about her seems so irreverent to me. She is right here, right before me. Who cares about her past or where she came? Now, she is my wife, my Elleira, mine only.

"Elleira..." I call out to her. My deep voice filled with affection startles me, but I soon get back the composure and walk to her.

The maid bows to us and quickly excuse herself.

Elleira looks at me with a small inquiring smile, her head tilting to the side slightly in a cute manner, "Giotto? What is it?"

"Let's go eat."

"Eh? Oh okay. I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

"No, nothing." With this, I lift her up and walk out to supper.

That night, thinking that Elleira might be too embarrassed to sleep with me, I told her we will sleep separately because I need to get up early and will disturb her. Only thing that makes me a bit mad is that she actually beamed at me hearing this.

Anyway, we part away.

I thought that even if we can't see each other every night, we could in daytime, but no. Except the dinner times, I am so full with preparing for Cerve family's invitation as well as all of Roven's complicated businesses, I don't even have time to sneak to see Elleira.

After a few days of repeated cycle of wake up, eat, meeting, eat, meeting, eat, meeting, sleep, something interesting FINALLY happens. And of course, it is all thanks to my cute little Elleira.

All Guardians are gathered together to discuss about the Cerve family. From our information, it seems like the current head wants to chose among the invitees the next successor.

I don't understand why he would do that and how he managed to have his family accept, but an alliance with the current head as well as the next head would be vital for the Vongola.

Anyway, we were just discussing about the domains for possible alliance when I sensed Elleira's as well as her maid's presences approaching.

"Focus Giotto, focus."

"Yeah, sorry."

But why is she coming here? Well I don't mind her coming here, but that maid might possibly hear our conversation.

They stops at the beginning of the corridor, meaning the guard outside must have blocked their path and-

"Giotto, stop paying attention to your wife and focus!"

"Okay G! I am sorry!"

Where am I? Oh yeah, the guard blocked their path and now, it seems like they are arguing? Yeah, that must be it.

"Nufufu, this meeting can't continue if our boss' mind is drifting away."

I stare at Daemon and agree with him, "Exactly, not to say that that maid might hear us."

Silence.

"That was really lame." Says G in contempt.

"Giotto-san, this is one of the best soundproofed rooms ever constructed..." Adds Ugetsu.

"Even we can't extremely clearly hear what's extremely going on outside." Continues Knuckle.

"I can." Declares Alaude.

"So do I." Shows off Daemon.

*Faint snore*

"Oi Lampo! Stop sleeping in meeting you immature green head!"

"WHAT?! What is happening?!"

"You idiot! You were-"

Here goes the peace. They can be so annoying and loud sometime, nothing like my adorable and calm little Elleira- Eh? Why is she leaving?

Ah? She came back? What for? I wonder what is the thing she is taking with her.

Nnn... I want to go out... I want to see Elleira... Nnn...

"Hey Giotto!" At a certain time, G calls to me and in an annoyed and helpless voice, "Just go see her, stop shaking like an idiot on your seat."

"Thank you G!" I run to the door and comb my hair as well as flatten the winkles on my shirt, grab the doorknob, and walk out calmly.

"Tch." Came G's mocking snort. Well I can't blame him, since I look down on my own action too.

Elleira is sitting on a chair, eating and feeding apple cubes to her maid right in front of the fuming guard.

"What… is this…?" Oh gosh. This is just too hard for me not to laugh now. I can't believe it. How can she be this cute?

When she sees me, she immediately puts down the plate and runs to me. I wave at the guard to let her pass.

"Giotto~! I was waiting so hard for you~!" She comes to me and grabs on arm, beginning to say how good the guard was to not let her come see me, that he needs to be praised.

Adorable. She is just too adorable.

By this time, all the Guardians have already come out and are staring at us.

"Elleira, do you need something?"

"Ah... Yeah... hehe... Well I... You know..."

"Yes?"

"I am bored." She whispers in a blush.

"..." I sneak a glance to G and get the answer to my question pretty boldly.

No, I can't go out and play with her...

"Then... Lampo, go show Elleira around, would you?"

"..." The latter imediately makes an expression as if I just told him to sleep with thousand snakes.

"Lampo, go." How can you make this face?! I wanted to go too, but G doesn't let me! You have no idea how I envy you Lampo!

At the same moment Lampo leads Elleira outside, Gilbert appears and on my approval, leads the maid away.

I stare at the hallway and walk in the meeting room.

"Stop sulking Giotto."

"Am not!"

"Anyway, let's resume the meeting."

Just like G said, we continues the meeting and soon, the tasks are distributed... By G.

Well it is not like I am doing it on purpose or whatever. It's just that I can't concentrate on serious business knowing that Lampo is off with Elleira, relaxing, whilst I need to work. This is just so unfair! I want to accompany Elleira too, why can't I? Just because I am the boss doesn't mean I can't have fun! Not to say that-

I rush to the window and stick my face to it. Elleira and Lampo are now outside and walking to the stable while chatting happily... Grrr... I want to go too...

"Oi Giotto, quit gnashing, we can hear it clearly from across the room."

I don't care, I want to go out, I want to go out.

"...Fine. You can-"

Before G finishes his sentence, I give him a quick bear hug and charge outside, direction Elleira.

I run out of the mansion like crazy, receiving curious glances all the way from the servants. When I am about to turn the corner, I abruptly stop and straighten my clothe for the second- actually third time today.

"Hey, what do you think Boss is doing?" Someone whispers behind a bush.

"I don't know, but it looks fun."

I glare back and see multiple heads flash in their hiding spot. No time to deal with gossipers, I'll go see my cute Elleira first-

How come... Everyone is here before me? Last time I checked, I ran out first.

Clack.

Following the sound's direction, I look up and see the wide open window of the meeting room.

...I am going to make them pay... （￣+ー￣）

I walk to the stable under the amused eyes of the Guardians, but feint ignorance either way, "Eh? Why is everyone here?" I direct my gaze at Elleira and see with shock that she really doesn't look good. "Elleira, are you okay? Why do you look so pale?"

I glare at the men accusingly, they shock their head in denial. Impossible, I bet they did something to Elleira or else, why would she be like that?

"Elleira, are you alright?" I ask her once again and obtain no answer.

At this moment, she walk out of the stable aimlessly before shaking uncontrollably. I rush to her now crouching form, but before I can touch her, a light chuckles make way to me, "Haha… hehe… hihi… hoho..."

She is giggling?

I reach to her, trying to see what is wrong, but she suddenly bursts in a crazy laugh, "PFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OPPA VONGOLA STYLE?! WAHAHAHAHA~~!"

What?

I look behind and see without surprise the equally confused Guardians.

Elleira is now rolling on the grass, holding her stomach and laughing her guts out.

After quite a long time, she finally stops, exhausted, as I gently carry away under the whole mansion's personnel's stunned glances.

I'll need to talk to them to act like nothing is wrong towards Elleira tomorrow, or she might feel uncomfortable. I just hope that some of them won't report this to their friends in the HQ-

A messenger pigeon flies off, carry a letter on its leg right before me...

I stare at Alaude.

"You touch it, I kill you."

Wow, so much for being my friend for all this years. I can't even be compared with a pigeon? My heart is full of holes.

* * *

**A/N ****The awesome, super talented (let's cut off yet another 1000 words long text of appreciation) user RioSawada just drew two magnificent Elleira. As usual, I'll post the links on my profile. Please check them out, I promise you won't regret it.**

**Also, concerning Giotto, you might notice that he is really NOT how he seemed like in the anime. No he won't be all cool, no he wouldn't always be serious, yes he is quite immature. I am preparing his character for later, when he will be alone with Elleira and show her his true self. Just... be prepared to see him... you know... Not boss-like at all.**


End file.
